Naruto y el legado de la diosa
by chivotenkai
Summary: Un Naruto descuidado (neglected) por su familia, OC que conocen del anime, otros OC fuertes, elementos de Zelda y mucho mas... Fic en colaboración con la gran Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul
1. a veces somos piezas de un juego macabro

Hola amigos y amigas de fanfiction.

Os traigo una super historia. Antes de nada, yo no soy el autor total de esta historia... Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul estamos trabajando en equipo

No os puedo asegurar como será el periodo de actualización, por que no tengo ni idea... así que no os esperéis que sea semanal.

Me siento lleno de orgullo y felicidad al saber que mi personaje Alastor aparece en esta historia (motivo por el que me encargo de los prólogos) y decir que siento pena por lo que le pasará en el futuro... ¿Pena? (Risa loca)

En absoluto, le di permiso a Eli para que haga con el lo que sea conveniente: tortura, palizas, electrocutar, tortura, que sea acosado... tengo una lista demasiado larga como para contar.

.

No os puedo contar mucho pero las parejas principales ya están pensadas y mas de uno se llevará una sorpresa (sobre todo por cierta rubia) y muchos direis ¿De que trata la historia?

Bueno, tiene como de costumbre el clásico cliché de: salvar al mundo.

También tiene cosas de sandaime mao y familia fox... por lo que veremos a un descuidado Naruto.

.

Ahora bien, los comentarios que deis serán respondidos por mi y Eli-san.

Disfruen y recuerden... cuidado con el hada... el HADA!

* * *

-"como es costumbre, no poseemos los derechos de Naruto,Zelda u otro elemento excepto nuestros OC... de lo contrario, no permitiría que emo-sasuke tuviera mucha antención"

_**Capítulo 1 : A veces somos piezas de un juego macabro.**_

.

{{Urbanización este, cinco y media de la madrugada: Lunes}}

La historia comienza como muchas otras, con un bonito amanecer que cubre el mundo con sus rayos de luz, algo hermoso y natural aunque...

'¡ ¡Mis ojos! ¡Puta luz!'

Era la queja de un chico al recibir los rayos solares de la mañana.

Para algunos, no les gusta al despertar. Este es uno de nuestros protagonistas, Albert Fox. Un estudiante que esta a mediados de su carrera en la universidad, el joven miró al calendario y frunció el ceño 'Odio los lunes.' Sin duda, le gustaba quejarse

Tras una serie de maldiciones, el estudiante se levanta para realizar las típicas cosas de la mañana, como era costumbre para el, tras realizar las cosas básicas, le gustaba dar una pequeña sesión de ejercicio dando unas vueltas por la ciudad.

Se puso su habitual atuendo deportivo, se ató las zapatillas y se colocó sus queridos auriculares para escuchar su querida música que le servía como motivación para hacer deporte mas fácilmente.

Tras comprobar que estaba todo correcto, cerró la puerta de su apartamento con llave y salió a la calle a dar una vuelta

'Que fastidio, lo peor de los fines de semana es que se te olvida de hacer la tarea, bueno... siempre queda usar la técnica de hacerla mientras voy a la uni'

El sonrió por su último pensamiento, siempre le funcionó en el instituto y no le iba a dejar de fallar ahora.

Lo bueno de la zona en la que hacía su ruta, era que nunca había tráfico en dicha zona y además, al ser zona peatonal, no podían ir a mas de 25 Km/h

Por desgracia, siempre hay que ser prudente pues a veces hay conductores que se saltan las normas por un motivo u otro y el llevar cascos a todo volumen mientras corres sin fijarte en la carretera no ayuda en absoluto si una persona circula en dirección contraria a 140 km/h. El resultado era obvio, el cuerpo de Albert fue arroyado por un Delorean, el cual dio un frenazo cuando chocó con el cuerpo, el cuerpo del accidentado yacía ahora en el suelo mientras el conductor salía a todo correr}

'Mierda Doc, ha vuelto a pasar. Llama a una ambulancia.' Eran las palabras de la persona que lo había atropellado y Mientras este par de **** intentaban llamar a la ayuda, nuestro buen amigo estaba teniendo sus últimos pensamientos

'(¿Por qué? No es justo, no podré saber el final de Naruto... esto duele, pero duele mas no saberlo... al menos, si Sasuke se hace el Hokage, no estaré allí para presenciar semejante blasfemia...tengo un poco de frí...'

Los ojos de Alber se cerraron lentamente, pero algo extraño sucedió. Era como si algo de el, algo que ha vivido se le fue arrancado. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, era como si hubiera habido un vació de tiempo en el momento en el que había cerrado sus ojos esperando a su muerte. Por un instante, pudo ver a muchos seres que parecían humanos , una sombra que tenía alas y unos ojo azules oceánicos, un símbolo con una especie de ojo de color rojo y escuchó una palabra: "Sheikah"

Por último sintió una gran fuerza llenando su ser para terminar con un gran dolor mayor que el del accidente, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido comprimido.

'(Mi cabeza... ¿Qué paso?)' El que conocíamos como Albert se había despertado.

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad y lo primero que hizo fue intentar ponerse de pie, algo que al parecer le era imposible... se fijó en las manos y ahora se encontraba en lo mas parecido a shock: Sus manos eran las de un bebé... se había convertido en un bebé

.

* * *

Albert casi no se lo podía creer, se había convertido en un bebé y fue encontrado por nada menos que el sabio de los seis caminos, el hombre se sorprendió al verme pero era como si se esperase otra cosa.

Haragomo (el sabio de los seis caminos) se topó con el bebé envuelto con una tela con una "A" bordada y un collar parecido a un megatama de jade y un pequeño símbolo dibujado en el que casi parecía ilegible.

Haragomo decidió nombrar al "recien nacido" Alastor y lo presentó a sus dos hijos pequeños (Ashura e Indra) y a los recién creados nueve biju:

Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku (no es el de dragon ball), Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gouky y Kurama}

'(Creo que algo debe haber causado Kaa-san) Hijos, os presento a un nuevo miembro de la familia: Alastor.' Las palabras del sabio de los nueve biju miraron con curiosidad al recién nacido y aunque ellos apenas tenían unas horas de vida, ya tenían una conciencia equivalente a niños de hasta cinco años, Indra solo vio de reojo al bebe con una sonrisa disimulada a diferencia de Ashura que se acercó al bebe del mismo modo del que un goloso en una tienda de dulces.

Muchos pensarían que un bebe se asustería por toda la concentración de personas pero a su desconocimiento (incluido para Haragomo, Alastor era muy consciente de todo y tenía su conocimiento sobre el mundo del manga de Naruto. A pesar de ser un bebe, estaba totalmente eufórico, era como una historia de fanfiction de auto insert.

Esto captó gran interés en Ahura, Kurama, Matatabi, Shukaku y Gouky... los cuales se encariñaron mucho de el a diferencia del resto. Esto solo representaba el comienzo

* * *

{{Tres años mas tarde}}

'¡Tou-san!' Un pequeño y adorable niño de tres años con el pelo de color plata y ojos amarillos se acercaba llamando a la persona que lo había tratado como figura paterna

'¿Qué sucede Alastor-kun?' El sabio estaba bastante animado por el esfuerzo de sus hijos mayores

'Yo también quiero entrenar para ser fuerte como tu.' Eran las simples palabras de un niño queriendo ser como su figura paterna y en ese momento ver mejor el panorama, antes de que Alastor llegara, Ashura e Indra estaban realizando katas de taijutsu

'Lo siento Alastor, pero todavía eres muy joven para aprender.' Haragomo lo dijo en un tono de disculpa, en parte era cierto aunque a esa edad, ya solía dar un par de demostraciones.

'Tou-san, déjale estar un poco. Así puede ver como desbloqueamos nuestros chakras' Este era el hijo biológico mas joven del sabio de los seis caminos: Ashura. El estaba bastante animado y quería apoyar un poco al pequeño Alastor

'Sería algo muy complejo para el pequeño y seguro que no comprendería nada' El sabio de los seis caminos intentó razonar lo mejor que podía y era cierto lo que decía... si el niño fuera normal, pequeño el cual solo tomó un poco de aire para soltar unas frases del tirón.

' El chakra...Es solo la combinación de la energía física y espiritual, no es difícil, déjame aprender por favor.' Indra y Ashura se sorprendieron por la definición básica sobre el chakra, Haragomo también ya que el solo dijo a sus hijos que hoy desbloquearían sus chakra pero ni siquiera había explicado lo que era exactamente.

Sentía lástima pues el muchacho antes era un gran guerrero, pero ahora debía centrarse en Ashura e Indra por que no sabía cuanto tiempo le quedaba ya que era mayor y se desprendió de su posición como jinchuriki...tal vez mas adelante

'Lo siento, pero eres muy pequeño para empezar. Ahora ve y juega con los demás.'

El pequeño asintió con un poco de decepción, sabía que recibía el consejo del mismo sabio de los seis caminos y tal vez era pronto pero era un niño y a pesar de tener memorias de un adulto, la naturaleza infantil era predominante.

El sabía muchos recursos del mundo de Naruto excepto el desbloqueo del chakra, así que antes de marcharse, se escondió hasta ver la explicación y como abrían el chakra.

Después de eso, marchó rápidamente al lugar donde estaban sus hermanos y hermanas para utilizar su grito/llamada

'¡Ku-Aniki!' Esa era la forma en la que el menor de la familia llamaba al mayor de los bijuu...de entre los que estaban en el bosque un lindo zorro de nueve colas del tamaño de un adulto reaccionó al llamado del niño al igual que otras tres figuras con una gran sonrisa

**'¡Otōto** !' Esta fue la respuesta del zorro conocido como Kurama o por su título: kyubi no kitsune.

**'¿Has venido a jugar?'** La segunda cifra que se acerco con los mismos ánimos era Shukaku la tanuki de arena y conocida con el título de Ichibi

'¡Claro nee-chan!' El pequeño Alastor respondió con alegría mientras la tercera de los biju se acercó al menor.

**'¡Vamos a jugar a la caza del ratón!' **Declaró Matatabi también conocida como el nibi, tenía la forma de un gato fantasmal de color fuego azulado.

'**A castillos de arena' **Shukaku respondió, mostrando su autoridad para escoger el juego

**'Caza del ratón!'** Matatabi no permitiría que su pequeño hermano jugara a los castillos de arena y tendrían que jugar a su selección de entretenimiento

** '¡Castillos de arena!'** Shukaku volvió a responder aunque estaba vez con un tono bastante desafiante que no quedó desapercibido por el mas joven y entonces el mas pequeño de todos, intentó calmar la situación.

'¿Por que no dejamos que decida Kurama y la próxima vez jugaremos a lo otro?' Las palabras de el pequeño sorprendieron alegremente a Kurama **'Que listo es mi otouto, dejando que decida el mejor.'**

Sin duda, todos sabían que Kurama estaba muy encariñado con su hermano pero en esos temas era mejor no tener en cuenta la obsesión que tenía Shukaku, sin embargo otro biju estaba a punto de fastidiar la escena

**'No te las des de listo Kurama.' ** esta voz que pertenecía al hachibi (Gouky), que se había unido a la alegre conversación...Sin embargo los otros cinco biju se acercaban a menospreciar al humano

**'No se por qué estáis con este ningen.. ¿tal vez por pena?**' Choumei fue quien dio esta declaración, era el nanabi

**' ¿Algún problema? También nos llevamos bien con Ashura e Indra y que yo sepa, son humanos también.**' A pesar de que fueran hermanos, Gouky no le gustaba que tratase así al pequeño

**¡Ellos son los hijos de Tou-sama.'** Kokuo o tambien conocido como el Gobi, alegó esa excusa como si fuera normal

**'¿Y que?'** Para Shukaku, esa excusa no le era válida

**'Cállate caja de arena.' **El yonbi conocido como Son Goku amenazó y al mismo tiempo hirió los sentimientos de Shukaku y esta se sintió dolida por ese comentario y eso hizo enfadar al mas pequeño y rápidamente se puso por delante.

'Discúlpate aniki.' La mirada del pequeño era tan ardiente que podría quemar un bosque y con esa actitud el biju solo pudo hacer una cosa: reír

**'¿te piensas que puedes obligarme?' **Sin duda, el bbiju se pensaba que contaba con la superioridad pero para la sorpresa, el biju neko se adelantó en señal de apoyo de su hermana pequeña.

**'No esta solo.**' Fue la respuesta de Matatabi, lista para una pequeña pelea familiar

**' No me gusta estar a malas pero yo también tomaré parte.**' Kurama decidió ponerse también en la disputa cosa que no parecía importa al nanabi

**'Eso no importa, ese humano no cuenta y yo veo que es un 4 vs 5.'** Choumei (nanabi declaró con aire de superioridad a pesar de que el hermano mas fuerte estaba en contra de ellos.

Alastor se enfadó aun mas, no soportaba que la mayoría de sus hermanos le despreciara e ignorara y entonces hizo lo mas estúpido o lo mas valiente que había echo nunca...depende del punto de vista. Concentró su chakra para abrirlo y desatar un jutsu que conocía muy bien

**'Kage Bunshin no jutsu!' **Un solo clon apareció y ahora el niño de tres años parecía estar jadeando. Pero lo mas importante, fue la reacción de los biju en general: Una sorpresa total

**'¿Un clon?**' Kurama parecía no creerselo

**' Nuestro otōto sabe usar jutsu'** Shukaku estaba igual de sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo tenía una gran admiración por el'

**'Mírale, se cree fuerte por usar un clon ilusorio pero está jadeando.'**

Los ojos de Alastor brillaron en venganza ante la declaración de Son goku, lo siguiente que se oían era el grito de dolor de como el Alastor original al igual que como el clon, estaban mordiendo al yonbi.

Los cuatro biju de parte del niño no pudieron contener la risa de como Son Goku estaba siendo mordido por dos peli Goku intentó golpearlo pero los dos se alejaron en el preciso momento mientras tenía una sonrisa

**'¡Eso era un clon solido!'** El yonbi declaró señalando al pequeño mordedor de monos.

'No queremos pelear.' Ambos, el clon y el original respondieron, era cierto que no le gustaba este tipo de peleas familiares, sin embargo, toda discusión se acabó en cuanto el lugar se llenó con la presencia de Haragomo que estaba con sus dos hijos que incluso ellos dos estaban con un poco de miedo

'He oido gritos y una subida de chakra... ¿Que...' El sabio de los seis caminos dejo cualquier frase de autoridad al ver algo que no se esperaba, el pequeño Alastor, un niño de apenas tres años había logrado crear un clon sólido. Por un momento pensó que era obra de su kaa-san pero lo descartó por que no sentía la presencia activa en su interior.

'Quiero una explicación.'Sin duda la voz estaba llena de autoridad 'Yo...'

El niño se sentía un poco intimidado pero Kurama se adelantó rápidamente a su pequeño hermano para poder ayudarlo 'No pasa nada tou-san, solo estábamos jugando.' Era usando un tono de voz muy similar al de Kakashi '¿Desde cuándo eso incluye que un niño pequeño cree un clon sólido?' Sin duda un argumento válido por parte de Haragomo...Ashura a pesar de ser mayor que el resto (si no tomamos a Indra en cuenta) se comportó de forma curiosa y alegre acercándose a el clon

'¡Increible! ¿Has visto aniki? Sin lecciones sabe mas que nosotros.' A Ashura parecían salirle estrellas por los ojos de lo impresionante que era la técnica

'Huh,Interesante.' Indra parecía menos entusiasmado que Ashura pero por dentro estaba totalmente sorprendido por lo que había echo alguien mas pequeño que el.

'Las aplicaciones que puede tener esta técnica' Ashura mencionó mientras que inocentemente da una fuerte palmada en la espalda del clon, haciéndolo estallar en una nube de humo. Esto provocó una depresión en Ashura

'¡Nooo lo he matado! ¡He matado al clon de mi otōto ! Dando vueltas por el suelo era lo que repetía el primer Senju una y otra vez

'Era un clon de sombra, con un golpe fuerte se disipan.' Haragomo respondió ante las acciones infantiles de su hijo menor mientras que algunos soltaron una ligera risa, el que se consideraría como el primer Senju suspiró en alivio

'Menos mal... no lo he matado' Realmente Ashura era un poco especial..

'¿Cómo lo has echo y por que?' Era obvio que Haragomo quería saber como era posible que un niño de tres años hubiera podido realizar tal técnica.

**'Tou-san, déjalo... ellos se metieron conmigo y quiso defenderme.'** Shukaku no quería quesu pequeño hermano se metiera en problemas por su culpa

'Déjalos, son unos críos.' Incluso Indra parecía querer que esta situación no terminase mal.

Haragomo suspiró en derrota, se dio la vuelta mientras hacía que Indra y Ashura le siguieran una vez mas

'Está bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar.' Fueron las únicas palabras de Haragomo, ahora el y sus dos hijos se marcharon de nuevo a entrenar, al igual que el grupo que no "reconoce" a Alastor. Dejando únicamente al pequeño con sus cuatro biju favoritos

'Gracias nee-chan.' Alastor tenía una amplia sonrisa y al ser tan pequeño y "adorable" esto casi era algo mortal para muchos. Shukaku casi reaccionó al instante

**'Kawaiii!**' La tanuki de arena estaba literalmente asfixiando al pobre muchacho causando gotas de sudor en Gouky y Kurama mientras que Matatabi gruñía

**'¡Déjalo! ¡Lo vas a asfixiar!' **La mirada de Matatabi estaba ardiente por la situación.

**'Eso es por que tu también quieres abrazarlo'** respondía su hermana con aire de victoria cosa que no le gustó al nibi que se abalanzó sobre ellos

**'¡Si! Ahora suéltalo' **Kurama y Goky reían ante la situación de supervivencia de no ser asfixiado de cierto niño con ojos amarillos a manos de las biju mas jóvenes.

Y así , con el paso del tiempo es como el vínculo entre ellos se fue haciendo mas y mas fuerte.

Con los años, el pequeño tomó la costumbre de hacer un clon de sombra y enviarlo para prestar atención a todas las clases de Haragomo ya que los clones enviaban la experiencia adquirida y mientras el aprovechaba para jugar o entrenar duramente para algún día.

Haragomo seguía dando prioridad a Indra y Ashura, a pesar de todo tenía que designar a un heredero y tras casi seis años decidió que el hermano pequeño Ashura tomase las riendas como heredero cosa que no agradó al hermano mayor.

Entre otras cosas, Haragomo contó a Ashura ciertas cosas que debía conocer y otras que mantener en secreto.

* * *

{{Unos meses después de la asignación del heredero}}

'¡Tou-san! ' Alastor se acercó al gran Haragomo que estaba reunido con los nueve biju y sus dos hijos. Ashura, con el tiempo no habia cambiado nada. Tenía aprecio por toda su familia y seguía siendo igual de risueño. Por otro lado Indra, se había vuelto un poco mas... bueno, lo que en un futuro se conocería como estilo Uchiha.

'¿Que quieres?' El sabio de los seis caminos había tomado esto ya con un hábito y le contestaba como si fuera un poco repetitivo aunque esta vez algo nuevo sucedería...Alastor se infló de morros y preparó una fuerte voz mientras señalaba a su "objetivo"

'¡Te voy a ganar!' Esto generó cinco reacciones diferentes, una de "esta muy mal de la cabeza" por parte de Kurama y los otros tres. Otra reacción fue la de reírse directamente a la cara del niño por la tontería que acababa de decir, Indra puso... lo que se conocería como el hmm Uchiha, Ashura puso cara de interés pues siempre comprobó que el niño siempre hacia cosas ingeniosas y mas aun de saber lo que el joven muchacho mantiene y por último un suspiro por parte de Haragomo

'Alastor, no puedes ganar. ¿Qué intentas demostrar?' Haragomo parecía tener un poco la expresión de que realmente no era muy normal esto aunque quería sacar esa respuesta de alguna forma.

'Quiero demostrar que te puedo ganar y que seré fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos.' la mirada del niño estaba llena de determinación.

Haragomo sonrió, el joven de ojos amarillos parecía tener un fuerte sentido para proteger... algo que tal vez conserva de "aquello" Le daba un poco de pena no haberlo entrenado ni haberse fijado en el mucho, lo último que le vio hacer fue aquel clon a la edad de tres... estaba claro de que Haragomo ganaría y de que esto enseñaría a Alastor de que le falta un gran camino a recorrer.

'Muy bien, muéstrame tu convicción' Indra y los 5 biju se sorprendieron de como Haragomo aceptó el reto que era evidente el resultado. Ashura sonrió ampliamente esperando a que el pequeño le sorprendiera y los otros cuatro biju sintieron emoción al ver que Alastor quería ser fuerte para protegerlos.

'¡YOSH! ¡Prepárate para mi técnica definitiva! **Kage bunshin no jutsu!'** Sin duda, le había cogido gusto a esa técnica.

A diferencia de cuando era pequeño, pudo sacar 20 clones de sombra y sin notarse cansado. Haragomo ya conocía esa técnica y solamente necesitaba dar un par de golpes para que la técnica despareciera. 'Esto no es suficiente... un momento,¿por que sonríes?'

Haragomo estaba extrañado, era como si el muchacho tenía en su mente que tenía un 100% de probabilidad de ganar y eso le daba dos alternativas: Tenía algo poderoso guardado o simplemente era un niño con delirios...

'Esta es mi técnica:** Harem no jutsu!' **El grito de Alastor hizo eco en todo el lugar para dejar un nuebo grito que probenía del resto

'¿QUÉ?' Fue lo único que salió de la mayoría...Todos los Alastor tenían el sello ram preparado para realizar un henge, ahora los clones eran lo que se consideraban muchas muchachas de diferentes estilos pero con una cosa en común: estaban HOT! Todas ellas acercándose a el sabio de los seis caminos de una forma provocativa.

Los biju se quedaron en expresión en blanco, por un instante Haragomo parecía petrificarse hasta que... tras un grito, un gran geiser de sangre salió de la nariz, haciendo que el todopoderoso sabio cayera fulminado al suelo por hemorragia nasal masiva, haciendo que todos miraran con los ojos abiertos la escena mortal mientras Ashura no paraba de reír.

Al mismo tiempo, una presencia divina observaba con una gota de sudor esperando que en el futuro no se convirtiera en un pervertido

'Hmm, Mejor me llevo a Tou-san a casa.' Indra cogió un pie de su padre y sin ninguna delicadeza se marchó rápidamente para que nadie viera su rubor y un pequeño hilo de sangre en la nariz'

**'No me esperaba eso...**' Kurama no se lo esperaba de verdad

**'Pero ha ganado a tou-san. (¿Por que ha echo algo así?)'** era el pensamiento de una Shukaku un poco sonrojada

'¡Muy buena hermanito! Sin duda eres el mejor.' Sin duda Ashura disfrutaba de las ingeniosas acciones del menor de la familia

'Gracias aniki.' Mentalmente era mas viejo pero consideraba como un buen hermano mayor a Ashura

'Como premio,hermanito, te voy a contar una pequeña fábula que trata de magia.'

En ese momento, fue el clásico instante de pensamiento en pausa de tiempo, osea se

'(Claaaro un cuento de magia y haditas, por dios... ya fue raro admitir de que esto no es una alucinación por el accidente, cosa que no descarto... pero bueno, soy otra vez un niño pequeño por lo que a disfrutar burlándome de la historia... eso sí, mentalmente) Wuay! un cuento de hadas'

El sarcasmo de Alastor enmascarado no tenía límites, Ashura tomó aire y empezó a relatar al puro estilo cliché

'Hace mucho tiempo (en realidad un poco antes de que tu aparecieras) había guerras por todo el mundo.' La introducción de lahistoria dejó un poco pensativo al pequeño.

'(Esto me suena a la historia del shinju) ¡Oh! es terrible' Alastor se maldecía un poco interiormente por actuar así.

'Hasta que una bella princesa tomo de la fruta de dios que florece una vez cada mil años aunque se suponía que tomar la fruta estaba prohibida.' Mas datos clásicos

'(Sí, la historia de la abuela Kaguya) ¿Y que pasó?'

'Y con ello logró el poder para parar la guerra.' Sin duda algo que todos sabían

'(Esto está muy visto) ¿Que paso luego?' Tal vez podía terminar pronto e ir a jugar con los demas

'Bueno, tubo dos maravillosos hijos y los crió bien, hasta que el árbol despertó por el enfado de haberle arrebatado el fruto.' Ahora Ashura puso una cara de terror que no logró nada, el chico pequeño mantenía su mirada de querer conocimiento

'¿Los hijos ayudaron también? Si su mama tenía el poder, ellos también lo tendrían. (¿Que raro, no era Kaguya el enemigo?)' Internamente, Alastor pensaba que algo no iba bien

'Que listo eres, si.. en casos normales con la ayuda de los dos hijos hubieran ganado pero...' La última declaración había echo que ahora el niño si quisiera enterarse mas de la historia.

' (Un momento esto no es lo que leí, los hijos se revelaron contra la madre que estaba como una cabra) ¿Pero que?'

'Un gran mal de la misma magnitud o incluso mas apareció y sinceramente, los hijos de la princesa y la princesa estaban a punto de perder, de no ser por la aparición de ella.' Ese dato dejó un poco roto a Alastor

'(No me jodas que había mas verdades ocultas... Kishimoto, eres un maldito troll) ¿De quién?' Interiormente derramaba lágrimas de anime por ser trolleado nuevamente por uno de sus autores favoritos

' La aparición de una joven que portaba una increíble espada mágica y contaba con la ayuda de una diosa.' Ashura actuó de forma infantil para intentar sorprender al pequeño.

' ¿Qué paso? (odio actuar como un preguntón infantil)' Su actuación infantil hizo sonreír a Ashura

'Bueno, fue una batalla intensa pero al final lograron ganar los buenos. La misma diosa creo un lugar donde podría descansar la joven que nos salvó aunque ya que quedó muy debilitada y cayó a un sueño muy largo de unos 1000 años(si no contamos también lo que hizo con baa-san)... despertará a tiempo para enfrentar al mal otra vez' Tras escuchar las palabras de Asura, el que mas edad tenía... mentalmente, comparó esta historia con el típico RPG

' ¿Cómo era la diosa?' No estaba mal saber el aspecto de la diosa después de todo

'Era una hermosa mujer con Alas, de cabello rubio como el sol y los ojos azules como el mar... ah y unas orejas puntiagudas.' Esto último lo dijo como si casi se le hubiera olvidado mientras señalaba a sus propias orejas

-'(¿un elfo con redbull?) ¡Sorprendente! (Aunque hubiera sido mejor un henge)'

'Me alegro de que te gustara, bueno... me marcho a ver que tal está tou-san, nunca dejas de sorprenderme.'

Ashura se marchó con una sonrisa a ver como estaba su padre tras aquella pérdida masiva de sangre, ya que no se imaginaba que una técnica así fuera tan efectiva. Mientras el pequeño se despedía, internamente pensaba mucho en esa historia ya que era muy extraña esta nueva información, algo no andaba bien y al final lo atribuyó a que todavía no terminó el manga y tal vez esto era como un super spoiler para el aunque también es como si Ashura ocultase información ya que era imposible de que fuera hace mucho tiempo ya que Kaguya era la abuela de Ashura}

* * *

{{Una semana tras la muerte del sabio de los seis caminos}}

'¿Has entendido?'

'Si'

En la lejanía, un pequeño de poco mas de seis años estaba observando con interés}

'(¿Qué le habrá dicho Ashura a Kurama?)'

Alastor vio con un poco de curiosidad como Ashura hablaba seriamente con Kurama, como si le confiase algo

'(Tal vez sea algo privado, no debo ser un cotilla. Además tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer)'

{En efecto, desde la muerte de Haragomo, Alastor se sentía triste y el único método que vio para quitar esos pensamientos de la cabeza fue simple y llanamente dedicarse únicamente a entrenar. Sabía de que ahora que los Asura e Indra, tendrían enfrentamientos y sabía que en algún momento usarían a sus hermanos como "baterías" creando así los jinchuriki.

A pesar de que a penas de la mitad de los biju reconocían su existencia en la familia, el tomó la decisión de protegerlos y de que no les pasase nada malo, no mientras el respirase}

'(Hoy dominaré el Rasengan, vaya que sí)'

El niño empezó a concentrar chakra alrededor de su mano e intentando hacerla girar. Sin embargo cuando se estaba formando la esfera, esa estalló mandándolo unos metros atrás

'(No está mal el primer intento, tal vez debería usar un Kage bunshin hasta poder usarlo con una mano, también debo poder hacer mejor el ejercicio de árboles y de agua... tengo mucho que hacer)'

Pero lo que el no sabía, era que estaba siendo observado por otra persona y esa persona no era otra que Ashura.

El heredero del sabio de los seis caminos estaba sorprendido, realmente el muchacho era un prodigio y creaba nuevas técnicas que llegarían a ser de gran magnitud. A pesar de su juventud, conocía muy bien las lecciones que padre les había mostrado'

'(Sin duda, tienes un don. No se si será por baa-san o no, pero llegarás a ser muy grande)'

Ashura levantó la palma de su mano en la que tenía el dibujo de un sol , un agujero negro se formó cerca al muchacho y el causante de todo veía con una expresión triste como el niño luchaba todo lo posible para no ser tragado y al final no lo logró

'(En ese mundo el tiempo va de diferente forma, diez años equivalen a 1000 en este mundo... espero que Hylia lo traiga de vuelta para entonces)'

Ashura vió el rastro de sangre que había dejado el pequeño de la familia y frunció el ceño al ver a Shukaku, Matatabi, Gyuki y Kurama llegar a la escena pues habían sido atraídos por el ruido... Ashura dejó caer una pequeña lágrima al ver a Shukaku y al resto gritar... los biju habían pensado que Alastor ya no estaba en este mundo de los vivos... para ellos, Alastor había muerto

'(Espero que me perdonéis algún día)' Fue lo último que pensó mientras derramaba una lágrima y marchando sabiendo que ahora tendría que enfrentarse en unos años a su hermano mayor.

* * *

{{Otro mundo}}

.

'(Mi cabeza ... )'

El joven Alastor, se levantó del suelo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Él ya no estaba en el bosque, ahora se situaba un hermoso prado, y no muy lejos se podía ver una pequeña aldea}

'¿Dónde estoy?'

El pequeño no reconocía el lugar, no podía sentir el chakra de sus hermanos lo cual era difícil pues eran biju y sus chakra eran enormes.

Antes de que mas dudas surgieran por su cabeza, se fijó nuevamente en el poblado que no estaba lejos y podía fijarse en una cosa evidente: Estaba en llamas, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba el muchacho por la gran nube de humo oscuro que salía del lugar.

Sus alarmas se pusieron en marcha y decidió acudir para ayudar a las personas que lo necesitasen, puede que fueran pequeño pero el se había criado con los biju y podía usar suiton, ideal para los incendios.

Como acto natural, concentró su chakra en las piernas para moverse a mas velocidad, pero al acceder a su chakra notó algo que le desconcertó

'(¡Qué extraño, me siento como si mis reservas de chakra eran más altas)'

Alastor tardó unos 15 minutos en llegar, pero había algo inquietante.

Mientras se dirigía a la zona, pudo ver a una banda abandonar el lugar. Eran un grupo de "seres" pues no eran humanos y lo peor de ello, uno de ellos estaba tirando de un carro en el que había varias vidas humanas... niños. Seguramente esos tipos son los esclavistas y habían incendiado el poblado

Cuando por fin llegó a la zona, vio varios cuerpos muertos en el suelo.

Sin duda, los padres estaban tratando de proteger a sus hijos.

Increíblemente, hubo mas supervivientes de lo que se esperaba.. pero muchos de ellos eran personas de edad avanzada. Alastor no necesitaba hacer preguntas, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y eso era ayudar en todo lo posible.

Una anciana cerca de una casa en llamas, la anciana estaba lleno de cortes y su piel estaba ennegrecida por el humo.

'¡Ayuda! Mi nieto está ahí'

{El niño escuchó a lo lejos la súplica de una anciana desesperada por querer salvar a su nieto y empezó a correr atrayendo la atención de muchos mientras empezaba a realizar señales con las manos

'(Espero tener suficientes reservas de chakra) **Suiton: Suishoha!'**

Las personas que estaban alrededor se sorprendieron, una gran avalancha de agua que se forma en torno a un chico con las manos en un extraño símbolo.

La acumulación de agua se dispersaba con velocidad apagando así la mayor parte del fuego. Cuando el jutsu terminó su función, el chico parecía agotado, pero no le impidió entrar en la casa, pasaron unos minutos y muchas personas se habían reunido alrededor.

Finalmente, el joven de poco mas de 6 años llevaba consigo a un muchacho de pelo rosa que parecía de su edad. Alastor fue donde la anciana que salía para recoger el niño que había salvado el joven de pelo plateado... el cual le era difícil respirar por el agotamiento.

'(He usado demasiado chakra) Aquí está su nieto, he ... tengo ... para salvarlo, yo ...'

Alastor no pudo terminar su frase, se cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Muchos pensaron que estaba muerto, pero vieron que incluso la respiración. Algunos de ellos tenían una expresión de miedo en el niño, los demás estaban asombrados y luego estaba la anciana agarró su nieto y no dejaba de llorar mientras decía gracias al niño inconsciente}

* * *

.

{{Un día mas tarde}}

.

'Mi cabeza...' Sin duda uno pensaría que siempre se levanta con dolor de cabeza.

'No debes forzarte muchacho.' Esta voz provenía de una persona muy particular que hizo que Alastor recordase al instante

'Tu... eres la señora de antes...' La anciana solo asintió la cabeza

'Me llamo Sera Dragneel, gracias por salvar a mi nieto Natsu.' Este nombre hizo que la mente de Alastor estuviera 100% funcional otra vez

'(¿Natsu Dragneel? Eso es de Fairy tail pero el apellido se lo dio igneel... lo mejor es que actúe normal.) Creo que era lo que había que hacer.' El niño intento poner la mejor cara posible

'Fue increíble lo que hiciste en el pueblo, ¿Eso era magia verdad?' la señora mayor parecía tener algo de curiosidad y miedo al mismo tiempo mientras que Alastor ladeo la cabeza en señal de duda y luego se rió un poco

'¿Magia? No, eso era un jutsu de agua.' Ahora la confundida era la anciana

'¿Jutsu? ¿Qué es eso?'

'Es una técnica basada en chakra, ni que fuera la primera vez que lo ves.' Alastor habló como si fuera algo normal y que todo el mundo debería saber.

'La verdad es que no.' Esto hizo que Alastor frunciera un poco el ceño (cosa que a esa edad aun parecía adorable)

'Es raro, Tou-san estuvo difundiendo el conocimiento del chakra por muchas partes de las naciones elementales.' Tras la breve pero sencilla respuesta de Alastor, Sera aun estaba mas confundida.

'¿Quien es tu padre? ¿Donde están esas naciones elementales? Las preguntas de Sera empezaban a asustar un poco al pequeño.

'Mi padre es... era el sabio de los seis caminos.' Ahora el niño bajó la cabeza en señal de tristeza, solo había pasado poco mas de una semana desde el fallecimiento de su padre adoptivo. Esta expresión facial en el niño no fue visto por desapercibido por la anciana y lo interpretó fácilmente

'Lo siento, no era mi intención.'

'no pasa nada... ¿Como que no sabes que son las naciones elementales?

Solo recuerdo un agujero negro... ¿Tal vez estoy en otro mundo?' Ahora el joven Alastor estaba intentando buscar una solución lógica en un mundo donde todo parecía una locura.

'Tal vez Kami te ha traído para salvar a la humanidad de la guerra eterna' Las palabras de Sera abrieron la curiosidad del pequeño

'¿Guerra eterna?'

Y así es como Alastor empezó a escuchar la historia de este nuevo mundo. De como en hay dos bandos luchando principalmente: El de los demonios dirigidos por el Mao y el de los celestiales dirigido por Kami.

Como los celestiales tenían "el cielo" mientras que los humanos tenían que compartir terreno con los demonios cosa que les colocó en el fuego cruzado. El mundo estaba separado en el reino humano y el demoníaco, claramente el pueblo en el que se encontraba, Torinae, estaba cerca de la frontera y por tanto eran sujetos de varios ataques.

En ese momento, nuestro joven héroe decidió ayudar a la humanidad como todo Otaku haría

* * *

.

**{{ 7 años mas tarde, pueblo de Makeiji}}**

.

¿Crees que saldremos de esta? Alastor preguntó un poco nervioso aunque con una sonrisa desafiante para evitar un poco el pánico

Se podía oir el rugido de miles de demonios en la lejanía, era una noche de luna de sangre en el pueblo de Makeiji. Mekeiji era un pueblo formado por demonios que buscaban la paz, era por así decirlo, la base de la resistencia... aunque en esos momentos en el pueblo habitaban sobre todo ancianos y niños... ya que gran parte de la resistencia estaba dando sus vidas para mantener a los ejércitos del mao a raya

'Seguro, a menos que busques esto como excusa de las deudas' La declaración hizo que Alastor

Alastor realice una mirada de "claaaro" hacia su amigo y rival'

'Eres tu el que causaba casi todos los daños.'

El entrenamiento de Alastor fue lo mas conocido como una formación mortal, si ya era algo exagerado el entrenamiento en las naciones elementales, el que realizaba ahora era mucho mas bestial. El único tiempo que no dedicaba a el entrenamiento, era el de las comidas y el de dormir. Por lo que al día dedicaba casi 16 horas de entrenamiento perfeccionando sus habilidades e intentando reproducir técnicas que veía durante su vida anterior.

Gracias a su meditación descubrió que tenía una gran afinidad al viento al igual que con el agua y en menos medida el raiton.

Su entrenamiento no fue demasiado aburrido, casualidad, Natsu sufrió un accidente con un cristal de maryoku y obtuvo la capacidad mágica del elemento fuego. Algo que resultó formar un fuerte lazo de amistad y rivalidad. Sobre todo cuando Alastor mejoró las afinidades de futon y suiton para desarrollar el Hyoton.

Al cabo de los años, con el entrenamiento bastante avanzado, decidieron partir en su misión. Sabían que eran jóvenes y les faltaba mucho para poder cumplir el objetivo final, pero sabían que con los viajes podrían salvar a los pueblos y mejorar sus habilidades con la experiencia de batalla y conociendo nuevos adversarios.

Durante sus viajes conocieron a cuatro personas que tendrían gran influencia de los cuales la mitad serían a partir de ese momento, nuevos miembros del equipo: Zack y Laila Strauss. Laila y Natsu tuvieron lo que se llamaba un flechazo a primera vista.

Los otros dos de los que habían conocido eran Mephisto, un demonio de clase alta y Raziel, la mano derecha de Kami

'Lo que sea, Laila-chan ¿cómo van los evacuados?' Natsu pregunto a su novia ignorando un poco la riña.

'Ya están todos, pero necesitamos algo para evitar que ataquen al transporte' Las palbras de Laila hicieron efecto en la mente de Natsu, a pesar de sus ansias de destrozar cosas, tenía una mente y sabía perfectamente que para que todos se salvaran, uno tenía que quedarse.

'¡Yo me encargo, estoy mas encendido que nunca!'

Natsu chocó sus puños activando mientras Alastor pensaba en las repercusiones de que Natsu fuese la distracción. Como si fuera por instinto agarró el hombro de Natsu para detenerlo

'No, no lo harás. Es un suicidio.' La ceja fruncida de Alastor era un signo claro de desacuerdo

'Estaré bien, podré con ellos.' Natsu parecía como si fuera algo normal

'Son mas de 10000 demonios, morirás en menos tiempo en el que te comes un plato de carne.'

Alastor no quería permitir que su amigo cometiera un acto equivalente al suicidio pero en ese instante escuchó algo que por así decirlo le recordó a si mismo

'Debo hacerlo, por ellos.'

En ese momento, todo parecía moverse a cámara lenta para nuestro aventurero. Natsu y Laila estaban enamorados y era evidente de que pronto estarían en un altar. Fueron los instantes mas duros para tomar la decisión

'Lo siento, amigo.' la mirada del usuario de hielo se ensombreció

'¿Que...'

Alastor dio un golpe seco en el esófago para dejar a su amigo en el suelo inconsciente, Laila se horrorizó con lo que había echo el usuario de chakra.

En ese momento, Alastor entregó el cuerpo dormido de Natsu a Laila

'¿Que estas haciendo?' Laila no comprendía lo que pasaba

' Laila... dile a Natsu de que sea feliz y aproveche la vida al máximo. Cuida de el.' Las palabras de Alastor estaban cargadas de melancolía y determinación.

'Alastor, acaso tu...' Laila no quería escuchar lo que sabía que su amigo estaba a punto de decir

'Esto no es una despedida, siempre estaré con vosotros.'

El peliplata señaló a su corazón mientras ofrecía una fuerte sonrisa, aunque se notaba tristeza en ella

'Siempre estaré aquí.' La última declaración hizo sollozar a Laila pues no le gustaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar

'Gracias'

Alastor se dió la vuelta mientras Laila asintió con la cabeza y llevaba a Natsu al transporte, a pesar de poner una sonrisa, se podía ver una pequeña lágrima caer de su cara. Entonces, coloco sus dedos formando una cruz para realizar e jutsu firma de el shinobi hiperactivo nº1

'**Kage bunshin no jutsu!'**

Una serie de explosiones surgieron y de estas, 40 clones fueron creados. Todos ellos formaron espadas de hielo a ambas manos menos el original que formó solo una. Con un potente grito de guerra se fue directamente a la lucha contra el descomunal ejército de demonios.

Cada clon era un activo potente para la batalla y cada uno de ellos pudo llevarse como mínimo un total de diez demonios por medio de la espada. La cifra de enemigos derrotados era mayor pero aun así no podía acabar con todos ellos al menos de forma convencional. Gracias al entrenamiento con el chakra de raiton había logrado algo que casi nadie había probado, utilizar el propio raiton para acelerar los impulsos nerviosos... estaba claro que no sabía si tendría inconvenientes por forzar su cuerpo de esa forma pero gracias a este método su tiempo de reacción era instantáneo y tenía unos reflejos equivalentes a un sharingan maduro algo que le permitía ejecutar mejor sus técnicas.

Pero el broche de oro con cada clon era al ser derrotado, en vez de centrarse en crear una gran cantidad de clones. Se concentró en que estos pudieran aguantar un poco mas tras recibir el golpe, el tiempo suficiente para acercarse a una gran concentración de enemigos y hacer estallar los sellos explosivos que tenía encima

' ¡No se acobarden! ¡Somos muchos!' El cabecilla gritó con la típica excusa de villano secundario y lo peor es que era efectivo.

'¡Si!' El conjunto de demonios estaban motivados y tenían motivos para tenerlos o eso pensaban

'Mierda (como me gustaría saber el Hiraishin) ¡**Kage bunshin no jutsu!'**

Dos clones aparecieron junto al original mientras otros tres se acercaban a la posición haciendo señas en las manos para realizar sus correspondientes técnicas, mientras el original se sentó en el suelo para tomar la meditación

**'Doton: Doryūheki'**

Un gran muro de roca surgió a manos del primer clon para elevar al original con los dos clones que había creado, estos parecían estar preparando el inicio de una técnica mientras el original se levantaba con los ojos cerrados aunque se podían ver unas extrañas marcas en su cuerpo

'**Suiton: Suisoha'**

Al rededor del muro de roca, el segundo clon generó un gran torrente de agua sirvió para inundar una buena zona del campo de batalla, mientras el original empezaba a formar una acumulación de chakra en su mano mientras que los otros dos clones se concentraban en contener la energía

**'¡Chidori nagashi!'**

La técnica del tercer clon fue directa al suelo, provocando la desaparición de estos tres clones y todos los clones que estaban en el agua, no sin antes explotar. Muchos enemigos fueron fuertemente electrocutados por una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

El original tenía ahora su técnica formada mientras los otros dos clones desaparecían, entonces abrió los ojos para mostrarlos de color rojo

'**Sabiduría Kitsune, ningen dama!'**

Esta era su carta de triunfo, con los años intentó desarrollar el modo sennin pero en vez de lograr el modo de los sapos, obtuvo el de los zorros. Tal vez,fue por su apego por Kurama y el motivo por que el que decidió conservar su apellido original: Fox

La técnica logró impactar en el centro de una gran concentración de demonios reduciéndolos a la nada... en esta batalla se demostraba como este humano era un a fuerza de la naturaleza prácticamente imparable, capaz de poner en jaque a un ejercito de una magnitud impresionante por su cuenta, sin embargo es humano y todo humano tenía un límite

'(Un poco mas, debo aguantar... mas tiempo, necesito...mas tiempo)' Su pensamiento persistía mientras que lentamente sus reservas de chakra estaban bajando

A pesar de toda su fuerza y de la increíble cantidad de demonios a los que había destruido, todavía quedaban muchos mas. Los golpes eran cada vez mas difíciles de realizar y mas lentos

'¡Esto no termina! **¡Chõ Oodama Rasengan!' **Y tras logra destrozar a otro enemigo, una voz surgió en su cabeza

**'valla ,nada mal Alastor..aunque hay que reconocer eres mucho mas fuerte ahora que antes.'**

'¿Quien anda ahí?' Alastor miraba en el campo de batalla en el que solo había enemigos, nadie era el origen de esta voz llena de paz, lo que dedujo que estaba en su mente

**'mm veo que no recuerdas nada aun, cierto...hehhee se podría decir que soy tu mas leal ángel guardián'**

'(Ángel guardián naaa es solo una broma, voces en la cabeza... debe ser una conmoción cerebral)'

**NO ES UNA BROMA , ademas eres el único al que me puede escuchar ...¿aun no recuerdas quien te dio el collar?**

'(Espera...tu sabes algo dímelo...)'

**'(no ...aun no en su debido tiempo solo te diré que siempre estaré contigo en esta guerra nos vemos Alastor...si es que puedes recordar esa persona también)'**

luego la voz se desvaneció y Alastor aun con la duda como sabia lo de su collar y la Guerra en la que esta apunto de comenzar pues el básicamente ya estaba en una guerra

'(Mierda, no debo distraerme)' Alastor estaba excesivamente concentrado en la extraña voz cuando debía vigilar las espaldas.

* * *

{{minutos mas tarde}}

.

La ropa de Alastor estaba echa un desastre, tenía cortes, magulladuras y heridas por todo su cuerpo. Ya no conservaba su modo sabio, sus reservas de chakra estaban prácticamente a cero.. a pesar del miedo de los demonios por los que habían muerto a manos de este "monstruo" en la batalla, el famoso conocido como el "kitsune de plata" estaba a las puertas de la muerte... a penas se mantenía en pie

'Debo aguantar... por ellos...' El Kitsune de plata estaba en las últimas

'¡Ja, ja ,ja ¡Muere!'

El orco fue directo con su espada para atravesar el cuerpo de Alastor, cosa que para la alegría de los compañeros de el orco, acertó.

El humano escupió sangre mientras el orco hacía la herida mas profunda.

Con un último esfuerzo, con la oportunidad de que estaba ocupado apretando la espada, Alastor utilizó su último pedazo de charka para formar un kunai de hielo y clavarlo en el cráneo del orco.

Al mismo tiempo que el orco caía, el cuerpo de Alastor también... mientras este último tenía pequeños trozos de su vida pasando por su mente

_'"No daré un paso atrás"_

_"Me haré fuerte para que nadie os dañe"_

_"Te protegeré... pase lo que pasé"'_

Por un momento tubo un pequeño destello de una silueta de sombras y una frase que no recordaba haber dicho

_'"Eres mi única luz en este mundo de sombras"'_

En ese instante, es como si todo estuviera funcionando a cámara lenta, Se podían escuchar cada latido durante esta noche de luna sangrienta, luna que solo ocurre una vez cada muchos años

{Sonido de latido}

**'¿Por qué luchas?'**

Esta voz era diferente a la que había escuchado antes, esta era hueca y sombría a diferencia de la otra voz

"para proteger a mis seres queridos"

{Sonido de latido}

**'¿Merece la pena?'**

"Si"

{Sonido de la latido}

**'¿Qué harías por lograr el poder de proteger?'**

"haría cualquier cosa"

{Sonido de latido}

**'¿Renunciarías a tu humanidad?'**

"¿Quien eres?"

**'Tu oscuridad... y vuelvo a repetir...¿Renunciarías a tu humanidad por ellos?'**

"Si"

Tras un último latido, un enorme geiser de yokai se concentró en el cuerpo del joven guerrero. Sentía como su cuerpo estuviera siendo destruido y vuelto a construir.

Sus cabellos lisos ahora eran mucho mas rebeldes, sus ojos se volvieron hendiduras, un par de disimulados colmillos en su boca... y unas orejas mas puntiagudas

A desconocimiento de la mayoría, existe una leyenda y era sobre el paso de humano a demonio... durante una sola noche de luna de sangre debía acabar con mas de mil demonios, estar en las puertas de la muerte y superar la prueba de su propia oscuridad.

Todo el yokai de los demonios que en su vida como humano había acabado, eran parte de su poder.

Por un momento, Alastor miró asustado al ver su reflejo a través de la espada de uno de sus enemigos pero decidió hacer lo mas sensato con la energía que había recibido de golpe: terminar el trabajo.

Algo que no sabía Alastor, fue que al convertirse en un demonio, la conexión que vigilaba sus progresos se cortó temporalmente haciendo que no supiera nada, la misteriosa presencia

.

* * *

Masacre, eso es lo que se podía haber definido para el resultado de la batalla.

Cuando logró llegar a la zona de reunión, todos se quedaron parados al ver el nuevo rostro de Alastor y no exageraría al decir que se montó un buen lío por la historia.

Fue una suerte que con las últimas aventuras que habían tenido, los humanos hicieron alianzas con demonios que estaban en contra del Mao. Se demostró que una gran parte de los demonios atacaban en contra de su voluntad por que el rey demonio amenazaba con asesinar a sus familias.

Natsu y Laila estuvieron felices de que su amigo estuviera vivo aunque fuera un demonio, ya que entablaron amistad con muchos, incluido Mephisto que también era víctima de el Mao.

No se sabe si fue casualidad o simplemente tenía que pasar, pero los demonios de la resistencia vieron esto como una nueva luz: Un humano había logrado derrotar gran parte de los ejércitos del Mao el solo y se convirtió en un demonio, sin duda todos ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que debía ser el nuevo líder de los demonios: El nidaime Mao, un mao que ha vivido como Humano y ahora como demonio, un rey que acabaría con las disputas y llegaría a dar un futuro prometedor y lleno de paz.

Y así, tras un año de reclusión para adaptarse a su cuerpo demoníaco, Alastor estaba listo para el enfrentamiento final contra el Mao y venció... aunque el castillo no quedó en muy buenos términos

La ceremonia de coronación fue impresionante si no tenemos en cuenta de que usaron un castillo de cartón piedra de fondo... otra ceremonia que pasó al poco tiempo, fue la de la boda entre Natsu y Laila.

Alegría era lo que pasaba por todo el mundo, los humanos conocían bien a Alasor y a pesar de ser ahora un demonio, estaban mas que contentos de que fuera su líder y de que ofreciera la paz.

Durante los futuros meses, todo estaba genial pero siempre había algo que lo estropeaba y ese era Kami.

Al parecer Kami estaba aliadocon el Mao original con algún estúpido plan, por eso siempre llegaban tarde y el saber que los humanos estaban en paz con los demonios y que estos ofrecían la paz a los celestiales fue la gota que colmó el vaso para el idiota de Kami que ordenó a Todos sus soldados una ofensiva total contra todos: Humanos y demonios

La batalla fue algo digno de verse, los celestiales nunca pensaron que los demonios y los humanos colaboraran bien... incluso pensaban de que los humanos ni siquiera participarían por miedo.

El rey de los demonios, considerado por sus acciones como un Dios y como tal... tras años conociéndolo como el Kitsune de plata... ahora era conocido como el Akuma-shin (dios demonio), decidió que lo mejor era evitar bajas y lo único viable era una lucha directa contra Kami...no fue difícil por que tenía el mayor ego de la historia.

Si la batalla contra el shodaime mao fue difícil, la batalla contra Kami fue a otro nivel. A tal punto que medio continente fue prácticamente destruido.

En un último duelo de espadas, ambos filos atravesaron el corazón del objetivo. El rey de los demonios esperaba su final, recordando todos sus buenos momentos y pensando en la vida de paz que había dejado a las próximas generaciones.

El Mao cerraba sus ojos con una sonrisa al creer que su final había llegado... pero la realidad estaba lejos para el. Una luz cegadora envolvió el cuerpo de Alastor haciendo que probablemente esa fuera la última que Halkenia viera a el nidaime mao... el héroe de la oscuridad que trajo la luz al mundo

.

* * *

{{Ubicación desconocida}}

Alastor pensaba que era su fin... estaba con los ojos cerrados pero al no notar su muerte ya, empezó a abrirlos tímidamente

'(¿Tal vez este muerto y esto sea el mas allá?'

Ahora estaba en un lugar muy diferente: Se situaba en una plataforma con 6 símbolos al rededor y mas lo que vio fue que había en todas partes mini fuentes de agua ...mientras que en la parte de la plataforma también había agua...pero lo que lo dejo helado fue ver donde el mismo estaba parado era una figura con 3 triángulos curiosamente colocados, que hizo trabajara su mente a mil por hora

'(Mierda, ¿De que me suena eso?... Tres triángulos colocados...tres...tri...¡Trifuerza!? ¿Pero que Huevos? Eso es del... Zelda, mierda, apenas se de eso... creo que el protagonista era un imitador de petter pan...creo que se llamaba Zelda... no espera, esa era la princesa...Lonk..Lank..Link!... si, Link era el nombre de ese niño. ¿Pero que narices hace esto aquí?)'

Mientras Alastor divagaba en sus pensamientos, un flash de luz cegador hizo que Alastor solo pudiera ver la silueta de una mujer con alas y orejas puntiagudas

'Un elfo con alas... la *****... un momento eso me recuerda a...' Si, estas estas era las inteligentes palabras que decía Alastor mientras un pequeño recuerdo con Ashura le vino a la cabeza.

'hola Alastor-kun hace un poco de tiempo desde que no te miraba...por tu expresión puedo deducir que sabes que soy la diosa de la fabula que te contó Ashura . ¿Cierto?' la figura misteriosa habló con total tranquilidad

'Si, pero... ¿Cómo lo sabes?' Estaba extrañado, una persona que no conocía de nada, le salva y al parecer le conoce.

'Porque te he estado observando...soy Hylie. Soy la que te trajo a este lugar...te he estado observando hasta hace no mucho.

Pero he de decir de que cuando te traje a las naciones elementales, deberías de haber sido un adulto...pero algo intervino y eso fue que te convirtieras en bebe.' La diosa Hylie habló de manera calmada pero ahora el rey de los demonios estaba un poco en blanco.

'Espera... ¿Observándome?' Tras decir esto, Alastor dejó de lado la explicación de que ella le llevó a las naciones elementales o que le acababa de salvar la vida e incluso el motivo de su conversión a bebe... el simplemente señaló a la Hylia con el dedo acusador

'¡TU ERES UNA ACOSADORA! ¿QUE clase de diosa depravada te crees?' El demonio había metido la pata

{...}

'aggg...iHilreeeeeeee...'

El demonio estaba siendo estrangulado cómicamente por la diosa Que tenía una cara de pura homicida psicópata

'No puedo respirar!' El demonio parecía quedarse sin aire

'no vuelvas a llamarme así idiota...'

Entonces la diosa hizo como Sakura,lo tira y le propina un gran coscorrón en la cabeza dejándolo con un chichón en la cabeza

'(¿Que problema tiene esta diosa?)'

Ahora la aura asesina de la diosa se fue desvaneciendo para poner una sonrisa, haciendo que Alastor piense que la diosa que esta delante de el, tiene problemas de bipolaridad

'Bien ,como iba diciendo antes ...no es la primera vez que te conozco... la primera fue cuando estabas apunto de morir como Albert.' Esta declaración sorprendió a Alastor, conocido originariamente como Albert

'Espera...¿como sabes eso ...tu me salvaste la vida?' El demonio parecía un poco confundido mientras la diosa daba una ligera sonrisa

'Por supuesto...pero si tienes preguntas...lo sabrás con el tiempo cuando tus memorias destruidas se vuelvan a reparar por si solas... solo dale tiempo... Ahora tengo algo que pedirte.'

Como si las palabras de la diosa hubieran sido mal seleccionadas, en ese momento Alastor emitió una poderosa aura asesina que hizo que incluso Hylia retrocediera.

'espera..¿Que recuerdos?¿ acaso tuve una vida antes de esta?... ¿ que es eso de una tarea?

No pienso ser el juguete de alguien al que le pueden quitar los recuerdos para que haga mas trabajos.' Alastor desprendía un poder que podía hacer retroceder con miedo a la diosa, sin duda no le gustaba ser el peón de nadie y menos de los dioses y ahora mismo tenía la capacidad de enfrentarse a ella sin problemas.

'(No me esperaba esta reacción, sin duda ha tenido malas experiencias en el otro mundo... menos aun que ahora sea un demonio... ¿Qué paso desde ese día?) Siento que ese Kami te diera mala impresión, pero no todos somos así.  
Se que es difícil de aceptar pero todo a su debido tiempo...pasando a lo siguiente... como te he dicho ,mi nombre es Hylia...pero todos me conocían antes como la Reina Zelda... la Reina y soberana de Hyrulean...antes fui una mortal pero las diosas din nayru y farore... me convirtieron en una diosa' Declaró con un poco de orgullo la antiguamente conocida como Zelda

'(Oficialmente, esto es el Zelda... por lo tanto, he estado en el mundo de Naruto, uno en el que he matado a dios y ahora estoy hablando con Zelda...¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Saint Seiya?)'

Oficialmente, Alastor estaba flipado y tenía posibilidades raras y de mucha paranoia en sus pensamientos

'Te escucho...' Ahora calmado, esperó para escuchar una historia bastante curiosa

'La razón por la que estoy aquí es para pedirte de nuevo tu ayuda...conoces la historia que te contó ashura ¿cierto?...pero no sabes como fue lo que paso... verás, todo comenzó con mis 2 hijas: Tetre Nohamsen Hyrule y mi hija Eliza.

Hace tiempo, decidí dividir el reino en 2 para mis queridas hijas : Tetra tenía el reino de Lorule y ELiza sería la reina de Hyrule...pero todo empeoró.

Todo por un hombre llamado Ganondorf... el estuvo apunto de obtener todos los 5 fragmentos del la trifuerza...'

' Espera, espera...¿Cinco fragmentos? ¿Como se puede dividir una trifuerza en 5?

La diosa Hylia intentó dar un coscorrón al demonio por interrumpirla pero este tenía los suficientes reflejos para esquivar, sin embargo de forma misteriosa apareció una cacerola que callo encima de este

'No me interrumpas... Como decía, son 5 partes, una por cada una de las 5 diosas: Din la diosa del poder, Nayru la diosa de la sabiduría, Farore la diosa del valor, yo la diosa hylia protectora de la trifuerza, y Ilmabus la diosa del espíritu inquebrantable..' terminó su pequeña explicación

'De acuerdo, puedo ver cuatro de los fragmentos, pero no logro ver la tuya..'

Alastor intentaba fijarse bien, pero no lo hayaba

'mi símbolo lo estas viento ahora mismo, representa el pájaro que sostiene la trifuerza como símbolo de protección'

Alastor mira el suelo y observa detalladamente que era cierto : 4 representaciones de la trifuerza y una símbolo de un pájaro con las extendidas que esta debajo de la tifuerza... se puede observar mas de cerca el triangulo ya que no tenia un agujero en medio este triangulo estaba completa...

' ¿Qué tengo que ver con todo esto? ¿Para que necesitas mi ayuda? y sobre todo... ¿Que tienen que ver tus hijas con todo esto?' Alastor quería saber por que tenía que meterse en líos una vez mas.

'Mis 2 hijas junto a Link y un nuevo héroe...junto con una amiga especial de mi hija Eliza, detuvieron a Ganondorf.

Por desgracia , el hizo ver a mi hija Eliza que su hermana Tetra y el héroe Link la habían traicionado y lo peor es que le creyó.'

Hylia pudo ver como Alastor sentía una reacción de mal estar y duda por esa misma sensación. Ella no podía culparle, después de todo, cuando recupere la memoria lo comprenderá

'(No se porque...pero siento tristeza por esa chica...Eliza, ¿Por que siento esta extraña sensación)'

Alastor miró con autoridad tras su leve pensamiento, no podía permitir verse así de nuevo

'Dime, que pasó con ella. Me imagino que no acabaría bien, ¿cierto?'

La diosa no quiso contar esa parte y empezó a contar otras cosas respecto al maligno

'Mi hija Eliza utilizó mi poder como portadora de mi trifuerza y con la ayuda del resto de las diosas, derrotó a Ganon. Por desgracia, amenazo a Eliza con que regresaría para vengarse y en donde ella este Ganon aparecería...' La respuesta de Hylie era tan... tan cliché, a parte, vio como cambio de tema por lo que permitió dejarlo pasar

'(Menudo cliché) ¿Y cómo es posible?' El varón pensaba ya un poco con ironía

'Porque Ganon una vez fue un dios llamado Demesi, una vez derrotado encarnó todo el odio es un gerudo llamado Ganondorf..pero muchos le llaman Ganon o el rey del mal.'

La sala parecía bajar el tono de luz como intentando intimidar pero al ver que no sucedía, Hylia suspiró y la luz volvió al tono normal

'Entonces, a parte de que puede aparecer tras un tiempo... será donde este ella... Me da la sensación de que los dioses sois un poco acosadores y no intentes golpearme por que responderé' La sinceridad del demonio fue abrumadora y para muchos su declaración podía ser facilmente válida

'(A este le voy a dar) si, el aparecerá. También me maldijo a mi y mi esposo Link con el cual nuestros hijos tendrían que pelear una tras otra batalla con una encarnación de Demesi que contenga todo su odio, y el por ello que mis hijas, están en peligro y una de ella es Eliza.' Sin duda Hylia tenía una vena hinchada en la frente y se contenía para no darle un coscorrón

Al mismo tiempo,Alastor estaba batalla con un dios que maldejo a Hylia y sus descendientes librarían una batalla sin fin. ¿que clase de locura pensó ese tal Demesi al hacer eso?...si Obtener la trifuerza como siempre.

'(¿Por que me tengo que meter siempre en líos de este nivel... casi es mas sencillo el papeleo... casi)' por la mete de Alastor, esta clase de pensamientos era normal en ocasiones.

'Eliza al saber que todo fue una falsedad sobre la traición de su hermana, debido a que los recuerdos fueron implantados por Ganon, ella se sintió culpable e indigna de ser la soberana de Hyrulena...el reino que yo misma puede salvar, enviándolo a los cielos con los Hylian que sobrevivieron a la guerra de antaño' Terminó la diosa para dar turno a las preguntas del demonio

' ¿Pero porque ella se sentiría indigna fue una reina y buena no es cierto?...porque renunciar de esa manera.' El demonio no le veía lógica a la situación pero aunque se podía hacer a la idea, no le parecía normal y necesitaba que se lo confirmaran

'Porque ella sentía que como Reina y hermana había fallado.

Por ello, le dio el trono a su hermana y mas tarde separó los 5 fragmentos de trifuerza: las 3 partes de poder, sabiduría y valor se las llevo Eliza a un mundo que tu conoces... bien el lugar donde te criaste con los 9 biju bajo la supervisión del sabio de los seis caminos.

Mientras que las otras dos se las dio a su amiga Cleas... Eliza decidió borrarle la memoria y trasformar los últimos 2 trozos de trifuerza en un collar y que Cleas nunca se lo quite.'

La respuesta de Hylia estaba cargada con un poco de tristeza al mismo tiempo que nuestro buen héroe del infierno abría sus ojos a un nuevo nivel.

' No puede ser, ¿Ella estuvo con tou-san? ¿Cuando?' Casi no se lo podía creer, Alastor empezaba a tener problemas con su "auto-base de datos"

'Un poco antes de tu aparición y del ataque del Jubi... creció como Alexa' Otro pedazo de información cortesía de la diosa.

'Déjame adivinar que pasó...¿Ganon?' La declaración de Alastor era una pregunta que prácticamente no necesitaba ser contestada

'si, así es. Después de que Eliza llegara junto con hagoromo cuando tuvo a sus hijos, ella cambió su apariencia llamándose Alexa valentai...y junto a Rikidou Alexa tomo sus enseñanzas de ninjutsu poco a después apareció Ganon de nuevo... el ser oscuro proclamandose el mismo como Malhadus o el Maligno.' Ambos suspiraron.

'Este tío es un plasta. ¿No se cansa?' Sinceramente, Alastor empezaba a pensar que los villanos era un poco repetitivos

'No, ya que es una batalla sin fin...malhadus llego y eso fue lo que desato la furia del árbol al que conoces con el nombre del shinju y paso a convertirse en jubi'

Ahora Alastor unió sus puntos mentales respecto a esta historia y lo que sabía por parte de Kishimoto mediante la explicación de Hylia.

'Al final ,Alexa revelo de donde venia y quien era la presencia maligna que era mas fuerte que el jubi.

Alexa utilizó la Espada Maestra que adquirió gracias a mi ...y con mi poder, juntas erradicamos este mal pero una gran parte la sellamos en el centro de la tierra, no obstante esta batalla costo una porción de la batalla, causando un gran vasto desierto que tu conocerás mas tarde como Suna el país de la arena'

Ahora el apodado dios demonio miraba a Hylia de una manera peculiar.

'¿porque me miras de esa manera?' la diosa preguntaba mientras que Alastor utilizó su gran dedo acusador al mismo tiempo que parecía fuera de sus propios cabales.

.  
'¿Qué cojones? ¡Convertisteis un bonito país en un maldito desierto! Bueno... aunque ahora que lo pienso acabo de destrozar prácticamente medio continente.' Alastor era un hervidero, después de todo no le gusta la arena... a menos que sea de una playa.

Hylia solo suspiro en cansancio e irritación y a este paso la haría envejecer, pero entonces recordó que era una diosa y eso era imposible

'Realmente has cambiado ...no eres el mismo al que conocí hace tiempo atrás puedo decir que perdiste tus recuerdos al viajar' La declaración de Hylia hizo que los ojos de Fox se ensancharan

'Espera, ¿Eso significa que tu no me quitaste los recuerdos?' Esta vez el pobre diablo, cometió un error

'Idiota, deja de interrumpirme cuando hablo ¿entendiste? ¡respeta a una dama y mas si es una diosa que te salva 2 veces!' Hylia tras replicar, le intenta dar un coscorrón en la cabeza pero falla y también la cacerola.

En ese momento la diosa empieza a derramar lágrimas falsas, haciendo que Alastor tenga una gota en la cabeza

'Ok, no llores ¿vale? no diré nada mas' Fue la réplica de Alastor para que la diosa dejase de llorar y en eso, Hylia sonrie y una ilusión con nubes y el mar aparece detrás de ella,pero no como la de maito gai si no como de alegría que sintió Hylia.

'(Tiene problemas de bipolaridad)' fue el pensamiento de Alastor con una gran gota de sudor de anime.

'Si no hubiéramos detenido al maligno ... la humanidad se hubiera extinguido y los ejércitos de demonios de Malhadus se hubieran apoderado del mundo...  
por ello te envié aquí de nuevo Alastor.

necesito tu ayuda...¿por favor ayudarías a esta madre a ayudar a su hija...que esta en peligro ya que un ser oscuro la anda buscando?'

Alastor al ver los ojos de Hylia que mostraba que necesitaba ayuda una mirada de pura ayuda mientras que el sintió un nerviosismo y un nudo en la garganta... sobre todo cuando la mirada de Hylia cambió al temible ojos de cachorrito no jutsu}

'Es...ta bien te ayudare. Pero antes necesito saber por qué narices me volviste un bebé al ir a las naciones elementales.'Sin duda, el salvar el mundo era mejor que estar muerto aunque le picaba un poco la curiosidad

'Eso fue debido a la influencia Mlahadus... era tan fuerte que te afecto

De laguna manera lograste sobrevivir al viaje, pero lo malo fue que perdiste tus recuerdos por ese motivo y regresaste a un estado físico de bebé ...pero tus recuerdos no fueron destruidos y eso significa que tal vez con el tiempo los recuperes, tal vez un par de años... o milenios.' La diosa hablo con total inocencia, como si no hubiera roto un plato y el tiempo que había estimado era algo normal... haciendo que el demonio pusiera un estilo meditativo

'Por esa razón me convertí en bebé... menos mal que ahora soy un demonio, moriría de viejo para cuando recuerde... un momento, seré un viejo para cuando recuerde.' Ahora una pequeña nube de depresión rodeó a Alastor

'Necesitaba que ayudaras nuevamente a Alexa' Las palabras de la diosa hicieron un click en la mente del rey demonio pues había una palabra que hizo enojarlo y esa palabra era "nuevamente"

'Un momento, eso significa que yo te conocía y a Eliza la conocí alguna vez.. si no me equivoco ¡dímelo!' Sin duda Alastor no quería estar en medio de un juego extraño en el que podían jugar con sus recuerdos

'eso lo sabrás cuando recuperes la memoria... ya te he dicho mucho.

El resto depende de como recuperar tus recuerdos...Alastor el resto de la historia de lo contara el contenedor del Biju de nueve colas mejor conocido como Kurama...' La diosa Hylia estaba dando los últimos detalles que tenía que darle para la misión.

'(¿Se referirá a Naruto?) ¿Vuelvo a las naciones elementales?' Fue la simple respuesta del rey de los demonios ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a su familia de biju.

'Si, que tengas un buen viaje.' La diosa terminó su frase con una sonrisa amable.

'Tengo que preguntarle si sabe algo de este collar) Quiero preguntar...'

Alastor no pudo terminar la pregunta por el chasquido de dedos de la diosa Hylia, el encargado de ayudar en la salvación de la humanidad desapareció en un destello de plata.

* * *

{{Konoha, pocos años tras el ataque de Kyubi}}

Un fuerte destello iluminó cierta zona de Konoha, haciendo que de este apareciera una persona cayendo a dicho lugar, ahora nuestro amigo Alastor, conocido primeramente como el dragón de hielo, kitsune de plata, akuma-shin (dios demonio) y actual mao (rey demonio) había caído en un callejón al lado de un contenedor, por lo que ni siquiera pudo amortiguar la caída

'(¡Como duele!...Bonito aterrizaje, te has lucido Hylia)' Fue la respuesta en queja de Alastor por la mala forma de bajar

* * *

.

Hasta aquí llegamos al final del prólogo, dios, no pensé que sería tan largo... aunque tenía la intención de poner mas información sobre la derrota de Kami y el mao anterior, pero entonces nos iríamos a las 20000 palabras ja ja.

Bueno, el próximo capítulo lo dejo en manos de Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul... yo solo daré ideas y de supervisar xd ¿No es cierto? Ademas, en el próximo capítulo empezamos a ver a Naruto.

Y antes de marchar, decir que este Alastor, para cuando llegue la etapa shippuden... se podría considerar el mas fuerte de los Alastor escritos hasta ahora (no solo es por lo de mao, también tiene otra cosa mas)... pero he de decir que va a ser el que mas pena me va a dar (pobrecillo, lo que le viene encima)

Un saludo


	2. Despertar y otra vez no

Hola a todo el mundo, os traemos Eli y yo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia pero como todos sabemos, primero tocan las notas de autor y respuesta a nuestros queridos lectores.. o sea, vosotros:

**-Roy4 :** Bueno, antes que nada... Alastor conoce mas de la mitad de la lista que has puesto, pero soy tan vago que no voy a especificar cuales. Por parte de Hylia, estemos tranquilos... no va a violar a Alastor aunque tendrá que estar alerta a sus ataques de bipolaridad.

**-Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul :** Tu mas que nadie, debe saber que el hada sale en el próximo capítulo, no queremos que nuestros lectores tengan demasiados traumas por un día.

-sanada el tengu: Si te quejabas de de la complicación de mis historias, esta será mas locura por ser el resultado del trabajo en equipo.

**-Zafir09 :** Bueno, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. Es cierto que lo que va a pasar en este capítulo será sin duda, el principio de nuestras queridas locuras. Algo que puedo adelantar es que muchas cosas pasaran y que vamos a hacer una renovación... en vez de 3 genin, serán 4 los que formen cada equipo. Y por cierto, tenemos tres papeles importantes en esta historia, Alastor es uno de ellos, Naruto claramente es el siguiente y por último, tenemos a Alexa que también hará aparición.

**-kira taisho :** Bueno, creo que esta vez opino que Alastor lo va a pasar muy mal... le espera algo nunca antes visto y nos reiremos con el... no de el (pobre infeliz que soy xd) Respecto a tu teoría sobre Kaguya esta mas bien orientado a tu segunda posibilidad.

.

.

Quiero anunciar que en poco tiempo pasaremos a re-escribir el primer capítulo para pasarlo al formato "legal" así que a partir de ahora, este esta en el modo "legal"

-Pirata Eli-Sama: Como siempre no somos dueños ni de naruto ni de la leyenda de zelda  
-Hylia: ah si que disfruten de este capitulo ^W^  
-Pirata Eli-Sama: -_-UUsi lo mismo que ella diga XD

-Chivotenkai: ... ¨_¨... Amigos Míos, ahora comenzamos Con El Capítulo 2 al Que cariñosamente le Dado que el Nombre de:

.

* * *

**Despertar y otra vez no**

* * *

.

'¡Duele maldita sea!' Era el grito que resonó por los callejones de parte de un ser que había aparecido de la nada y que básicamente había aterrizado en el suelo de culo... solo para mirar a su alrededor y pensar en una sola cosa. '(Aterrizo en el suelo al lado de un contenedor abierto... Hylia... te has lucido)'

Ahora el rey de los demonios que acababa de sobrevivir a un combate mortal contra un dios corrupto se situaba en un callejón que tenía pinta de ser de los barrios bajos... de noche.

'(Muy bien, repasemos... debo encontrar al jinchuriky de aniki, me pregunto quien de los Uzumaki me tocará conversar. Primero, debo salir de este callejón y saber donde estoy... conseguir algo de dinero y marchar a Konoha)' Estos eran los pensamientos de nuestro buen Mao que planificaba su nueva tarea para salvar el mundo nuevamente, sin duda en su mente quedaba registrado que lograr el primer paso de su objetivo le dedicaría demasiado tiempo

'ATRAPEN AL MOCOSO DEMONIO' La voz resonó por las calles, sin duda por el sonido que provenía al mismo tiempo que esta frase y de las otras que se escuchaban como "mocoso zorro" o similar... le llevó a una nueva conclusión mientras veía como un niño pequeño se adentraba al callejón a toda velocidad y con una cara de total terror.

'(Parece que las cosas han ido mas rápido de lo que pensaba)' Sin duda Alastor no se imaginaba que encontraría al Jinchuriki con tanta facilidad... sin duda un golpe de suerte o un acto competente de la diosa Hylia si no contábamos con el aterrizaje, después de todo nadie es perfecto... incluso los dioses no son perfectos.

Pasando al pensamiento del joven niño rubio de ojos azules, con marcas de bigote y de apenas 7 u ocho años de edad que estaba literalmente con el terror en sus rostro, se había aventurado a buscar un regalo para dar a su "baa-chan" por que era su cumpleaños pero por desgracia, no solo le negaron la compra, los aldeanos se reunieron para otra cacería.

Gracias a los ejercicios que le había enseñado, había conseguido evadirlos durante horas e incluso pensaba que con un poco de suerte, su "baa-chan" le encontraría. Por desgracia, en esta ocasión, gran parte del grupo que formaban la cacería, eran shinobi. En un último intento, se aventuró a intentar evadirlos por medio del callejón... su esperanza calló al instante al ver a una persona de pie con los brazos cruzados. Sin duda estaba atrapado, sin salida y... sin futuro.

'(No puede ser...¿Este es mi fin?)' Los pensamientos del pequeño eran evidentes, la persona que estaba delante de el, podía ser otro aldeano que estaría esperando en caso de que intentara huir por el callejón.

Por otra parte, nuestro buen amigo ya podía ver la preocupación del chico e intentó ser lo mas "normal" posible.

'Hey chico, no tienes buena cara...¿Estas bien?' eran las únicas palabras que podía usar de tal forma que no pareciera una amenaza para el chico, que sin duda, estaba aterrado.

Hablando del aterrado, ahora estaba paralizado y no sabía que pensar. La persona que se encontraba delante de el no lo había insultado e incluso parecía preocuparse por su salud. Debido a la falta de luz, no podía fijarse en su apariencia pero una cosa podía jurar, no lo había visto antes en la aldea y tal vez podía ser un recién llegado. Sin embargo el pensamiento de los dos se vio interrumpido por el molesto grupo de caza de un pobre niño inocente.

'Estas atrapado, hoy terminaremos la tarea de nuestro Hokage' Era la voz del cabecilla que portaba una antorcha '¡TU! el que esta ahí, no lo dejes escapar... mátalo' Sin duda el "cabecilla" no sabía a quien estaba exigiendo las cosas. El chico estaba muy asustado.

'(Recuerda que no sabes su nombre, todavía no...)¿Por que debería hacer daño a este chico?'

El enviado por Hylia se adelantó de tal forma que ahora el chico estaba detrás de el.

'Hablando del chico... ¿Cómo te llamas?'

El chico estaba aturdido, nunca antes había pasado esto excepto con unos pocos.

'Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki Senju' Fue la respuesta tímida del niño.

'ESO NO ES UN NIÑO...¡ES UN DEMONIO!' Eran las palabras de un exaltado aldeano que perdió a gran parte de sus familiares durante el ataque de Kyubi.

Ahora era el momento que nadie se esperaba, la persona que había tratado amablemente al niño comenzó a reír de forma alocada, Naruto se tensó por esa risa y algunos aldeanos también sonrieron por que pensaron que ahora ayudaría a la causa.

'Siento decirlo, pero este chico es humano... no permitiré que le hagáis daño. Pero hay algo que es verdad... aquí hay un demonio'

Todos se tensaron profundamente mientras el desconocido para todos mostraba una sonrisa demente y sádica.

'Dejad que me presente... soy el rey de los demonios y esta noche sois mi presa' No se sabe si fue casualidad o estupidez antes de "la cacería" uno de los asaltantes se acercó un poco para que la iluminación del lugar diera una mejor vista de la persona que decía ser un demonio y en ese preciso instante, todo se fue literalmente al carajo. Ahora todos podían apreciar el rostro, parecía una persona normal, alto con el pelo de plata salvaje... todo parecía normal hasta fijarse en las orejas un poco puntiagudas, unos ojos que parecían los de Kyubi pero con el color amarillo y unos colmillos que por la forma en la que sonreía... hacía que cualquiera quisiera ir a casa y no salir nunca.

Tsunade estaba nerviosa, no, en realidad estaba tan alterada que no se puede expresar su preocupación. Era su cumpleaños y ahora estaba buscando por las calles a su querido nieto. Sabía que no debía ir solo por las calles, pero se puso muy contenta cuando se encontró la nota de que se había ido a buscar un regalo de cumpleaños para ella, pero ya debería haber vuelto hace horas. Todo por culpa de su estúpido hijo Minato.

Ya no sabía donde poder buscar, hasta que en un instante pudo escuchar gritos de agonía a todo volumen.

A pesar de ser varias voces, tenía que ir por obligación como jefa de medicina de al aldea pero tenía la sensación de que el pequeño estaría involucrado.

'¡Piedad!' 'Déjame' '¡Mami!' esas frases se podían oír entre los gritos, seguramente los AMBU hayan recibido el aviso de inspeccionar pero tal vez sería demasiado tarde por lo que la única solución es entrar al callejón para presenciar una escena que podría provocar terrores a cualquiera:

Una pila de cuerpos de personas que estaban vivas pero en un estado lamentable, al rededor estaban un montón de antorchas, probablemente de las personas que ahora estaban en la pila... permitiendo una mejor visión de la escena. Una persona que parecía humana estaba encima de el montón de cuerpos riendo como un loco mientras terminaba de dar una paliza a su último objetivo que... con la ropa que portaba, era un chunnin de Konoha que se sumaba al montón de cuerpos en estado crítico. cualquier persona con sentido común se retiraría para conseguir refuerzos pero fue ver a su preciado nieto al fondo lo que hizo que la sannin de las babosas emitiera un instinto asesino terrible cuyo objetivo era proteger al pequeño.

'Naruto, ¡Aléjate de ese sujeto!' Sin dejar reacción a que las dos personas en "buena salud" se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Tsunade, esta apretó los nudillos para acto seguido dar un puñetazo muy cargado en la cara del individuo de la risa psicótica. Sin embargo, todo parecía ir a mal... el demonio solo retrocedió un par de pasos para tropezar uno de los cuerpos y quedar al lado del contenedor cuando con la fuerza de ese puñetazo debería haberse quedado atascado en la pared del fondo del callejón o incluso haberlo atravesado.

'¡Eso duele maldita sea!' Fue la única réplica del demonio sin ni siquiera fijarse en la persona que le había golpeado.

Tsunade estaba un poco sorprendida por la resistencia que tenía ese individuo, incluso Minato se hubiera quedado temporalmente fuera de juego por un golpe como ese... no veía cinta shinobi pero debía ser uno si había sido capaz de soportar el golpe. Pero su nieto peligraba y eso no lo podía consentir.

'Si eres uno de esos shinobi que quiere dañar a mi querido nieto' Amenazaba la "abuela" mientras crujía sus nudillos emitiendo un aura de asesinato. ' Acabaré contigo'

Alastor se había fijado en la persona que le había golpeado, era Tsunade Senju y sin duda debía haber mal interpretado la situación. Sin duda el demonio tenía que reconocer que la fuerza de la sannin era digna de su nombre. Justo iba a justificarse pero parece que el chico que había salido del sock de ver la "cacería" se adelantó para decir lo sucedido.

'Baa-chan, el no es malo' Tsunade miró rápidamente al niño que parecía indicar de que no le hiciera daño a su futuro objeto de golpes. 'El me salvó de estas personas' Con esta frase, el niño puntualizó perfectamente que la persona que había visto riendo de forma alocada sobre un montón de cuerpos de ciudadanos agonizantes y que había aguantado bastante bien un golpe suyo de los fuertes no era una amenaza... al menos para Naruto.

'Disculpa por haber pensado mal' Tsunade rápidamente se disculpó con la persona que había salvado a su querido nieto y que había agredido de forma equívoca.

La persona de cabello de plata se levantó del suelo frotándose el trasero, dando a entender que le hizo mas daño la caída al suelo que el golpe de la mujer Senju.

'No pasa nada, solo intentabas proteger a tu nieto es comprensible' Las palabras de Alastor estaban llenas de un toque tranquilo '(¿Pero que narices hace Tsunade y cómo que su nieto?)' Por dentro estaba totalmente echo un lío.

'¡Gracias por salvarme-ttebayo!' Naruto puso su sonrisa zorruna y Alastor si duda llegó a la conclusión de que cualquier chica que no fuera de Konoha (obviamente por la estupidez del pueblo) en ese instante gritarían como locas y empezarían a aplastar con abrazos al niño gritando lo "lindo" que era. Solo pudo poner una pequeña risa ante ese pensamiento. 'No tienes por que darlas, lo que estaban haciendo esas personas estaba mal y debían tener un castigo... Naruto' Expresó nuestro buen samaritano como si lo que hubiera echo era el pan de cada día, aunque teniendo en cuenta sus antiguas aventuras con su grupo... era como un calentamiento.

'¿Por cierto, como te llamas? Me has salvado y no se tu nombre' El pequeño niño de bigotes preguntó de forma inocente y con una gran sonrisa al estar con una persona que parecía tratarlo bien al igual que las pocas personas que le miraban de buena forma: Hiruzen-jiji, Teuchi, Ayame , Shizune y su mejor amigo... no eran muchos pero añadir a alguien mas era algo genial para el.

'(Me presento a lo Jiraiya o a lo cool... creo que mejor a lo norma, si Tsunade me ve actuar como Jiraiya pensará que soy un pervertido cosa que no soy.) Me llamo Fox, Alastor Fox' De esta forma el salvador de Naruto se presentó al puro estilo del agente británico 007 y todo se vio fastidiado cuando el estómago rugió de hambre. Acto que hizo que el salvador del chico se pusiera rojo de vergüenza.

Por otro lado, el nombre que dio hizo llamar la atención a cierto inquilino dentro del niño.

'Bueno, creo que podemos ir a mi casa e invitarte a tomar algo, después de todo has salvado a mi nieto' Ofreció la legendaria sannin.

'Muchas gracias, será todo un placer' todo ello respondido con una sonrisa que hizo que un colmillo diera un brillo de brillante el cual hizo pensar que tal vez era un Inuzuka.

Sin embargo todo esto se podría considerar muy bien de no ser por un jounin que aun quedó en pie de la multitud decidió vengarse de la persona que había echado a perder la "cacería del zorro"

'¡Muere monstr-' Esas eran las últimas palabras del jounin que estaba atacando por la espalda a traición contra Alastor, el cual sin inmutarse y sin mirar atrás de forma normal... dio un puñetazo al agresor que prácticamente lanzó al agresor de tal modo que ahora formaba parte de la pared (casi se podría decir que un poco mas y la atraviesa de no ser por que era de doble hormigón reforzado) del otro extremo del callejón, haciendo que Tsunade abriera la boca de la sorpresa de ver a alguien con super fuerza aunque terrorífico por que no notó chakra alrededor de su puño y Naruto estaba con estrellas en los ojos de lo genial que había sido esa escena despreocupada.

'¿Tenéis ramen?' Fue lo último que dijo Alastor como si lo que acababa de suceder no fuera importante. Dejando todavía mas perpleja a Tsunade y Naruto... bueno, digamos que ya lo tenía en un pedestal, solo era necesario que le gustara el color naranja.

* * *

{{Salto de tiempo, casa de los Senju}}

decir que era una locura era quedarse corto, el salvador del chico tenía lo que se consideraba como un estómago marca Uzumaki, ya que estaba a punto de batir el record de Naruto. Tras el tazón numero 12, el dio un pequeño soplo en señal de satisfacción. 'Muchas gracias, este ramen instantáneo estaba delicioso' Fueron las palabras del glotón de ramen ante sus anfitriones.

'Espera a ver Ramen Ichiraku, el sabor de allí es celestial-ttebayo' Sin lugar a duda, estaba muy contento Naruto aunque aun tenía algunas cosas en su cabeza entre las cuales estaba la pequeña "diversión" que había tenido el señor Fox con los habitantes de la villa.

'Esto... ¿Por que dijiste que eres un demonio?' Fue la simple pregunta del pequeño ante una Tsunade que se había vuelto a preocupar por la pregunta y Alastor paro de tomar su baso de agua.

'Bueno, es que soy un demonio' Dijo Alastor de forma despreocupada antes de volver a tomar otro trago de agua mientras Tsunade dio un grito antes de caer al suelo.

'¡¿Cómo que un demonio?!' Tsunade se había asustado un poco, a pesar de que había salvado a su nieto, uno nunca había oído hablar de demonios buenos, tal vez había venido para hacer algo malo.

'eh, eh, eh...¡EH! No soy un demonio cualquiera, soy el segundo rey de los demonios y considerado como el dios demonio' No es que se le había subido a la cabeza, es que simplemente le costó mucho esfuerzo considerar ese título.

Por otro lado, Tsunade seguía en sock por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, Naruto estaba impresionado de que la realeza le había salvado y cierto individuo sellado dentro de Naruto mantenía su debate mental.

'Vaya, eso es algo... nuevo, de todas formas, gracias por cuidar de mi nieto' Fueron las únicas palabras de Tsunade tras salir de su bloqueo.

'Creo que no era justo que un niño sea atacado de esa forma... ¿Dónde están sus padres?' Alastor mantenía su estado tranquilo aunque en realidad se estaba preocupando, era cierto que el conocía perfectamente el canon pero ya con lo que había visto hasta ahora, esto no era el canon original y debía sacar información. Al ver la cara de Naruto que estaba cambiando a una expresión de tristeza comprendió que sucedía y no le gustaba. ' Lo siento chico no sabía que estaban...' Alastor no terminó la frase por que Tsunade intervino.

'No están muertos' Fue la única respuesta de la Senju y realmente eso daba una única conclusión que era peor de lo que se podía imaginar, sabía que era un tema delicado pero era necesario saberlo todo.

Claramente, el demonio puso muy mala cara... se podía notar el ceño fruncido. '¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Acaso lo tratan como el resto por ser el jinchuriki de Kurama?'

Antes de que recibiera respuestas, el pequeño se sorprendió. Ya que esta persona acababa de llegar y sabía algo que casi nadie sabía.

'¿Cómo sabes su nombre...como sabes lo que soy?`Sin duda, Naruto estaba casi ansioso de saber pero no tanto como su inquilino.

'Soy un demonio...¿recuerdas? Puedo sentir al kyubi no Kitsune dentro de ti (mentira pero seguro que cuela, ¿Como sabe el su nombre?)... ahora Tsunade, yo también quiero saber respuestas' Sin duda, era el momento de sacar las conclusiones.

Tsunade miró por un momento a su nieto el cual asintió la cabeza en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

'No quiero entrar en muchos detalles pero intentaré ser lo mas clara posible, todo comenzó el día en el que Naruto nació junto a sus dos hermanos: Naruko y Menma.

Ese día un enmascarado obligó al biju encerrado en Kushina para que atacase Konoha, tras una gran batalla... mi hijo Minato logró sellar al Kyubi en Naruto.'

En ese momento las piezas en la cabeza de Alastor se rompían cada vez mas, Minato era Namikaze no Senju. Minato selló el Kyubi en naruto completamente.. ¿por que descuidarlo?

'¿Por que pasó todo esto?' Era lo único que pudo articular Alastor, sin duda se temía lo peor a cada momento y sus manos temblaban un poco ante lo que su mente estaba imaginando.

'Es por dos motivos: Por un instante los ojos de Naruto tornaron rojos, cosa que yo deduzco que fue a causa de que se estaba formando el sello... y al final lo echaron de casa y de la familia hace cosa de tres años alegando que era la vergüenza para la familia Namikaze y por tener muy poco chakra'

Ahora toda la sala se llenó de instinto asesino, sin duda Alastor no estuvo nada pero que nada contento con la declaración de la Senju.

'Ese Minato... yo me lo cargo' Fue lo único que dijo el demonio antes de levantarse del asiento.

'Yo que tu no lo haría, aunque me encantaría, todavía es mi hijo y el líder de esta aldea... bueno, al menos era mi hijo hasta que se quito el apellido Senju... al igual que su esposa que renunció al apellido Uzumaki, ambos alegaron de que eran clanes patéticos y débiles... que estaban extintos... nadie ha querido adoptarlo por si acaso eso podría enfadar a Minato... al menos pude acoger a mi nieto como un Uzumaki Senju' Sin duda Tsunade también quería golpear a Minato, pero estos argumentos eran claramente una buena noticia para el demonio. Que comenzó a poner una sonrisa aterradora.

'¿Con que los Senju y Uzumaki son débiles? Sin duda son idiotas... (Ahora las técnicas Uzumaki serán para Naruto) Así que nadie quiere enfadar al "líder" de este condenado lugar... Naruto.'

Alastor miró seriamente a Naruto, Naruto se sintió un poco amenazado de tal forma que solo pudo hablar de forma tímida. '¿Si?' Fue lo único que podía articular pero sin duda, no se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

'¿Quieres ser mi hijo?' Esta pregunta conmocionó sin duda a los dos Senju de la sala, no pensaban que esto podía pasar... al menos no tan rápido. Naruto estaba echo un lío de emociones, una persona que acaba de salvarlo y que no lo conocía de nada quería adoptarlo, no hacía falta pero con un pequeño empujó por parte de su amigo Kurama, la decisión de Naruto estaría sin duda repleta de felicidad.

'Claro que sí-ttebayo!' Eran las palabras de un chico que estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad.

'¡Yosh! Mañana iremos a tomar el papeleo... ¿Qué opinas Tsunade?' Sin duda ya eran los dos motivados en la sala.

'Por supuesto que iré, si se atreve a negarse a autorizar estos papeles le golpearé hasta quedarme sin nudillos' Ahora los tres estaban motivados y una cosa era cierta, si la paz vivía en Konoha... debe de estar haciendo las maletas por que las cosas no serían igual nunca mas.

* * *

{{Al día siguiente, torre del Hokage}}

Tsunade se acercaba a la puerta para entrar a la sala donde Minato estaba realizando su labor como Kage, iba sola con una carpeta con los impresos necesarios para el plan, el por que esta sola es simple: Se dieron cuente de que tal vez no era muy buena idea de que el demonio se presentara ante Minato antes de la firma de papeles, no solo por que tal vez lo sacara de sus casillas y la aldea se quedase sin Hokage si no que también por que tal vez podía haber algún testigo o evidencias que lo relacionaran con los actos de anoche y era mejor que eso se supiera a ser posible... después de que los papeles fuesen firmados. La secretaria que estaba fuera se dio cuenta de que la madre del Hokage se acercaba a la puerta.

'Buenos días Tsunade-sama, ¿Viene de visita?' La secretaria puso una sonriente expresión frente a la seriedad de Tsunade. 'No, vengo a que Minato autorice unos trámites de forma urgente' La secretaria frunció un poco el ceño ante la actitud de la sannin pero tenía que hacer su trabajo ' Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero ahora yondaime-sama está ocupado, si quieres puedo recoger sus tramites e intentar dárselos para que pueda tenerlos esta semana' La secretaria estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no echarse a temblar por que básicamente se estaba negando a la mujer probablemente mas peligrosa a parte de Kushina, sin embargo Tsunade no hizo caso a las palabras de la secretaria y a pesar de escuchar las negativas, decidió entrar en la sala al estilo mas clásico.

.

Para Minato era otro día mas, actualmente se encontraba con ganas de volver a sus días de shinobi regular que iba en misiones, ahora, día tras día, se enfrentaba una y otra vez a un enemigo temible.

Mas mortífero que cualquier enemigo al que se enfrento durante la tercera gran guerra shinobi y casi tan aterrador como su querida esposa Kushina... hablamos de el papeleo. Actualmente en su mente, estaba rezando para que algo sucediese para dar una excusa y aplazar sus deberes de rellenar/supervisar impresos y como si sus oraciones fueran escuchadas recibiría su petición aunque no de la misma forma que se imaginaba...

Podría decirse que la puerta de la oficina fue básicamente arrancada del marco con tal fuerza que removió los papeles colocados con delicadeza en la oficina, Minato se puso alerta hasta que vio que la persona que había realizado tal acto, era su madre.

`Hola mama, ¿Que te trae por aquí?' Minato tenía una gota de sudor al ver a Tsunade entrar de ese método... hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ella, desde que se quedó con Naruto a penas hablaba con ella excepto en las pocas reuniones que se celebraban ya que Tsunade era la líder del clan Senju desde que Minato se desvinculó de dicho clan (por que pensaba que no valían la pena, iluso) y jefa del hospital de la aldea... Minato estaba pensando felizmente, que tal vez se había arrepentido de sus actos y que ahora también se dedicaría a entrenar a Naruko y Menma (doblemente iluso)

'Minato, quiero que me firmes estos papeles' Tsunade dejo en la mesa una carpeta en la que contenían los documentos necesarios para la adopción.

'¿De que tratan? normalmente no te veo tan seria...debe de ser algo importante' decía Minato curioso antes de abrir el contenido de la carpeta.

'Se trata de Naruto, lo quieren adoptar y necesito que firmes los formularios dado que eres el líder de la aldea' Tsunade no dejo su seriedad por un momento, pero esa seriedad pasaría a un enfado monumental pues la respuesta de Minato era algo que no esperaba... empezó a reir

'¿Alguien quiere adoptar a ese fracasado que apenas tiene poco mas chakra que un civil? HA HA HA ¡Qué chiste!' Sus risas no duraron mucho ya que Tsunade lo empotró contra la pared, provocando el grito de la secretaria.

'¡Estoy harta de que llames así a tu hijo!Tsunade hizo mas fuerte el agarre a su hijo en defensa de su nieto mientra ponía en las narices del Kage los papeles. 'Ahora los vas a firmar, te guste o no' Minato conocía bien la mirada de su madre y sabía que no podía negarse, sin embargo vio esto como una oportunidad. Normalmente, no habría ningún problema con este tipo de trámites pero se trataba de la decepción de su hijo que seguramente estaría bajo la influencia del Kyubi por ser tan débil... algunos querían adoptarlo pero cuando veían que su padre era el que lo había echado, todos quisieron seguir el juego del Kage. Algunos AMBU se habían posicionado para defender a su líder y no sabían si actuar o no por que esta era en ocasiones lo típico que sucedía... al menos cuando Kushina se enfadaba.

'Está bien, ahora firmo esos papeles... ni siquiera los revisaré pero a cambio quiero una cosa... que me debas un favor y cuando te lo pida no te podrás negar' Minato sonrió ante esta situación, era ganar o ganar... seguramente usaría el favor para obligarla a entrenar a los gemelos durante los exámenes de chunin.

'Esta bien, siempre que no afecte a Naruto' Tsunade sabía que este favor le provocaría problemas, pero era la única forma de que firme los papeles y echo eso, Minato no podría echarse atrás... también estaba el echo de que estaba rodeada de AMBUS... Minato asintió y colocó el sello sobre los papeles.

'Espero que algún día te des cuenta de tus actos Minato... por que no estaré ahí para consolarte' Tsunade abandonó la sala, dejando la copia de los papeles a la secretaria y dejando a Minato con el ceño fruncido hasta que un AMBU nuevo apareció en el lugar.

'¡Hokage-sama, algo sucedió ayer por la noche!' fueron las únicas palabras que dijo el AMBU antes de que Minato se pondría en su estado serio como líder, sin duda Tsunade había logrado su objetivo a tiempo.

* * *

.

Cambiando de escena y como si hablásemos del diablo, Alastor estaba durmiendo en el sofá... en realidad se había quedado dormido tras la discusión de si ir o no ir con Tsunade. En esos momentos, Naruto lo estaba observando de forma inocente pero en realidad otra cosa estaba sucediendo y era que estaba teniendo una conversación con su mejor amigo.

* * *

{Mindscape de Naruto}

Naruto estaba frente a una gigantesca jaula en medio de lo que se podría definir como el pasillo de una cloaca bastante oscura y tras esos barrotes había unos amenazantes ojos rojos.

'¡Kurama!' Fue lo único que dijo el pequeño mientras pasaba a traves de los barrotes para encontrarse con el dueño de aquellos ojos rojos: El zorro de nueve colas que era mas grande que la torre del Hokage, el cual solo resopló.

**'¿Sabes Kit? Al venir aquí pasando por la jaula, podría comerte de un bocado'** El kyubi dijo sin ninguna preocupación y como si fuera lo mas obvio, el chico pequeño solo mantenía su sonrisa de par en par.

'Kurama, eres mi mejor amigo y nunca harías eso-ttebayo' Naruto dijo de forma alegre haciendo que el biju gigante ensanchara la sonrisa, realmente el chico era único, mejor que su original Ashura.

**'Me conoces bien Naruto, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?** Muchos se preguntaran como el biju y el Uzumaki se llevan de esta forma. Todo comenzó al poco de que Minato y Kushina lo echasen de casa, una turba de aldeanos lo estuvo persiguiendo y tras quedar inconsciente se encontró a Kyubi el cual se sentía muy mal por el muchacho, suma que el Uzumaki es la reencarnación de Ashura y ya teníamos a dos amigos inseparables... y no nos olvidemos de otros dos factores determinantes: Para Kurama, el pequeño Naruto le recordaba un poco a su hermano pequeño y que ambos coincidían en algo... el ramen será siempre el alimento de los dioses.

'Todavía no me lo puedo creer Kurama, esta persona es como si hubiera sido enviado del cielo... aunque es un demonio' Naruto estaba emocionado y Kurama lo sabía, pero en la mente del biju todavía tenía muchos planteamientos.

**'¿sabes? Esta persona me recuerda a una persona muy especial para mi, hasta compartían el mismo nombre'** Naruto se quedó mirando a su huésped, el biju de nueve colas parecía tener un mezcla de alegría por Naruto pero al mismo tiempo algo de melancolía y tristeza.

'¿Alguien especial?' Naruto utilizó su técnica mas mortífera para que Kurama le hablase, una técnica que hizo que el zorro gigante se estremeciera y se viera obligado a responder: Los ojos de cachorrito

**'Cuando a penas eramos unos cachorros, nos criamos con un humano que se llamaba Alastor... era un niño muy activo como tu... lo último que recuerdo fue en la época en la que tendría alrededor de siete años, lo último que supimos fue un gran grito y para cuando llegamos había una parte del bosque destrozada y un gran charco de su sangre.'**

El Kyubi lucía una mirada triste por recordar esos momentos y Naruto conocía muy bien esa mirada.

'Lo siento yo no quería traerte malos recuerdos' Naruto bajó un poco la mirada, se sentía un poco culpable por haberle echo recordar algo que podría ser uno de los momentos mas dolorosos para el biju.

**'No te preocupes kit'** El gran zorro resopló** 'Sin duda, esta persona parece emitir su misma presencia, tiene el mismo color de ojos y pelo pero no puede ser la misma persona... este "hombre" no es humano y no siento el chakra que tenía mi otouto, es mas, no detecto ni una pizca de chakra en su cuerpo... y sin embargo esta sensación.'** Sin duda Kurama no podía quitarse de la cabeza que esta persona podría tener relación con su preciado hermano perdido que murió aquel día o si sobrevivió ya estaría muerto de vejez.

* * *

.

Toda charla que estaban manteniendo el biju con su jinchuriki se vio interrumpida por la entrada de una Tsunade bastante alegre dando a entender que había logrado su objetivo, Tsunade vio como el demonio estaba durmiendo plácidamente por lo que decidió realizar un despertar forzado por medio de un ligero golpe, pero la reacción fue la menos esperada, en vez de un pequeño grito... lo que sucedió dejó asustada a Tsunade y a Naruto con estrellas en los ojos... no solo dio un pequeño pero en vez de quedarse mirando asustado, reaccionó por instinto como si estuviera en el campo de batalla haciendo crear esferas de energía en ambas manos. No fue medio minuto mas tarde de que se despertó totalmente y se dio cuente de que había estado a punto de destruir la casa por error.

'Esto... buenos días...¿Apago las luces?' Fueron las únicas palabras del demonio mientras daba una ligera risa forzada para hacer pasar el momento de vergüenza. entonces se fijó en la carpeta de Tsunade y puso su cara seria. '¿Lo has conseguido?'

Tsunade sonrió mientras dejaba en la mesa la documentación y tomaba un trago de sake mañanero.

'Enhorabuena, ese idiota ha firmado sin mirar' fueron las palabras que dio antes de tomar un trago.

Ante esto Alastor puso una sonrisa mirando a su nuevo hijo adoptivo 'Bueno, parece que ahora serás conocido como Naruto Uzumaki Senju Fox... tal vez te podría decir un título extra pero no se si decirlo en este pueblo sea muy buena idea... no hasta que te hagas fuerte' Naruto se extraño, era un niño y quería saciar su curiosidad. '¿De que título se trata... tou-san?'

El niño estaba contento por la nubes, sin duda las cosas iban a ir a mejor, como si fuera contagiosa, Alastor puso una amplia sonrisa antes de imitar a un demonio que le encantaba ver en la serie de Slayers... Ceros. 'Bueno... aunque eres humano, ahora eres el príncipe de los demonios'

la zona se quedo en silencio, nadie se había fijado en ese detalle... Tsunade sabía que decir ahora eso en el pueblo provocaría problemas pero con el tiempo... el tener los títulos de Uzumaki y Senju que prácticamente...no, sin duda eran clanes legendarios... el añadir el título de la realeza a la mezcla haría que Naruto tenga sin duda, muchas cosas por venir.

.

* * *

.

{Salto de tiempo, dos semanas mas tarde: Parque de Konoha}

.

.

Estas dos últimas semanas habían sido terribles para Minato, el papeleo no parecía dejar de aumentar, bastantes solicitudes molestas y sobre todo el tema del ataque de hace dos semanas que recibieron varios shinobi entre ellos algunos de nivel jounin a manos de una persona que se había auto-proclamado "el rey de los demonios"

La información sobre este sujeto era muy débil, al parecer nadie conseguía dar una buena descripción del asaltante... por parte de los aldeanos solo sacaban la descripción de un monstruo terrible de ojos amarillos y otros no recordaban bien debido a los traumatismos craneales que habían recibido... también estaban los que se negaron a decir nada por si el demonio planteaba volver a encargarse de los chivatos.

Al menos, se había quitado un problema de encima y además con una ventaja. A pesar de haber sentido una extraña sensación por un instante al igual que Kushina cuando se lo contó, ahora el "perdedor" de Naruto había sido adoptado, de tal forma que ahora solo podía pensar en el idiota que había sido capaz de acoger a un débil y llamarlo hijo. Aun así, nunca se había planteado como era posible que un niño con sangre Uzumaki y además jinchuriki tenía tan poco chakra... nunca hicieron ningún examen exhaustivo y no lo necesitaban, seguramente sería un efecto provocado durante el sellado.

Sin embargo, por fin había logrado sacar algo de tiempo extra para no solo realizar sus tareas diarias que consistían en ir a la oficina y entrenar a Menma y Naruko... hoy podría tomar un buen rato para ir con su querida esposa e hijos al parque.

Estaba un poco molesto, por que a pesar de ser un gran shinobi... al ser el líder de la aldea, al menos un AMBU tenía que funcionar de escolta aunque podía estar oculto siempre tenía un AMBU cerca, en esta ocasión se había decantado por el talentoso hijo de Fugaku: Itachi Uchiha.

'Tou-san ¿nos compraras helados?' Era la voz de una joven niña de la misma edad de Naruto, era Naruko Namikaze, la gemela que fue la segunda en nacer. Su voz no tenía la tonalidad de una pregunta inocente, mas bien era una pregunta con cierto toque de capricho que desencadenaría una respuesta de si o sí. Tenía una apariencia exacta a la de su madre de joven excepto por que sus ojos eran del mismo color que su madre.

'Yo quiero de chocolate' Esta era la voz del gemelo menor, Menma Namikaze que era un calco a Naruto excepto por el color de pelo el cual Menma lo tenía de color rojo y que además no poseía las marcas de bigote tan adorables que Naruto tenía. Su voz tenía un poco mas de "lo quiero si o sí" que el tono de su hermana.

'Por supuesto que sí, yo también quiero uno... cierto Mina-koi? Esta era la voz de la esposa del Hokage,Kushina Namikaze apodada como Habanero sangriento ,conocida anteriormente como Kushina Uzumaki antes de que se quitara el apellido Uzumaki alegando que era un clan débil que había sido llevado a la extinción por ser patéticos... eso era lo que tenía en mente al igual que su marido pero a pesar de que era cierto que a penas quedan Uzumaki en el mundo... el motivo de la extinción estaba mas lejos de su estúpido pensamiento:

El clan Uzumaki fue temido por lo poderosos que eran, casi tanto como los famosos y extintos Valentai. Eran tan hábiles que muchos se unieron para atacar a traición al corazón de Uzushiogakure... pero a pesar de ello, aunque tuvieron éxito los invasores que fueron un total de 15000 efectivos (entre todos los que se aliaron)... solo regresaron 1000 cuando en ese lugar solo habitaban 900 Uzumaki que gran parte eran ancianos y niños. Por lo tanto,Minato y Kushina están muy mal de la cabeza por llamar a los Uzumaki un clan débil al igual que los Senju y por eso ellos se quitaron esos apellidos y se quedaron con el apellido Namikaze que venía del difunto padre de Minato, por lo que quitaron el apellido Namikaze a Naruto dejándolo únicamente con los Senju y Uzumaki y ahora que ellos no poseían esos apellidos y Naruto al ser expulsado si los poseía... no podría quitarse esos apellidos ya que para eso, tenía que solicitarlo el padre , tutor legal o el mismo chico si era mayor de edad y tras eso, la firma final del Hokage así que aunque haya logrado un padre adoptivo nunca aprobara la eliminación de los apellidos Uzumaki y Senju.

Sin duda el clan Senju era muy poderoso, es más... el primer y segundo hokage eran de dicho clan pero además de ser casi extintos y de que nadie mas del clan senju mostró Mokuton eran sin duda unos perdedores a los ojos de Minato y aun mas cuando vio que su propia madre estaba a favor del inútil de Naruto. Minato, todavía recordaba las idioteces que decía Tsunade e incluso le replicaba a su esposa que los Uzumaki tenían a la familia lo primero... pero ellos ahora eran Namikaze.

'Por supuesto que compraremos un montón de helado, después de todo yo soy el mejor pad...' Minato se quedó parado al ver no muy a lo lejos una escena que lo hizo ralentizar su frase.

'..-dre' Minato terminó su frase mientras el resto de los Namikaze observaba en la misma dirección que el padre de familia rubio.

Delante de ellos estaban tres personas, dos figuras conocidas y una desconocida

'Debería de haber un helado sabor a ramen' Era la voz de un niño que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, una que hasta hace no mucho era algo que no tenía por las calles. Este niño era Naruto mientras disfrutaba de un helado de chocolate.

'Yo creo que el helado de Galleta esta bien aunque es cierto, me pregunto como sería un helado sabor a ramen' Esta era la voz del desconocido para los Namikaze que disfrutaba de un helado de galleta la tercera persona dio un pequeño bocado a su helado de **_stracciatella _**antes de dar su opinión

'Yo creo que tendría que haber uno sabor a Sake' replicó Tsunade con un tono de que su deseo se cumpliera, el desconocido para los Namikaze se rió un poco ante esa declaración.

'Hey... ¿Que tal si vamos a jugar un poco después de el helado?' Declaro el sujeto de cabellos plateados tras dar otro bocado a el helado.

esta escena no era muy querida por los Namikaze, sentían una extraña sensación de querer estropear el momento y de como si se tratara de un acto instintivo, los niños tuvieron que meter baza.

'Vaya,vaya... tenemos aquí a los perdedores... piensan que pueden pasar un buen rato' Esta era la voz de un arrogante Menma que pocos segundos después, Naruko se unió al plan de humillarlos en público, después de todo eran los hijos del hokage insultando al débil de su ex-hermano y además el idiota si intentaría hacer algo delante de el Hokage, "su papi" que estaba con ellos le daría un castigo ejemplar. 'es cierto nii-san, ni si quiera deberían poder tomar ese helado' Sin duda, los gemelos Namikaze eran insufribles, esto hizo que algunos aldeanos se alegraran al ver a Naruto un poco deprimido por la ofensa... pero no esperaban lo que venía a continuación, un padre enfadado... mejor dicho, un padre demonio enfadado.

'Veo que tenemos a un par de mocosos malcriados, ¿A caso os metéis con nosotros por que vuestra vida es tan patética que queréis intentar pasar vuestra estupidez por desapercibido?'

Esto hizo cortar a muchos la respiración, Kushina tenía un gran instinto maternal sobre protector (al menos para dos) y el decir eso era cabrear directamente a la habanero sangriento, además también hizo poner mala cara al yondaime.**_  
_**

'¿Quien te crees tu para insultar a mis niños?' Kushina emitía cantidades de instinto asesinó que podrían hacer que incluso Minato se meara en los pantalones pero había algo que no se esperaban, el desconocido estaba tranquilo, con una serenidad total. 'Soy el padre de este chico y creo que deberías enseñar modales a esos dos'

El ambiente se estaba calentando, Tsunade sin duda le encantaría repartir unos buenos cachates a su familia desvinculada de los Senju pero eso podría provocar un problema con los AMBU ya que si atacara a Minato, este podría encarcelarlos. Por lo que en esta ocasión debía intentar coger a Naruto y su padre adoptivo y sacarlo de este lugar pero por desgracia Minato se adelanto en su infinita estupidez.

'Así que eres el "padre"...' Minato miró de arriba a abajo al sujeto en cuestión antes de dar una sonrisa arrogante, ante el Hokage estaba una persona con unos extraños pantalones similares a los AMBU, una camisa oriental roja con toques dorados y una gabardina de color negro con decorados dorados y pelaje en la zona del cuello. Pero sin duda, notó que la persona delante debía tener unas reservas mas bajas de lo que podía imaginar incluso para un civil , era como si no tuviera... algo imposible por que entonces no debería estar vivo. 'Un hijo débil, para un padre débil... creo que hacéis buena combinación'

La cabeza de Naruto bajó en señal de tristeza, a pesar de todo... Minato seguía siendo su padre biológico y esas palabras hacían daño en su corazón. Ante la frase del líder de Konoha, Alastor estaba echo una autentica furia sin duda no permitiría que ese idiota se saliera de rositas.

'Así que crees que soy débil...¿Qué tal si lo comprobamos?' Las palabras de Alastor hicieron que los Namikaze en conjunto comenzasen a reír. Empezaron a decir cosas como "imposible" o "iluso" pero ante esta situación en vez de enfadar al demonio, lo que hizo fue sacar una sonrisa amplia desafiante y tenía la frase perfecta para clavar el clavo en el ataúd de Minato.

'¿O acaso te escondes ante tu posición? Seguro que si te hiciera daño, cosa que es fácil intentarías meterme en la cárcel... es normal, después de todo es algo que hacen los cobardes.' Eso provocó la furia en Minato como había esperado.

'¿Conque te crees eso? Muy bien, como Hokage declaro ante todos los presentes (incluido Itachi) que pase lo que pase en esta pelea no tendrá repercusiones futuras' Alastor sonrió, su plan salió a la perfección.

'Espero que no salgas huyendo yondaime-teme' Alastor se colocó en una pose de batalla mientras que los Namikaze incluido el padre sonreían por que demostrarían quien eran los que mandaban.

'No me hagas reír... como soy amable me encargaré de que te atiendan bien en la unidad de cuidados intensivos... así que dime... ¿Cual es el nombre de la persona a la que voy a mandar a tal agradable lugar?' Minato estaba en el apogeo de su arrogancia, de la cual muchos aldeanos apoyaron aunque Itachi sentía lástima por ese civil que a pesar de una postura bastante buena no podría con el kage que a su punto de vista era una decepción.

'Me llamo Alastor Fox y el que irá a ese bonito lugar, eres tu' Entonces el "simple civil" que había desafiado al líder de Konoha, empezó con una impulso de carrera tan fuerte que dejó un ligero cráter en su posición inicial.

'(Es rápido)' Ese fue el pensamiento de la gran mayoría incluyendo a Minato el cual en un último instante logró evitar por milímetros el golpe aunque debido a la gran potencia y velocidad del ataque, una pequeño corte se formó en su mejilla, Alastor mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro. A pesar de ser un cabrón, Minato era el líder de Konoha y si lo mataba, tendría problemas por lo que tendría que contenerse pero aun con los golpes contenidos, se lo estaba pasando en grande a pesar de que Minato esquivaba los golpes.

'¿Qué te pasa Minato?... ¿Acaso estas un poco lento?' El demonio terminó su frase con una patada lateral que impactó directamente en el estómago de Minato lanzando a este con fuerza a un árbol y con ese movimiento, Alastor dio una pose a lo bruce-Lee.

Todos y digo todos no creían lo que estaba pasando, su amado Hokage estaba perdiendo ante lo que parecía el padre adoptivo del niño demonio.

'¡Minato-kun!' Kushina gritó en preocupación por su marido pero lo único que recibió por este fue un gruñido de mal humor, el era el jefe, el más fuerte y no permitiría que un débil le ganase entonces puso una mirada de ego que pensar que los Hyuga o Uchiha se quedan cortos.

'Conque lento... te voy a enseñar lo que es la velocidad' Ante su sonrisa estúpida creyendo que ahora tendría todo ganado sacó un arma de su bolsa, muchos se sorprendieron por lo que estaba a punto de usar, la técnica que lo hizo famoso durante la guerra y el origen de su apodo: el hiraishin, una técnica creada por Tobirama Senju (Un Senju, que casualidad) y perfeccionada por el Namikaze.

Itachi, a pesar de que el civil era un formidable usuario de Taijutsu... ahora lo tendría difícil, su opinión respecto a su líder bajó un poco mas al ver que iba a usar ese tipo de técnicas contra un civil.

Esta opinión coincidía con la gran mayoría de personas, que a pesar de admirar a su amado yondaime usar el Hiraishin era un poco injusto pero ese pensamiento no estaba en la mente de los Namikaze... ellos parecían ansiosos de ver como Minato patea a Alastor.

Naruto estaba preocupado por su padre adoptivo por que conocía el terror de esa técnica al igual que Tsunade pero Alastor... Alastor en cambio mantenía su mente en el combate como si nada hubiera cambiado, el ya conocía la técnica y sabía que era el momento de terminar antes de que hubiera derramamiento de sangre.

'Ven si te atreves con ese cuchillo raro' Era obvio que el tenía que fingir que no conocía la técnica algo que Tsunade respaldo diciendo "No sabes lo que dices" o "no conoces esa técnica" y eso provocó que Minato sonriera mas, entonces lanzó el kunai de tres puntas de tal forma que pasara de lado contra el cuerpo de Alastor mientras cargaba un rasengan en la otra mano.

Alastor ni siquiera se movió por que vio que la trayectoria del kunai no estaba ejecutada para darle, el sabía perfectamente lo que Minato iba a hacer, por lo que en el momento en el que el kunai estaba justo pasando, Minato desapareció de su lugar en un destello y en otro destello al mismo tiempo, apareció en la posición del kunai mientras gritaba su técnica.

**'¡Rasengan!'** Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras que se dijeron al mismo tiempo por la boca de Alastor, provocarían el fin de los días de la Konoha que conocían.

'**Chaos..CONTROL**!' Y en ese momento, desapareció en un parpadeo negro y en el mismo instante, se había colocado justo mirando en frente de Minato con una mirada llena de instinto asesino, estaba con el puño cargado y Minato solo pudo ver como en un miserable instante en el que debería haber ganado... todo se había vuelto en su contra, lo último que presenció mientras recibía en puñetazo fue la mirada de ese... de ese monstruo de ojos amarillos y en el instante en el que salió volando por los aires, se dio cuenta de quien era esa persona... el mismo monstruo que había provocado aquella emergencia hace dos semanas, el mismo ser que se hacía llamar rey de los demonios... sin duda esto no quedaría así... sin embargo sus pensamientos quedaron apagados en el momento del aterrizaje, ya que se había quedado inconsciente en el bosque de la muerte, mas concreta mente, se había quedado inconsciente tras chocar su cabeza con una rama tras su salto por acto reflejo al aterrizar sobre lo que era un cactus muy doloroso y a pesar de ese cómico momento, cualquiera se pregunta...¿Que hace un cactus ahí? La respuesta era simple, durante el chaos control, Alastor había tomado un cactus del desierto de Suna y colocado en la zona del bosque de la muerte que había calculado para el golpe que realizaría contra el idiota de Minato, pero esto es algo que nadie lo sabría nunca.

"miedo"

"Sorpresa"

"temor"

"respeto"

"admiración"

Estos eran los pensamientos que tenían practicamente los observadores de la batalla, su amado Hokage había sido vencido y lo mas increible era que su oponente no había ni siquiera sudado.

Itachi se sorprendió, Tsunade se sorprendió, Naruto tenía estrellas en los ojos y los Namikaze estaban totalmente paralizados por lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo menos se esperaban por la nueva reacción del vencedor del combate.

'¡NOOO!' Todos se fijaron con una gota de sudor cuando el demonio se había puesto a lloriquear por lo que parecía un trozo de barquillo. '¡Se ha derretido mi helado!... Naruto, vamos a por ramen'

Muchos se cayeron de culo, Itachi soltó una carcajada (Oh dios mio!) y Naruto siguió el camino de su padre manteniendo su mirada de estrellitas, solo que ahora también babeaba por el ramen.

Sin duda, una familia extraña.

* * *

.

{tres días mas tarde, sala del consejo}

.

Si alguien pensaba que no podía pasar, es que estaba ciego por algo tan evidente. Esta reunión se había formado nada mas salir Minato del hospital, no estaba de humor y tenía las vendas sin retirar.

La sala estaba llena de personas importantes de la aldea y dividida en tres secciones: El Hokage con sus consejeros, la parte civil en la que estaban los mas influyentes dentro de esta categoría y la parte shinobi donde se reunían los líderes de los principales clanes de Konoha y el líder de AMBU.

'Estimadas personas del consejo, me imagino que ya sabéis el motivo de esta reunión.' Minato dijo seriamente a modo de inicio de la sesión, el que ahora respondería con un soplo de fastidio era Shikaku Nara, el jefe del clan Nara ( Aunque todos saben que la que manda es su esposa Yoshino Nara)

'Que molesto, si... hemos oído hablar del rumor de que te habían ganado y por lo que veo, el rumor era cierto' Esto provocó que algunos de los civiles comenzasen a despotricar hasta que empezaron a soltar las frases de "Hay que matar a ese criminal" o " Hay que castigarle y luego matarlo" y cosas que es mejor no comentar pero fue entonces cuando Tsunade decidió intervenir a tiempo para dejar las cosas claras. 'Hokage-sama' Esto lo dijo de muy mal humor... ya que quería que todos le prestasen atención 'Usted mismo declaró antes de empezar esa contienda, de que no habría consecuencia alguna y estoy de testigo de que usted lo dijo'

Minato cerró su puño en señal de mal humor, pues era cierto lo que decía y si retractaba de sus propias palabras, no solo parecería un cobarde si no que se perjudicaría su imagen al cambiar las cosas para su propio beneficio y entonces sería como si Alastor hubiera ganado totalmente ya que no solo le habría ganado físicamente si no que también se cumplirían las palabras que dijo antes de empezar: Que era un débil que se escondía tras su posición de Hokage.

Danzo, sabía muy bien de echo y suspiró que Minato se dio cuenta un poco antes de que hubiera sido capaz de aprovechar la situación. Muchos en la sala, habían deducido claramente que el supuesto demonio era sin duda el nuevo padre del jinchuriki de la aldea... el jinchuriki de la aldea, otro fracaso por parte de Danzo ya que debido a ciertas circunstancias, su plan de obtener el arma mas poderosa se vio arruinado por una figura que parecía una diosa, todo eso pasó cuando Naruto tenía la edad de cuando fue expulsado de la casa de los Namikaze.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Alastor había decidido entrenar a Naruto para fortalecerlo y tras una serie de ejercicios se dio cuenta de algo y decidió encargarse de ello con su youki, eliminando algo que llevaba con Naruto desde el día de su nacimiento.

* * *

Danzo sintió una gran perturbación, el sello que había colocado se había desvanecido. En parte era algo bueno y malo, bueno por que al menos el jinchuriki se haría fuerte para la aldea y malo por que su plan había fallado. El colocó ese sello para que pensasen que era débil y sin chakra cuando en realidad sus reservas eran las de un jinchuriki en pleno derecho... su plan era sencillo, en el momento en el que fuera echado, sus AMBU Ne, cogerían a Naruto y lo convertirían en SU arma definitiva, pero todo se fue al garete por una extraña presencia divina.

Sin embargo, esta era la oportunidad de aumentar la fuerza de Konoha 'Sugiero que obliguemos a ese Alastor que se vuelva shinobi, hará que la fuerza militar de Konoha se vuelva mas fuerte'

Muchos prestaban atención a las palabras del viejo halcón de guerra. 'Tambien sugiero que una vez que no sea útil lo pongamos en la CRA por que al parecer posee cualidades extrañas que pensamos que son una línea de sangre y por último... sugiero que le pongamos de sensei de los jóvenes Namikaze y obligarlo a enseñar todos sus secretos para que se conviertan en los shinobi mas fuertes de Konha' Muchos en la sala excepto unos poco en los que destacamos a Hiruzen que a pesar de su edad, mantiene su posición como jefe del clan Sarutobi y Tsunade Senju. Luego estaban los casos de algunas líderes de los clanes pensando en el asunto del CRA ya que después de todo... tenía un aspecto deseable y debía tener mucha potencia... después de todo podía ganar a un Kage aunque algunos civiles alegaban la derrota a que no luchaba en serio aunque todos saben que si lo estaba ya que tenía el Hiraishin.

Pero por suerte de los que apoyan a Alastor un nuevo personaje entraría en juego mediante un destello de luz impresionante.

'Lo siento pero no puedo permitir vuestras intenciones' Esta era la voz del ser que había emergido de la luz, Danzo la reconoció al instante, la misma persona que defendió al mocoso en aquella ocasión... hablamos de la diosa Hylia.

Todos se quedaron anonadados ante esta presencia, sin embargo dos personas se mantenían de forma habitual... Minato en su forma arrogante de "yo el **** Hokage" y su maestro Jiraiya que tenía una mirada pervertida sobre la recién llegada y como era lógico soltó una risa pervertida, lo que nadie se esperó es la reacción de la diosa que básicamente con el chasquido de sus dedos hizo que un rayo cayera sobre el sabio sapo... cosa que hizo ganar puntos por parte de prácticamente todas las mujeres de la sala y probablemente de todo el pueblo.

'¿Quien narices eres tu?' la persona que hablaba era Kushina, el motivo de estar en la reunión era simple, como su marido era el Hokage, alguien tenía que representar a los Namikaze... lo gracioso es que ahora había un asiento vacío con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki grabado en el.

'Soy Hylia aunque me podéis llamar por mi rango...Kami' Muchos en la sala se quedaron riendo hasta que la seriedad de la auto proclamada Kami mostró en parte, sus alas antes de hacerlas desaparecer nuevamente... Danzo no era idiota y sabía que no había que tomarse a broma a esta mujer. 'Permite mi atrevimiento... ¿Por que no podemos realizar nuestras metas? Después de todo, ese Alastor es un demonio'

La diosa hizo el amago de que se lo estaba pensando para así dar una falsa seguridad a la mayoría pero sin embargo, nada es a favor del consejo de Konoha. 'Bueno para empezar no es un demonio cualquiera... el es el actual rey de los demonios y conocido como el dios de los demonios' esto hizo que todos se asustaran mas pero en parte hizo que Danzo interiormente quedase con ganas de obtener a ese demonio pues básicamente, si logran sacar descendencia de ese sujeto y lo ejecutan... Konoha sería dueña del reino del demonio. Pero sus planes se verían afectados a la siguiente declaración de la diosa... 'Además, fui yo quien lo traje a Konoha para que cuidara a Naruto...soy una diosa ocupada que tiene que mantener el mundo seguro, me equivoco..¿Danzo?'

Danzo asintió como un cordero por que ya sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz de hacer y en estos momentos no podía hacer otra cosa mas que callar y dejar que las cosas fluyan... sabia acción a diferencia del tonto de Minato que simplemente realizó otra idiotez, reírse en la cara de la diosa.

`Tu una diosa... seguro que eso de antes fue raiton y las alas un genjutsu...hahahaha' esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de que Minato fuera alcanzado por un rayo que venía desde la ventana, haciendo que se incrustará en la pared... para acto seguido, un segundo, tercer e incluso un sexto rayo cayó sobre el "destello amarillo" aunque ahora se le podría llamar el "chamuscado amarillo"

'¿Quieres que siga?' Fueron las únicas palabras que fueron necesarias para que Minato se rindiera...

'Como iba diciendo, Alastor no entrará en la CRA, ni será sensei de Naruko ni Menma' fueron las tajantes palabras de la diosa y entonces Fugaku decidió hablar '¿Respecto al tema de hacerle shinobi?' La diosa se quedo callada y pensó en los que estaba por venir y recordó cierto aspecto que se olvidó comentar al rey de los demonios... 'Bueno, tal vez eso lo podréis discutir de nuevo en un par de meses y recordad... si alguien hace daño a Naru-chan, conocerá mi ira' Con una sonrisa que daba mas miedo que otra cosa, la diosa se marchó en un destello de luz... la reunión había sido cerrada con esta marcha y sin duda las cosas se volverían mas locas a partir de ese momento.

* * *

.

Y tras ese suceso... los siguientes dos meses pasaron forma muy alocada. Primero pasemos a los Namikaze, sin duda no querían saber nada de Alastor y lamentaban haber permitido firmar aquel documento ,pues no podían anularlo... después de todo, el débil de Naruto no podía tener a alguien tan fuerte como padre. Al final, lo que hicieron fue al mismo tiempo estúpido e inteligente para su integridad física: Minato y Kushina hacían como que Naruto y Alastor no existían y Naruko con Menma insultarían a Naruto cuando tenían oportunidad.

Luego está el tema de los aldeanos, algunos tenían odio y miedo al mismo tiempo, otros estaban cambiando lentamente de actitud al ver que era personas medianamente "normales" y el pequeño grupo selecto que se trataban muy bien entre sí... entre ellos, Itachi estaba entre ellos.

En cuanto al bueno y pobre de Naruto, estaba disfrutando de una magnifica sesión de ramen tras una jornada terrible de entrenamiento que sinceramente estaba feliz y arrepentido al mismo tiempo desde hace dos meses.

Pues, tras la paliza que Alastor dio a Minato pidió a este que le entrenase... Naruto y Kurama se sorprendieron del demonio pues a pesar de no tener chakra, era un experto en la materia (cosa que hacía sospechar a Kurama) y tras descubrir que había algo que le hacía débil y ser liberado de ese obstáculo se puso muy contento pero después de eso... su entrenamiento hacía que el infierno fuera el paraíso.

Sin embargo a todo esto, había una persona en especial que se estaba impacientando, después de todo, la persona a la que había devuelto a su lugar no estaba cumpliendo con su cometido, por lo que decidió actuar.

{Puesto de ramen Ichiraku}

'No puedo mas' Eran las palabras de Naruto que parecía salir de la cuarta gran guerra shinobi mientras que Alastor disfrutaba tranquilamente de una taza de ramen al igual que Tsunade

'No te quejes, gracias a Kurama y que tienes tus vías de chakra en funcionamiento correcto te recuperas mucho antes que una persona normal... me equivoco Tsunade?' El demonio respondía tranquilamente como si fuera algo normal.

'Es cierto que Naruto se cura rápido... pero tu entrenamiento debería ser prohibido por ir en contra de los derechos humanos' Sin duda quería dar una reprimenda a la persona que estaba delante de el.

'Vamos Tsunade, no haría nada que pudiera dañar al bueno de mi hijo... Teuchi-san, otra ronda de..' Alastor no pudo terminar su frase porque en su cabeza notaba una especie de pitido similar al de una radio buscando una emisora

**'Estas con retraso' **Parecía sonar como a través de una radio pero a pesar de haberla escuchado en una ocasión reconoció la voz al instante y sinceramente no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando.

'¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir la de gustación del alimento celestial?' El demonio habló en voz alta a la nada, y ahí empezó a tener una larga discusión que estaba siendo presenciada por muchos y tras unos minutos de discusión, el pequeño quiso alegar algo de importancia a su abuela.

'Baa-chan... ¿Tou-san ha perdido la cabeza?' Tsunade no sabía que responder, le gustaría decir que sí pero tenía la sensación de que lo que estaba sucediendo no tenía nada que ver con la locura cosa que no compartían ese punto de vista, pero lo mas raro fue el momento en el que parecía tener sacudidas eléctricas y se se acercó por casualidad al pequeño Uzumaki y la rubia Senju... a partir de ese momento, todo se quedo a oscuras para los tres.

{{Mindscape de Naruto}}

'¿Que hago aquí?' El pequeño Naruto se sentía confundido al ver que estaba dentro de su paisaje mental cuando ni el ni Kyubi habían reclamado entrar en el lugar pero había otro tema al que apuntó con el dedo acusador. '¿Que hacen estos aquí?`Frente a el, estaban dos personas un poco desorientadas: Tsunade y Alastor... bueno, Alastor ya sabía por que estaba en ese lugar pero se sorprendió al ver a Tsunade por que no tenía previsto traerla también a este lugar.

'Dejemos las cosas para luego, hay un poco de prisa' El padre adoptivo tomó aire en sus pulmones para dar su siguiente frase/grito a los cuatro vientos '¡Kurama, tenemos que HABLAR YAAA!' Este grito provocó que el Kyubi se despertara de mala gana pero el mal humor fue sustituido por sorpresa al ver a Tsunade y a Alastor dentro del paisaje mental de Naruto.

**'¿Que quieres? Estoy cansado de estar curando a Naruto de tus entrenamientos'** El biju respondía con un toque perezoso con un solo ojo abierto haciendo que el demonio tuviese una gota de sudor y pensando en que antes no era tan perezoso este biju.

'Seré rápido, al parecer quedan pocas horas... necesito que me digas donde está la isla flotante'

El biju se sorprendió bastante y eso era poco decir, ya que Tsunade se le olvidó contar el detalle de la reunión del consejo en la que apareció la diosa Hylia y dijo que Alastor fue enviado por ella.

**'¿Cómo sabes eso?' ** El biju había protegido esa información desde que se lo contó Ashura y solo había revelado esa información a una persona de confianza durante el reinado del primer Hokage

'Seré directo, Hylia me trajo a este mundo después de que yo matase a Kami. Me trajo aquí para encargarme del bienestar de la hija de Hylia aunque me encariñe con Naruto y he estado dejando mi tarea principal un poco apartada.

Ahora tenían la boca caída todos, Naruto estaba sorprendido que esta persona había dejado su "sagrada" misión apartada para poder cuidarlo y Tsunade al igual que Kurama estaban acojonados cuando dijo que había matado a Kami, por lo que eso significaba que nunca se había esforzado desde que llegó a las naciones elementales y era mejor no ver su lado malo.

**'Muy bien, te contaré lo que sé' ** El biju zorro de nueve colas comenzó a contar la misma historia que había contado Hylia a Alastor antes de llegar a Konoha, solo que se dieron mas detalles como que Kaguya fue poseída por un espíritu maligno de una hechicera llamada Veran, antes de que Kaguya fuera corrompida del todo, extrajeron la esencia o alma de Kaguya y la sellaron fuera de su cuerpo... el cuerpo que ahora estaba habitado por Veran fue sellado junto al cuerpo físico del jubi en la luna. Kurama no sabía donde se selló la esencia/alma de Kaguya pero al parecer debía ser en un lugar seguro y según las palabras de Ashura... un lugar donde sería de utilidad.

'Muy bonita la historia, ahora por favor... necesito la ubicación'

Kyubi tubo una gota de sudor de la respuesta del demonio al que se le notaba que tenía prisa por quitarse la molesta voz de Hylia de la cabeza. Mientras que Tsunade y Naruto aun intentaba digerir la información.

**'Muy bien, está en el cielo... será difícil y necesitaría ir de guía' **Lo siguiente que menos se esperaba Kurama fue la sonrisa sádica de Alastor, este sabía que Naruto y Kyubi podían hablar en tiempo real, por lo tanto, solo tenía que llevarse a Naruto y tenía un GPS funcional.

'Perfecto, Naruto nos vamos volando... servirás de intermediario entre Kurama y yo' Ahora todos miraron como si Alastor estuviera loco.

'Esto... a menos que sepas un método, recuerda que la isla esta en el cielo' Respondió una aturdida Tsunade pero en esta ocasión logró de respuesta una risa cargada con un toque de vergüenza.

'¿Se me olvidó decir que puedo volar?' Todos hasta el Kyubi tuvieron una caída estilo anime por la declaración al mismo tiempo que salían del paisaje mental.

Ahora con inspiración, Alastor cargó a Naruto en su espalda. 'Tsunade, volveremos en seguida... si puede ser, ten lista la cena y recuerda añadir un plato mas por que tendremos a cierta persona de vuelta.'

Tsunade solo asintió y vio como Naruto dio un pequeño grito de niña al igual que muchos aldeanos al ver como despegaron del suelo a una velocidad alarmante.

'(Necesito un trago)' Fue el último pensamiento de Tsunade antes de ir a casa, eso sí, después de pagar la factura del ramen... otra vez

* * *

'Esto hay que repetirlo' Ajenos a cualquier otro pensamiento, el que habla era Naruto que a pesar del grito inicial, la experiencia del vuelo fue algo increíble aunque su inquilino no estaba tan seguro, después de todo, a diferencia del nanabi, el no tenía alas.

'Me alegro de que lo digas, después de todo tendremos que volver de alguna forma' Lo dijo de forma despreocupada el demonio de pelo plateado. Sin duda había sido un viaje entretenido de casi una hora... por que era un poco difícil orientarse con Kurama, el cual parecía tener el sentido de la orientación similar a cierto capitán sádico de la división de combate.

**'El templo es pequeño, ella no debe de estar lejos' **Kurama a pesar de su sentido de la orientación sabía por la información del primer Senju que ella estaba muy cerca, en cierta forma podía sentirlo.

'Kurama dice que esta dentro de ese pequeño templo' Naruto señaló la puerta del lugar mientras repetía mas o menos las palabras de su huésped. La puerta parecía bloqueada y tenía tres huecos y una extraña inscripción.

'Veamos, para acceder a este lugar sagrado debes pasar las tres pruebas y blah, blah blah...' Ni siquiera se molestó en terminar de leer la inscripccion. Estaba claro que la puerta estaba protegida con una fuerza muy potente que solo podía quitarse obteniendo los elementos necesarios para abrirla, sin embargo... 'Yo no estoy para juegos así que: Toc, toc...' Y con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa diabólica utilizó una patada cargada para echar la puerta abajo.

**'Nunca me hagas verle su lado malo'** Kurama dijo a su contenedor el cual asintió ante dicha frase y en parte se alegraba de que Alastor no le escuchara. Era cierto que la puerta estaba protegida con una potente magia pero la potencia de Alastor era mucho mayor... y quería quitarse de la cabeza la molesta voz de Hylia... algo extraño por que según ella, había algo que estaba bloqueando la comunicación... lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que ese algo quería que se cumpliera la misión y por eso había permitido que Hylia molestase en la cabeza de Alastor.

Tal y como dijo Kurama, el lugar no era muy grande pero si que había una cosa que destacaba: Una niña de la misma edad de Naruto dormida, con el pelo largo con mechones de color Amarillo y negro y al lado de ella, una espada.

'(Parece... kawaii estando dormida)' Ese era el pensamiento de Naruto pero por la mente de Alastor se había quedado en pausa total, algo que dentro de el había estado dormido toda su vida... al menos la parte negativa se había despertado al ver la imagen de la persona que había provocado su cautiverio... hablamos de la parte corrompida de Kaguya.

No hubo movimientos por que la espada que estaba al lado de Alexa, la niña inconsciente empezó a brillar al detectar la presencia negativa y como si la espada tuviera vida propia para el terror de Naruto, la espada se incrustó en el pecho de Alastor. En ese momento, de la espada parecía formarse la imagen de una persona de color azul metalizado , muchos la conocen como Fi, el espíritu que residía en la espada maestra. La mujer tiene la piel azul un vestido que llegaba por debajo de sus piernas y de color azul y morado con un diamante amarillo en su pecho y en la frente un diamante azul. El cabello era corto con azul un poco mas claro y usaba medias negras de rallas con amarillo con tacones negros. Por último, una capa que se a semeja a brazos y mas que nada había que destacar que no tenía brazos.

'**Sujeto maligno detectado, eliminar el mal que amenaza a la hija de mi diosa'** fueron las únicas palabras que dijo el espíritu de la espada mientras el cuerpo inerte de Alastor caía al suelo.

Naruto estaba horrorizado, la persona que lo había tratado bien, que a pesar de ser un demonio ... había sido mas humano que cualquier otra persona en la aldea y lo había aceptado como su hijo ... estaba probablemente... el niño de bigotes marchó rápidamente al suelo donde estaba su padre adoptivo con lágrimas en el rostro.

'Papa... despierta papa' Entonces miró al espíritu de la espada que seguía en un estado estoico, sin emociones, Naruto estaba a punto de usar su capa de youki de Kyubi por la ira/tristeza que sentía.

'¿Qué has echo? ¡LO HAS MATADO!' Naruto estaba empezando a tener destellos de color rojo en el iris de sus ojos.

**' He confirmado que la maldad dentro de el se está purificando... la primera tarea de mi deber de purificación será exitosa... tu padre esta vivo y en cuanto al sello de la chica que ves ahí... esta apunto de romperse'** El espíritu de la espada dijo al muchacho mientras una especie de aura negra salió del cuerpo de Alastor para su posterior desintegración y en ese momento el cuerpo de la niña empezó a despertar al igual que una luz empezó a brillar en Alastor... la espada decidió volver a su espada, pero un instante antes de volver a la espada y que la luz inundara completamente a el demonio, pudo ver un collar al que identificó al instante. Ahora en la mente del espíritu de la espada sabía que la seguridad de Alexa estaba en buenas manos. Pero lo que estaba a punto de suceder dentro de la mente de Alastor nadie lo sabría menos el mismo Alastor por que al despertar Alexa, Hylia podía volver a sus obligaciones.

.

* * *

{{Mente de Alastor}}

Alastor nunca había estado en su mente, no al menos que recordaba... todo parecía derrumbarse a su alrededor y en ese momento escuchó una risa que tenía el mismo tono de voz que escuchó el día que se convirtió en un demonio, a medida que todo se derrumbaba pudo ver a dos figuras, una inconsciente y otra de pie.

'Parece que la parte oscura de mi durmiente compañera se ha ido por levantarse con el pie izquierdo'

Esa voz extraña provenía de el sujeto que estaba de pie... era una copia exacta de Alastor excepto por los colores: Su piel era mucho mas clara, su pelo era de color negro con algunos mechones rubios, las orejas eran mas puntiagudas y sus ojos eran de color rojo demoníaco.

'¿Quien?' Alastor no supo que decir ante esta escena.

La copia de Alastor se fijó en que el estaba ahí y lo miró con una amplia sonrisa.

**'Hola, mi rey'**

Alastor se acordó de lo que pasó el día en el que se convirtió en demonio, esta personaje era algo similar a Ichigo y su Hollow interno.

'Mi oscuridad' Es lo único que respondió el demonio.

'**Me alegro que me recuerdes mi rey, por desgracia los acontecimientos me obligan a entrar en un largo sueño... al menos mi compañera despertará en menos de un año, después de todo a perdido su maldad interna. '**

El nidaime mao se fijó en la figura que estaba dormida, la cual no pudo identificarla bien por que su mirada comenzaba a ser borrosa, pero juraría que tenía un par de mini cuernos y un tercer ojo.

**'No te olvides de proteger a nuestra querida reina... por que si no... me veré obligado a tomar el control y tu te convertirás en el caballo, así que disfruta de esta situación, pero no demasiado'**

Alastor estaba confundido con las palabras de su "yo" oscuro, sin duda no entendía bien la situación mientras que su oscuridad parecía sumergirse en las sombras

'No se que pasa, pero me encargaré de cuidar a las personas importantes para mi'

La oscuridad sonrió.

**'Eso espero... ella puede ser problemática y bipolar... suerte'**

Y en ese instante, su oscuridad se ocultó entre las sobras para entrar en un largo letargo, Alastor estaba confundido mientras volvía a la realidad, pero lo que no sabía, era que su oscuridad lo recordaba todo.

* * *

{{Realidad, santuario en el que estaba Alexa}}

'(Me duele todo)' Era el pensamiento de Alastor, mientras veía a Naruto confundido.

'¿Tou-san?' Naruto estaba confundido pero al mismo tiempo Alastor se fijó en la chica que estaba detrás de el... rápidamente o al menos lo mas rápido que pudo se puso de pie y en ese instante pudo sacar varias conclusiones que fueron en orden:

1º Esa niña había despertado un extraño sentimiento en el.

2º Pensó en si mismo como un bicho raro por pensar de esa forma hasta que llegó a la siguiente conclusión.

3º Si estaba de pie, ¿Por que estaba a la misma altura de Naruto y la niña? ¿Por que se notaba pesado?

Esto llevó a mirarse a si mismo y vio que la ropa se le había quedado grande y entonces notó algo extraño: no tenía youki ni maryoku ni nada... pero en cambio, volvía a sentir su chakra por lo que llegaba a una conclusión definitiva:

4º Volvía a ser un humano, pero también había vuelto a ser un niño pequeño

'mierda' es lo único que supo decir el ahora humano Alastor mientras que dentro de la jaula que se situaba dentro de la mente de Naruto Kyubi era el que mas se había quedado impactado con la situación... al mismo tiempo que tenía la sorpresa, sentía alegría,rabia, felicidad, tristeza y un sin fin de sentimientos... solo pudo salir una frase de su boca con dificultad.

**'Otouto'** Si, el Alastor que estaba cuidando de Naruto era su hermano Alastor

.

.

* * *

.

¡Nuevo récord!

Se que dije que tomaría un descanso por que quería dedicar tiempo a poder subir un cover a mi canal...pero así soy a veces he logrado hacer ambas cosas xd

Aunque no penséis que seré a si de rápido con las otras historias ya que después de todo, esta historia es el resultado del trabajo en equipo.

**Saquemos conclusiones evidentes, Alastor tiene la misma edad que Hylia y Naruto... vuelve a ser humano temporalmente.**

**-¿Qué es exactamente su oscuridad interior?-**

Bueno, eso es algo que se irá desarrollando con la trama.

**-¿Quien es la persona durmiente dentro de Alastor que acaba de perder la mitad mala?- **

Eso tendréis que pensar y la respuesta es muy sencilla.

**-¿Cuales serán los emparejamientos principales de esta historia?-**

bueno, eso es algo que ya tenemos decidido realizar pero os aseguro de que no es un harem.. podéis jugar al "frió frió" para adivinarlo.

**-¿Cuanto sufrirán los Namikaze?- **

Esta pregunta os pido que se puede responder en una escala del 1 al 10.

A parte de esto, se **admiten sugerencias o teorías de la conspiración.**

.

.

A partir de ahora vendrán los días de la academia, algo que todos esperaremos.

Por último,decir que en ese templo, Alexa no es la única que ha despertado ¿Qué significa eso? bueno como ayudante y co-escritor de esta historia he decidido que el próximo capítulo se titule:

**El Hada!**

**.**

Y ahora amigos míos, voy a seguir el ejemplo de Eli y voy a descansar en la parte yin de Kurama. Pasad una buena emana y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo del cross over de Zero no tsukaima.

Nos vemos!


	3. El hada!

Bueno sí Que debería hacer el de alma Divida por orden pero de esta manera parece que el parón no será tan largo y además me sentía con ánimos de hacer este cap así que tras hablar con Eli, nos hemos puesto manos a la obra.

Como es tradición empezaremos con los review:

-Randa1: Muy bien, ahora Tsunade esta buscando esa heladería como loca... ahora creo que de tanto helado se cogerá un catarro. Y respecto a tu segundo comentario tal vez haga un omake (tal ven una historia oneshot) para el aniversario a cuando comencé a publicar

-ryu no kami 007: Aun les queda mucho sufrimiento pero vamos a empezar un poco suave... ¿Que tal si empezamos con una Genkidama?

-sanada el tengu : Bueno, los emparejamientos se verán con el tiempo aunque hay algunos que se notaran o deduciran antes que otros... así pues he de decir que habrá persecuciones y peleas "mortales" para obtener el premio de cacería.O tal vez no, quién sabe...

Respecto a lo otro, buen trabajo Sherlock. (Para aquellos que no quieran spoilers no lean las preguntas que hice)

-CCSakuraforever : Una de sufrimiento marchando.

- Roy4: Lo primero es un sí y un no exactamente pero mas tirando a un sí. Lo segundo es mas tirando a lo segundo, recordemos que Laila solo estaba emparejada en Alma Sandaime Mao y por tanto el Alma dividida (recordemos que El Alastor de Alma dividida era el mismo que estaba a punto de unirse a el Naruto de Sandaime Mao pero si empiezo a explicarlo, ocuparía mucho espacio pero al menos haría que todo el mundo con líos mentales aclarasen las dudas y vieran la lógica)

Respecto a los emparejamientos, las identidades de las parejas es un no y respecto a los conflictos es un sí... digo conflictos y es por algo xd

Con lo último es un sí, intentarán putearlos de vez en cuando pero les saldrá el tiro por la culata.

-Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul : Es raro contestar un review a la persona con la que estoy colaborando pero bueno, así son las cosas jaja. No hay nada mejor que el trabajo de equipo y ya estoy preparando las palomitas y la cámara de video para las reacciones de los lectores para estos capítulos.

Puede que el tuyo sea mas brillante y sedoso, pero el mio también es el original pues las dos partes de un todo ... el mío es mas divertido y me compite contra mi en los videojuegos.

-Zafir09 :Bueno, quiero recalcar que los Namikaze no están siendo controlados por lo que son unos verdaderos **** Respecto a los dos pequeños peli rojos, te llevaras una sorpresa pero eso será en la graduación... no diré mas sobre eso por que quitaría la gracia y Eli-chan me mataría o me mandaría a Ciela por ese spoiler (Eli, si estas leyendo esto recuerda... no hagas caso de tu lado destructivo xd)

Lo único que puedo decir es que el equipo que se formará sera muy fuerte, al nivel de decir apaga y vayámonos o estamos jodidos contra estos bestias... eso si les da tiempo a escapar xd

-julian laravazquez 1 : Lo siento, pero de momento Alastor será débil. Y respecto a Harem... quién sabe?

-daishi6617 : Muchas gracias, aunque no todo el mérito es mío... después de todo este es el poder del trabajo en equipo (pose y Don kanonji risa :Bwahahahahaha !)

.

.

Ahora disfruten del inicio del apocalipsis como de costumbre os advertimos que no poseemos los derechos de Naruto u otros elementos de Anime/videojuegos excepto nuestros Oc

.

**_Cap 3: ¡El Hada!_**

.

* * *

.

Un sin fin de emociones pasaban por la mente de Kurama y no sabía si estar feliz o muy cabreado. Sin embargo en medio de toda la confusión solo pudo decir una palabra con un tono de voz difícil de analizar. **"Otouto" ** Con esa simple palabra dejó a Naruto también con el misterio, añadido a lo que le acababa de suceder a su padre adoptivo.

Si uno fuera un experto, diría que ha rejuvenecido casi diez años de edad... siendo por tanto de la misma edad de Naruto. El pelo ya no era largo y salvaje, en su lugar, se había vuelto casi liso y la ropa que llevaba era lo único que no cambió por lo que ahora le quedaba cómicamente grande.

"Tou-san, que te ha pasado?" Naruto seguía incrédulo con la situación que no quería ni siquiera preguntar el por que su amigo Kurama había dicho esa palabra.

"Sinceramente no lo se.. ¡Mi voz es la de un niño!" Finalmente su mente llegó a la conclusión de que por algún extraño motivo volvía a ser un niño humano, apenas un año mayor de cuando llegó a Halkenia y tras unos segundos de análisis se dio cuenta de que tenía las mismas reservas de cuando tenía doce años... probablemente un dato positivo y tal vez su nivel actual era el de un chunin medio. Pero antes de volver a intentar ver su alrededor, su mente ya estaba dando vueltas y vueltas con muchas paranoias de como tenía que pasar otra vez por la adolescencia y de que era todo un fastidio.

"Tou-san... creo qué es la chica a la que estábamos buscando" Naruto intentó hacer que su padre adoptivo que ahora tenía su edad le hiciera caso, tal vez estaba en shock por el cambio repentino.

" Eh...quien sois y como has llegado hasta aquí." La voz de la chica parecía un poco débil, después de todo había tenido un largo sueño.

"Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki Senju Fox-ttebayo y el que esta a mi lado es Alastor Fox...¿niño?"Naruto intentaba ser lo más alegre para calmar la situación por todas las bandas posibles aunque era un poco raro haber dicho que Alastor era su padre teniendo en cuenta su apariencia actual y no querían asustarla.

Alastor consiguió salir de su debacle mental para fijarse en la niña que estaba al lado de Naruto y que había visto antes de su comienzo de las paranoias mentales. Era una niña mas joven de lo que esperaba, de la misma edad que Naruto y el, el pelo era una mezcla de color dorado y negro y unos ajos de color azul de mar. Cuando la vio antes, sintió un extraño sentimiento hacia la chica pero decidió ignorarlo...

"Hola" Alastor saludo levantando la mano en señal de saludo sin embargo la manga se le caía porque le quedaba grande. Lo que menos esperaban Naruto, Kurama y Alastor fue la reacción de la chica: Se puso detrás de Naruto y parecía que tenía miedo de el ahora ex-demonio.

"Ho-hola.. me llamo Alexa Valentai.. aunque no recuerdo muchas cosas " Fue la voz un poco asustada por parte de Alexa cosa que no le gustaba mucho a Alastor pero tal vez actuaba así por que era tímida o tal vez por que estaba con lagunas mentales y eso provocó en ambos chicos un poco de tristeza por que seguramente todos los conocía están ahora en el mas allá por que han sido demasiados años durmiendo en el templo, entonces comenzó a acercarse a los dos chicos del templo aunque en el momento en que se puso en movimiento tubo que agarrar las ropas por que se le estaban cayendo de forma cómica y tras llegar a una distancia adecuada, se arrodilló ante Alexa. Sabía que decir, después de todo era su misión y motivo de que había vuelto a las naciones se daban cuenta de la pequeña luz que giraba en cima de Alexa

"No temas, como me llamo Alastor y siempre te protegeré...lo juro por mi honor, no importa lo que pase" Alastor declaró con total convicción y sin ninguna sonrisa dando la sensación de que su palabra era totalmente seria además así Hylia no le daría mas dolor de cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, Alexa vió que esta persona hablaba en serio pero no sabía por qué, le daba un poco de miedo.

Naruto se alegró que no estuviera tan alterado como el pero sin duda el mas alterado era Kurama.

**"¡Kit, quiero saber por que es igual que Otouto!" **El gran Kyubi rugió desde su jaula para que Naruto le prestase atención e hiciera lo que pedía por una vez, lo mas extraño fue que el ruido que provocó hizo que tanto Alexa como Alastor se tapasen los oídos.

"¿Alguien no sabe bajar el volumen?" El peli plata declaró antes de que le apareciera el signo de interrogación en la cabeza "¿De quién es esa voz?" Alastor miró a todos lados esperando a que no fuese otra voz en la cabeza, la chica también estaba confundida pero en este momento los que estaban en shock eran Naruto pero sobre todo Kurama.

**"¿Podéis oírme?"** Kurama esta perplejo ante esta situación, ya que el estaba encerrado en el cuerpo de Naruto. "Si" Alexa agachó un poco la cabeza en señal de afirmar su respuesta, cabe decir que el otro oyente imprevisto seguía estando con la misma reacción de Kurama.

"¿Kurama?" La voz que estaba escuchando Alastor era muy similar a la de Kurama del anime pero quería estar seguro por que en realidad estaba acostumbrado a escuchar la voz del zorro de nueve colas cuando era un cachorro. Esto hizo sonreír en la jaula al gran biju pues aunque no sabía el por qué, esto facilitaría enormemente la conversación.

**"Si, ahora que tengo vuestra atención... ¿Por que diablos te pareces a mi hermano pequeño?"**

Sin duda estaba molesto, al mismo tiempo deseaba que fuera su hermano pero también estaba cabreado por no decirlo antes en caso de que lo fuera.

"Bueno...yo... que puedo decir... ¿Donde esta Shu-nee cuando se le necesita?" El chico no dijo si pero tampoco no aunque con esa respuesta era claro que era un si. Provocando que Kyubi, el gran zorro empezara a llorar y aunque no se le podía ver, podían escuchar... aunque con las lágrimas venía algo mas.

**"¡Eres un Otuoto baka! ¿DONDE TE HAS METIDO? ¿CÓMO ESTAS VIVO? ¿SABES LO MAL QUE LO PASAMOS PEDAZO DE BAKA!?"**

Kyubi estaba rugiendo/llorando ante su hermano pequeño que podía comprender perfectamente a su hermano mayor mientras que Naruto no se lo esperaba al mismo tiempo que Alexa no tenía ni idea de que iba el asunto.

"Lo siento Aniki, tenía miedo de que pensaras mal de mi... yo no quería que pasase"

El chico estaba ahora un poco triste por que lamentaba que su hermano mayor se sintiera tan mal.

"Cuando oímos el grito solo vimos un área destrozada y tu sangre... ¡CREÍAMOS QUE ESTABAS MUERTO DESDE HACE MAS DE 500 AÑOS!" Este era un buen punto válido para el biju, lo cuál hacía que Naruto parecía mas sorprendido. "¿Tienes mas de 500 años? Tsunade querrá saber tu secreto." Naruto intentó calmar un poco la situación pero nada era lo que tenía que pasar.

"Si sirve en defensa, no encontraba la forma de volver y solo pasaron alrededor de 10 años..." Tomo un respiro el ex-demonio antes de continuar "Cuando llegué a Konoha y vi que estabas dentro de Naruto no sabía como reaccionar, por un lado temía tu reacción y que me rechazaras... tampoco quería que Naruto se pensase que quería adoptarlo por que estabas sellado en su cuerpo" Sinceramente era su verdadero pensamiento, a pesar de haber llegado a Konoha como un todo poderoso ser, tenía miedo de la posible reacción de su hermano mayor.

El mismo Kurama sabía que su hermano pequeño no mentía por lo que decidió tener en cuenta la parte buena de la situación, por lo que decidió obtener la parte buena en la que su hermano estaba vivo.

**"Tienes suerte de que no sea Shukaku o Matatabi o estarías siendo asfixiado"** Kurama sabía donde atacar y era realmente efectivo pues al instante Alastor tubo un fuerte escalofrío al pensar como actuaban de normal y con todo el tiempo que ha pasado... podría ser víctima mortal del abrazo de los biju.

"Entonces... ¿Kurama y tu sois hermanos?" Naruto no sabía como entrar en la conversación y estaba seguro de la respuesta, solo quería que se confirmase.

"Por supuesto ... eh... ¿hijo?" Ahora todo el mundo se puso un poco tenso ya que es difícil ver a un padre de la misma edad que el hijo adoptivo. "Bueno, tengo los papeles así que aun sigues siéndolo"

Alexa seguía callada y no se creía que acabara de decir que era padre... un niño de su edad tenía la custodia legal de el chico con marcas en los bigotes.

"Ahora me pregunto cómo narices podemos oírte" Un gran misterio difícil de saber pero como no, la luz que estaba cerca de Alexa brilló mas, dando a conocer a uno de nuestros queridos interventores... Hylia de nuevo.

"Para eso tengo una explicación" Hylia parecía aparecer en su modo 'todo genial' al cual Alastor no querría esta vez discutir por dos motivos:

A) Quiere saber el motivo

B) Ahora es un niño humano contra una diosa.

"Alexa tiene aun esencia del pueblo Hyrule por lo que gracias a eso es capaz de escuchar a los Biju"

Hylia dicho esto estaba brillando con la intención de desaparecer algo que no se dejaría.

"¿Y yo como soy capaz de oír? El recién ex-demonio tenía la incertidumbre en ese aspecto además de otras cosas lo cuál hizo que el parpadeo de la diosa bajara de intensidad.

"Pues... no tengo ni idea...adiós" Hylia respondió en su tono feliz y como si no fuera extraño dejando a Naruto y Alexa con una gota de sudor... y a Alastor con un tic en el ojo derecho.

"(Esa maldita...) Pongámonos en marcha" Alastor decidió dejarlo pasar, ahora tenía un largo camino que recorrer.

"Espera, tengo que coger una cosa" Alexa dijo un poco tímida mientras que recogía la espada maestra del suelo y en ese momento dos cosas pasaron: La espada desapareció dejando una especie de luz que se introdujo en Alexa dejando claramente que era algún tipo de sellado y en el momento antes de guardar la espada una pequeña bola de luz salió de esta.

"¡ALEXA-CHAN!" El objeto luminoso no identificado empezó a revolotear de forma de gran hiperactividad al rededor de la chica recién levantada de su largo sueño, haciendo que la chica sonría y que los chicos se queden con cara de pez.

"¿Quien eres-ttebayo?" Ahora la figura era de un tamaño entre una bola de béisbol y una de baloncesto empezó a coger aire.

"¡Yo soy el hada Ciela! ¡Y acompaño a mi amiga Alexa! ¿Quién eres tu?" El hada preguntó inocentemente al niño rubio el cuál adoptó la misma actitud alegre. "Me llamo Naruto-ttebayo!"

Alastor vio como la escena se desarrollaba bien, Naruto estaba feliz y ahora empezaría su misión de protector. El ahora niño decidió seguir el rumbo y seguir el ejemplo de su hijo adoptivo.

Sin embargo el hada se le adelantó, al verlo, le pareció curioso que llevase ropas que le quedaran grandes... iba a tratar del mismo modo al chico hasta que vio cierto objeto: El collar.

"Así que eres tu..." ahora el hada tenía una apariencia que daba un poco la sensación de no estar muy a buenas con el poseedor del collar. "Tu eres..."

a pesar de no agradar la forma en la que había cambiado la actitud hacia su persona, Alastor se dió cuenta de que fue en el instante en el que vio el collar.

"Yo.." Alastor estaba cogiendo fuerzas para contestar. "CANOSO" El hada interrumpió al chico de una forma que hizo caes a casi todos en la sala.

"¿Qué?" el ahora pequeño Alastor dijo si saber que mas responder. "Tu eres un canoso idiota que ni siquiera sabe elegir ropa o no tienes para conseguir ropa... o tal vez eres tan raro que al lavar la ropa, en vez de encoger las has echo agrandar... típico de un canoso incompetente." La lucecita identificada como el hada Ciela dijo sin ningún miramiento y como si lo que decía era cierto. Lo cuál provocó el surgimiento de la vena de furia en la cabeza del chico de cabellos de plata y sin duda estaría encantado de dar una paliza a esa maldita hada de no ser por que llevaba una ropa demasiado grande y podía asustar a la chica... no tenía ganas de traumatizar a la chica que acababa de despertar, eso sin incluir que no estaba acostumbrado a ser un niño otra vez y desconocía las capacidades de ese hada.

"Calla luz de navidad" El pequeño respondió sin ninguna piedad e hizo enfadar al hada que provocó que esta sacase un martillo rojo y con un rápido golpe mando a Alastor contra la pared y tras un gruñido el hada guardó su martillo.

"¡Tou-san!" Naruto fue a asistir a su padre adoptivo rejuvenecido que ahora estaba atascado en una pared con los ojos en forma de remolino.

"Feeeelizzzz naaviddadd... prosssspero aaaño y felicidaddd" Esas simples palabras daban un poco de pánico a Naruto pues al parecer su padre estaba con lo que se podría decir una pequeña conmoción cerebral. Al mismo tiempo, Alexa casi realizó una pequeña risa por la situación cómica la cual vio el hada, por lo que no pararía de molestar a Alastor y probablemente a todo el que moleste a Alexa pero en especial a Alastor aunque este no la moleste.

Pasados unos minutos, Alastor recuperó la consciencia y empezó a caminar hacia la salida sujetando las ropas para evitar problemas y a la vez, dando maldiciones sobre hadas molestas. Mientras que la chica, Alexa, había tomado la iniciativa.

"Hylia dijo que aquí están Crinsom y Carmesí" La Valentai dijo tranquilamente mientras se fijaba en la zona ahora que habían salido del templo. Alastor y Naruto no sabían de que hablaba por lo que ahora que tenían menos prisa se fijaron un poco mas en el entorno y se fijaron en algo que no se esperaban, sobre el templo que acaban de salir había una estatua de Hylia solo que...

"Es gigante" Naruto dijo sin mas, al ver lo gigantesca que era la estatua y haciendo que uno se pregunte como es capaz de mantenerse en el aire esta isla con una estatua de tal magnitud.

"Si que es grande, pues vaya si es presumida la Hylia" El pobre Alastor no pudo seguir argumentando por que había vuelto a recibir un martillazo por parte del hada aunque de menor magnitud ya que no quería tener que esperar a que se desmayara, eso sí, el hada tenía la vena en la cabeza hinchada.

"¡Acaso esta loco! Esta es una Efigie fue construida en honor a Hylia por los hylianos, diciendo eso es como si estuvieras ofendiendo a la raza de Alexa ademas...esta es solo una pequeña parte del templo." El hada dijo en total orgullo por respecto al tema de la construcción en honor a Hylia

"Un momento...¿Cómo que una parte del templo?" naruto no se pensaba que hubiera mas edificaciones en la zona. Al mismo tiempo el hada sacaba un aspecto retorcido mezclado con un toque de orgullo por lo que estaba a punto de decir

"Hay 3 templos situados este templo... uno es el interior el templo de la efigie, el segundo templo es ese grande que miran hacia el frente con un lindo jardín... es el templo de hylia, mientras que el ultimo templo se sitúa abajo del templo de la efigie el 3 templo esta oculto y solo con un mecanismo se puede abrir..."

Las palabras no podían seguir entrando en la cabeza del pequeño Uzumaki, eran demasiadas cosas de una vez e incluso se le podía ver como echaba humo, al mismo tiempo Alexa seguí como buscando y Alastor recordó una de las pocas cosas que había oído sobre los juegos del celda y decidió decirlo con un toque pintoresco.

"Prefiero el templo del agua, más fácil..." Esto provocó dos reacciones en cadena en Ciela, la primera un parón total seguida de "¡¿CCOOMMOOO?! ¿Cómo osas decir semejante locura?... ¿Me estas escuchando?"

El hada empezó a despotricar sobre el niño con ropa de mayor pero este no hacía caso pues se estaba fijando en Alexa que ahora parecía estar en una especie de plataforma

"Hey Alexa... ¿Que haces? " El niño de ojos de color amarillo/dorado dejo de hablar cuando vio como la niña sacaba un manto color blanco con los bordes de color azul y con el símbolo de Hylia y se lo amarraba en los hombros ... para luego tirarse al vació

"¡Mierda...ALEXA!" A pesar de estar con la ropa grande y con Naruto gritando a lo lejos mientras que el hada parecía animarlo a que se estrelle contra el suelo de la superficie terrestre, el valeroso humano se lanzó al vacío para cumplir con su misión: Proteger a Alexa. Por desgracia había olvidado que ahora que era humano, ya no podía volar.

"¡Mal día! ¡Mal día! ¡Mal día! ¡Mal día! ¡Mal día! ¡Mal día! ¡Mal día!" Casi parecía un mantra mientras descendía a toda velocidad pero al parecer el tener la ropa grande le sirve para poder usarlo como planeador y poder acercarse a Alexa y darle un abrazo y atraparla para que aprovechando que la ropa y su gabardina le quedaban muy grandes sumado al manto, podrían usarlo de paracaídas por desgracia estaba un pelin acojonado para reaccionar

"¿Pero que haces aquí?...bueno es hora de hacer esto hahahaha" Alexa sonreía como si siempre hubiera hecho este tipo de cosas y por un momento había perdido el miedo a Alastor de la misma manera que había algo que le daba miedo dentro de el, también notó que había algo con lo que sentía familiar y que ya habían pasado por situaciones como esta. Por otro lado, aunque se alegró un poco el chico al ver que no parecía tenerle miedo, tenía serias dudas si la chica tenía actitud bipolar.

"Bueno disfrutar de una agradable conversación mientras estamos abrazados y no se...¡Cayendo al VACÍO! ¿QUÉ NARICES PIENSAS?" Alastor no sabía si gritar a continuación por la caída o empezar a orar o pensar en como pudo terminar así.

"hehehe tu ya lo veras" Alexa le guiña su ojo izquierdo y sonríe descaradamente haciendo que por un momento Alastor se ponga un poco rojo.

Luego Alexa con un pequeño empujón, se separa de Alastor el cual se estabiliza un poco gracias a su ropa que cumple la función similar al manto de la chica y mientras esta, pone uno de sus dedos en la boca para silbar, al poco de hacerlo se ve como por debajo de ellos aparecen 2 enormes Loftwing algo que, sorprendió a Alastor jamas habían visto algo así en las naciones elementales, el primer Loftwing que apareció tenia plumas rojas muy llamativas con tonos azules y el pecho blanco un pico amarillo y en su pico portaba el emblema de Hylia el segundo ave que era un poco mas pequeño pero no tanto... se debe suponer que es una hembra. El segundo Loftwing era de plumajes celestes con azul y toques rosados en las puntas de sus alas pecho blanco y su pico amarillo.

Alexa aterrizo encima del Loftwing rojo mientras de forma sencilla mientras que Alastor en el azul y cabe decir que si no se sujeta del cuello del Loftwing azul.. hubiera seguido cayendo al vacío.

"Pero que cono son estas cosas ...pájaros gigantes en toda mi vida no he visto algo como esto en las naciones elementales sin incluir aquella ave rara de Pein." Alastor seguía sorprendido mientras tomaba una mejor posición en su medio alado de transporte  
"Bueno sus nombres son Loftwing, son pájaros creados por la diosa Hylia para que nuestro pueblo pudiera montarlos y desplazarse por los aires." Alexa explico de forma natural.

"eh tu gente vivía en el cielo...¿Como es posible eso? Debían tener un miedo nulo a las alturas (por eso se tiró antes tan tranquila)."

Alastor estaba animado de tener una conversación 'normal'  
"solo diré que teníamos una fuente de agua que nacía de una cascada y nuestra comida nunca pasaba de climas siempre era cálido...eso es lo único que recuerdo es mejor que vayamos a por Naruto..." Alexa declaró de forma animada mientras Alastor asintió y ambas aves fueron cogiendo altitud para regresar a por los pasajeros restantes.

* * *

**{{Konoha}}**

.

Las cosas en Konoha eran un poco extraño de comprender, Tsunade estaba tranquila en su casa tomando un poco de su bebida favorita mientras que otros llevan una actividad normal... luego estaban los que habían visto hace unas horas como los dos demonios habían volado de Konoha, literalmente y por tanto lo estaban festejando y algunos AMBU presentes se asustaron mas de lo normal respecto al rey demonio y fueron a avisarle a el Hokage... que a su vez maldecía el no poder obligarlo a enseñarle como puede volar e increíblemente, Danzo estaba de su parte.

Como decía, lo normal en Konoha... si incluyes el como aparece un gran pájaro gigante volando rápidamente en dirección Konoha seguido de otro que a diferencia del primero que era azul.. el otro era rojo y mas grande. Resultado, mas sustos.

.

{Minutos mas tarde, complejo Senju}

.

"Ya voy" Tsunade caminaba a ritmo acelerado y un poco mosqueada por que no paraban de llamar a la puerta. "¡He dicho que ya voy! "Tsunade abrió la puerta con bastante mal humor y con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera. Eso fue hasta que vio quienes eran las personas que tenía delante: Un Naruto con una cara asustada y una pequeña aterrada...sin duda era la chica a la que habían ido a buscar y esta había sido una mala impresión, por lo que tenía que inventar una excusa.

"Lo siento, pensaba que erais esos vendedores ambulantes... otra vez" Tsunade sabía que Naruto sabía que muchos intentaban vender cosas absurdas a Tsunade y que podían ser unos plastas así que la creyó.

"Parece que han dado mucha guerra-ttebayo" Naruto empezó a decir mientras hacía que Alexa diera un paso adelante. "Baa-chan, te presento a Alexa Valentai y se quedará con nosotros-ttebayo!" Naruto gritó de forma alegre mientras que Alexa aun no sabía que pensar de esta persona y se preguntaba por que le llamó abuela si parecía muy joven. "Un placer conocerla" Alexa respondió con una pequeña inclinación en señal de respeto haciendo que Tsunade derramase lágrimas de anime mentales al ver a una niña tan educada pero notó algo raro.

"¿Donde está Alastor?" Al pronunciar ese nombre, Alexa se encogió con un poco de miedo, Naruto empezó a ponerse nervioso y Tsunade se preocupó hasta que escuchó el sonido de una persona imitando el sonido de tos... detrás de ella y apoyado en una pared estaba la persona en cuestión aunque el aspecto era muy diferente y Tsunade no sabía que decir exactamente.

"Digamos que han sucedido unas cuantas cosas" Alastor dijo de la forma mas calmada y tranquila posible, Tsunade tardó unos instantes para que su cabeza hiciera click y darse cuenta de que un todo poderoso rey de los demonios bastante apuesto se había convertido en un niño humano de la misma edad de Naruto.

Tras esta revelación mental, solo hubo dos acciones que hizo Tsunade:

1º Se le cayó su botella de saque (y no se rompe)

2º Empezó a rodar por el suelo de la risa.

"Eres un criajo ha haha ha" Tsunade en vez de quedarse sorprendida, cosa que era difícil debido a estos dos meses decidió tomárselo como un chiste muy gracioso cosa que no le gustó nada a el ex-demonio.

Lo que si se sorprendió Naruto es debido a su vestuario pues se había puesto uno de los conjuntos de ropa su armario por que si Tsunade le hubiera visto tal como cuando se había transformado en niño... tendría un ataque al corazón de la risa.

"Ríe cuanto quieras, yo no necesito un genjutsu para aparentar ser mas joven." A pesar de ser pequeño aun tenía que defender su orgullo y dio donde mas dolía a Tsunade la cuál tenía una vena hinchada en la cabeza. "Te voy a..." Tsunade empezó a crujir sus nudillos y Alastor tragó saliva mentalmente por que no tenía la misma fuerza demoníaca y al volver a ser pequeño no sabía como estaría su control de chakra, tal vez un kawamiri lo sacaría con vida pero era jugársela por lo tanto lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño.

"Ten cuidado, estar así puede hacerte ver mas viejo... espera... ya lo eres ¡CANOSO!" Tsunade se quedó realmente impresionada cuando de la nada una especia de luz brillante atravesó el marco de la puerta para empezar a girar al rededor del niño en función de querer sacarlo de quicio.

"¡Ciela, sigue así y te mandaré a las profundidades del averno!" El joven Fox declaró en voz alta y con instinto asesino, después de todo ha tenido que sufrir todo el trayecto con este insufrible ser que no para de molestar sobre todo a el... sin embargo esto provoca que Alexa se quedase detrás de Tsunade con cara de miedo.

"No eres mas que un canoso que aterroriza a Alexa" Ciela había logrado su objetivo, Alastor paró de inmediato al ver a la Valentai asustada. Su misión era protegerla, no asustada y entonces hizo lo que nadie se esperaba "hump, lo que sea" Había imitado a la perfección el estilo Uchiha aunque en realidad era el gesto de Indra. Ignorando la reacción a utilizar dicho gesto, se dispuso a sentarse en el sofá con total tranquilidad a pesar de que el hada no para de molestar cual mosca en pleno verano.

"Así que has estado en un templo hasta ahora" Tsunade había cerrado la puerta y todos se dirigían al sofá aunque Alexa miraba a cierto individuo con un toque de desconfianza, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido. "Eso parece" Fue la corta respuesta de una chica que había estado tanto tiempo sin hablar, después de todo ha estado en estado durmiente todo este tiempo sin darse cuenta.

"Que interesante... ¿Y que es eso?" Tsunade señaló a el objeto dorado que no paraba de molestar a Alastor. "Yo soy el hada Ciela y no me señales, vieja" La declaración del hada sirvió perfectamente para hacer estallar la furia de Tsunade por que nadie mentalmente estable se atreve a decir eso.

"Tsunade, si planeas matar a esta lucecita andante lo lamento, pero ya hay lista de espera." Alastor no permitiría que Tsunade le quitase su presa pero entonces vio como Alexa le miraba con esa cara de miedo cosa que hizo que suspirara. "Además es al parecer la compañera de Alexa y debo dar buen ejemplo a mi hijo. Puede que sea un niño en cuerpo pero sigo siendo un adulto responsable... ¡Galletas!" Y como si se tratase de un adicción y un giro de 180º Alastor cogió como un obsesivo la jarra que contenía las galletas y empezó a comer como si de un vicio eufórico se tratase dejando a todos con la boca abierta hasta que el mismo chico se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. "Porras"

y tras eso dejó el tarro en la mesa, aunque con un ligero tembleque en la mano.

"Creo que será difícil" Tsunade murmuró en voz baja intentando contener la risa, ahora que Alastor había inflado sus mejillas ya que al parecer tenía mezcladas las personalidades de un adulto relativamente responsable y un niño pequeño cosa que darían un caso raro de doble personalidad o bipolaridad extraña.

"Tou-san, no sabía que te gustasen tanto las galletas" Naruto declaró inocentemente mientras que Alastor intentaba olvidar lo que acababa de suceder al mismo tiempo que Alexa tuvo una mini sonrisa por la situación cosa que no pasó por desapercibido por el ex-demonio y mantuvo una ligera sonrisa.

Sin embargo todo lo bueno tiene que ser siempre estropeado por alguien y ese alguien ni siquiera llamó por la puerta: Un grupo de tres AMBU apareció de la nada rodeando al conjunto y no gustó a ninguno de la sala.

"Por motivos de seguridad de la aldea, tienen que venir con nosotros ante Hokage-sama... resistirse no es una opción" Uno de los AMBU aclaró sus intenciones nada mas aparecer, a parte de que no querían ser víctimas de la terrorífica Tsunade y del rey demonio... con este último, se extrañaron de que no estaba en el lugar y en vez de eso, había un niño y una niña que no habían visto antes. No sabían quienes eran pero también tenían que ir.

"Problemático... vamos" Tsunade se resignó a oponerse pues era la labor de los AMBU y era comprensible por lo que decidió ir sin poner ninguna pega.

Por otra parte, el nuevo padre de Naruto no le gustó nada por que sabía que solo tendrían problemas, un montón de cosas que explicar y tal vez (aunque en realidad podría darse por seguro) que el Namikaze se pondrá muy contento su situación actual. Naruto no estaba contento por tener que ir a ver a esa persona y Alexa estaba sin saber que pasaba exactamente.

.

* * *

.

{Sala del consejo de Konoha}

.

"Los demonios invaden a Konoha"Esta era la voz del jefe comerciante del sector sur.

"Debemos matar a los demonios antes de que traigan refuerzos" Esta voz era de Mebuki Haruno que al parecer tenía el poder de romper tímpanos de los fuerte que gritaba y lo peor de todo es que su hija Sakura tenía indicios de desarrollar la misma habilidad.

"Silencio" Minato gritó en voz alta para que todos en la sala mientras que todos le hicieron caso.

"No vamos a matar a nadie, hemos mandado a un AMBU para traer a los implicados y que nos digan que sucede y actuar en consecuencia. Y no mataremos a nadie por que ese niño es el jinchuriki de Kyubi por lo que si lo matamos perderíamos un activo. Puede que sea un débil niño pero eso no lo saben el resto de aldeas".

Minato explico de forma clara para que todo el mundo entendiera, además muchos civiles estaban contentos de que fuera débil sin embargo aun les molestaba el echo de que no podían atacarlo por que su padre adoptivo que es a su vez el rey de los demonios estaba al cuidado del chico constantemente.

"¿Por que no extraemos al Kyubi y lo colocamos en un contenedor mas digno?" Homura citó dando la solución sencilla a los problemas, si necesitaban a un Jinchuriki podían fingir un accidente y aprovechar pasar el biju a otro shinobi potencial... todo esto mientras Hiruzen desprendía un poco de intención asesina. Por suerte para el ex-kage, Minato puso su rostro ensombrecido.

"Esa idea ya la tuve pero si la llevamos a cabo tendremos a esa Hylia en cólera y no sería nada productivo" Minato no quería admitirlo pero esa Hylia era sinceramente una amenaza para toda la aldea si sacaban su lado malo aunque una cosa era clara, no admitiría que es una diosa.

Por otro lado, Kakashi no sabía que pensar. Se podría que estaba al mismo tiempo del lado de su sensei por que era su líder pero también estaba en el lado de Hiruzen y Tsunade pues quería seguir el credo de su amigo fallecido: Obito. Había días en los que pensaba que si uno que rompe las reglas es basura pero alguien que abandona a los amigos es peor... a pesar de ser débil... ¿En qué lugar estarían los Namikaze por tratar así a su hijo?

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

"Hokage-sama, he traído a todas las personas que estaban en el complejo Senju" El AMBU que había traído a los que serían interrogados declaraba a su líder según el protocolo.

"Muy bien, que pasen" Tras esta orden del yondaime, de la puerta entraron una molesta Tsunade con un Naruto asustado y lo que eran dos niños desconocidos de los cuales no tenían ni idea de quienes eran. La niña parecía bastante asustada y el niño parecía estar de mal humo además el aspecto del niño les recordaba a alguien. Sin embargo algo no cuadraba bien para los de la sala.

"¿Dónde está Alastor? También debía venir." Minato no estaba contento y el AMBU sudó un poco pues en realidad Minato no especificó quienes debían venir pero al parecer daba por echo de que estaría ahí.

"Que yo sepa, no soy invisible" El chico de pelo plata declaró con total sarcasmo y todos los del consejo menos Hiruzen (El cuál se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando, después de todo, era apodado el profesor) le miraron de mala forma.

"¡No tienes modales MALDITO MOCOSO... ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?!" La Haruno hizo que todos se taparan nuevamente los oídos. Ahora Alexa se planteaba quien asustaba mas.

"Soy Alastor Fox, mas joven... y humano" No iba a mentir, Alastor se sentía feliz de ser otra vez humano pero ahora era también un niño por lo que se sentía que había perdido demasiado nivel a pesar de estar actualmente en nivel mediados de chunin... en comparación a su forma de demonio, era comparar un bebe con tres Jubi, 1 Kaguya, 2 Madara y 1/2 Chuck Norris (lo anterior a Chuck Norris se puede considerar como 2/4 de Chuck Norris). La gente no se lo creía pero teniendo en cuenta de quién se trataba... ahora el consejo estaba feliz, la mayoría habían olvidado a lo que habían venido realmente por que ahora tenían otras cosas en mente.

"Ahora te convertiremos en un arma de Konoha" Danzo lo dijo sin rodeos, a pesar de ser un pequeño humano, el sujeto poseía suficiente experiencia en combate por lo que tenía el potencial para convertirse en alguien del nivel de Hashirama (Iluso de Danzo, no sabe el verdadero potencial que escondía) Muchos iban a empezar a decir cosas similares pero todo acabó en el momento en el que el muchacho empezó a tejer una serie de signos que Kakashi reconoció bien.

"Mas te vale pensar en lo que dices, puede que sea pequeño y humano pero puedo haceros un poco mas chispeantes" Ante la mirada de todos, Alastor tenía cargado un chidori.

Kakashi por un momento se sintió a la vez molesto y orgulloso, según dijo Hylia, Alastor se uniría a las fuerzas shinobi. Tal vez en un futuro podía coger a un equipo genin formado por Naruto para compensar los fallos de su sensei y a este chico por que tenía talento y ya sabía su jutsu. No sabía como lo sacó pero daba igual al menos para el.

"¡Ha robado a Kakashi su jutsu!" Uno de los amables miembros del consejo gritó totalmente a la espera de que hicieran algo los shinobi del lugar, sin embargo Minato estaba pensando como había logrado copiar el jutsu de Kakashi por que a diferencia de antes notaba chakra en el y podía decir que sus reservas eran grandes para su edad, incluso para un Uzumaki.

"Interesante, te quejas de un jutsu que utiliza el apodado ninja copia... Kakashi, ¿puedes hacer esto?"

La mano que tenía cargado el chidori apuntó a una zona donde no había supuesta-mente nadie e hizo lo menos pensado."**Chidori Eisō** " De pronto la forma del chidori parecía comprimirse y expandirse en forma de lanza que prácticamente atravesó la pared no sin antes que dos shinobi de AMBU root se vieran visto obligados a eliminar su camuflaje, dando tres reacciones principales: Kakashi estaba mas que sorprendido y con ansias de compartir notas respecto a este jutsu, asustados por lo sucedido además de la aparición de los AMBU de ROOT y la expresión de Danzo al intentar descifrar como había sido capaz de detectarlos a no ser que fuera un sensor de nivel extremadamente alto.

Pero no os voy a mentir, había dos reacciones mas... Naruto con estrellas en los ojos y el propio Alastor que no tenía ni idea de que hubiera agentes de raíz (ROOT/Ne) en esa pared.

"Ahora que hemos tenido una bonita introducción, ¿Cuál es el motivo de nuestra visita?" Sinceramente quería marcharse lo antes posible, el consejo era una banda de buitres y temía por todos los que estaban en su círculo de confianza. Inconscientemente, liberó un poco de Hyoton para el asombro de todos ya que la temperatura de la sala bajó bastante y por desgracia esto era lo peor para el ansia del consejo.

"Con los últimos acontecimientos, debes dar tus secretos a Konoha así como colocarte en la CRA para desarrollar el Hyoton en las nuevas generaciones." Minato declaró con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara. Esto no gustó nada a Tsunade, Hiruzen ni Fugaku (en su caso sería por la furia de Mikoto al saber que harían eso al que cuida de Naruto)

"Ahora que lo pienso, ahora eres humano pero sobre todo un NIÑO... tal vez lo mejor sería invalidar los papeles de la adopción" Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso y todo esto estaba siendo visto desde varias perspectivas...

Alexa no entendía bien la situación, pero al parecer las personas del consejo no eran buenas por que querían hacer maldades a las personas que la liberaron ( a pesar de la persona que no sabía como calificarla), Naruto estaba asustado por la posibilidad de perder a su padre y todo se fue al carajo cuando Alastor soltó toda su intención asesina. El resultado fue que todos los civiles estuvieran cagados de miedo o inconscientes pero al ser tan joven y débil en comparación a su antiguo ser, solo consiguió el sudor frío y tembleque de los shinobi de mas alto nivel.

Pero como era costumbre, siempre tenía que pasar algo mas extravagante.

"¡De eso NADA!" Un gran halo de luz inundó la sala mostrando a la diosa Hylia. "Ni se os ocurra poner a ninguno de estos niños en ningún programa de CRA ni obligarlos a mostrar sus jutsu" La diosa dictó con los brazos cruzados poniendo cara de autoridad haciendo que muchos tragaran saliva.

Por otra parte Alexa se sentía contenta de volver a ver a Hylia mientras que otro tenía un pensamiento un poco diferente y lógico.

"¿para que pediste mi ayuda si intervienes cada dos por tres?" Alastor declaró abiertamente sin temor ya que ahora había analizado mejor la situación y no tenía que preocuparse por su conjunto de ropa anterior."Y si piensas en golpearme por ese comentario, estarías atacando a un niño pequeño...algo no muy bien visto en una diosa" Casi se le podía apreciar una sonrisa triunfante ante su razonamiento victorioso al cual Hylia en vez de actuar de mala manera puso una expresión mas similar a estar de morros. "Quería aprovechar que ahora que tengo tiempo, después no podré venir como hago ahora, además tengo ganas de ver un poco a mi querida Alexa y al bueno de Naruto" Ante esto, se sonrojó un poco la Valentai mientras que los miembros del consejo estaban por cometer locuras como las que estaba a punto de cometer Kushina.

"¿Que tienen esos perdedores de especial?" Error para los Namikaze, aunque ahora estaban los Namikaze mas a juego, después de todo Minato es el rayo amarillo (depende de la traducción puedes toparte con rayo amarillo, destello amarillo o flash amarillo) tenía que tener a juego a su esposa y que mejor que unas descargas eléctricas.

"Bueno, ya tengo todo dicho y Alastor... si me entero de que no cumples con tu tarea o haces algo indebido... " No necesitaba terminar la frase, aun así lo dijo de tal manera que a pesar de mostrar cara alegre, daba demasiado miedo para poder describirlo... haciendo que Alastor se alegrara de que esta mujer no se encargaba del cielo mientras que esta desapareció del mismo modo.

"(Problemático, todas terminan dando miedo)" Este era el pensamiento de Shikaku Nara, el padre de Shikamaru recordando a su esposa que al mismo tiempo, el marido sintió un escalofrío que no indicaba nada bueno para el.

"¿Y quien se supone que es esa niña?" Danzo intentó desviar el tema para no hacer que aparezca de nuevo la 'dama de las electrocuciones' Tsunade tragó saliva por que a diferencia de los niños sabía que estaba a punto de pasar. Tsunade quería mentir sobre la identidad de la niña pero esta comenzó a hablar. "Me.. me llamo Alexa... Alexa... Valentai"

Y la sala tubo lo que se diría un momento de silencio total antes del grito... otra vez, uno casi podría pensar de que se trata de una especie de costumbre rara. Después de todo, el clan Valentai era un clan legendario a la altura del sabio de los seis caminos y que colaboró en la victoria contra el mítico jubi (aunque en realidad todo lo que conocen los shinobi acerca de esto esta todo inventado para alegar de la realidad, de como Alexa a sido la única Valentai) por lo que obtener a Alexa se consigue un gran prestigio y Minato sonrió ante esto ya que el podía hacer su plan.

"Me imagino que actualmente no hay nadie legalmente en custodia de la chica, así que como buen Hokage que soy, acogeré a esta niña en mi familia." Danzo estaba internamente enfadado de que Minato se adelantara a sus planes por que podía obtener un gran arma, por otro lado tanto Tsunade y Alastor se enfadaron bastante. Alexa vio a Naruto triste y también se dio cuenta de que tenía cierto parecido a el Hokage y la señora que había sido electrocutada.

"(¿ A caso Naruto será hijo de esos dos?... Entonces ¿Por que Alastor tiene la tutela?)" A pesar de su conflicto interno respecto al ex-demonio, no sabía la historia aunque tampoco es que estuviera muy a gusto a la situación por que se sentía como si estuviera siendo una especie de trofeo.

"De eso ni pensarlo, Naruto y su padre la encontraron por lo tanto yo asumiré la custodia de la chica, no pienso permitir que la tratéis como un elemento de prestigio al clan" Tsunade respondió haciendo una grieta en el suelo por medio de su tacón.

"Me temo que no puedes negarte Tsunade,me debes un favor y lo voy a cobrar, además no querrás que la familia Fox estén en problemas" Minato estaba con una sonrisa depredadora, nadie le quitaría su premio ya que después de todo Naruto era débil pero gracias a su próxima jugada su ex-hijo serviría de algo.

"Recuerda lo que dijo Hylia, no puedes quitar la custodia legal por que ahora sea un menor" Tsunade declaró fácilmente, por otro lado Alastor estaba internamente en un hervidero de furia por que actualmente no podría machacar a Minato y los demás... aunque bien es cierto que tenía el elemento sorpresa y psicológico ya que Minato no se espera que supiera usar el Rasengan.

"Tsunade, me temo que Alastor no es de Konoha... a penas lleva aquí unos meses por lo que podría ser un elemento peligroso... que tal si... el se une a las fuerzas shinobi, si lo hace prometo no hacer nada malo en referencia a lo legal a Alastor y sus familiares ¿Qué te parece el trato? De lo contrario tal vez deba expulsarlo de Konoha y dado que Naruto es su hijo se tendría que ir o quedarse en las calles de Konoha" El Hokage lo había planeado perfectamente, incluso con tan poco tiempo de pensamiento tenía las cartas ganadoras sobre la mesa. Alastor se maldecía ser débil, se arrepentía de contenerse aquel día y se encargaría de patear algún día de patearlo hasta no poder mas.

El pensamiento de Tsunade era similar al de Alastor, pero sabía que tal vez podía encontrar una forma de que alejarla de los Namikaze pero por desgracia mantendría dicho apellido.

Naruto estaba bastante hundido ya que estaban aprovechando de el y su padre adoptivo para lograr adoptar a Alexa y eso también le dolía pues era la familia que lo había echado. E incluso desde que se enteró del sello que tenía que le hacía tan débil, se preguntaba a veces si fueron los mismos Minato y Kushina los que pusieron ese sello para echarlo con una excusa.

Luego estaba Kakashi, eso era realmente un juego bastante sucio, no lo podía creer... ¿Qué pensaría Obito? Esa pregunta se hacía el ninja copia que a diferencia de Kushina, esta estaba alabando la genialidad de su esposo.

Por último teníamos a la propia Alexa que decidió no intervenir, no quería oponerse por que no quería que una familia sufriera por su culpa.

"Tsk, realmente, no sé en que fallé cuando te crié... está bien Minato, espero que cumplas con tu palabra" Tsunade estaba decepcionada con su hijo, podía hacer medianamente bien el trabajo como Hokage y era un fuerte shinobi pero desde que se hizo Hokage empezó a fijarse mas por el prestigio que por su visión original, sin duda el poder le había vuelto mas arrogantes que el tópico del supuesto ego Hyuga/uchiha y su esposa Kushina siguió su ejemplo. Sin duda una desgracia para sus orígenes.

"Bueno, creo que podemos dar por terminada esta reunión. Alexa-san bienvenida a los Namikaze, Kushina-chan te acompañará a tu nuevo hogar." Minato hizo terminar satisfecho la reunión en la cual ni siquiera habían tratado el motivo que había originado dicha reunión mientras ahora rellenaba los papeles de la adopción e incorporación de Alexa Valentai a los Namikaze.

"Vamos, tenemos una habitación libre, ahora servirá para algo útil por primera vez" Kushina sacaba a Alexa de la sala en dirección a la casa de los Namikaze mientras dejaban la sala, Alexa pudo ver una cara de total tristeza en Naruto. "(Esa era mi habitación)" Sin duda Naruto recordaba que cuando el vivía en esa casa, no había ninguna habitación libre sin contar la de invitados por lo que era claro que era su antigua habitación hasta que lo echaron. Alastor pudo ver la cara de su hijo e internamente se prometió a si mismo que se encargaría de los Namikaze, no era un emo vengador ni nada por el estilo... no hablaba de venganza, mas bien pensaba en sus planes de futuro como retribución o justicia.

* * *

{Calles de Konoha, 21:30 de la noche}

"Estúpido Minato, he fracasado como madre... ¿Qué narices pasó con el?" Tsunade estaba bastante furiosa y abatida por la actitud de su hijo, Naruto caminaba sin decir ni una palabra y Alastor estaba bastante sombrío.

"(Cómo hagan daño a Alexa o la hagan llorar... juro por mi trasero que pagaran por su osadía)" Sin duda, ninguno de los tres tenía pensamientos positivos.

"¡CANOSO!" Una lucecita brillante llamó la atención de los tres, el hada Ciela volvía a hacer su aparición, sin duda para molestar al pobre Alastor otra vez pero en esta ocasión Alastor no estaba para juegos. "Estúpida Hada,¿Donde te habías metido?" Sin duda estaba cabreado, tal vez podía haber aprovechado la presencia de la insufrible hada para que Minato no se saliera con la suya, pero sin duda el hada le gustaba molestar e insultar pero no le gustaba ser el objeto de las mismas cosas que hacía por lo que intentó golpearlo con un martillo grande rojo que nadie sabe de donde lo saca pero por suerte el niño escapa gracias a que tropieza con una piedra... de tal forma que el

ex-demonio se asusta viendo como la zona donde iba a ser golpeado se había formado un pequeño cráter.

"Eso no te importa, estaba haciendo cosas de hadas" El hada gruño mientras hacia desaparecer el martillo "¿Donde esta Alexa?" El hada volvió a su habitual modo Happy preguntado por su compañera, pero entrecerró los ojos al ver la mirada perdida de todos. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Que sucede?"

Realmente el hada se estaba preocupando.

"Minato a adoptado a Alexa... ahora debe estar en la casa de los Namikaze" Alastor apretó el puño con fuerza por haber fallado, se sentía demasiado débil y eso debía de cambiar.

Por otro lado, el hada no conocía quienes habían adoptado a la Valentai pero sin duda no era nada bueno para ver la reacción de todos pero al escuchar el apellido algo hizo recordar en su friki cabeza

"¿Namikaze... no hay uno que es parecido a ti pero con pelo rojo y sin bigotes mas molesto que el canoso con una hermana que también es un tomate? El hada Ciela preguntó a Naruto y claramente los tres humanos se dieron cuenta al instante de que hablaban de Naruko y Menma, con lo que Naruto simplemente agachó un poco la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

"Dame un poco de tiempo..." El hada se puso unas gafas de sol...¿siendo de noche? y puso una expresión de total seriedad. "Volveré" y así el hada se marchó en un destello de velocidad que para muchos creerían que era su amado yondaime usando el Hiraishin.

"¿Por que tienes esa cara de contento?...¿No se supone que tendrías que estar preocupado por Alexa?" Tsunade pregunto al padre adoptivo de Naruto que ahora tenía una sonrisa

"¿No lo ves? El hada se marcha, eso significa que podré dormir esta noche y además creo que se a donde va Ciela y aunque parezca raro, por primera vez en todo el día... me alegro que esté aquí"

Alastor contesto como si fuera algo obvio y parecía mas animado.

"¿Por que te alegras? No para de molestarte y a dicho que volvería" Naruto preguntó con duda y sin miramientos al mismo tiempo que Alastor colocaba una sonrisa diabólica y sádica que por desgracia una cierta dama serpiente también la vio. Por que a pesar de de una sonrisa diabólica, con su nueva edad parecía algo adorable, algo así como un pequeño diablillo al que abrazar... pobre de Alastor

"Por que se a donde va el hada y se que tratará muy bien a los que están allí" Excepto Naruto que no se daba cuenta, Tsunade no sabía muy bien que responder pero en cambio.

**"Hermanito, estoy muy orgulloso de ti... cuánta maldad. sniff, sniff"** Si, el Kyubi estaba con unas falsas lágrimas de Anime

.

.

* * *

{Al día siguiente, noche}

.

"La cena está lista" Tsunade estaba mas contenta de lo habitual mientras terminaba de colocar el quinto plato en la mesa.

"¡Tiene una pinta increíble-ttebayo!" Naruto tenía baba en la boca por la comida que estaba observando. "¿Cuando vendrán Shizune-nee y Tonton?" Naruto se estaba aguantando de devorar la comida hasta que todos estuvieran en la mesa.

"Shizune y Tonton deberían volver mañana de la misión que tenían, bueno... creo que es el momento de tomar la comida preparada" Alastor mencionaba mientras se quitaba un delantal de cocina al igual que Tsunade, para aquellos que no se dan cuenta, si, Alastor ayuda en la cocina.

Ahora los cinco se estaban colocando en sus sitios para cenar, aunque había una persona un poco mas nerviosa. Y Tsunade lo notó fácilmente.

"¿Te gustaría decir alguna cosa? Te veo un poco preocupada" Tsunade no quería que esta persona en especial no estuviera con preocupaciones.

"Yo..." La persona que estaba a punto de hablar fue interrumpida por un "Normal que esté nerviosa, esta comida ha sido preparada por el canoso, seguro que está horrible" Solo había un ser capaz de llamar así a Alastor y era el hada Ciela mientras probaba un bocado de la cena "(maldición, esta delicioso) Pasable por poco" Ciela no quería admitirlo pero mientras decía que la comida era normalita, empezaba a comer con mas ansia cosa que hacía que su comentario perdiera valor. Al mismo tiempo Alexa decidió empezar a comer y aunque no dijo nada, su cara se sonrojó por el sabor de la comida que Tsunade y Alastor habían preparado.

"Todavía no me creo que hayas conseguido que Alexa se quede aquí (aunque también está el maldito hada)" El chico anteriormente como el nidaime mao dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba un poco de su comida.

"No es de extrañar, soy Tsunade Senju y además hemos tenido una ayuda extra." Tsunade declaró orgullosamente mientras empezaba a recordar como habían logrado terminar así.

.

* * *

.

{Flashback}

.

"Tal vez tengamos una solución, Alexa será mi discípula a tiempo por completo y será mi sucesora en el término de habilidades shinobi por lo que pasará a vivir con su su maestra...yo. Aun así, podrá continuar siendo legalmente tu hija." La madre de Minato había pasado toda la noche buscando la forma de lograr llevar lejos a Alexa de las manos de los Namikaze y lo había encontrado pero para ello necesitaría primero la autorización de Minato ya que ahora tenía la custodia legal.

"Esta bien, siempre que tenga el apellido Namikaze y venga alguna vez" Ante la declaración de Minato con un tono molesto y desesperado que habían echo parpadear a Tsunade

"¿En serio? ¿Tan fácil?" Tsunade no se lo podía creer, no era normal que Minato se dejase ganar tan fácilmente.

"Si" Minato estaba furioso internamente por hacer esto pero no tenía mas remedio, no después de los sucesos que habían pasado desde que acogieron a la chica Valentai.

.

{Escena retrospectiva}

.

Alexa no estaba muy contenta, de primeras había tenido que estar en una habitación en la que uno podía sentir una sensación de vacío y soledad. Para después conocer a unos nuevos hermanos que se podrían definir como 'terribles' en muchísimos aspectos.

Luego Minato y Kushina que la habían acogido por interés y no por afecto, tras una cena silenciosa en la que solo hablaban Menma y Naruko de lo genial que eran los Namikaze y que con el entrenamiento serían los mejores en la academia, Alexa echaba de menos estar en la casa Senju y a pesar de haber estado poco tiempo con ellos, daban una extraña sensación de calidez que los Namikaze no parecían emitir de la misma manera.

Después de terminar la cena y cercana a la hora de dormir, pasó lo que peor se podía imaginar Alexa pero antes de eso, Alexa se dio cuanta de otro detalle en el momento en el que regresó a su habitación, en un rincón había una pequeña foto en un marco roto y lleno de polvo: Eran Minato y Kushina con tres niños de apenas unos años de vida y entonces se dio cuenta de que esta era la habitación de Naruto y cabe decir que no le hacía feliz.

Para la desgracia de Alexa, Menma había sido influenciado bastante por Jiraiya convirtiéndolo en una especie de mini pervertido aun siendo de ocho años de edad y sumado a su ego como Namikaze e hijo del Hokage... digamos que fue a la habitación de Alexa diciendo que su papa le había acogido para así casarla con el y que a partir de ahora tenía que hacer lo que el decía... Alexa empezó a asustarse bastante y gracias a la aparición del hada, todo cambió a mejor.

Menma se asustó por que era el Hada Ciela, mismo hada que había dado uno de los peores momentos de su vida en el parque y no pudo hacer nada por que su papá estaba reunido en esos momentos. Por lo que Menma ya se esperaba lo que le vino a continuación: Ronda de martillazos.

Como era de esperar, los gritos avisaron al yondaime y fue rápidamente a ver lo sucedido. Cuándo llegó se podía ver a un magullado Menma que no dudó en salir de la habitación llorando a toda velocidad mientras que el Hokage se encargaría de la amenaza no detectada mientras que el propio hada decía que no tratarían de esta forma a su preciada Alexa. Ciela pidió a Alexa que se fuera de la habitación, a los cinco minutos de cerrarse la puerta y tras una serie de gritos de dolor y terror, la puerta se abrió con Ciela marchando a buscar a Alexa y dejando atrás a un Minato en posición fetal en el suelo repitiendo 'mami'.

.

{Fin flashback}

* * *

"Y por eso mismo, quiero decir que ya os he apuntado a los tres para ir a la academia" Tsunade recitó felizmente mientras Naruto vitoreaba de que estaban mas cerca de ser super ninjas.

"(¿Otra vez tendré que estudiar?)" Alastor no le gusto mucho la idea de volver a tener que entrar en la escuela y mas siendo cosas que aprenden niños de ocho años. "de todos modos, habrá que seguir con el entrenamiento. Naruto, quiero que estés listo mañana"

El padre de edad de ocho años dictó a su hijo de la misma edad que ahora estaba un poco asustado.

"¿por qué tan pronto? ¿No podemos tomar un relax?" Naruto intentaba buscar una excusa del entrenamiento loco de su padre.

"Eso es por que ahora que Alexa es mi discípula, la voy a entrenar en todas mis artes aunque también quiero que aprendas algo de mi." Tsunade quería formar a los chicos para asegurar de que sean fuertes para el día de mañana y dar una buena a los Namikaze.

"¿Cuando empieza la academia?" el hada preguntó con una cara que daba un poco de miedo, sin duda quería saber de cuánto tiempo dispone para preparar el caos en la escuela shinobi.

"Empiezan el mes que viene" Tsunade dijo a los niños con una sonrisa, después de la cena. cada persona se fue a su propia habitación por que el compuesto senju era mas grande que el de los Namikaze.

Alexa entró en su nueva habitación y se sentía bastante feliz mientras se metía en su nueva cama para tener un dulce descanso.

Sin duda muchas cosas estaban por llegar.

* * *

.

Y terminado, ahora amigos míos empiezan los días de la academia y tras hablar con mi compañera de equipo, durarán unos cuántos capítulos.

En el próximo capítulo tendremos a los nuevos compañeros de clase y de como serán los entrenamientos. ¿Tal vez el poder de las llamas de juventud les alcancen? Eso no lo sé...

.

En esta ocasión no puedo revelar que pasará a continuación, sin embargo a modo de lluvia de ideas o para ver vuestras opiniones...

-¿Que opinan de alexa? Cabe decir que aun no han visto nada, después de todo acaba de despertar.

-¿Que pasará cuando empiece a despertar la persona dentro de Alastor?

-¿Hasta que punto molestará el Hada a todo el mundo?

.

Bueno, creo que también diré que nuestros protagonistas tendrán un contrato de invocación, solo uno y cada uno es diferente. Queda a vuestra mente adivinar cuales son y a quien corresponden. Y recordad que vuestras opiniones son importantes para nosotros

Ahora solo me falta decir: Hasta la semana que viene y pasadlo bien mientras disfruto de mi nueva guitarra a la que he bautizado como yami no kiba


	4. La academia

Hola amigos y amigas de la web, os traemos un nuevo capítulo de este fic que puede traumatizar a todos los poseedores de pelo plateado o que tengan canas pero bueno al menos tendremos risas y burlas contra el hokage.

.

-**Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul** : A pesar de que charlemos siempre para preparar el capítulo, mereces el rincón de las respuestas de las review y como no, el honor de ser la primera.

Y respecto al comentario creo que me da mas miedo tu hija que tu misma, realmente no se que se pasa por la mente de Ciela... el otro día vi que tenía una mirada extraña en mi.

Por cierto, Alastor no para de quejarse y diciendo que dejemos de usar a su hermano como sofá.

**-Zafir09** : Pensé que por una vez Kakashi tuviera mas cabeza que en muchos otros fic en los que favorece a los hermanos de Naruto, es mas, tras aquello Kakashi no fue el mismo en el tema de la familia de Minato. No sé si será por que me cae bien Mikoto o que se yo pero es como si pareciese que soborna al autor de alguna forma por que yo no veo ningún fajo de dinero así que supondré que me tiene en un genjutsu. Y todos sabemos como será el nuevo equipo 7 muwahaha

.

**-Randa1:** Creo que debo felicitarte por el review debido a su longitud así que voy a intentar tener unas buenas respuestas intentando no destripar la futura trama.

Quiero expresar que eres un genio, pero esperemos que ese concepto de los impuestos no lo apliquen en la vida real por que ya estaríamos jodidos.

Es cierto que Hylia se parece a veces como si fuera la reina blanca pero cuando se cabrea da miedo y se nota en su hija Eliza que actualmente esta en la forma de Alexa pues como empiece a comportarse como antaño, rezaré por todos nosotros.

Por si fuera poco, tu gran genialidad puede provocar un puro caos en la aldea, por que básicamente puede ser cierto lo que dices pero a fin de cuentas... el gobierno es casi como una dictadura disfrazada por lo que habría que tener cuidado pero aun así da igual por que el hada/luz de navidad , hará las cosas de tal forma que puede hacer atrocidades y aunque muchos sepan que ha sido ella no tendrán pruebas de la autoría. Y por desgracia, si... Ciela tiene magia.

En verdad sería un favor a la humanidad teñir el pelo de Sakura pero aun mas el dejarla afónica, eso si sería salvar a la humanidad. Hablando de Sakura no voy a mencionar el que por que sería como un spoiler respecto al manga... puede que suene muy Naruhina pero es que prefiero mil veces a Hinata que Sakura (aunque muchos digan que Hinata es el personaje mas sobre valorado de todos los animes como Sasuke que es el mas &% que ha existido) en fin, casi salto de alegría durante la comida en el descanso cuando veía cierta imagen del manga, para luego decepcionarme en la siguiente en fin.. los que lo hayan leído entenderán a lo que me refiero.

No dejaremos a este Kakashi lcerca de Alexa, tenemos otros planes para ella (risa tipo Jiraiya mientras que Eli-sama esta suficientemente lejos para no saber que estoy riendo de esta forma y si preguntan la distancia, es confidencial pues me costó mucho esfuerzo saber la distancia exacta)

Y por cierto ahora Tsunade se ha montado un laboratorio para los helados.

.

**-CCSakuraforever:** Digamos que Naruto logrará unos buenos maestros que no puedo decir quien o quienes son pero si te diré que su contrato molará mucho mientras que el de Alastor mola, el de el ex-demonio nos reiremos mucho con Kurama... y no, no es un contrato de invocación de biju.  
.

**- Roy4 :** Si, me encargaré de que Minato sufra bastante pero creo que eres malo por ser colaborador de Ciela y (poniendo mis brazos en forma de "x") no, por el amor de Kami... no se unirán a un grupo tan humillante. Como mucho, formarían un grupo con Ciela y alexa.

.

**- Jack Dark hell:** Valla, triple review a contestar xd..intentaremos que Naruto sea menos idiota pero será difícil teniendo a Ciela que es una mala influencia.

Si, me gusta ver a Shukaku como personaje fem por que quedaría muy raro que Gaara le llamase madre una y otra vez (a no ser que Shukaku sea travesti... ya es tarde, la imagen mental que acabáis de pensar os perseguirá de por vida) es mas, incluso tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano.. no lo diré por que sería spoiler xd.

Y no te preocupes, Alastor seguirá causando destrucción y será mas fuerte y demoníaco que antes... después de todo vuelve a ser un niño pero a diferencia de antes ahora tiene experiencia real y conocimientos mas efectivos.

Y menos mal que no se me va la cabeza y no haga un fic de harem en la que todos los biju son personajes fem y Alastor se encarga de liberarlas y ejem... maldita Ciela y maldito Jiraiya... mi mente esta cada vez peor... fuera malos pensamientos... fuera malos pensamientos.

.

**-daishi6617** : No hay por que darlas, creo que es lo menos que se puede hacer por alguien que no solo lee el capítulo si no que también expresa sus ideas. gracias, estamos haciendo una interesante tarea en equipo y resulta divertido, frustrante cuando chocan las ideas y emocionante de forjar una historia resultado de un colectivo. Y realmente no sé si definirlo como un triángulo amoroso para Naruto pues el va a tener muchas miras y en cierto modo para todos aquellos que se hagan ideas, Alexa no estará con Naruto aunque si se preocupa mucho por el.

.

**-kira taisho:** ¡Imouto! (lágrimas exageradas) Sálvame del hada, no para de acosarme... me ha echo cosas (autor en posición fetal). Realmente Ciela trata también muy mal a Alastor y lo peor estará por venir. Ahora mismo Alexa es muy kawaii y un poco menos Alastor aunque tendrá que tener cuidado cuando use el senjutsu kitsune.

Y no te equivocas, se puede llegar a matar a alguien de esa forma por eso existe en youtube el asesino de la cuchara.

.

.

-Eli-Sama: ahora se da inicio el primer día de la academia, donde muchos lloraran y reirán y el inicio del hada, la numero 1 en gastar bromas para morirse.

-Ciela: ¿alguien me ha llamado?, bueno como de costumbre ni poseemos nada del anime de naruto ni el juego de la leyenda de zelda

-Hylia: Solo los Oc de los autores...si se preguntan que le donde esta chivotenkai, lo de antes eran una nota. Digamos que el hada de Konoha se ha encaprichado con el y esta indispuesto por ahora

-Eli-Sama :bueno para otro momento mi compañero chivotenkai estará mejor... UWU ah si que no se preocupen XD... eso creo.

-Ciela: Creo que voy al volver a buscarlo.

{Y así el hada se marchó de la sala de rodaje con risas yandereistas... ¿Sobrevivirá chivotankai? Lo sabrán al final del episodio}

.

**_cap 4: La academia_**

**_._**

* * *

{Konoha, 1º día de academia, compuesto Senju}

.

Un nuevo amanecer, el gallo que estaba en el tejado del compuesto senju cantaba su melodía indicando la llegada del sol y haciendo su función de despertador de muchos... y esa sería su labor si no fuera por que en medio del canto, el gato Tora apareció de la nada y arremetió contra su nueva presa.

Ese es el pensamiento que todos pensaríais, pero Tora no había atacado a el gallo intencionadamente, resulta que Tora estaba huyendo de un ser mas terrible: El hada.

Gracias a todo esto, uno de nuestros protagonistas, Alastor, despertaba de su pacífico sueño.

"Wuaaaahhhh" Alastor bostezaba pacíficamente mientras estiraba los brazos con cara de satisfacción, relajación y felicidad. Pero esas expresiones cambiaron rápidamente a una de total seriedad cómica y definible como modo observador.

Primero miró a su derecha, luego a su izquierda, seguido de un movimiento para poder comprobar el lugar que le rodea y de si hay algún objeto extraño. Tras comprobar que no hay ningun peligro, se levantó de la cama de forma nuevamente calmada.

Esto a muchos le parecerá extraño, pero todo tiene una explicación.

Resulta que por cortesía de cierto ser brillante que flota y porta un martillo que a saber de donde lo saca... a estado gastando bromas bastante pesadas al pobre ex-demonio. Desde que Ciela llegó a Konoha, de vez en cuando... Ciela suele fastidiar el final del sueño del padre adoptivo de Naruto.

Haciendo cosas como colocar trampas para ratones en el suelo para que tenga el ex-demonio una 'alegría', colocar cubos de agua, pinchos, cacerolas... e incluso la semana pasada puso su cama encima de la torre Kage mientras dormía... lo peor es que Alastor se levantó de la cama sin darse cuenta del entorno, lo que provocó una buena caída. Menos mal que estaba Tsunade para curarlo.

.

Ahora que se estaba vistiendo con sus nuevas ropas tras haber tomado su ducha matutina, su conjunto consistía en una camiseta roja sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos azules que se adaptaban a su cuerpo de ahora 8 años de edad. Su antigua vestimenta estaba ahora en el armario, a excepción del collar que seguía llevándolo.

También empezó a coger la costumbre de colocarse unos pequeños pesos en algunas de sus articulaciones para entrenar, pero tampoco en exceso por que su cuerpo tenía que crecer.

Lo último que hizo antes de salir de su habitación fue mirar el calendario, la fecha de hoy estaba marcada con un círculo en rojo. El joven Fox había identificado el día en el que se encontraba y una pequeña sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Llegó la hora, muwahahaha" Sin duda, los lectores deberían empezar a rezar por las personas que asistirían a la academia.

Con ánimo de no haberse topado con el hada todavía, el pequeño Alastor salió de su habitación con una mezcla de alegría y precaución. Alegría por lo que deparaba la fecha de hoy y precaución por si el hada había preparado algo.

Sin duda, estaba bastante concentrado en mirar a sus lados que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba de frente hasta que se había chocado con otra persona.

"Ten cuida... ehhh, buenos días Alexa" Alastor sonreía nerviosamente rezando de que Alexa no se asustase de el... nuevamente. Eso era algo que le molestaba un poco pues no tenía nada de gracia tener que cuidar de alguien que te tiene miedo. Aunque debía admitir que Alexa resultaba Kawaii con su rostro que demostraba que aun estaba dormida.

"Bu..buenos días" Alexa dijo tímidamente mientras se frotaba la frente por causa del golpe que había recibido. La Valentai todavía sentía en gran parte de las ocasiones un sentimiento de miedo hacia al niño a pesar de que nunca le había echo nada malo...mas bien todo lo contrario.

La Valentai llevaba puesto un conjunto de pantalones cortos de color negro, una camiseta azul marina con un chaleco largo de color rojo. Portaba un cinturón con el símbolo de una espiral en la hebilla y portaba en el cuello el colgante del símbolo de la trifuerza. Aunque también había un accesorio extra que tubo que llevar, un clip en el pelo por parte de Kushina

"¿Has dor-dormido bien?" El ex-demonio preguntó a la semidormida Alexa intentado no asustarla, realmente era algo difícil y en ocasiones pensaba si esto era una broma de mal gusto por parte de Hylia. Sin embargo la chica solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza en señal de decir un sí.

"¡El desayuno está listo!" Una voz procedente de la cocina alertó a todos en la sala de que era la hora de llenar el estómago, además no podían ir con tranquilidad pues hoy era el primer día de clases y no querían llegar tarde.

Cuando estaban en el comedor, se sorprendieron de que Naruto ya estaba sentado en la mesa totalmente preparado, esto no se lo esperó Alastor por que siempre tenía que obligar a Naruto a despertarse para sus sesiones de entrenamiento. El pequeño Uzumaki llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color marrón y una camiseta azul cielo con el símbolo de los Uzumaki en el centro.

Frente a el, estaba la persona que había preparado el desayuno, la discípula de Tsunade: Shizune.

"Buenos días Shizune-san, Naruto... ummh que buena pinta" Alastor saluda mientras se sentaba a degustar el desayuno compuesto de unas pastas de harina y un buen baso de zumo aunque realmente no era lo que quería. "Cómo me gustaría tomar un buen café" Alastor dijo un poco en bajo en forma de mini depresión mientras que Shizune le miró con mala cara.

"Eres un niño y por tanto no debes tomar tanta cafeína, hasta los diez años solo podrás tomar un café al día durante las comidas" Shizune explicaba tranquilamente mientras Naruto no entendía como podía gustar el café, lo probó una vez y no era para tanto, además no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

A todo esto Alexa ya estaba disfrutando del desayuno y sin duda comía de forma alegre ya que por fin empezaban las clases.

"Tou-san... ¿Qué crees que pasará hoy?" Naruto preguntó a su padre adoptivo (que ahora es un niño de su edad) por que a pesar de estar emocionado, estaba nervioso debido al tratamiento que recibía del pueblo.

"Oh... el pequeño Naru-chan esta nervioso" Alastor dijo con una sonrisa llena de picarda tras tomar un trago de zumo bastante dulce y nada ácido.

"Tu también eres pequeño" Naruto dijo con cara de palo mientras una roca imaginaria caía sobre la cabeza del Fox jefe y tras un momento de enfado (cosa que hizo un poco de miedo en Alexa) volvió a sonreír. "Si, tan pequeño que vas a tener la suerte de que tu papa estará contigo en clase para ver si haces TODAS las tareas" A esto Naruto palideció sabiendo que no se libraría. Shizune intentaba reír por no empezar a rezar por las almas de las personas con las que van a compartir clases.

Tonton, la mascota de Shizune estaba actualmente desayunando debajo de la mesa aunque con un poco de cautela de no ser nuevamente objetivo del hada Ciela, sin duda el hada se había convertido por así decirlo en un elemento perturbador al que nadie puede escapar.

"Veo que ya estáis todos despiertos, me imagino que ya sabéis que solo quedan 25 minutos para la ceremonia de apertura." Tsunade acababa de llegar y estaba informando a todos del acto empezaría temprano por lo que estaban con falta de tiempo, cosa que preocupó a los tres niños.

"Tal vez debamos ir rápido" Alexa dijo un poco tímida mientras tomaba el último trago de su desayuno y colocaba los cubiertos en el fregadero.

"Tienes toda la razón, Naruto... si no llegamos a tiempo daremos 100 vueltas a la hoja y si no lo lo logramos..." empezó a imitar el estilo de autodesafíos que hacía Maito Gai con su futuro discípulo Rock Lee, solo que en vez de hacerlo con lucecitas brillantes y un estilo juvenil... parecía mas bien una mirada como la de una madre feliz pero en realidad el destinatario de la frase corría un peligro de muerte. Pero para suerte de Naruto, un golpe fuerte provocó el surgimiento de un chichón en la cabeza del ex-demonio

"Tsunade, ¡Eso duele!"Alastor se quejó abiertamente ante el puñetazo de la sannin de la babosa.

"Eso te pasa por asustar a los pobres niños... niño." Tsunade entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa desafiante. "Así que mejor preocúpate de no llegar tarde" La Senju declaró antes de agarrar las llaves de casa mientras todos empezaban a colocarse el calzado para ir a la academia.

.

* * *

{Calles de konoha}

.

Lo bonito de Konoha era que a una buena velocidad, podías pasar por toda la villa en menos de media hora, sin embargo el camino a la academia shinobi a ritmo normal no duraba mas de diez minutos aunque para ciertas personas, esta caminata se les hacía eterna.

Tsunade estaba acompañando a los tres niños, si, por que a pesar de que la edad mental de Alastor es la de un adulto y teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que Alexa estuvo sellada... siguen siendo niños.

Naruto estaba un poco nervioso por la forma en la que podría conocer a gente y su paso mas cerca de convertirse en un Kage. Alexa seguía inquieta y Alastor podía entender la mirada que la chica ponía, el ex-demonio apretaba con fuerza sus puños al recordar la otra noche y de una de las preocupaciones mas importantes procedentes de Alexa: Las pesadillas.

.

* * *

{Flashback, hace unos días}

.

Era media noche en la aldea de Konoha, en esta ocas¡ón nos fijábamos en una niña de ocho años durmiendo de forma incomoda en la cama. Esta niña no parecía tener unos buenos sueños y el estar revolviéndose y los sudores eran un signo claro de lo que tenía eran pesadillas.

En la pesadilla aparecían cuatro figuras que apenas se distinguían por lo borrosas que estaban, una de las personas debía ser una chica por que logró escuchar su nombre: Tetra.

Otra de las figuras, portaba una espada y a diferencia de la apariencia del portador de la espada, la espada se podía distinguir perfectamente, era la misma espada que Alexa tenía actualmente guardada en el sello, la espada maestra. Poco a poco la persona que portaba dicha espada era cada vez mas visible y Alexa pudo identificarlo como su padre: Link, el héroe elegido por la diosa Hylia.

La escena parecía que esas cuatro personas estaban felices y disfrutando del momento hasta que dicha linda escena se vio interrumpida por un estruendo y del vacío de la nada generada por el sueño, un hombre apareció de entre las sombras.

Esta figura tenía el cabello tan rojo como el fuego y una piel de tez morena y un traje tan negro como la noche.

La peor parte para la pobre Valentai fue el instante en el que el desconocido pelirrojo atravesó el pecho del padre de Alexa con el filo de una espada mientras que las dos figuras (un de ellas era Tetra) de apenas doce años de edad gritaban y por último también se oía el grito de la tercera persona que era el grito de una mujer pero lo que mas sorprendía era que estaba gritando el nombre de Alexa... le estaba gritando a ella.

Si la pesadilla era mala por ver como espectadora como sucedían las cosas, ahora estaba por ser peor por que estaba a punto de poder interactuar por que la persona que había matado a Link apareció en frente de la chica y la agarró del cuello mientras una sonrisa salvaje y diabólica se formaba en el rostro de este señor del mal.

**"Los que comparte la sangre de la diosa y el alma del héroe estarán bajo una eterna lucha y tu no serás la excepción... yo soy el rey del mal y algún día obtendré el legado de la diosa y al fin podré sumir al mundo en la absoluta oscuridad" **Las risas del auto proclamado rey del mal retumbaron por las paredes del sueño, el rey del mal dejó de reír y bajó un poco la cabeza haciendo que su rostro pareciera mas sombrío y sus ojos parecían tener brillo de maldad.

**"Te encontraré, da igual donde te escondas..." **La voz era cada vez mas hueca** "acabaré contigo y todo lo que ames... aunque sea lo último que haga"**

Poco a poco Alexa sentía como el aire en sus pulmones empezaba a faltar mientras miraba con horror como estaba su padre muerto en el suelo mientras la sangre de este empezaba a desprenderse del cuerpo. Entonces su cabeza empezaba a procesar la situación como si esto no hubiera sido un sueño... mas bien... un recuerdo de lo que le pasó hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás y en ese momento solo supo hacer una cosa: gritar

"¡Nooo PAPAAAAAA!" Los gritos retumbaron por toda la casa y de no ser por los sellos de silencio, hubieran alcanzado parte de la hizo que todos y digo todos en la casa fueran corriendo a ver lo que sucedía para encontrar a Alexa en una situación en la que haría que todos se quedaran casi paralizados. Lágrimas caían por el rostro de la niña que no paraba de llorar, el hada Ciela intentaba dar frases para animar a Alexa pero nada parecía funcionar.

"Mi papa...mi papa está muerto.." Alexa a penas logró decir las palabras de seguido, le costaba hablar debido a las lágrimas y Tsunade se acercó a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo para que pudiera calmarla y hacer que sacase todas las lágrimas. Naruto se sentía mal, las pesadillas nunca eran buenas pero a diferencia de los otros dos, había una persona que no solo se sentía mal, se sentía furioso y triste. Este era la persona que había sido designada por la madre de Alexa como su guardián, el sabía que era una pesadilla pero probablemente esa pesadilla podía provenir fácilmente de un recuerdo. Debido a el extraño sentimiento de miedo de Alexa hacia su persona, Alastor no se atrevía a acercarse a ella pero se juró a si mismo que se haría fuerte y eliminaría el miedo que ella sentía para que nunca tuviera de nuevo estas pesadillas.

{Fin de flashback}

.

* * *

Sin duda la chica tenía graves problemas, al igual que Naruto. Después de todo en unos años será buscado por los Akatsuki a causa de que quieren capturar a los Biju y entre ellos estaría Itachi Uchiha. Aunque todo esto para la mente del adulto en cuerpo de niño era un poco dudoso debido a todos los cambios que se estaban produciendo... en primer lugar, el origen real estaba cambiado, después tanto Minato como Kushina estaban vivos... por lo que no sabía si se produciría la masacre Uchiha en esta realidad además estaba otro elemento sorpresa con el que no contaba: Itachi tenía una hermana gemela, su nombre, Saya Uchiha.

A pesar del extraño camino que tomaban en parte, el pobre Fox sentía como si fuese la calma antes de la tormenta y sus sentidos del peligro se agudizaran. Y en una casualidad del destino, vio una moneda en el suelo y como haría un buen Kakuzu, recogió la moneda causando su salvación pues de no haberse agachado hubiera sido víctima del choque con un Tora desbocado huyendo por su vida de tal manera que casi prefería estar con su dueña en estos momentos. Sin duda cualquier cosa era mejor que estar cerca del hada Ciela.

A pesar de querer ser libre, el gato prefería usar cualquier método para salvarse de ese ser luminoso y como si fuera casualidad se había fijado en la persona que había evadido su inevitable golpe por lo que tenía que ser habilidoso (lo que no sabía el gato era que Alastor se agachó para recoger una moneda, no por que sabía que sería golpeado) y con un maullido se acurrucó en los brazos de Alastor dando un maullido de auxilio y temblando de miedo... como guinda final el diabólico gato uso la mirada kawaii indefenso, haciendo que Alastor cayese fácilmente.

Por otro lado, Tsunade reconoció al gato y se quedó en shock pues nunca había pasado algo así con ese gato en particular.

El ex-demonio no comprendía muy bien la situación hasta que vio a cierto objeto volador identificado como Ciela.

"Gatito...¡GATITO VAMOS A JUGAR!" la voz equivalente a una niña pequeña por parte de el hada era suficiente para hacer que el gato se intentara esconder aun mas en los brazos de Alastor y este comprendió que el lindo gato (que en ese momento no sabía que gato era) estaba siendo una víctima como el también lo era.

"Basta ya, luz de navidad. Estas asustando a este pobre e inocente gato" Alastor estaba interiormente rezando para que el hada no lo golpeara nuevamente con el martillo.

"Canoso, canoso... suelta a mi gatito para que pueda jugar a los jinetes forajidos" Los ojos del hada brillaban con un toque siniestro mientras se preparaba para sacar su clásico martillo especial y dar el golpe que hará que el chico de pelos plateados volase por las estrellas.

"Esta mal maltratar a los animales, Ciela vamos a llegar tarde a clase" Increíblemente Alexa defendió a Alastor pues no le gustaba ver a ese animalito indefenso con miedo.

"Como digas Alexa-chan" Y el hada dio un giro de personalidad de 180º mientras se colocaba en uno de los bolsillos pero antes de eso pudo ver la sonrisa victoriosa de Alastor y por un momento la expresión del gato que era una mezcla de sorpresa con superioridad. "(Esto no quedará así canoso... gatito...hahaha ya verán)" Sin duda el hada planeaba una nueva venganza

Poco a poco ya estaban llegando a la puerta en la que estaban algunos jounin sensei que estaban yendo a la academia por motivo de la ceremonia de apertura pues seguramente dichos jounin podrían convertirse en los futuros sensei de esta promoción.

Algunos jounin como Gai estaban simplemente para observar pues el ya había echado el ojo a un grupo que se unió a la academia el año pasado. Kushina estaba también por que quería ser la sensei de Naruko y Menma... en definitiva todos fuera menos Minato, Minato estaba en el interior del edificio preparándose para el discurso de la ceremonia y buscando alguna forma de elevar su propio nombre y de su clan con la incorporación de una Valentai en su familia a pesar de que no vivía en sus casa.

En definitiva, muchos hablaban pacíficamente mientras veían como los alumnos llegaban y entraban a la sala de conferencias. Todo era felicidad y tranquilidad para estos shinobi hasta que muchos consideraron la señal del **apocalipsis** o el inicio de una nueva leyenda.

Frente a ellos, estaba Tsunade acompañando a tres niños: Alexa Valentai Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki Fox y el motivo de la sorpresa de todos... Alastor Fox. Nadie y digo nadie creía que fuera posible y mas de uno intentó disipar un genjutsu inexistente. El motivo era lógico y el destinatario de toda esta admiración estaba totalmente confundido por lo que sucedía hasta que uno de los jounin apuntó al chico de pelo plata con total sorpresa.

"Eso...eso es TORA" El jounin casi flipaba con sus propias palabras mientras otros negaban que fuera posible. Alastor se dio cuenta de que el inocente gato que estaba llevando encima era en realidad el temor de las misiones de rango D, la pesadilla de todo shinobi de Konoha,el demonio que supera a todos los demonios bestia: el gato infernal, Tora... y el sin hacer nada, lo tenía entre sus brazos sin que este mostrase resistencia.

"(Sin duda soy el mejor, a pesar de no ser demonio... sigo siendo el rey muwahaha)" Pensaba Alastor mientras todos tenían los ojos mas abiertos que un buzón de correos lleno.

Sin embargo la sensación de que todos estaban en shock también fue recibido por el gato y mientras Alastor lo dejaba en el suelo por que estaban por entrar en el salón de clases. El gato con una sonrisa maléfica mental decidió acariciar con su cabeza la pierna de Alastor en señal de que le caía bien para que todos los shinobi experimentados sufrieran por la facilidad con la que estaba con este sujeto que a pesar de todo no estaba tan mal.

Sin duda sería el surgimiento de una leyenda, la leyenda de la persona que domó a Tora. Aunque en realidad era una verdad a medias

.

* * *

.

Rumores y traumas después, todos los alumnos que estaban por iniciar sus días en la academia shinobi estaban en el campo de pruebas de kunai/shuriken para escuchar lo que muchos denominan el grandioso discurso de apertura del amado yondaime Hokage.

Y ahí estaba la gran multitud de niños por ver a su ídolo de la aldea mas muchos otros emocionados de que estarían compartiendo clases con los dos hijos de el rayo amarillo y la muerte roja, Kushina estaba junto a los otros jounin esperando a ver a su marido subir al escenario y Menma al igual que Naruko esperando a ver la genialidad de su padre en acción.

Por otro lado, Naruto se sentía extraño al tener que escuchar un mensaje de ánimos por parte de la persona que lo echó de casa hace unos años mientras que Alastor se debatía si buscar algún fallo del blondaime para poder burlarse de el, usar un kage bushin para pirarse de ese lugar o dormirse para evitar escuchar estupideces. Lo mejor de todo es que mientras tenía la debacle mental sobre que opción elegir el Namikaze con un ego impresionante estaba ahora empezando a recitar su discurso mientras que el ex-demonio no se daba ni cuenta.

"Queridos niños de Konoha, me honra de orgullo y satisfacción saber que hoy empezáis vuestro camino en la senda del ninja como estudiantes de la academia de Konoha. Bien es cierto que algunos alumnos ya empezaron en las artes de los clanes pero hoy estis aquí para conocer a las personas fuera de los clanes y forjar lazos de amistad y camaradería.

Proteged la aldea, defended a la población de Konoha y cuidad de vuestras personas preciosas. Esta es la voluntad de fuego de nuestra aldea y es lo que hace que seamos como somos hoy en día, una villa unida."

Muchos de los niños miraban con estrellas la presentación de Minato al igual que los shinobi presentes mientras que un re-activado Alastor pensaba que esas palabras eran imposibles para una persona así, Naruto tampoco estaba muy contento al igual que Alexa pero la persona que tenía la respuesta era Tsunade que estaba ardiente de ira pues recordaba bien las palabras que estaba pronunciando su hijo, eran el mismo discurso que uso Hiruzen el día que entró en la academia con Jiraiya y Orochimaru... sin duda había copiado el discurso. Pero para sorpresa de muchos o previsibilidad de otros Minato tenía algo que añadir.

"Y también deciros que espero que podáis llevaros bien con mis tres hijos: Menma Namikaze, Naruko Namikaze y por supuesto... Alexa Valentai Namikaze.

Mucha, mucha vergüenza y una sensación de malestar estaba ahora en Alexa y era normal, se había convertido en el centro de atención de las miradas de prácticamente todo el lugar y era algo que no estaba lista. En la mirada de muchos jounin era el ansia de tener a una valentai en su equipo para poder formarla y decir que entrenó a una Valentai, otros pensando en que sería una buena adición futura al clan, algunas con mala mirada por que pensaban que les quitaría protagonismo y muchos chicos que la veían linda... sin duda ya tenía fanboys. Esto último era lo que temía cierto niño de cabellos de plata el cual justo antes de entrar se había cubierto la cabeza con una capucha para no llamar demasiado la atención... por que aun recuerda lo malo de ser otra vez un niño.

Antes para muchas era alguien que llamaba mucho la atención y las hacía sonrojar pero ahora aunque en menor medida, se había vuelto bastante kawaii según algunas chicas y lo peor de todo es que tenía que tener cuidado con cierta maestra de serpientes, la cual había proclamado al pobre ex-diablo como su peluche particular... tal vez Tora respetaba a Alastor por que inconscientemente, sabía que compartían el mismo dolor.

.

* * *

.

{Aula de 1º grado de la academia shinobi}

.

Casi todos los alumnos ya estaban colocado es sus asientos mientras muchos de ellos no paraban de hablar con sus nuevos compañeros... casi todos menos tres o cuatro de entre los cuales eran Shino Aburame que parecía no tener mucha conversación, Hinata Hyuga que parecía distraída observando a cierto rubio Uzumaki y un Shikamaru Nara que mientras dormía en parte, había encontrado un compañero de siestas al que ya le caía bien aunque estuvieran unas filas separados: Alastor que parecía dormido mientras que internamente estaba buscando la forma de pasar el tiempo.

cabello largo castaño atado con una cola de caballo en punta, una cicatriz en su nariz la cual lo identifica, ojos negros y piel clara, el traje típico de la aldea de Konoha que consiste en el chaleco táctico, la banda ninja y sandalias ninja... este era sin duda el sensei que va a impartir las clases durante una larga temporada junto a su ayudante que tiene el pelo grisáceo que le llega hasta los hombros, con ojos negros, piel blanca, tambiénlleva el traje estándar de Konoha.

"Niños" la voz del sensei con la cicatriz intentaba llamar la atención mientras que solo recibía el ruido de la multitud que no le hacía ni caso y tras varios intentos, una vena se hinchaba en su cabeza mientras se preparaba su temido jutsu de la cabeza gigante.

"¡PRESTAD ATENCIÓN!" Tras hacer esta técnica que logró incluso despertar a Shikamaru que posteriormente se volvió a dormir parecía un poco cansado después de todo esta técnica era reciente para el sensei.

"Muy bien, ahora que tengo vuestra atención... (¡SI! Mi técnica funciona) Mi nombre es Iruka Umino, soy el sensei que os impartirá en gran parte de las clases durante vuestra trayectoria en esta academia y mi ayudante Mizuki colaborará en la tarea de convertiros en grandes shinobi" Los alumnos ahora quietos miraban a sus sensei asintiendo por la presentación de estos.

"Pero también tendréis algunas visitas por parte de algunos jounin que podrían ser vuestros sensei cuando os graduéis e incluso tendréis algunas visitas del sandaime o incluso el yondaime." Mizuki dijo ganándose la emoción de muchos de los alumnos.

"Por lo que veo muchos de los que forman esta promoción sois los que tomaran el liderazgo de sus respectivos clanes y dado que es el primer día... ¿Que tal si nos presentamos? Voy a empezar por el primero de la lista"

.

Tras comenzar con lo que muchos consideran personajes de relleno los cuales se omiten por que no merecen la pena según las palabras de un emo Uchiha aunque yo creo que Daichi es majo por que el otro día... vaya parece que ya empiezan por la zona interesante.

"Me llamo Sakura Haruno y me converité en la novia de Sasuke-kunnn!" La sala retumbo con sus correspondientes grietas en los cristales e incluso haciendo casi sangrar desde su jaula. Puede que a Sakura la metieran en la academia por que a pesar de ser una fangirl patética tiene un habilidad monstruosa.

"bueno, me esperaba que dijeras un poco mas de ti pero bueno... siguiente" Mizuki dijo mientras se terminaba de limpiar los oídos. Ahora cierta rubia de ojos azules se levantaba.

"Me llamo Ino Yamanaka y me gusta Sasuke-kun, también ayudo a mis padres en la floristería por lo que si queréis os puedo dar consejos para el tema de las flores." La hija del clan especialista en jutsus mentales volvía a sentarse mientras que Iruka agradecía mentalmente de que esta chica no era tan fangirl como Sakura.

"Yo soy Chouji hum,hump, Akimichi. Chump, me gusta casi todo y mi familia trabaja en un restaurante" Chouji se sentó en su asiento mientras que Mizuki tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo por que el Akimichi no paraba de comer en clase. Ahora era el turno del siguiente pero al parecer estaba ocupado en otra cosa...

"Nara-san despierta... he dicho ¡QUE DESPIERTES!" Iruka con la cabeza gigante no jutsu logró que su objetivo se despertara de forma perezosa.

"Que molesto, me llamo Shikamaru Nara... me disgustan algunas cosas y me gusta pasar el tiempo mirando las nubes. Mi meta es ser un shinobi regular y casarme con una chica normal y formar una familia normal." Shikamaru volvió a sentarse mientras intentaba tomar su sueño (cosa que no era muy difícil) Por otro lado, Iruka se decía a sí mismo que al menos a pesar de ser un perezoso dijo mas cosas aunque fueran un poco... curiosas.

Ahora el siguiente de la lista se levantaba con buen humor.

"Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka y a veces ayudo en la clínica veterinaria de mi familia. Me gusta estar con mi compañero Akamaru (en ese momento el pequeño perrito dio un guau afirmativo, me gustan muchas cosas y mi sueño es... lo siento pero si lo digo me darán otra lección" Mizuki ignoró lo que dijo el Inuzuka como si no fuera importante mientras que Alastor ya se imaginaba lo que era, ahora cierto pelo pato se levantaba del asiento con todo su ego para presentarse.

"Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, del clan Uchiha. Mi familia es la encargada de la policía y por tanto de ser los que impartimos la justicia. Me gustan algunas cosas y me disgustan muchas. No me gusta Saya Uchiha por que no la considero una Uchiha y mi objetivo es llevar a los Uchiha a la máxima grandeza" Sasuke se volvió a su asiento mientras que recibía apoyos de las fangirls.

"(En serio, ¿Que narices ven en ese maldito idiota? Itachi, si cometes masacre Uchiha soy capaz de utilizar un henge y acabar la tarea. Es un maldito mocoso malcriado que ni siquiera se merece ser la reencarnación de Indra-aniki)" Había algo que Alastor detestaba de Sasuke y era todo referente a el, no sabía si este Sasuke tomaría el mismo camino que el de el canon original pero a este ritmo le caería aun peor. Es mas, no soportaba como Sasuke decía esas cosas sobre Saya, a pesar de que era un poco extraña no era justo que el idiota dijera esas cosas, todo por el color de los ojos... maldito Uchiha barato.

"Me llamo Shino Aburame, me gustan los insectos" Y con eso, el chico del clan que se especializa en los insectos volvió a su asiento tranquilamente. Ahora era el turno de nuestro buen amigo que se debatía la forma de presentarse. Sabía que parecería tener ego al decir lo que estaba a punto de decir pero a pesar de ser humano tenía aun sus responsabilidades y dado que en el momento que había vuelto a Konoha habían pasado tantos años tal vez en el otro mundo apenas habrían pasado unos minutos por lo que oficialmente no había cambiado nada.

"Me llamo Alastor Fox, actualmente humano. Me gustan las galletas, el ramen, estar con las personas que aprecio y entrenar. No me gustan los que desprecian a su propia familia y ciertos idiotas. Mi meta... cumplir mi promesa. También soy el actual rey de los demonios, espero que nos llevemos bien" Y de esta forma el peliplata terminó su pequeño discurso aun con la capucha puesta haciendo que muchos se quedaran en silencio al escuchar que era de la realeza, otros con la parte de demonios y por otro lado Iruka que pensaba que había sido el que mas datos había dado.

Ahora era el turno de Alexa, muchos chicos ansiaban su presentación.

"Hola, me llamo Alexa Valentai me gustan los dulces y mi comida favorita es el arroz al curri, también es el dango con ramen. Detesto a los pervertidos y me gusta pasar el tiempo practicando algo de taijutsu con Tsunade-sensei y pasar tiempo con mis mejores amigos Naruto y Ciela..." tarda unos segundos en seguir "...y Alastor no recuerdo muy bien así que no puedo decir cual es mi sueño realmente"

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Alexa seguía sin recordar mucho de su pasado mas que algunas cosas de cuando estuvo con Haragomo antes de que Alastor llegase a las naciones elementales como un bebe. Después de que algunos fanboys dejases de mirarla y algunos personajes de relleno se presentasen, era el turno de otro de nuestros personajes... Hinata Hyuga (Gritos de fans del Naruhina)

"Me lla-llamo Hinat-ta Hyuga... me gustan...los rollos de canela..y..." Hinata hace una pequeña mirada al lugar donde esta Naruto la cual es desapercibida por este pero no por los otros dos Namikaze que tenían mala cara por diferentes motivos pero del mismo ámbito.

"No me-me gusta que traten mal la familia y mi-mi sueño es ser una gran kunoichi, quitar el sello del pájaro enjaulado de la rama secundaria y... y.." Hinata se quedó en modo repetición con la cara roja y decidió sentarse dando una explicación inconclusa. Pero rápidamente llegó el turno de Naruto el cual se levantó con una sonrisa zorruna y ciertas chicas le observaban (aunque una de ellas lo intentaba disimular)

"Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Fox, me encanta estar con mis seres preciosos y el sagrado ramen. No me gusta los que descuidan a su familia y los que no tratan bien a alguien por algo que no tiene control o diferencia entre el rollo y el pergamino. Mi sueño es ser el mejor Hokage de todos y que me respeten-ttebayo" Naruto terminó alzando su puño al aire con una gran sonrisa que por desgracia fue estropeada por la risa de su ex-hermano legalmente pero a fin de cuentas hermano de sangre: Menma que dispuso a empezar con su discurso de presentación

"Hum, que tonterías... Yo soy Menma Namikaze. Hijo de MINATO NAMIKAZE y KUSHINA NAMIKAZE, la familia que tiene actualmente al hokage. Me gusta lo que quiero y me disgusta los perdedores y los débiles como los Uzumaki y Senju, pero sobre todo Naruto. Mi sueño es convertirme en el Hokage mas fuerte y casarme con mi hermanastra Alexa e HINATA por que soy superior y lo haré"

Silencio, lo que pensaba Menma que era un silencio de admiración fue un silencio antes de la tormenta... si no incluimos el odio de una persona que Menma no se esperaría (Menma no se da cuenta de esta persona, solo nota mas instinto asesino) ahora mismo tenía una fuerte Mirada de odio por parte de algunas chicas que lo tachaban ahora de pervertido, Hinata por insultar a su Naruto y Alastor que estaba muy cabreado pero el último mencionado no se esperaba la reacción de Alexa que parecía que su aura como expresión habían cambiado completamente.

"Ni aunque fueras el único hombre en la tierra me casaría contigo pedazo de escoria" Muchos tragaron saliva ante la mirada que puso y Alastor ensanchó sus ojos ante la frialdad/mirada de superioridad de Alexa que le recordaba a Madara cuando estaba dando un paliza a los Hokage durante la 4º guerra shinobi pero esta situación dio un vuelco con la aparición de un personaje que estaba ausente pero vio lo que había sucedido con Menma. Todos dejaron de mirar a Alexa para mirar de forma extraña a la extraña lucecita flotante que Alastor ya reconocía y maldecía que su tranquilidad en la academia estaba por esfumarse. De forma mas increíble, Menma reconoció a la figura que estaba con una sonrisa siniestra e hizo lo mas sensato, saltar por la ventana y correr a esconderse a donde su mami.

"¿quien eres tu?" Mizuki en su intento de mantener su dignidad como chunin preguntó al ser flotante.

"¿Yo? Soy la genial e insuperable Ciela, el hada y seré vuestra pesadilla... aunque será peor si alguien se mete con Naruto o con Alexa... y ese otro canoso de ahí" Ciela declaró mientras señalaba a un cabreado Alastor mientras algunas risas de fondo se escuchaban por el mote. Aunque Alastor tubo duda de por que el hada quería protegerlo del resto.

"Mas que nada, no podéis meteros con el canoso, por que es MI presa" El hada declaró mientras Alastor tenía una gota de sudor, cierto arrogante se acercó a el hada... galleta para el que sepa quien es.

"¿Y tu que puedes hacer? No eres una amenaza, ahora dame su secreto para volar por que merece pertenecer a la élite" Como no, Sasuke tenía que molestar, pero al menos cumpliría su deseo en parte. El hada ni se molestó en responder, con risitas locas sacó su martillo y se hizo gigante mientras golpeaba a Sasuke que había logrado en parte su objetivo: Volar por la ventana.

Miradas de pez mas tarde, el hada se metió a descansar en el bolsillo de Alexa mientras la última persona se levantaba para dar su presentación no sin dar antes de dar una mirada fría a Naruto.

"Me llamo Naruko Namikaze, me gusta el ramen, Kaa-chan y Tousan. No me gustan los pervertidos y cierta persona. Mi sueño... es estar con alguien especial"

Naruko se sentó en su asiento mientras Mizuki e Iruka prosiguieron el inicio del primer día de academia.

"(onii-sama, debo actuar así para quitarme estos pensamientos de la cabeza..)" Toma giro argumental para la hija biológica de los Namikaze, a diferencia de Menma que es un idiota, Naruko se comporta de mala forma con Naruto para no mostrar e intentar quitar su verdadero yo: Una hermana con complejo que piensa que ella es la única que puede estar con Naruto, su querido hermano y para mente mas perturbada, el día en el que Naruto fue echado, ella cogió una de las pocas prendar que Naruto tenía

* * *

{Durante el descanso}

.

"Y por eso tendrás que esforzarte mas en la tarea, no es que no quiera obligarte pero no olvides que Tsunade tiene mucho temperamento" Alastor decía a su hijo sobre todo el material de actividades y exámenes que se harían a lo largo del semestre, Naruto tenía una cara de preocupación y parecía salir humo de sus orejas solo de pensar en toda la materia complicada de clase.

"No te preocupes, te ayudaré en la tarea" Naruto tenía estrellitas en los ojos y todo iba genial pero se dieron cuenta de que Alexa no estaba.

Hablando de Alexa, ahora mismo estaba siendo molestada por los que probablemente podían superar a la estupidez de Neji con su obsesión actual del destino: Menma Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha.

Y por lo que parecía no era una conversación muy agradable, extrañamente no estaba mostrando la actitud fría durante la presentación contra Menma y ahora mismo parecía bastante acorralada. Cualquiera diría que estaba protegida el hada pero digamos que en estos momentos, Ciela había marchado a mojar los papeles de la torre del Hokage, pero no todo el papeleo... si no todo el papeleo que había terminado y para desgracia de Minato significaba que tenía que empezar con el papeleo desde cero. Misteriosamente Hiruzen Sarutobi se sentía a gusto de estar retirado del cargo de Hokage e incluso se sentía maravillosamente bien.

Volviendo a la escena en la academia, Baka-Sasuke y Menma-teme estaban molestando bastante a Alexa con algunas palabras que es mejor no mencionar en esta historia pues entonces tendríamos una fila enorme de lectores para golpear hasta el día del juicio final a estos dos. Por lo que vayamos a la parte de interés.

"Tou-san, están molestando a Alexa" Ahora Alastor el cual podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, se levantó del asiento de forma tan rápida que se le cayó la capucha haciendo que algunas chicas civiles pensaran que tenía una pinta kawaii a pesar de que tenía una cara de cabreo tremenda.

En ese instante empezó a caminas como si fuera Godzilla o algo así por que parecía que el suelo temblaba o algo así mientras se acercaba a las tres personas.

Los pasos no pasaron desapercibidos por nadie en la clase, incluyendo a Iruka que acababa de entrar.

"dejad de molestarla... seré amable y os daré una oportunidad de salir de esta... ilesos" esto mientras crujía los nudillos mientras su voz parecía un poco siniestra, a pesar del instinto de supervivencia de todos los niños decía que era mejor disculparse, parecía que la idiotez de los dos eran mas grande de lo que parecía. E incluso eran tan idiotas de pensar que podían con el... en un pequeño flashback de hace unas horas, recordaron las presentaciones y de como el hada molestaba al pequeño ex-demonio adorable y pensaron que seria genial usar los mismos insultos.

"Ohhh... ¿Acaso vas a hacernos daño... CANOSO?" Menma dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras Sasuke quería entrar en el juego.

"Cuidado, tal vez el canoso nos pegue sus canosidades" Sasuke terminó y en ese momento los dos empezaron a reírse de el. No sabían lo que acababan de hacer.

.

En ese instante Kushina sentía como alguien estaba a punto de arrebatar un título que esperaba que se conservase en la familia.

Iruka lo sabía, Naruko lo sabía (Menma no se acordaba en estos momentos debido a su idiotez).. esta escena, era muy parecida a cuando Kushina era una niña y la llamaron tomate... Iruka aun recuerda las terroríficas historias.

La mirada de Alastor se ensombreció mientras sus ojos se ponían de tal forma que parecían focos de luz... su largo cabello se dividía en 10 mechones elevándose en el aire.

"Oh... mierda" Sasuke y Menma dijeron a la vez mientras ahora una mancha aparecía en sus pantalones. Al mismo tiempo que Alastor se colocaba en una postura extraña de guardia mientras elevaba la rodilla al mismo tiempo que un aura roja le rodeaba, Iruka estaba parado y por un momento pensó que era el chakra de Kyubi cosa que sabía que no era.

"_Shun Goku Satsu_ (Asesinato Infernal instantáneo)"

De forma extraña, el cuerpo de Alastor se deslizó hasta estar justo en frente de los dos idiotas y los agarró, te repente todo se volvió blanco (haciendo que no se vea nada)mientras se veían destellos rojos y sonidos de muchos... muchos golpes. A los pocos segundos, el blanco desapareció para poder ver a Menma y Sasuke con bastantes heridas y humo de los golpes. Encima de ellos estaba Alastor dando la espalda a todos y en su espalda apareció el de forma roja brillante el kanji 天 (_Ten_, "Paraíso")

"Alexa, ya estas libre de... ¿Alexa?" Alastor que se había calmado, intentó buscar a Alexa que ahora estaba temblando de miedo detrás de Naruto. Pero el miedo estaba ahora en casi toda la clase, pero al ver a Alexa asustada Alastor entró en un estado que tal vez heredó de su hermano Ashura: Mini depresión.

De este modo, dos leyendas sobre la misma persona fueron creadas: El que domó a Tora y... su apodo como la parca plateada o también dicho como the silver reaper.

Para desgracia de Alastor, Alexa no se atrevió a dedicarle la palabra en el resto de la semana mientras que la chica entabló amistad con Shino y durante los descansos pasaba algo de tiempo con algunos alumnos de segundo año que serían los próximos integrantes del equipo de Maito Gai... increíblemente, Neji no era tan idiota.

* * *

.

{Otro divertido día en la academia, con otra entretenida lección que todos conocemos}

.

"Y esa es la teoría del chakra, se que algunos de ustedes ya conocieran esta lección pero hay algunos que no y además siempre está bien repasar los fundamentos" Iruka daba su clásico discurso que hacía que gran mayoría de los presentes de entre los cuales ya sabían lo que era el chakra estaban al borde del colapso de aburrimiento a diferencia de sakura que parecía tomar a puntes como una loca mientras que con la mano izquierda hacía caricaturas de su sasuke-kun. Ese fanatismo a una edad tan temprana no es normal, aunque el chillido que podía producir tampoco lo era... y aunque pareciese mentira, también podía gritar su madre de esa misma forma, tal vez debía ser la línea de sangre de las almas en pena o algo así

"Bueno, ya que estamos hablando de repasar ¿qué tal un poco de historia? ¡Hoy hablaremos de una persona muy importante y querida por todos nosotros! Sin duda hablamos de nuestro actual hokage Minato Namikaze."

Casi toda la sala se entusiasmó al saber que estaban a punto de conocer historias acerca de su preciado líder de la aldea mientras que sobre todo Menma se regodeaba que todos admiraban a su clan.

"Tos, engreído,Tos, idiota,tos,tos" Una marca de graduación se plantó en la frente de Iruka mientras miraba a la persona que había dicho semejante blasfemia aunque algunos se rieron por el atrevimiento de contradecir al profesor de una forma cómica... y ahí estaba en el asiento con una gorra inclinada que cubría la mitad de sus ojos mientras tomaba unas patatas fritas en clase. Ahora que Iruka le veía mal, el solo hizo lo mas extraño en la situación.

"¿Tienes hambre? Coge una si quieres" El astuto Alastor movió su bolsa de patatas que era de la misma marca que Choji estaba comiendo en ese instante en señal de ofrecer algo de comida y dado que Choji también estaba comiendo no podría replicar sobre comer en clase. Y con un gesto de falsa tos, Iruka decidió hacer lo mas sensato e ignorar al chico.

"Como iba diciendo, el es un gran shinobi conocido por su Hiraishin..." Iruka mencionaba el gran jutsu exclusivo de Minato pero...

"Tos, copion,tos, dueño original, tos, tobirama senju, tos... creo que necesito una pastilla para la garganta."

A pesar de las cosas que decía, se podían escuchar unas pequeñas risas mientras que Iruka decidió seguir ignorarlo y proseguir con su lección.

"...y el Rasengan lo cual le hizo famoso durante la tercera guerra shinobi al derrotar en muy poco tiempo a mil Iwa nin, colocándole como el shinobi mas fuerte y que nadie puede derrotar" Iruka decía con ánimo mientras que el ego de los Namikaze aumentaba, Sakura seguía con lo mismo, sasuke pensaba que el Hiraishin y el rasengan debían de pertenecer a su clan, Naruto estaba un poco desanimado, Alexa se preguntaba si esto entraría en algun examen o le serviría de algo y luego teníamos..." Sin embargo otra vez...

"tor,hay mejores, tos, Senju Hashirama, tos, Madara Uchiha, tos, tos, yo mismo, tos" Y con esa forma de burla, Iruka no pudo mas y utilizó su técnica mas temida conocida por lanzamiento de tiza no jutsu.

La tiza lanzada por Iruka alcanzaba una velocidad de vértigo y muchos pensaba que Alastor saldría volando pero la habilidad o la providencia divina hizo que Alastor estornudara haciendo que la cabeza se moviera lo suficiente para que la tiza diera con la pared pero debido a la fuerza del lanzamiento... la tiza rebotó e impactó en el ojo de alguien conocido: Mizuki.

"¡Mi ojo!" Mizuki se tapaba su ojo derecho mientras con la otra mano intentaba buscar en un libro la forma de aliviar el dolor de la tiza lo que hizo la guinda del pastel en las gracias del chico de pelo plateado. "Genial, ahora tenemos otro Kakashi... me merezco un ascenso"

La clase estalló en risas e incluso Alexa no pudo contener la risa, Ciela que estaba planeando aún su venganza se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y maldijo aun mas a Alastor por intentar quitar su trono como la reina de trollear a las personas lo que provocó que pensase en una venganza aun mas terrible.

E incluso shino se empezó a reír, Sasuke por otro lado puso una sonrisa cuando Alastor mencionó que un Uchiha, es decir Su clan, tenía a alguien mas fuerte que el hokage. Al mismo tiempo, cierto ninja copia se debatía si estar orgulloso o enfadado con alguien.

* * *

Mientras que los alumnos ponían atención al profesor iruka...el hada decide entrar en el interior de la espada para tramar su nueva venganza contra el que ella denomina como el rey de las canosidades del mundo y para ello necesitaría la ayuda de cierto espíritu.

"hehehe este es mi plan escúchame bien Fy lo que haremos..." Aunque estaban en un paisaje mental, el hada cuchicheaba mientras que daba pequeñas risas al mismo tiempo que contaba su plan al espíritu que habitaba en el interior de la espada maestra Fy, que mantenía una mirada estoica, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

"¿Porque tengo que ayudarte? Estoy aquí únicamente para su gracia: Alexa... no para gastar bromas sin sentido " Fy contesto a el hada de forma en la que no mostraba emoción mientras el peligro de Konoha no ponía muy buena cara por la respuesta recibida pero rápidamente cambió cuando se le ocurrió un plan

"Primero me ayudaras porque son ordenes de la diosa hylia ¿Entendido? Segundo, tienes la capacidad de teletrasnporte y con mi capacidad. El plan es infalible." El hada intento contener la risa en esta ocasión mientras el espíritu de color azul pensó unos segundos

"Si a diosa Hylia pidió esto... si es así, lo haré" Con la respuesta de Fy, Ciela sonreía mientras sacaba una espada (quien sabe donde, mejor no preguntes) la cual tenía la marca del rey del mar...una deidad que protege todos los océanos y su empuñadura era azul y lo que destacaba era que un reloj de arena era parte de la empuñadura

"Utilizare el poder de la espada del mas allá con mi habilidad para detener el tiempo usando el reloj de la espada. Así tendrás tiempo para ponerlo encima de cierto regalo en los rostros de los hokague, pero recuerda, esto debe quedar en secreto pues es una misión super secreta"

Ciela terminó de trazar su nuevo plan mientras Fy asentía, lo que Fy no sabia es que Ciela había mentido diciendo que Hylia lo había designado como una misión... todo vale en el camino de la venganza

* * *

{Konoha, 05:55 Am)

Todo estaba listo para el malvado plan del hada, cuando Ciela empleó su habilidad todo el lugar se detuvo causando que todo quedara en blanco y negro excepto Alastor y Fy.

Luego el espíritu de la espada lo teletransportó al ex-demonio encima de lo que parecía un soporte de una base muy pequeña encima de la montaña hokague, concretamente en el rostro del yondaime dejando la cama en equilibrio con la pequeña superficie del apoyo mientras el hada reía malvadamente y de la nada sacaba una soda y palomitas para ver la escena que estaba a punto de ver.

El canoso, osease el pobre Alastor estaba a merced de la trampa y ni siquiera lo sabía el tiempo se restableció de nuevo y después de 5 minutos el gallo canto.

A diferencia de otros días, nuestro joven protector estaba bastante dormido debido a ciertas actividades que realizó durante la noche ( no es lo que piensan, mal pensados) y por tanto olvidó realizar su comprobación matutina. Sentía un poco de aire fresco pero suponía que tal vez se dejó la ventana abierta y tras un movimiento rápido sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, Alastor se levantó de la cama con un pequeño impulso y al poner el primer pie en el suelo, solo sintió una única cosa: El vació. Y en ese momento, comenzó su caída a la desesperación, literalmente hablando.

El bueno e inocente de Alastor sentía viento en el aire y al abrir los ojos sintió pánico de ver como caía desde lo que era la montaña de los rostros de los Kage de la villa de Konoha y era normal por que después de todo, ya no podía volar.

Por desgracia ya era muy tarde para cuando se dio cuenta de la situación para intentar aferrarse a la montaña, pero por providencia divina algunos árboles amortiguaron un poco la ciada pero por desgracia eso incluía clavarse unas cuantas ramas y por tanto dolor, mucho dolor.

Increíblemente, gracias a su entrenamiento y tolerancia al dolor el pequeño Alastor se mantenía consciente aunque a penas podía moverse del dolor. Por desgracia debido a la conmoción de la caída y del dolor, nuevamente le fue tarde para reaccionar ante lo que se podría definir como mas dolor.

Como ya sabían Fy había colocado la cama de Alastor sobre una especie de plataforma cuya superficie que mantenía la cama era muy pequeña (como si fuera un alfiler) por lo que al levantarse Alastor, el equilibrio de la cama se fue al traste y por tanto, la cama también cayo aunque unos momentos mas tarde que el propio chico.

Y como era evidente, nada evitó que la cama cayera encima del pobre estudiante de academia mientras maldecía lo habido y por haber, al mismo tiempo uno podía jurar que los rostros de los Hokage tenían una gota de sudor... excepto uno, el yondaime que parecía tener una risa de burla muy pintoresca.

Alastor sabia que solo un ser podría haber tramado un plan tan malvado como este , algo tan malvado que la idiotez de Sasuke Uchiha quedaba pequeña...sin duda, el hada ciela, era su peor enemigo en toda la historia...peor que el papeleo, peor que el fin de las vacaciones o peor que lograr que Santa deje su obsesión de quietar las galletas a los niños.

A pesar del dolor, de las ramas que estaban clavadas en bastantes zonas en su cuerpo y los chichones... Alastor en plena furia se levantó reventando la cama e hinchando sus pulmones de tal forma que hasta el mismo Killer Bee podría oír.

"¡Maldita hada! ¡Jodida luz de navidad de los huevos! ¿Que diablos te crees que eres?" Todo esto mientras su pelo fluía en diez grandes mechones y un gran tic en el ojo izquierdo mientras el hada aun tenia sus lentes y comiendo palomitas y bebiendo soda

"Hehehe eso a ti no te incumbe, me vengare de lo que tu me hiciste a mi canoso de %& $$" El hada apareció diciendo estas palabras delante de Alastor el cual le salia fuego por los ojos de la pura furia y comenzó a perseguir comicamente al hada

"No puedes atraparme canoso... hahaha el canosito en vez de rey de los demonios deberías ser rey de las canas de las canosidades y de los lentos" El hada seguía burlándose de Alastor mientras flotaba huyendo a gran velocidad haciendo que Alastor aumentara el ritmo aunque se notaba que cada vez le costaba mas, después de todo, volvía a ser un niño.

"(Maldita Hada &%$$"&/% cuándo crezca veras de lo que es bueno)" El pobre ex-demonio pensaba mientras su cuerpo se sentía mas y mas fatigado a lo que se definiría una persecución que duró mas de media hora.

* * *

.

{Compuesto Senju, 06:35 Am}

.

"Buenos días Alexa, que temprano te has despertado" Tsunade daba los buenos días a la Valentai que acababa de bajar mientras ponía su desayuno en la mesa. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto ya había terminado su desayuno y le extrañaba que su padre aun no había bajado pues desde hace un tiempo, se despertaban a las 6 para terminar de prepararse a las 06:30 y por tanto empezar el entrenamiento matutino pero ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que se tenían que haber preparado y todavía no había bajado a desayunar.

"Baa-chan, ¿Has visto a Tou-san? Lo único que recuerdo en un grito suyo hace media hora, como no estaba en su habitación pensaba que ya estaría aquí" Naruto dijo con una pequeña preocupación en su voz, tal vez es que le había pasado algo malo. recordemos que a las 6:00 Naruto aun no se había despertado por lo que no escuchó lo que decía Alastor, solo su grito. Por otra parte tsunade solo movió la cabeza en negación, realmente ella se suele despertar mucho, mucho mas tarde pero debido a un grito a todo volumen, ella al igual que muchos otros en la aldea se despertaron maldiciendo el grito que habían escuchado.

"No te preocupes, seguro que esta..." La nieta del primer Hokage no pudo terminar cuando de pronto una lucecita, Ciela atravesó la pared como si fuera intangible y de pronto la pared que era bastante resistente parecía que estaba a punto de romperse, sin embargo tras un fuerte golpe lo único que denotaba en la pared era la silueta de una persona que se había estampado con la pared, para aquellos que aun lo se han dado cuenta de la identidad de la persona que estaba tan furiosa como para no darse cuenta, era Alastor.

"Eso duele, maldición ya verá cuando la coja... le voy a dar hasta en el carnet de identidad" Alastor maldecía entre diente mientras su cuerpo se había quedado cómicamente pegado en la pared debido a la fuerza a la que se había estrellado. Por suerte y desgracia, fue víctima de una Senju muy cabreada por haber dañado su propiedad y por lo que nadie le salvaría de unos cuantos chichones cortesía de la sannin de la babosa.

* * *

{Un mes mas tarde, sábado}

.

Alexa estaba aprendiendo a realizar algunos remedios caseros por parte de Tsunade mientras Shizune preparaba el campo de entrenamiento.

"Muy bien, con esto podrás hacer que las quemaduras no duelan tanto y reduzca en un 10% el tiempo necesario para que la herida cure" Tsunade daba su visto bueno a el último ejercicio en la creación de un ungüento curativo que sin duda vendría muy bien contra usuarios de elemento fuego como los Uchiha.

"Gracias, Tsunade-sensei" Alexa puso una linda sonrisa mientras daba los toques finales. mientras Tsunade mentalmente estaba llorando de alegría de que le llamase sensei y no vieja como ciertos idiotas que terminan con chichones en la cabeza.

Mientras, Alastor y Naruto regresaban de su entrenamiento divertido y saludable en el cual Alastor también participaba por que necesitaba fortalecerse al igual de divertido.

La práctica consistía en una serie de ejercicios que empezaron en algo liviano pero ahora eran 100 abdominales, 100 flexiones, 100 patadas/puñetazos a un poste de madera y una pequeña maratón modificada. Gracias a la genialidad de Alastor, tenían que dar la vuelta a la villa (el número de vueltas aumentará con el tiempo) con una roca en la espalda y para hacerlo mas divertido, Alastor hizo un pacto con el diablo... quiero decir...el hada. El trato básicamente consistía en el juego del pilla pilla, lo único diferente del pilla pilla era que si Ciela les alcanzaba antes de terminar la carrera... recibirían (sobre todo se ensañaría con Alastor) un bonito y reluciente martillazo.

"tou-san, esta vez casi nos coge" Naruto estaba exhalando mucho aire debido a la fatiga al igual que su padre que coincidian en edad física.

"No te preocupes, tu y yo sabemos que primero iría a por mi... lo peor es que al levitar se cansa menos y le quedan fuerzas para seguir... ahora es el turno del pobre Tora, espero que llegue a tiempo" Sin duda, una pesadilla.

"El sitio esta listo" Una voz que pertenecía a Shizune llamaba a todos para que fueran al campo de entrenamiento.

"Ve tu hijo, primero tengo que hacer una cosa" Alastor dijo a Naruto para que se fuera adelantando y poder hacer lo que planeaba.

.

{Minutos mas tarde}

Todos estaban en la zona de entrenamiento donde había unos cuantos objetivos con dianas y en un soporte una gran cantidad de shuriken y kunai.

Alastor, Alexa y Naruto estaban sentados en el suelo (obviamente Naruto y Alastor estaban en el suelo sentados para descansar)

"Muy bien, Shizune os ha colocado una serie de postes para que practiquéis vuestra puntería ya que nunca se sabe cuándo puede ser útil. Con el tiempo iremos añadiendo objetivos móviles y lo aplicareis durante las prácticas de taijutsu" Tsunade lo decía de forma muy explicativa mientras atendían a lo que sería sus futuros ejercicios, Alastor sonreía mentalmente por que el ya tenía mucha práctica aunque se había mal acostumbrado a generar armas y proyectiles de hielo por lo que no venía mal repasar.

"Yo iré primero-tebayo" Naruto en su forma hiperactiva se levantó del suelo para tomar unas cuantas armas.

Con un poco de destreza empezó a lanzar los kunai y los shuriken. A pesar de que no dio ningún proyectil en el centro, la gran mayoría de las armas dieron en el objetivo.

"Muy bien Naruto, no está nada mal... sigue así pero recuerda que tienes que mejorar tu taijutsu" Shizune dijo a Naruto que aun recordaba como Alexa le ganó la última vez, al igual que la anterior... sin duda a Alexa se le daba muy bien el taijutsu y muchos temblarán cuando tenga la superfuerza de Tsunade (o incluso mas fuerte que Tsunade)

"Alexa, tu turno" Alexa se levantó y lentamente fue a donde las armas. Se sentía un poco nerviosa y tenía la sensación de que tal vez sería mejor un arco que las armas arrojadizas.

Tras un momento de pausa, en el cuál Tsunade se imaginaba que sería una gran demostración de puntería Alexa se posicionó para lanzar.

El kunai salió disparado a gran velocidad pero no dio en el objetivo por bastante, el siguiente intento pasó similar y al tercero... digamos que el kunai salió con mas potencia debido a la frustración pero con mucha mas desviación.

Increiblemente, el kunai chocó con algo metálico que hizo modificar la trayectoria... hacia otro elemento que también modificó el destino del kunai y al final terminó muy cerca de la entrepierna de el joven Alastor que estuvo a punto de hacer un chillido de niña digno de un Uchiha o casi a la altura de la peli chicle. Sin embargo, mantuvo la compostura mientras suspiraba en alivio por un doble motivo por no ser dañado.

"(Sin duda, necesita mucha práctica)" Fue el pensamiento de Alastor mientras miraba el kunai, sin duda Alexa era buena en taijutsu pero en el ámbito de las armas, las arrojadizas no eran su fuerte.

* * *

¡Corten!

.

-Chivotenkai:

Otro capítulo que terminamos en locura, por decisión de Eli-san y tras unos arreglos la duración de la academia y solo decir que esperan muchas alegrías y desgracias.

En el próximo capítulo, se titulará: Invocaciones y nuevas sorpresas.

Ese capítulo abarcaría el resto del 1º año en la academia, como es obvio habrá sorpresas y como no las invocaciones y puedo decir que de las tres convocatorias conocemos gracias al canon original pero os sorprenderá mucho cuando conozcáis a los jefes/as de las convocatorias... el consejo se volvería loco cuando las vea.

Muchos no os esperabais lo de la hermana ¿verdad? Bueno, esto es algo que surge y que hará que las cosas se vuelvan divertidas en el futuro cuándo no pueda controlarse mas y decida entrar en una guerra para lograr obtener a Naruto de cierta "Arpía" segun define Naruko (Y no, no es Alexa... o si no ya estaríamos todos muertos)

Y por ese motivo...

-Ciela: ¡Chivotenkai!

-Chivotenkai: oh mierda!

-Ciela: Ven aquí para que te abrace y te dé todo mi amor.

{silencio}

-Cielo: ¿Mi peluchin?

{Ciela se acerca a Chivotenkai y resulta que era un fotocopia en cartón del escritos, el verdadero había huido por una trampilla oculta. Ahora ciela tenía estrellas en los ojos mientras cambiaba de forma}

-Ciela: No huyas, eres mío, deja que la sexy ciela te de un abrazo

{Ciela había cambiado a la forma de un hada sexy humanoide con dos martillos gigantes a cada mano mientras empezaba a volar en busca de un desesperado autor}

.

**-¿algún dia el hada dejara en paz a Alastor?**

**-¿Creen que ciela el hada sea el terror total de konoha o en toda las naciones Elementales...?**

**-¿Algún día chivotenkai podrá encontrar la cura para la subnormalidad de su companera de escritura Eli-sama {el narrador que no es chivotenkai... es roy4 (es mentira pero para ver si cuela) se protege al inminente ataque de la autora}**

**-¿ustedes creen que chivotenkai logara escapar del hada ciela que se volvió una total yandere y lo persigue por todo el mundo sin descanso alguno XD?**

**-¿por que alastor dijo que se adelantase Naruto?**

**Y por ultimo quien es mas yandere :¿el hada ciela o la doncella del yandere del fic de alma dividida? que opinan ustedes?**

**.**

Hasta pronto (si el hada no captura a chivotenkai, claro esta por que no hay nadie que escape del hada por que incluso ahora...puede estar detrás de ti y para cuando te das cuenta... ya es tarde)


	5. Invocaciones y ojos malditos

Buenas amigos míos, tenía pensado sacar el de shinobi en Tristiain pero no es que sea pereza pero digamos que aun mi cabeza no ha planificado bien las escenas y quiero darle un nivel que este divertido pero no se convierta en otra historia como en alma dividida, realmente se me fue la cabeza y llegados al punto que va dicha historia tenía tres opciones: Dejarla en adopción, re-escribir o rematar el trabajo.

Puesto que no quiero que la historia quede en adopción y sería una labor titánica el volver la historia de cero y arreglar el punto en la que la historia paso a un nivel de absurdo extremo (bueno, aun no llegó pero pronto llegará)

Ahora bien, hay algo que ha estado en mi cabeza y es algo que quiero tratar con todos ustedes y es acerca de una historia que me imagino que muchos recuerdan: familia Fox y su inevitable continuación.

Hay muchas historias que me gustaría intentar hacer pero simplemente es imposible por que una cosa es imaginarlo (tengo una tv mental llena de episodios con banda sonora inventada y todo O.o) y otra muy distinta es plasmarlo por la palabra escrita, sobre todo si nunca fue tu fuerte.

hay muchos proyectos que quiero hacer y tareas pendientes entre otras la idea de hacer un manga (con el manga studio me veo mas capaz) pero el tema sería sobre que? Bueno, he estado pensando (al final del cap dejaré una encuesta) que tal vez podría hacer sobre alguno de mis fics actuales o incluso sobre algo que no he escrito o podría escribir algo así como una historia de rosario + vampire en la que el protagonista sea Albert Fox O.o si, hablo de la versión original de Alastor Fox. Por lo que no habrá Konoha, ni Haku ni nada por el estilo y la pareja sería kokoa x Albert... ¿O tal vez también sea una locura por la aparición de cierto Nidaime y Sandaime Mao?

Eso sí, sería totalmente inventada haciendo omiso al canon original tras el fin la 1º temporada por lo que habría Oc o personajes inspirados en otras series (aquí los humanos triunfan xd) y en vez de hacerlo como fic, si se hace como manga... Jiraiya me construiría un pedestal.

Como todos saben todos y no lo nieguen quieren que los capítulos actualicen pronto, es mas yo me incluyo entre dicha multitud y hay veces que parecemos personas sedientas de sangre por un capítulo nuevo. Y de ahí que yo odio abandonar las historias pues se lo que se siente cuando un autor deja inconclusa la historia pero hay veces en las que me planteo mas... ¿Que jode mas?: Una historia abandonada de uno o dos capítulos,,, o una con mas de 10? bien, eso depende de muchas cosas y dado que quiero empezar con el capítulo de cuestión dejaremos estos temas a parte.

Y antes que nada, somos humanos... siento no haber podido publicar la semana pasada pero uno no tiene inspiración/tiempo/ganas/etc.. por lo que espero que me perdonéis las semanas que no publico, además cuesta bastante escribir con un hada acosándote... si no fuera por mi capacidad de re-escribir la realidad...estaría en graves problemas.

Ahora lo importante, hablemos de esta historia.

En efecto, Naruko tiene interés por su hermano. Es algo extraño pues lleva desde pequeña y seguramente es algo irreal que algo como esto suceda en la vida real pero bueno. Dado que es algo que no debería pasar... Naruko lo sabe que no debería tener esos sentimientos y por eso actúa de dicha manera. Es probable que tal vez veamos algún flashback sobre ella.

De todos modos, estamos en la segunda mitad del 1º curso de la academia shinobi y como prometí, hay muchas sorpresas en este capítulo. Y dado que vamos a meter mucho material que es de diferentes animes, juegos o vete a saber... vamos a mover a la categoría de crossover esta historia.

Ahora, como siempre digo es el momento de responder a los review pero en esta ocasión dejaré una reproducción de voz que grabé. Ya he estado mucho en este sitio y es probable que Ciela ande cerca

.

**espacio para contestar a los lectores o colaboradores**

.

**-Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul:** No tengo mucho que decir salvo que ahora mismo Chibitenkai esta en isla yandere oculto para huir de Ciela, cosa que es algo estúpido por que todos sabemos que Ciela es la reina de esa isla.

Kurama, Alastor... lo siento aunque lo intente no se puede hacer nada... al menos podré tratar bien a la otra mitad de kyubi.

¿Miedo? No le tengo miedo a nada

**-CCSakuraforever**: Solo puedo decir que Alastor crecerá a un ritmo normal por lo que no le veremos con la estatura que tenía por un tiempo a menos que hiciera un henge. Y de lo otro puede que aciertes en algo.

**-jbadillodavila :** Eso se intenta, por lo que aquí tienes otro capítulo.

**-Roy4** : Por desgracia he descubierto que no se puede logar una cura, da igual cuanto dinero se invierta (a no ser que uses el dinero para ir de fiesta en lugar de usarlo para su propósito original)

Alastor no es ningún mujeriego y no me olvido de esa pelirroja yandere

**-Itachi-ZX :**

Gracias por el comentario, tu pregunta la he respondido arriba... pero repito y lo resumiré: Naruko está obsesionada con su hermano y como sabe que es algo que no debería hacerse intenta comportarse mal para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza (lo peor es que puede que toda esa obsesión acumulada y contenida explote en unos años (Yo estaré muy, muy lejos si eso sucede y le digo lo mismo a todos que hagan cosplay de Naruto para que no se confunda pensando que sois el... bueno, se lo recomiendo a aquellos que tengan aprecio por su vida))

**-kira taisho** : Lo peor es que algo terrible le sucederá a Tora en el futuro lejano T.T

Imouto, mantente alejada de Ciela, no quiero que te trollee.

Bueno, ahora han pasado unos meses desde el capítulo anterior y Alastor ahora tiene 9 años, por desgracia hay dos cosas malas... nadie supo que era su cumpleaños (por que no lo dijo) y sigue sin poder tomar café. Pero ahora esta claro que solo le llevas cinco años... de momento (risa del mal).

Bueno, por ahora no tenemos pensado darle forma humana a Tora y respecto a Minato, Sasuke y Menma pienso igual que tu pero respecto a Naruko... tu y yo sabemos que no hay salvación para el pequeño Naruto.

Para el bueno de Alastor, seguirá haciendo de las suyas y ciertos sucesos haran que sea aun mas loco con su propio entrenamiento... aun así las cosas son obvias. Son niños, por el amor de Kami, da igual lo buenos que sean o el potencial que tengan... ahora mismo aunque joda decirlo, no podrían ganar a Orochimaru ni de coña y aunque cueste decirlo, tampoco a Yamcha o Krillin. Pero eso se soluciona con tiempo y mucho entrenamiento... y tal como establece la ley universal, a mas sadismo en el entrenamiento más rápido te fortaleces.

¿Te comparas con Sakura? Imouto, estoy muy enfadado... tu sabes perfectamente que en mi opinión eres mil veces mejor que el mono aullador de pelo chicle.

Pobre Alastor, no saben la verdad... pero se sabrá y todos dejarán de pensar mal de el.

el motivo de por que dijo esas palabras a Naruto se sabrá a mas tardar en dos capítulos.

Y respecto a lo último, gracias... oficialmente la reina de la isla yandere: Ciela ... tiene su vista en mi y se que no tendré salvación. Por lo que Imouto me alegra que no seas yandere (eso espero)

**-Zafir09 :** Mi buen lector, como he dicho antes, es mejor que todos estemos bien lejos cuando eso le suceda a Naruko pero tal vez sea muy tarde para ella (no me refiero al perdón, es otra cosa que todos tendrán que esperar). Algo de lo que has pedido si que se cumplirá pero para no quitar emoción no puedo decir que es lo que será (hasta que suceda en la historia claro está ja ja). Y por supuesto que sí, Menma es tan idiota que a pesar de todos los golpes que reciba seguirá siendo tan idiota que dan ganas de darle otra y otra y otra vez.

**-chibiusagi-hht: **Por los pelos has llegado a la respuesta de las review, bueno en tus palabras sobre esta historia en sí... bueno has acertado en algo pero no puedo spoilear demasiado... no delante de los lectores que muchos ven cosas que tal vez se vean mejor cuando acabe el capítulo... sandaime Mao... es cierto... no me imaginé que alguien esperase con tantas ganas la continuación y esto va por el resto... ¿que secuela quieren primero: Sandaime Mao II o clan fox?  
de todas formas, ten por seguro que habrá continuación pero tal vez no sea por fic... tal vez sea por otras vías. Y si, me acuerdo de Kon... el muy bastardo está de fiesta riéndose con Hylia sobre lo que está sucediendo en la actualidad.

.

Por mi nada mas que decir, se despide Chivotenkai desde esta grabación de audio. Espero que disfruten del capítulo.

.

.

.

{En ese momento la puerta del estudio es reventada en pedazos y de ahí aparece el hada con su martillo y una mirada de perversión y con instintos de depredador en busca de su presa}

-Ciela: Escuché la voz de mi chivotenkai por aquí... ¿Donde estás mi autor-kun?

{Ciela se dan cuenta de que no está y rompe la mesa de un martillazo, entonces se da cuenta de que hay una grabadora y se pone a escucharla}

-Ciela: Oh valla, parece que aquí tengo su voz... pronto le tendré enterito para mi jua juass juas.

{los ojos del hada brillaban}

-Ciela: Podrás huir pero no te podrás esconder de mi amor

{El hada dejó su loca mirada para mirar a la pantalla donde estaban los lectores... si, el hada os vigila también a vosotros}

-Ciela: Como siempre, no poseemos los derechos de personajes que no son OC. Chao!... ¡HORA DE CAZAR!

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: Invocaciones y ojos malditos_**

.

{6 meses tras el inicio de la academia.}

.

Los estudiantes de la academia shinobi que habían comenzado este curso en su camino en convertirse en ninjas era una promoción muy especial. No solo estaban en la clase los herederos de casi todos los clanes mas importantes de Konoha, también estaban los hijos del Hokage y los dos demonios de la aldea.

A pesar de ser humano de nuevo, muchos veían al ahora joven Fox como si fuera un demonio, cosa que a el no le importaba en absoluto ya que el piensa que da igual lo que uno sea por que lo importante residía en interior, las acciones eran las que contaban y punto. Eso era algo que intentaba enseñar a Naruto pues a pesar de su optimismo, tener a prácticamente toda la villa y los padres biológicos en su contra no ayudaba mucho.

Alastor todavía se reía del tema pues por lo que podía comprobar, le hicieron un favor a Naruto por echarle de la familia Namikaze por ser un jinchuriki con una cantidad de chakra prácticamente nulo.

De haberse quedado, tal vez lo hubieran educado del mismo modo que sus hermanos y en parte le aterraba ver a Naruto con la actitud de Menma.

El ex-demonio no sabía si Minato y Kushina conocían del motivo de la debilidad de Naruto por que si así fuera no lo hubieran echado... al poco de descubrir el motivo de la debilidad se puso a pensar en el autor de los echos y por que motivo pondrían un sello así.

Tras meditarlo se dio cuenta y Alexa es testigo de ello por que se quedo aterrada por la risa maníaca que puso el chico durante la comida.

Sin duda solo había una persona que pudo haberlo puesto, de no ser por Tsunade y el mismo, tal vez el sello que hacía a Naruto débil hubiera logrado que este se fuera bajo el ala de Danzo para que fuera fuerte. A pesar de que no le gustaba Danzo, el bastardo había logrado algo bueno

Con el tiempo a pesar de la actitud de la mayoría del pueblo, el dúo de demonios (según los aldeanos) habían logrado incorporarse mas con las personas de su edad. Alexa no tenía realmente dificultad para lograr incorporarse debido a su apellido aunque era un problema por que muchas veces se acercaban a ella por la fama y no por amistad.

De vez en cuando han visitado a los Uchiha, Alastor no sabía muy bien el por que pero Saya y Alexa se llevan de maravilla de tal forma de que cuando esta la hermana de Itachi con ella, ni siquiera su madre Mikoto se imaginaba dicho comportamiento.

Mikoto, probablemente una de las Uchiha mas decentes de la historia. Si la duda de como era posible el paso de un comportamiento que supera el de Itachi a ser tan activa con Alexa por parte de Saya... el misterio era:

¿Como Narices Sasuke puede ser hijo de Mikoto? Uno podría pensar que es por el padre Fugaku que en parte puede ser pero, Mikoto ya le tiene controlado.

Otro de los adultos que ya respetaban a los muchachos, era Iruka pues a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres durante el ataque del Kyubi, pudo ver a Naruto como realmente era... no como un demonio zorro.. por que era un niño.

Un niño que lo había pasado peor que el ya que una cosa era perder a los padres, algo que de por si es muy doloroso a ser repudiado por ellos. El los había perdido pero al menos recibió amor, Naruto en cambio recibió odio y a pesar de eso el sensei de la promoción mas prometedora sonreía con la actitud alegre del muchacho mientras se fijaba en uno de sus mayores dolores de cabeza: Alastor.

Como profesor, se dedicó a obtener información acerca de esta persona ya que era uno de sus alumnos y era el deber de un maestro el de conocerlos.

A diferencia de Naruto, este si que era un demonio, un rey demonio adulto que protegió y adoptó a Naruto e incluso humilló a Minato para terminar siendo un humano de la edad de su hijo adoptivo de la noche a la mañana con la llegada de Alexa, realmente sería una situación un tanto incómoda. Pero a pesar de ser ahora un humano, era algo realmente monstruoso.

Iruka sentía lealtad hacia la villa pero había visto la forma de comportarse de la gran mayoría del pueblo, de Menma junto a su hermana y de como Minato parecía algo arrogante por lo que decidió seguir el consejo del director de la academia, el sandaime Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi... no por nada le llaman el profesor.

De momento, tal como Hiruzen sugirió, estaban ocultando información de como Naruto estaba mejorando a gran paso y lo mejor es que al parecer sus hermanos biológicos, sobre todo Menma, parecía estar constantemente menospreciándolo a pesar de que Naruto esta empezando a superarle cada vez con mas diferencia.

Pero sobre todo ocultaba el progreso de su padre adoptivo, si por Iruka fuera, Alastor nunca debía haber ido a las clases. El chico era de un nivel chunin tranquilamente e incluso podría intentar aspirar a Jounin y eso era algo que daba un poco de miedo a Iruka ya que era chunin. Por suerte parece que nadie se daba cuenta de ello, sin embargo siempre mantenía un poco de dicha información con el bueno de Hiruzen que era alguien de fiar respecto al tema de los alrededores de Naruto.

A pesar de ser un Kage retirado, cuando se enteró que Minato sería padre. Se ofreció a colaborar con la tarea del papeleo para que tuviera mas tiempo con la familia, cosa que el no tubo demasiada por culpa del puesto y quería que al menos su sucesor disfrutase de la familia pero cuando vio lo que pasaba con Naruto, Hiruzen se cabreó de tal modo de que casi estaba por quemar los archivos de los papeleos que había echo.

Nunca sintió tanta vergüenza sobre si mismo por haber escogido alguien así para el puesto de Hokage, al menos antes de dejar los temas legales aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerse con un cargo vitalicio como director supremo de la academia, permitiéndose manejar todos los expedientes e incluso podía seleccionar los equipos que se formarían y lo mejor es que tenía mas autoridad que el Hokage para esto por lo que Minato no podría manipular las notas o escoger los equipos, por desgracia siempre había profesores que podían ser sobornados y manipular las calificaciones desde abajo.

Luego estaba Alexa Valentai Namikaze, sin duda era un caso especial. La pobre chica había sido adoptada por los Namikaze con la única intención de hacer que la fama de la familia del Yondaime aumentara, cosa que hizo disgusto en muchos. Por suerte, Tsunade logró de alguna forma llevarla a vivir prácticamente todos los días en el compuesto senju pero por motivos técnicos debía ir de vez en cuando a la casa de los Namikaze.

El motivo de esta hazaña era por que la había acogido como su discípula, tal como hizo con Shizune pero en esta ocasión parece ser que iba a entrenar a la chica para ser su sucesora en sus especialidades.

La chica era muy hábil y atenta en clase, a pesar de no tener aun muy claro los conceptos del chakra era muy hábil en muchas áreas tales como el análisis del entorno, conocimientos de primeros auxilios, sus capacidades físicas eran ya las de un bajo chunin con tranquilidad y su taijutsu era bastante bueno. Iruka temía el día que Tsunade le enseñara a la niña a como usar la superfuerza. Sin embargo, su mayor defecto era el lanzamiento de armar como sembon, Kunai y shuriken aunque durante los últimos días a logrado rozar el objetivo con un kunai tras fallar con los otros 9... pero aun así su mala puntería podía ser mortífera para el público ya que estaba la extraña casualidad de que en ocasiones el kunai que fallaba revotaba y la trayectoria de este terminaba muy cerca de algún alumno. Muchos ahora evitaban estar cerca durante ese ejercicio. El mayor misterio de la chica era que extrañamente tenía facilidad de asustarse de Alastor, cosa extraña por que siempre intentaba cuidar de ella.

Pero sin duda lo que mas atormentaba a Iruka, era Ciela... hada cruel del mismísimo infierno que ha echo que toda Konoha quede patas arriba con la intervención de este ser. Se cebaba bastante con Minato y los hermanos Naruko y Menma... pero el que mas padecía el objeto de los ataques y molestias era Alastor. Iruka todavía recuerda los gritos de la última vez por parte del chico cuando despertó en un estanque lleno de sanguijuelas. Y lo peor es que la salida estaba llena de trampas para osos y minas. Sin duda Alastor, si sobrevive, se convertirá en un gran shinobi pues las cosas que le pueden suceder en el campo de batalla serán minucias en comparación con el dolor que le estaba causando este hada.

.

* * *

{Calles de Konoha}

.

"Hey Naruto, ¿Que tal si vamos a visitar a Hiruzen?" El infanta Fox preguntaba a su hijo adoptivo, si bien era algo raro, todavía recordaba la reacción de la clase entera y la cara que pusieron no tenía precio.

"Buen bien, ¿Alexa, te animas?" Naruto dijo ilusionado a Alexa, de vez en cuando intentaba que ella estuviera mas a menudo con su padre adoptivo para quitar el miedo que sentía... realmente era algo que ni el ni Kurama encontraban motivo.

"Lo siento, pero Tsunade-sensei quería decirme algo importante y me ha dicho antes que quería que todos estuviéramos en casa en menos de un par de horas." Alexa no quería faltar a las lecciones de Tsunade a pesar de que tal vez no estaría mal visitar a Sarutobi.

**"Mi niña, las lecciones de Tsunade te serán útiles para el futuro"** Una voz profunda y misteriosa llegó a la cabeza de Alexa sin que nadie mas pudiera oír.

"(Lo sé Jiji, con Tsunade puedo luchar y curar a los que me importan y así nadie se lastimará... menos los niños malos)" El pensamiento de Alexa provocó una pequeña risa en esta extraña voz.

" Es una lástima, tal vez podíamos divertirnos... tal vez en otra ocasión" Alastor sonrió a Alexa a pesar de que ella tendría que volver a casa sola pero se imaginó que nadie era tan tonto como para hacer algo pero obviamente era precavido y para no parecer raro, esperó a que se distanciaran de Alexa lo suficiente y que Naruto estuviera mirando a otro lado para poder hacer un clon de sombra y acompañarla desde las sombras.

Nadie se percato de las acciones del pequeño ex-demonio, nadie excepto una extraña presencia con ojos rojos brillantes en los arbustos antes de desaparecer sin dejar ni rastro

* * *

{Casa de Hiruzen}

"Veamos que tal el bueno del director" Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras llamaban a la puerta de la casa de Hiruzen Sarutobi, en verdad Alastor estaba feliz con el anterior Hokage. Era uno de los pocos en el consejo que mantenía la cordura y la voz de la razón.

Con todo lo sucedido, era uno de los pocos que habían tratado bien a Naruto y el estaba feliz por ello.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, se sorprendió de que no fue Sarutobi la persona que abrió la puerta... ni siquiera Asuma (que por cierto, mas de una vez se llevó una bronca por parte de Tsunade por fumar delante de los niños). En su lugar era una niña un poco mas joven que ellos. Tenía el pelo con un diseño muy parecido al de Hinata pero con los mismos colores del cabello de Alexa. Por un momento Alastor sintió que ya conocía a esta niña y que no le caería bien pero como no conocía a la niña decidió dejar de lado ese extraño sentimiento.

"Hola, ¿Está Hiruzen?" Para evitar extraños pensamientos, el pequeño decidió preguntar cortesmente. La niña pareció pensarlo unos momentos, como si en su mente estuviera corriendo algo que Alastor no tenía ni idea hasta que empezó con su respuesta.

"Jiji no está, se fué a buscar a su nieto de la guardería." La pequeña misteriosa respondía a los presentes con inocencia.

"¿Y Asuma-san?...¿Quien eres?" esta vez preguntó Naruto a la niña, realmente tambien quería ver a Asuma pues a veces le daba galletas de chocolate.

"Asuma se ha ido a ser uno de los guardianes del señor del fuego. Por lo que estoy al cargo. Soy Melody y ayudo en las tareas de jiji a cambio de dulces y dinero" La chica respondió a Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que Alastor tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza y el pensamiento de que el viejo Kage era un explotador infantil.

"un placer en conocerte" Naruto sonrió a la chica que esta a su vez le devolvió la sonrisa aunque Alastor juraría que esa sonrisa la había visto en otra parte.

"Me supongo que estarás muy ocupada así que es mejor que nos marchemos, por favor, saludo a Hiruzen y Konohamaru de nuestra parte." La niña tras hacer un gesto de despedida, cerró la puerta dejando a Naruto confuso y triste. Y no paso por desapercibido por cierto ex-demonio que tenía algo en mente.

"Bueno, dado que Melody tenía trabajo que hacer y jiji está ocupado... creo que es el momento de hacer algo mas divertido" Ante la propuesta de Alastor, Naruto estaba emocionado.

"¿Qué es tou-san?" Naruto dejó su alegría a estar ahora preocupado en cuanto vio al que le había adoptado con una risa tenebrosa que podía rivalizar con el ser mas terrorífico de las naciones elementales.

"Bueno, hora de hacer pagar a los Namikaze un poco... he estado llevando una cuenta de sus malas acciones y es el momento de gastarles una pequeña broma... si solo una pequeña e inofensiva broma." Eso era mas mentira que decir que a Danzo no le gustan los conejitos...algo verídico, por eso mantiene el sharingan para hacer olvidar a los que le descubren tal secreto.

"Pero es peligroso y nos llevará mucho tiempo... y tsunade no quiere que tardemos" Naruto intentó hacer que entrara en razón pero parece que el adulto en cuerpo de niño no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

"De eso nada, vamos a gastarles una broma y listo. Será tan rápido que no se van a dar cuenta." Alastor dijo a su hijo adoptivo/ compañero de clase con una sonrisa diabólica.

Básicamente, no fue difícil colarse en la casa de los Namikaze pues tienen el ego tan alto que se piensan que nadie se atreve contra ellos.

Minato y Kushina habían comenzado en el patio trasero el entrenamiento a sus dos hijos por lo que estarían distraidos el tiempo suficiente.

"Muy bien, este es el plan..." tras contar el malévolo plan Naruto asintió seriamente hasta el momento en el que el rubio Uzumaki decidió decir lo que podría considerarse como un poco cabrón.

"De acuerdo Tou-san, yo me encargo del cuarto de Menma y tu iras a por el de Naruko... y ya que eres mas hábil iras al cuarto de Kushina y Minato, nos veremos en la fase dos del plan." Y antes de que Alastor pudiera replicar, Naruto se escabulló rápidamente.

"Maldito cabrón... (le he enseñado bien, pero no soy un... que mas da...hora de hacer algo diabólico)" De no ser por los halagos que Minato y Kushina daban a sus hijos, hubieran escuchado una risa siniestra.

Naruto empezó a ejecutar su parte del plan mientras que Alastor entró primeramente en la habitación de los adultos, por un momento vio el Hiraishin y pensó que no estaría mal aprender esa técnica, pero el pergamino con los secretos no estaría tan fácil de encontrar así que empezó con su parte de la broma para esos dos, Minato compartiría la misma broma que Menma pero dada la naturaleza de dicha broma tenía que ser mas creativo en Kushina y Naruko.

Tras haber finalizado en el cuarto de esos dos, que por cierto... encontró ciertos objetos que un niño no entendería pero para alguien como el, le provocaría pesadillas las imágenes mentales por al menos una semana o hasta que encuentre algo mas traumatico... pero lo peor sería la habitación de Naruko.

Tras haber entrado, todo parecía normal para una niña que estaba aprendiendo a convertirse en kunoichi... algunos juguetes, fotos familiares en las que Naruto no estaba hasta que notó algo que no cuadraba.

Tal vez era algo que desarrolló cuando era un gamer o vete a saber, pero la habitación de Naruko parecía que tenía algo extraño y su suposición era correcta. Dado que este tipo de cosas siempre parecían tener un patrón empezó a buscar lo que no cuadraba y tras una corta búsqueda se dio cuenta de un pequeño mecanismo que seguramente los padres de Naruko nunca descubrirían, tras accionarlo, la estantería se movió y entonces vio algo muy extraño:

Un pequeño altar con velas y todo. Dado la forma en la que estaba echa, Alastor pensó de que se trataba de algo parecido al vudú debido a lo que había dentro (oh, que equivocado estaba) en ese pequeño altar estaban tres fotos sacadas a escondidas de Naruto y en el centro estaba una malgastada camiseta.

Alastor se puso furioso por que pensaba que estaba intentando hacer algún ritual para intentar acabar con Naruto y decidió hacer algo al respecto y dado que según su pensamiento era algo con fines de vudú... tal vez era mejor cambiar las tornas un poquito.

Terminada la parte con Naruko, fue al lugar acordado con Naruto para llevar la fase dos y Naruto estaba preocupado. No por lo que estaban haciendo pues sentía un poco de emoción por el riesgo y el resultado final... mas bien por la cara troll que ponía Alastor pues el plan estaba terminando con éxito y una vez terminada la preparación, ahora solo tenían que marcharse y esperar a mañana para ver los resultados finales. Claramente, nadie se dio cuenta de su salida.

* * *

{Patio de entrenamiento del complejo Senju}

"Ya era hora de que llegarais. ¿Por que habéis tardado tanto?" Tsunade estaba algo molesta con los dos niños pues llegaban mas tarde de lo habitual y eso estaba preocupando a la senju.

"He he, lo siento pero nos perdimos por el camino de la vida y tuvimos que dar un rodeo" Para terror de Tsunade Alastor decía esta excusa mientras cerraba los ojos en forma de U y una ráfaga de viento hacía que el flequillo del niño estuviera unos momentos de punta.

"(Oh dios, otro Kakashi NO!)" Tsunade tubo que contener el temor de tener otro Hatake en la villa mientras que Naruto le miraba mal por la pésima excusa en lugar de decir la verdad.

En ese mismo momento cierto ninja copia sentía como si por fin había alguien a quien llamarle su sucesor y se preguntaba si tal vez podría enseñarle las maravillas de la lectura del Icha Icha, todo ello mientras estaba en una misión al mismo tiempo que leía un apartado de dicho libro... todo normal si no fuera que estaban rodeados de enemigos y sus compañeros luchando a vida o muerte.

Volviendo a Konoha, tras intentarse quitar de la cabeza la idea de un segundo Kakashi, decidió retomar el tema por el que quería llamar a los chicos con tanta importancia.

"Bueno, quería llamaros por algo importante... ¿habéis oído hablar de la capacidad de invocar?" Tsunade dijo con ánimos esperando ver las reacciones de los niños de los cuales, dos tenían cara de interés mientras que el otro simplemente levantó la mano. esto provocó que Tsunade moviera los ojos con voz un tanto abrupta.

"¿Si Alastor?" El niño con cara aburrida comenzó a responder

"Bueno... si te refieres a contratos de invocación si... tenemos a el idiota de Minato con Jiraiya que tienen los sapos, Kakashi los perros, Sarutobi los monos, Pedochimaru y las serpientes..." Ahora Tsunade intentaba contener las carcajadas por el último mote mientras que cierto sannin serpiente tenía ganas de matar a cierto muchacho al mismo tiempo que seleccionaba a un nuevo niño como nuevo cuerpo. Ahora retomamos la cuenta.

"Tu con las babosas, también están las comadrejas, los osos panda y luego estaban las salamandras que tenían como invocador: Hanzo... si, es aquel tipo que os dio una paliza y" ¡PUNCH! Ese es el sonido de un golpe en la cabeza por cortesía de una cabreada Tsunade y como regalo un nuevo chichón.. muchos piensan que al final Alastor se volverá inmune al dolor a este paso y ni si quiera le hará efecto una sesión con Anko e Ibiki en la sala de interrogatorios.

"Es suficiente, gracias por la información adicional NIÑO" Tsunade enfatizó la última palabra mientras que Naruto y Alexa (esta en menor medida no podían aguantar la risa)

"Ejem, pues bien.. a pesar de que aun sois jóvenes para invocar, creo que es el momento de que obtengáis un contrato de invocación y que mejor que el mio... (seguro que ese idiota de Jiraiya les dará el contrato a esos dos mocosos en su cumpleaños e intentará dárselo también a Alexa... es un lástima que las babosas ya no se llevan bien muwaha) " A pesar de que esto último rondaba por la mente de la médico nin legendaria no pudo contener cierta risa malévola que provocó una gran gota de anime en nuestros jóvenes protagonistas.

"Gracias por semejante honor" Alexa puso una sonrisa al saber que podría aprender mas como su maestra mientras que Naruto también estaba ilusionado por otra parte...

"Creo que Naruto y yo no tenemos que firmar este contrato" Naruto al igual que Tsunade vieron como si fuera un extraterrestre o algo así al pequeño ex-demonio.

"¿Estas como una cabra?" Tsunade empezó a crujir los nudillos.

"¿Por que no podemos firmarlo?" Naruto estaba preocupado por que su padre adoptivo no quería que avanzase mas en su camino a ser un Kage.

"No me malinterpretéis, yo pienso que es genial que Naruto consiga un contrato... pero creo que el de las babosas no es al que estamos destinados a tener y dado que los shinobi suelen actuar en equipo, es mejor que haya mas variedad de contrato dependiendo de la situación." Alastor explicó de forma razonada, después de todo no es bueno que tengan todos la misma invocación (a no ser que sea una condenad-amente genial)

"Haber listo, ¿de donde vas a sacar esos contratos? Es imposible conseguirlos de la nada y aun así, si te topas con el invocador este debe considerarte digno y someterte a una prueba. Yo lo pasé muy difícil con mi abuela Mito para ganar este contrato" Tsunade aun tiene escalofríos de su abuela Mito Uzumaki, la esposa del primer Hokage... pero eso ya es otra historia.

"Bueno, podemos usar el mismo método que utilizó Jiraiya y acabar en un reino de convocatoria" La respuesta del niño vino con un levantamiento ligero de hombros mientras intentaba dar la solución mas viable.

"¡HA! Ese idiota tubo suerte, es imposible que suceda" Tsunade se volvió a reír esperando a que se rindieran y firmasen el contrato para someterles a la prueba de una vez.

"¿Y como se hace para ir al reino convocatoria?" Naruto preguntó de forma inocente mientras Kurama le decía los pasos a seguir, tras dar un movimiento de cabeza de que estaba preparado, Alastor y Naruto mordieron sus pulgares para hacer una raya de sangre en una palma de la mano para acto seguido hacer los sellos y con la mano que tiene la ralla de sangre, golpear el suelo con la palma abierta y...

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" Ambos niños gritaron mientras desaparecieron en una nube de humo

* * *

{Reino de convocatoria de Alastor}

.

"Parece que ha funcionado, casi no me lo creo" El chico estaba impresionado con lo que veía a su alrededor.

Era un hermoso bosque sacado de un cuento de hadas haciendo que la naturaleza fuera de este bosque fuera un chiste pero a pesar de esta naturaleza se podía apreciar un sendero.

"Creo que es el momento de explorar, quedándome aquí no haré nada de provecho" Ahora el joven Alastor comenzó su camino por el sendero sin expresar ninguna expresión de seriedad pero internamente podía notar como había varias presencias moviéndose a su alrededor. Era natural, seguramente eran animales de este reino de convocatoria intentando evaluar un intruso.

"(Solo espero que no me echen de aquí antes de poder hablar con el jefe de este sitio)" Dado que no quería presentar una amenaza para los animales que estaban en este reino, decidió recorrer el sendero con un ritmo tranquilo disfrutando del paisaje mientras era observado. Alastor estaba maravillado con el entorno y se sentía en armonía con el lugar, como si siempre hubiera estado en ese maravilloso reino. Incluso podía sentir una energía muy familiar.

Tras casi veinte minutos pudo ver ante el un enemigo de casi la misma magnitud que el papeleo... las escaleras pero sorprendente mente había una gran cantidad de puertas Torii por el camino.

"(¿Acaso hay un templo?)" Un peldaño tras otro, Alastor subía con una emoción cada vez mayor para alcanzar la cima, sobre todo por que ya estaba un poco harto de las escaleras. Podía apreciar que había estatuas durante el sendero pero no podía describir la forma que tenían por que un fuego fatuo tapaba la imagen.

Tras una terrible marcha de 3000 peldaños por fin llegaba a la cima y podía ver lo que había en la meta.

"¡POR EL AMOR DE KAMI!" Frente a el había lo que podía considerar un palacio en vez de un templo, era algo hermoso. Un espectacular templo gigante de color carmesí con toques dorados, un estanque Koi que parecía dar tranquilidad y hermosura, un jardín con plantas típicas que provocaban una sensación de armonía con el ambiente pues a pesar de ser la cima y de toda la edificación, seguía rodeado de un maravilloso bosque. E incluso uno podría jurar que había unos baños termales, sin duda si lograba firmar el contrato vendría MUY a menudo a este sitio tan magnífico, tanto como su palacio cuando era el rey demonio tras unos cuantos retoques... aun recuerda el decorado del anterior Mao y aun tenía escalofríos por los gustos de Morrol. El bueno del ex-demonio se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuándo de pronto sintió que sus sentidos vibraban de peligro.

"¡Ni un paso mas!" La voz hizo que Alastor se diera la vuelta para ver al que probablemente custodiaba la puerta y cuando los vio los ojos de este se abrieron de par en par.

"(Zorros, estoy en el reino de los zorros... es mi día de suerte, voy a firmar el contrato Kitsune) Lo siento mucho, pero me gustaría tener una audiencia con el jefe de convocatoria" El chico intentó sonar lo mas humilde posible para no provocar la ira de sus futuros compañeros pero no parecía ser el caso.

"¿Que pretendes con nuestra ojo-sama?" Uno de los zorros habló de forma muy agresiva.

"No permitiremos que juegues con el corazón de nuestra querida ojo-sama" Ahora Alastor tenía una gota de sudor puede que mentalmente tuviera mas edad pero en su estado actual ¿Como podrían pensar que un niño de 9 años podía jugar con el corazón de una princesa? Ahora que lo pensaba, ahora que sabía el genero de la convocatoria era mejor usar el termino Kitsune pues tal vez podría acarrear algo malo si decía el término en castellano de Kitsune en una chica.

"Solo he venido para poder tener la oportunidad de poder firmar el contrato de invocación demostrando mi valía ante vuestra princesa Kitsune" Alastor se felicitó mentalmente pues quedaba mucho mejor y menos ofensivo que decir vuestra princesa zo**** a pesar de que en términos de especie lo era, pero mejor evitar malentendidos.

"¿Y que te hace pensar que te vamos a dejar? nunca hemos dejado que los sucios humanos nos invoquen, no somos tan vulgares como los sapos. Los Kitsunes somos un clan legendario al mismo nivel que los del reino Fénix y los dragones" Ahora el muchacho suspiraba mentalmente, no podía marcharse así de fácil ni podía atacarlo de forma despiadada. Estaba en un apuro pero en ese momento sintió una presencia bastante fuerte.

"Este joven a logrado llegar hasta aquí, joven ¿Cómo has entrado a nuestro reino?" Una voz femenina salida de la nada hizo que Alastor se diese la vuelta, frente a el estaba algo que ni se esperaba a tal punto que se debatía si todo esto fuera un sueño o si tal vez tomó comida en mal estado...sin duda era casi tan preocupante como el echo de que no había sentido su presencia.

"Yo...yo utilicé los sellos de la invocación, hoy hablar de alguien que logró obtener así un viaje al reino de convocatoria" El muchacho intentando no flipar con la identidad de la autora de la pregunta estaba siendo sincero mientras que la autora movía su cabeza en aprobación.

"En este mundo casi todos los que consiguen firmar es gracias a que el contrato estaba disponible en el reino humano, sin embargo, son unos pocos los elegidos que pueden hacer lo que acabas de hacer y el lugar donde terminan es el reino de convocatoria con el que están destinados a pertenecer. El último que lo logró fue Jiraiya."

Alastor suspiró en alivio por estas palabras mientras que los otros Kitsune no parecían estar de acuerdo.

"Debes estar bromeando...es un humano ¡Renamon-sama!" Uno de los guardias expresaba a Renamon. Renamon era un Kitsune forma humana, pelaje color amarillo, porta guanteletes largos con los símbolos del Ying y el Yang. Al mismo tiempo Alastor debía pensar si era un kitsune o un digimon, pero era mejor no preguntar por que pensarían que estaba loco.

"No hay mas que hablar, yo me encargaré de la seguridad de nuestra Ojo-sama. No sé si se le permitirá firmar el contrato, pero estoy harta de esos malditos sapos. Desde que firmó Jiraiya, su ego no ha echo mas que crecer, diciendo que son los mejores al tener a la familia de yondaime entre sus filas y eso es algo que no agrada a ojo-sama desde aquel día." Renamon dijo con autoridad haciendo que los otros kitsunes bajases la cabeza.

"Muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad" Alastor dio un pequeño arco de respeto por la que posiblemente era la encargada de la seguridad de la 'jefa'

"Muy bien, ahora vas a conocer a Uka no Mitama no kami, por lo que quiero que seas respetuoso y sincero con

Uka-sama. ¿entendido?" Alastor asintió con la cabeza, al parecer era algo muy serio el poder ver a Uka pero extrañamente el nombre de Uka no Mitama no Kami le sonaba muy familiar sobre todo con el ámbito de los zorros.

Extrañamente se podía escuchar la voz de un varón mientras se abría la puerta.

"Es extraña la vista por estas fechas... justo ahora quiero saber mas sobre ti"

Ahora Alastor estaba con cara de palo mientras que Renamon estaba con una gran gota de sudor.

"Uka-sama" Renamon intentó decir manteniendo su compostura.

"Quiero conocer mas sobre tu interior" La voz masculina procedía de lo que era una especie de televisor con orejas de kitsune, Alastor estaba mas allá de su límite para ver lo absurdo... frente a el estaba lo que parecía una joven adolescente de unos 17 años con el pelo rubio pálido y un traje de sacerdotisa jugando a un videojuego del género romántico (mientras rezaba para que no fuera un juego de citas de +18 ...sobre todo por que era un juego para chicas)

"¡Uka-sama!" Renamon volvió a repetir con un tono mas alto que esta vez logró captar la atención de la chica haciendo que se de cuenta de que había una visita de alguien que no conocía por lo que provocó un pequeño grito femenino por parte de Uka. Mientras se escuchaban ciertas frases por parte del videojuego que no debería escuchar un niño.

"Rápido, rápido, ¡volved a vuestra forma!" Y con nubes de humo lo que era el mando, la videoconsola y el televisor se convirtieron en unos pequeños y adorables Kitsune.

"(Espero que esto no se considere explotación infantil por que tiene toda la pinta de serlo)" Alastor mantenía la gota de anime en la cabeza mientras veía como la jefa de invocación que aun se preguntaba como era posible que tuviera forma humana se posicionaba en una forma mas formal.

"Uka-sama, tenemos una visita que ha venido con el jutsu de invocación" Renamon suspiró por las acciones de su maestra mientras que Uka veía con un poco de curiosidad al muchacho.

"Ya veo, espero no haberos hecho esperar demasiado tiempo pero es que estoy muy ocupada" Todos miraron a la diosa con una expresión en blanco, sin embargo el muchacho podía ver esto como una oportunidad ya que no parecía haber ningún problema para tratar de lograr su meta. Sin embargo...

"Aun no me esperaba que uno de los elegidos de Hylia-san viniese tan temprano... menuda sorpresa" Ahora esto hizo que Alastor pusiera una cara de sorpresa total haciendo que su boca se abriera tanto como un buzón de correos mientras algunos zorros susurraban por las palabras de su diosa/jefa/princesa.

"¿Cómo sabes que conozco a Hylia?" Alastor dijo casi en un tono de voz de incredulidad y sorpresa total, esto le había cogido completamente por sorpresa mientras que la chica adoptaba una postura vaga.

"Además de los dragones, se supone que nuestro primer invocador sería un enviado de Hylia (todo por culpa de esa estúpida apuesta)... pero eso no te convierte en nuestro invocador, tenemos que ponerte a prueba para ver si eres digno aunque te advierto que no estoy en muy buenos términos con la gente de Konoha así que terminemos rápido con esto... ¿Cómo te llamas joven?" Cuando Uka mencionó Konoha su expresión se volvió mucho mas seria de tal forma que podía helar el ambiente, sin duda desprendía una potencia asombrosa que podía igualar a Kurama e incluso superar tranquilamente a el joven en su mejor momento como humano antes de convertirse en demonio.

"Yo... mi nombre es...Alastor... Alastor Fox, Uka-sama" El niño de nueve años hablaba un poco entrecortado por la presencia de la adolescente que también tenía unos ojos de color amarillo, mientras que Uka se puso un poco pensativa.

"¿Alastor? Un nombre muy raro, solo lo escuche una vez por parte de un conocido mío... aunque era al parecer un niño humano con el que se crió hace muchos siglos. Aun me acuerdo que se sentía triste por esa pérdida." La dueña del complejo empezó a recordar ciertos momentos mientras que el bote mental de sorpresas de Alastor estaba casi lleno y su curiosidad estaba a un nuevo nivel.

"¿Conocías a Kurama?" Esa simple frase hizo que todos los kitsunes del lugar se tensaran y la expresión de Uka pasase a un enojo mayor e incluso Renamon había adoptado una postura agresiva.

"¡Te exijo que me digas como sabes el nombre de Kyubi!" Las manos de Uka temblaban bastante, por una parte Alastor había confirmado que lo conocían la cuestión era si su respuesta le ayudaría o haría cavar su propia tumba, todo dependía de quien era Kurama para esta muchacha.

"El es mi aniki" Alastor dijo intentando no parecer un niño totalmente acojonado, cuándo de pronto todo se volvió todo negro para el y de pronto empezó a faltar aire en sus pulmones.

"¡El hermanito de Kura-kun esta vivo!" La famosa Uka-sama líder de los Kitsune (por lo que seguramente, en parte también es la jefa de Kurama) estaba abrazando al niño de tal forma que a este ritmo el muchacho moriría a causa de las denominadas montañas de la felicidad.

"Uka-sama..." Renamon advirtió a su princesa de la situación mientras venían a un Alastor con la expresión azul por la falta de aire, lo que provocó que rápidamente lo soltase con una risa forzada al mismo tiempo que Alastor lograba el mejor tesoro que podría acaparar: Oxígeno con lo que recuperaba su color.

"Discúlpame... pero me alegro de que el hermanito de mi novio esta vivo." Uka dijo con una sonrisa mientras que la cara de Alastor se puso en blanco antes de...

"¡¿COMO?!" La voz del chico resonó por todo el reino de convocatoria. "(¿Kurama tiene novia?)" Alastor no se podía imaginar que su hermano, el Kyubi no kitsune tenía novia... sobre todo era increíble que fuera la jefa de convocatoria Kitsune mientras esta parecía no muy contenta.

"¿Acaso hay algún problema?" Uka parecía molesta como si fuera extraño lo que acababa de decir y este mal humor no fue desapercibido, todos los zorros oraban por la supervivencia del niño.

"Bueno... es raro... Kurama-aniki lleva sellado demasiado y es raro que a pesar de todos estas décadas, siga manteniendo novia e incluso que esta luzca tan linda y joven." Alastor habló con la inocencia pura de un niño mientras que Uka empezaba a tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¡El hermanito de Kura-kun es tan bueno!" Y fue la segunda vez que arremetió contra Alastor.

"¡Aire! ¡Necesito AIRE!" Nuevamente se había quedado sumergido en las montañas de la felicidad, la situación seria diferente si estuviera con su edad verdadera y no fuera la novia de su hermano. Así que mientras se quedaba sin aire, realizó el signo del carnero para ejecutar un cambiazo con uno de los kitsunes blancos que debido a la situación ahora era de color azul. Al darse cuenta (sobre todo por la nube de humo) Uka soltó al pobre kitsune mientras hinchaba sus mofletes por haber negado su abrazo. Renamon simplemente movía su cabeza en negación dando a entender a su jefa que estaba siendo muy poco profesional.

"Dejando temas familiares a parte, puede que seas el hermano pequeño de mi novio pero eso no hace que te dejemos firmar el contrato... sin embargo si quieres puedes pasarte de vez en cuando." Uka guiño un ojo mientras que uno de los kitsune traía una taza de té con unos pasteles mochi.

"Delicioso, como decía, los Kitsune somo un clan legendario entre los animales de convocatoria aunque los humanos no lo sepan... después de todo no queremos que nos persigan como locos. Además, las acciones de los invocadores repercuten directamente en la imagen de nuestro clan por lo que si fueras nuestro invocador, serías nuestra imagen para el mundo humano. No te miento si queremos un buen invocador, después de todo, a diferencia de las salamandras... los sapos se piensan que están por encima del resto de contratos por tener a Jiraiya y Minato en sus filas." Muchos gruñeron ante la mención de los sapos, al parecer la fama les estaba dando un ego como los Uchiha.

"No será difícil, ya humillé en combate a Minato" Alastor recordó aquel día en el parque y de como destrozó la fama del mas rápido, superando el Hiraishin con el chaos control. Al mismo tiempo, muchos de los zorros incluyendo a Uka empezaron a reír. Renamon a pesar de estoica se le podía notar la sonrisa.

"Buen intento niño, pero es imposible que le ganases y mucho menos humillases. A pesar de todo, reconocemos que Minato es un shinobi a tener muy en cuenta" Renamon decía en un tono reconfortante mientras el resto seguía llorando de la risa. Esto debió tocar la fibra sensible del niño entrando en el modo rabieta.

"No te enfades niño, pero es muy difícil de creer que un niño que no llega a 10 años pueda ganar al Hokage, pero no te preocupes. Con nuestra ayuda serás muy fuerte, ten enseñaremos muchas técnicas y como entrar en nuestro famoso modo sabio. Algo que nunca se ha visto, por que en la actualidad solo Hashitama Senju y Jiraiya han logrado usar el senjutsu, pero nadie el senjutsu Kitsune" Uka dijo al pequeño intentando darle ánimos, pero primero debían saber si era digno, sin embargo nadie se esperaba que ahora el estaba con cara de pez.

"Yo ya sé usar el modo sabio" Si bien lo sabía usar cuando tenía 14 años como humano, todavía no lo había probado con su nueva edad ya que cuando se convirtió en demonio perdió la capacidad de usar dicho modo. Sin embargo las pocas risas que quedaron en la sala se pararon en seco.

"Claro, ¿Serías tan amable de demostrarlo? Si lo consigues, el contrato es tuyo...sin embargo si no lo consigues, las pruebas para ganar el contrato serán mas difíciles" Uka no se imaginaba, primero el modo sabio era algo que muchos han intentado y fracasado a pesar de mucho entrenamiento y un niño pequeño decía que lo había logrado sin haber tenido ayuda para aprender, simplemente algo imposible.

Dado que era de nuevo un niño, no sabía si podía lograrlo de forma normal por lo que se colocó en el suelo con una pose de meditación. Dado que estaban en el reino de convocatoria Kitsune, la toma de energía natural sería mas sencillo... y entonces comenzó.

Muchos se reían al pensar que iban a ver un espectáculo que terminaría en vano pero muchos pararon al ver como la energía natural entraba en su organismo.

"Esto es... imposible" Renamon estaba con los ojos abiertos ante como un niño estaba logrando tal proeza mientras tenía una concentración total, ya que como no estaba acostumbrado... fallar sería algo fatal, sin embargo había algo que no se esperaba el chico: la cantidad y el control... era cierto que podía alcanzar el estado sabio pero en esta ocasión a diferencia del cambio que sufría antes... esta vez seria mayor. Anteriormente, cuando era adulto, el único cambio que recibía era el cambio del color de sus ojos que cambiaban a un diseño y color iguales al del kyubi, sin embargo en esta ocasión hubo un par de modificaciones... que provocó algo temible.

"Ka... kawaiii!" Y como no hay dos sin tres, Alastor sufrió un nuevo abrazo por parte de Uka sin embargo esta ocasión era diferente.

"Uka-sama, suéltelo por favor" Renamon exclamó en un tono bastante exigente.

"¡NO! Seguro que tu también quieres abrazarlo... es demasiado lindo." Renamon maldijo en bajo por que su señora había descubierto que también quería abrazarlo y se quejaba de que Uka ya le estaba abrazando por tercera vez y por tanto la llamaba acaparadora.

¿El motivo? Bueno, un niño lindo pequeño que ha obtenido dos orejas plateadas de kitsune con un nuevo toque de ojos era motivo suficiente, además al igual que Naruto, había obtenido unas ligeras marcas de bigote. Uka se preguntaba que pasaría si acariciaba las orejas e inconscientemente el niño empezó a ronronear lo cual provocó que rápidamente se diera cuenta y se alejara totalmente rojo mientras se hacía una nota mental de asegurarse de usar este modo en casos extremos para evitar estas situaciones. Pero una cosa era clara, el chico se había convertido oficialmente en el invocador de los zorros.

* * *

{Reino de convocatoria de Naruto}

.

"¡Increble-tebayo! Tou-san tenía razón" Naruto estaba emocionado, tras disiparse el humo. El joven Uzumaki Fox estaba en lo que parecía una zona montañosa y a lo lejos había una montaña que parecía echar humo lo que significaba que no era una montaña... era un volcán. Sin embargo en las zonas mas bajas había zonas de naturaleza.

"¿Donde está Tou-san?" Naruto miraba a su alrededor esperando a ver a su padre por las inmediaciones pero extrañamente no había nadie mas.

**"No lo sé chico... tal vez ha ido a otro reino de convocatoria"** Kyubi tampoco sabía la respuesta pero tenía que tranquilizar al pequeño.

"Yo quería que tendríamos el mismo contrato" El pequeño jinchuriki se quejó mientras se hinchaba de morros en forma de queja.

**"Yo también... no sé por que pero esta zona me resulta muy familiar"** Kyubi notaba este sitio como si ya hubiera estado antes, pero no lograba recordarlo con exactitud.

"¿Donde estarán todos?" Naruto quería buscar a los animales de este reino para poder obtener el contrato.

**" Sinceramente tampoco lo sé, pero seguro que en ese volcán no hay nadie. Tal vez si vas por la zona verde.."**

La sabiduría de Kurama en ocasiones no era la más indicada aunque sus palabras eran de sentido común en casi todos los ámbitos pero sus dudas se aplazaron por el sonido de un grito.

Y tras unos minutos a altas velocidades en lo que era para un niño de casi nueve años, llegó a un pequeño cráter en medio de la zona natural en la base de la zona montañosa.

Los ojos de Kurama se abrieron de par en par en el momento en el que vio a través de los ojos de su contenedor el ser que habitaba en el cráter.

"¡Kurama! Parece estar herido" Naruto no se preocupo en lo que era si no mas bien en lo que le sucedía.

**"Chico, esto es... el reino en el que estamos... (no me lo puedo creer)"** Kurama aun no podría procesar la situación actual pues para el Kyubi el pensamiento actual que tenía era que el condenado tenía una suerte tremenda.

Frente a ellos estaba una pequeña criatura del tamaño de Naruto, tal vez un poco menos...con un cuerpo elegante y oscuro, que es casi negro. A veces parece azulado y tiene tenues patrones más ligeros.

Ese asemeja a un gato negro en el aspecto general y tiene un par de alas, dos apéndices en forma de lóbulo en la parte posterior de su cabeza para mostrar su estado de ánimo, un par de ojos color verde amarillento, además de afilados dientes retráctiles. A diferencia de la mayoría de las diferentes categorías de esta especie. tiene un cuello corto y carece de cualquier tipo de cuernos. Estamos hablando de...

**"¡Dragones!"** Kurama exclamó con todos sus pulmones desde la jaula de Naruto totalmente emocionado. Frente a ellos era un herido dragón, concretando era un sombra nocturna.

"Kurama, tiene la pata herida... voy a intentar ayudar" Naruto intentó acercarse poco a poco al pequeño dragón herido que aun estaba consciente por el dolor, cuándo noto la presencia de Naruto se puso en estado de alerta a pesar de su dolor. Esto hizo actuar rápido a Naruto.

"Tranquilo, solo quiero ayudar...¿Ves? esto es para que te pongas mejor" Gracias a Tsunade, el joven Uzumaki siempre tenía consigo un pequeño kit médico pues a pesar de tener el factor curativo de Kyubi, uno no sabe lo que puede pasar y además puede ayudar a alguien... como sucedía ahora mismo.

El pequeño sombra nocturna se quedó muy quieto fijándose en Naruto como si estuviera intentando notar alguna mentira en lo que había dicho el niño y al ver que las intenciones no eran malas, levantó la pata que le dolía.

La herida por suerte no era muy grande y jinchuriki tenia los medios adecuados.

"Antes de nada, hay que limpiar la herida. Esto te va a escocer" Naruto con una pequeña gasa, comenzó a limpiar la herida del dragón y se notaba en este la molestia por la aplicación del remedio pero era necesario para desinfectar.

Luego aplicó un pequeño ungüento preparado por Alexa, la cual tenía talento para este tipo de remedios para que mejorara la velocidad de curación y por último aplicó un vendaje.

"Listo, pero no tienes que forzar la pata, por que si lo haces te dolerá" Naruto utilizó el mismo método que usaba su abuela con los pacientes aunque no utilizaba la parte agresiva de Tsunade.

El dragón pareció entenderlo perfectamente y parecía tener mejor cara, su expresión no era la de estar alerta... mas bien estaba contento, tanto que se avalanzó a Naruto.

"Para, para... me hacer cosquillas-ttebayo!" Naruto esta recibiendo lo que se define una ducha por parte del dragón que se comportaba de forma muy infantil por lo que se podría pensar que era también un niño (además los dragones no son tan pequeños) Naruto acarició la cabeza del dragón el cual contestó con un ronroneo que hizo que el chico se riera.

"Creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa, vamos súbete a mi espalda" Naruto se posiciono para que la sombra nocturna no tuviera que forzar la pata herida.

**"Naruto, debe pesar bastante... ¿Podrás con el?"** Kyubi advirtió a su contenedor por que los dragones pesan mas de lo que aparentan.

"(No te preocupes, después de todo no debe pesar como las rocas con sellos de Tou-san)" Kyubi tenía una gota de sudor al recordar los ejercicios físicos de su hermano pequeño y podía entender como era posible que Alastor se convirtió en alguien tan fuerte... después de todo ese método de entrenamiento estaba violando todos los principios de la conservación del raciocinio humano por la brutalidad que contenía.

El dragón se subió rápidamente a la espalda de Naruto y este pronto se arrepentiría de sus palabras.

"(Este dragón pesa mas de lo que pensaba-ttebayo... ahora que lo pienso, ¿no podría ir volando?)" Naruto empezó a sudar por el peso del dragon que no se había esperado.

**"Te lo dije, pesa mas de lo que aparenta aunque teniendo en cuenta tu edad... ahora tendrías que estar tumbado en el suelo. Y creo que se ha echo la herida intentando volar, tal vez aun tiene que aprender"** En efecto, Naruto estaba acostumbrado a llevar rocas a su espaldas que podían llegar a pesar unos 50 kilos y aun con dificultad, dar un par de vueltas a la villa... pero el dragón debía pesar por lo menos unos 80 kilos.

"¿Donde está tu casa, dragoncito?" Naruto intentaba mantener una sonrisa mientras soportaba el peso del dragón, tras unos pocos sonidos, el dragón movió su pata buena para señalar el lugar donde vive. Provocando que la cara del estudiante de la academia shinobi se pusiera de color azul.

"(Debe de ser una broma-ttebayo)" Naruto derramaba lágrimas mentales por ver el lugar donde señalaba el sombra nocturna: El volcán.

**"Esto será divertido, considera esto como un entrenamiento y además será una buena forma de presentarte ante el resto de los dragones."** Si, Kurama se estaba riendo de la suerte de su contenedor.

"(Si muy divertido...) Vamos a tu casa-ttebayo" Naruto fingió un estado de ánimo mientra en su interior estaba imitando el estilo depresivo de su padre adoptivo que muchos pensarían que lo cogió de Hashirama cuando en realidad lo sacó de Ashura... aunque visto de esa forma, todos sabemos que Hashirama era la reencarnación de Ashura.

Por otro lado el pequeño sombra nocturna estaba bastante contento y emocionado aunque se le notaba un poco nervioso a medida que llegaban a la torre.

"Por cierto, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Fox... ¿Conoces al jefe de convocatoria de este reino?" Naruto preguntaba en un tono semi ánimo y semi esfuerzo masivo por la cuesta con el pequeño dragón encima el cual parpadeó ante la pregunta del que lo había curado y parecía estar debatiendo dar la respuesta aunque tras unos momentos hizo una especie de gruñido afirmativo con cierto tono de 'no se si decirle'.

"Eso es genial-ttebayo, muchas gracias. En verdad me gustaría firmar el contrato y para ello tengo que hablar con el jefe... ¿Tu que piensas? ¿Me ayudas?" Naruto estaba a medio camino y parecía mantenerse en ritmo extrañamente.

Una cosa había cambiado y era que el pequeño dragón tenía encendida su mirada, en verdad no tenían invocador en la actualidad y si firmaba el contrato, podría ser llamado y podrían jugar mas tiempo. Sin duda, el pequeño sombra nocturna intentaría lograr convencer al jefe de los dragones para que le dejaran firmar.

Tras casi una hora terrible de llevar al dragón encima, este parecía mas y mas animado a la vez que nervioso... mas que Naruto. Hablando de Naruto, se sentía un poco raro.

"(Llevo cargando a este dragón desde hace casi una hora y me siento igual de cansado que cuando lo cogí... ¿el entrenamiento está dando frutos?)" Naruto estaba empezando a ilusionarse, después de todo, un niño pequeño es incapaz de recorrer una hora de camino con algo que tiene casi el triple de su peso.

"**Chico, siento decírtelo pero estoy filtrando pequeñas cantidades para evitar la sensación de fatiga y tengas un impulso extra**" Kurama explicaba de forma un tanto aburrida y el le estaba dando potencia por que quería terminar rápido con la escalada, después de todo había ramen para cenar al igual que a Naruto, a Kurama le encanta el ramen.

"(Que rabia... gracias por la ayuda Kurama)" Naruto sonrió al ver que su inquilino le estaba ayudando en lugar de hacer el vago.

**"Tengo hambre, quiero que te des prisa y tu sabes que lo que comes.. yo también como"**

Ahora para confusión del dragon que no podía escuchar la conversación mental, Naruto tenía una gran gota de sudor por la declaración de un zorro gigante que es capaz de causar maremotos o destruir montañas con el movimiento de sus colas.

"Bueno, ha sido un largo viaje pero ya hemos llegado... que raro, no he visto ningún dragón desde que..." Naruto no pudo terminar la frase por un gran temblor provocado por el movimiento de algo masivo hacia la posición del jinchuriki.

Frente a ellos,un dragón enorme,toda su parte superior del cuerpo, está cubierto de escamas negras y redondas, que a su vez están decoradas por escamas con forma en espiral, de color azul. Su parte inferior del cuerpo, específicamente su vientre, la cola interna y las piernas, es de color gris, y parece ser bastante suave. Posee una cabeza roma y redondeada con cuatro cuernos grandes y alargados que se extienden hacia atrás, y tiene ojos pequeños y brillantes blancos. Su boca está llena de dientes afilados, y por debajo una protuberancia alargada hacia abajo. Tiene unas enormes alas con placas que cubren todo su cuerpo, adquiriendo una formación que recuerda a las plumas de un pájaro. Su gran cola se divide en dos en su extremo, donde las placas negras desaparecen, y asume un doble aguijón como aspecto.

"¡ES ENORME!" Naruto se asustó, era prácticamente del tamaño de Kyubi pero a diferencia de este, el dragón no estaba sellado.

"¡HUMANO!" El dragón rugió con una gran furia mientras Naruto estaba intentando no mearse en los pantalones mientras Kurama casi no se podía creer el dragón que era.

"Ho..hola señor dragón... je,je...que grande eres" Naruto intentaba sacar una risa desesperada por no llorar de miedo, el dragón tenía la cara de querer matar a mil humanos y aun así quedarse insatisfecho. Por otro lado el dragón que estaba a su espalda tenía una gota de sudor.

"Así que volviendo a la escena del crimen, los humos no deben ser muy listos...maldito secuestrador" Ahora Naruto no solo estaba aterrado si no también confundido mientras que Kurama se debatía cuánto tiempo le quedaba a Naruto por que conocía bien a este dragón.

"¿Secuestrador? Yo no he secuestrado a nadie" Naruto intentaba defenderse como era posible, tal vez así se librara de ser devorado.

"¡Inconcebible! Lo niegas cuando llevas la evidencia encima. Te voy a destrozar" El dragón estaba mas que furioso y Naruto pensaba a mil por hora hasta que se dio cuenta. Dado lo acojonado que estaba se había olvidado del peso que sentía en la espalda... que resultaba un pequeño dragón.

"(Acaso...no me digas...que)" Naruto estaba empezando a juntar las piezas cuando la sombra nocturna dio un pequeño sonido. Por desgracia, el dragón adulto vio el vendaje en la pata del pequeño dragón.

"¡MI NIÑO! ¡QUE TE HA ECHO ESTE MALNACIDO!...groaaaaa! LO VOY A DEVORAR" El gran dragón rugía con tanta fuerza que la caverna del volcán retumbara de tal forma que uno podría pensar que provocaría una erupción en el volcán. Naruto oficialmente se debatía si iba ser comido crudo o a la parrilla, por su suerte el pequeño que estaba en su espalda empezó a hacer ciertos ruidos que uno podría interpretar como el idioma de los dragones, lo que hizo que el adulto se calmase un poco.

"¿Me estas diciendo que tuviste un accidente y este humano no solo te curo... mas te trajo hasta aquí?" Naruto rezaba para que el adulto se diera cuenta de la situación y así pudiera estar fuera de su menú.

"¿Como puede ser?... ¿Cómo te heriste?" El dragón adulto exigía al pequeño pero un nuevo personaje entraba en escena.

"Acnologia-kun, ¿has encontrado ya?... ¡HIJITO!" El nuevo personaje femenino era fácil de interpretar que era la madre del dragón al que Naruto había curado y ahora sabíamos el nombre del dragón que intimidaba a nuestro pequeño Uzumaki: Acnologia.

"Grandi-chan, este humano al parecer encontró a nuestro hijo herido" Acnologia respondió a su pareja que parecía igual de preocupada por el bienestar del niño, Kurama se reía en el sello de su contenedor por que conocía bien a esta dragona: Grandine.

Grandine no es tan grande como Acnologia y tiene un cuerpo blanco (a diferencia del cuerpo de color negro de su pareja), parece estar cubierto de tejido similar a las patas de aves, en lugar de las escalas.

Sus pies se asemejan a garras de aves también. Su cabeza está cubierta de lo que parece ser de piel y el cráneo es algo ancha y plana. La piel se extiende por el cuello y para la región del pecho superior.

A diferencia de Acnologia que aun mantenía su actitud agresiva y sobre protectora, esta pudo ver el vendaje en la pata de su hijo lo que significaba que había tratado la herida del pequeño sombra nocturna.

"Muchas gracias por cuidar a nuestro querido Chimuelo, ¿A que has venido jovencito?" La dragona a diferencia del dragón adulto parecía tener mucho mejor tacto para la comunicación lo que hizo que Naruto estuviera mas tranquilo y le surgiera dudas.

"Lo vi herido y pensé que había que ayudar, he venido para intentar firmar el contrato de invocación... ¿Cómo puedo entenderos?" Naruto estaba cada vez menos nervioso y mas curioso al ver como eran las diferentes reacciones.

"Bueno... nuestro hijo aun no sabe el idioma humano... tal vez se hirió intentando aprender a volar" Grandine explico con calma al muchacho mientras ahora entendía el motivo de la herida del dragón pequeño ya que al mencionar su intento de volar puso la expresión de 'mía culpa'.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Solo has ayudado a mi hijo para ganarte mi favor y obtener el contrato!" Acnologia no estaba de muy buen humor mientras que su pareja ponía mala cara a su marido y al mismo tiempo Naruto se ponía nervioso.

"Tu...¿Tu eres el jefe de los dragones?... yo lo que hice fue usar el jutsu de invocación y al explorar el lugar me lo encontré así" Las palabras de Naruto fueron corroboradas con los ruidos de Chimuelo que se estaba bajando lentamente de la espalda del chico, lo que le dio una liberación de carga tremenda.

"Cariño, tu sabes que si ha usado el jutsu de invocación... es un enviado de ella." Grandine expresó a su pareja dando un motivo obvio para tener en cuenta y darle permiso para firmar.

"Y qué mas da. El echo de que ella nos dijera que la primera persona que vendría para firmar fuera uno de sus enviados no hace que pueda firmarlo sin mas, solo le da la oportunidad de intentar firmar." Acnologia en todo su orgullo defendió su palabras, sin embargo esa mirada de superioridad y confianza fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sudar. Todo esto era provocado por... la mirada.

"El ha cuidado a nuestro Chimuelo y parece que se llevan bien. Así que deberías dejarle firmar, ¿No lo crees así...A-kun?" Si, la mirada de Grandine era la que muchos consideran la expresión facial de alegría pero internamente se podía interpretar como: Obedece o te arrepentirás.

Tras unos momentos y tragar saliva, Acnologia sacó un pergamino de invocación (que no se de donde salió pero es lo de siempre) y lo abrió delante de Naruto.

"Has demostrado ser digno, firma con tu nombre y huellas dactilares" A pesar de intentar parecer orgulloso, se notaba que estaba claramente siendo un mandado por su esposa.

Kurama no podía parar de reír.

**"Ha ha haha... da igual cuánto tiempo ha pasado. ¡Acnologia sigue siendo un corderito caótico con Grandine!" **Por desgracia o suerte, la risa de Kurama era contagiosa, tanto que Naruto empezó a reír ligeramente.

"¿De que te ríes EH!?" Aconologia estaba sonrojado por que era claro del motivo de su risa.

"No.. no es eso... es que la risa es contagiosa. Grandine-san, ¿Acnologia siempre actúa como un corderito caótico?" Naruto preguntó a la dragona, por una parte entendía lo de corderito pero no lo otro. Por otro lado, Grandine parecía sorprendida mientras que Acnologia estaba rojo de vergüenza.

"¿Donde has escuchado esas palabras?" Grandine preguntaba mientras que Aconologia rugia por saber la respuesta.

"Eso es como Kura-teme me llamaba!" Las últimas palabras del dragón hicieron que Naruto lo entendiera todo perfectamente.

"¿Kurama y tu os conocéis?" Naruto quería comprobarlo pero de echo, Kurama debía haberlo dicho desde un principio. Tal vez le pareció divertido ocultarlo.

"¿Y tu de que lo conoces?" Acnologia respondió al niño con otra pregunta ya que aun estaba rojo por haber escuchado nuevamente ese mote.

"Esta sellado dentro de mi, soy el jinchuriki de kyubi" Y en ese momento se hizo el silencio... el silencio era tal que casi se podía oír el movimiento de la lava o el sonido del viento de alrededor hasta que...

"Ha ha ha Ese idiota, ¡EL GRAN KYUBI ATRAPADO EN UN NIÑO HA HAHA!..." Acnologia no podía parar de reír y probocar que la cueva temblase por que estaba rodando de la risa, risa que fue contagiosa para su hijo que no lo había visto reír a ese nivel.. nunca. Por otro lado, Grandine estaba intentando evitar reírse mediante la contención de la risa pero fue inútil, también sucumbió a la risa. Kurama estaba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza.

** "Esa es la forma de tratar a un viejo amigo, lagartija calcinada?!**" El gran biju rugió a todo volumen sin recordar que Acnologia no podía oír. Lo que provocaba una gran gota de sudor en el pobre jinchuriki.

"¿Erais amigos?" Naruto quería saber un poco mas de su tío (después de todo, Kyubi es el hermano adoptivo de su padre adoptivo aunque estos se comportaran como hermanos reales ya que se criaron desde que eran un bebé y un cachorro)

"Por supuesto que sí muchacho. Kurama, Grandine-chan, Uka-san y yo eramos los mejores amigos... en ocasiones venía su hermana pequeña shukaku... kami, daba mas miedo que Grandi-chan cuando esta con el peri..."

La voz del colosal dragón negro se detuvo cuando sintió un aura de muerte a su lado, si, era Grandine que estaba con la expresión 'Calla o muere'.

"Ehem... creo que tal vez puedas ser un buen invocador. Así que espero que nos llevemos bien, tal vez debas regresar a casa por que te estarán esperando." El dragón Acnologia habló con tono máquina por que no quería sufrir la hira de Grandine al mismo tiempo que Kurama se partía de la risa. Naruto estaba contento por que además de ser un contrato de invocación fenomenal... conocían a Kurama de tal forma que era como si fueran de la familia, e incluso había conocido a un nuevo amigo.

"Espero que podamos jugar pronto" Naruto le dijo al pequeño dragón que aun no había aprendido a hablar pero podía entenderlo perfectamente y respondió con una gran sonrisa.

"Me temo que aun eres muy pequeño para convocarnos sería peligroso que con tu nivel actual vean que puedes llamarnos, tal vez en un par de años y estés a punto de ser un genin. Sin embargo podemos traerte de vez en cuando para ayudar con el entrenamiento básico y con el tiempo formarte en nuestras artes" Grandine explicó al niño sabiamente mientras que se resistía a mirar a la mirada de ojos de cachorrito procedente de su hijo al mismo tiempo que se despedían del pequeño Uzumaki que desparecía en una nube de humo.

Los tres dragones tenían una sonrisa, pero la del dragón adulto estaba a punto de esfumarse con el aura de muerte que desprendía Grandine.

"A-kun, ¿Que ibas a decir? " Grandine dijo con su tono amenazador mientras que Acnologia suspiraba de temor, si, el dragón mas fuerte de todos tenía miedo y era justificado.

"Te ves muy linda cuando sonríes" Acnologia, intento de salir airoso nº668... fracaso nº666 (Cabe decir que las otras dos fueron por que escapó a tiempo)

* * *

{Compuesto Senju: momento en el que Naruto y Alastor hicieron el jutsu de invocación}

.

"Parece que esos dos han conseguido viajar, muy bien Alexa, es hora de empezar. Veamos si eres capaz de aguantar contra mi. No te preocupes, seguro que lo haces bien"

Alexa afirmó con la cabeza, mientras ambas tomaban una postura de batalla. Obviamente, Tsunade no se emplearía a fondo y usaría la fuerza adecuada para que el desnivel no fuera muy grande.

"Si consigues darme un buen golpe, pasaras la prueba... vamos" Tsunade colocó su mano en forma desafiante para que Alexa atacase sin embargo Alexa no se movía pero se le notaba concentración.

"(Interesante, la chica sabe que no está a mi nivel y en vez de atacar directamente prefiere intentar buscar una apertura...sabe lo que hace) Si no vienes a mi... yo iré a donde ti."

Y con esto, Tsunade se movió a la suficiente velocidad para sorprender a Alexa pero también para que esta pudiera reaccionar si podía responder a tiempo.

Y así fue... en el último momento, Alexa se movió lo suficiente a la izquierda para evitar el puñetazo izquierdo de Tsunade. Sin embargo en el momento en el que parecía que Tsunade estaba por perder su punto de apoyo y de que Alexa pudiera ejecutar su golpe, Tsunade toma impulso para ejecutar un giró y golpear a Alexa con una patada por medio de su pierna derecha.

Al ver como Tsunade estaba por alcanzarla, la chica puso sus brazos para intentar reducir el golpe de la patada y dado que Tsunade no estaba usando toda su habilidad, esta logro parar temporalmente la patada quedándose esta parada en los brazos de la chica.

"(He conseguido bloquear)" El pensamiento de Alexa hizo que ella misma se motivase mas pero Tsunade sonrió maliciosamente al añadir mas impulso en la patada pero gracias a que la patada estaba bloqueada Alexa retrocedió hacia atrás para no verse afectada por el impulso de la patada pero nuevamente Tsunade no se detuvo y procedió a asestar otro golpe pero en esta ocasión Alexa vio un fallo en el ataque y fue a golpear en un punto flaco pero en ese momento, Tsunade se movió haciendo que rozase con su ropa.. al menos el golpe de Tsunade tampoco acertó.

.

"No está mal Alexa, no está mal... tal vez deba aplicar mucha mas potencia a mis golpes visto que sabes esquivar bien" Tsunade felicitó por como Alexa pudo ver el punto flaco que dejó a propósito.

"Gracias Tsunade-sensei, me esforzaré y daré lo mejor posible" Alexa recuperó la compostura de combate con una sonrisa mientras que Tsunade tenía lágrimas de anime por saber que tenía una alumna maravillosa que no la llamaba vieja y la trataba con respeto.

Y el combate prosiguió casi una hora,lo suficiente para que Alexa consiguiera rozar en varias ocasiones a Tsunade mas no logró asestar ningun golpe que, a diferencia de Tsunade, esta logró impactar mas de una vez en ella y cada vez con mas fuerza.

"No está mal, tienes aguante... pero aun no has logrado hacerme daño" Tsunade hacía crujir sus nudillos mientras Alexa respiraba de forma entre cortada. La chica estaba en el límite.

"Esta vez, usaré mi superfuerza" Con un último crujido, Tsunade golpeo un poste que estaba al lado de ella dejándolo echo trizas y demostrando de que no bromeaba.

Por otro lado, Alexa sabía que tenía que lograrlo pero que a pesar de todo aun tenía un largo camino para recorrer antes de poder ganar realmente a Tsunade.

A medida que se acercaba la sannin una voz muy parecida a la suya resonaba en su cabeza, susurrando lo mismo una y otra vez... hasta que a pocos metros de distancia de Tsunade, tras el golpe inminente y la tensión... repitió esas palabras.

"Nayru"

Tsunade pudo ver como de la nada una especie de energía azul se posicionaba como un escudo para defender a Alexa, lo curioso es que no estaba formado por chakra y de que no conocía tal técnica pero dado que iba a golpear con todas sus fuerzas era imposible que aguantara su golpe.

Un error total.

Al hacer impacto, logró hacer que el escudo se rompiera en cientos de fragmentos pero no logró alcanzar a Alexa por que todos esos fragmentos se llenaron de la potencia del golpe que ella había lanzado y los fragmentos en forma de energía concentrada devolvieron el golpe a Tsunade con el doble de potencia que tenía ese golpe inicialmente, Provocando que Tsunade fuera lanzada por el impacto hasta chocar en la pared del compuesto y atravesar la pared.

Un pensaría que es algo muy similar a el efecto del gumbai de Madara con el Uchihagaeshi... tras lograr la técnica, Alexa se desmayó por el agotamiento.

Tras unos minutos, Tsunade logró recuperarse y llegar hasta donde estaba Alexa con un poco de difucultad.

Al mirarla como descansaba la pequeña aprendiz, Tsunade miró hacia el horizonte.

"Parece que has pasado con un sobresaliente... no me lo esperaba. Seguro ahora podrías ser capaz de pasar tranquilamente los exámenes de chunin como si fuera fácil...aunque es normal siendo quien eres..."

Tsunade recogió a la chica para dejarla descansar y preparar la cena para cuando ella despierte y los otros dos muchachos volvieran... después de todo tenía que preparar la cena para celebrar que en el complejo Senju había tres nuevos invocadores.

* * *

.

{Día siguiente, academia shinobi}

.

Hoy había sido un día cualquiera para casi toda la mayoría... todos menos para los Namikaze en especial.

Al parecer Minato tardó mas de lo debido a una reunión por que al parecer su vestimenta no estaba muy presentable... pero como la reunión era importante tubo que ir con la ropa nueva que había adquirido en una tienda gracias a la velocidad del hiraishin pero no tubo tanta suerte con su manto de Hokage que ahora lucía un color rosa muy bonito al igual que el resto de su ropa interior. Decir que el jefe de los Hyuga y Aburame casi fueron al hospital por que estuvieron a punto de morir por un ataque de risa.

Muy similar lo sucedido con Menma, el cual toda su ropa estaba tintada de color rosado y extrañamente no funcionaba nada para quitarlo (los muy idiotas no intentaron usar henge)

Pero lo sucedido a los varones no es comparable a lo de las féminas del clan... por ciertos motivos evitaremos el como estaba Kushina en estos momentos y que broma le gastaron por lo que pasemos a una de las bromas mas crueles que se le podían haber echo a un ser vivo.

Naruko estaba devastada, mas que eso.. su santuario. Su santuario en el que adoraba a su onii-chan e intentaba de alguna forma con ello, logran un final junto a el... ahora había sido mancillado.

Ella no lo podía creer, su preciado templo que nunca había sido hallado por su familia, había sido víctima de un gran sacrilegio, habían limpiado la prenda de Naruto y remendado de tal forma que parecía nueva... mas había perdido todo el aroma de Naruto... ese aroma que olía por las noches para dormir mas tranquila. Pero lo peor fueron las fotos, las fotos que tanta dedicación utilizó para hacer... fueron manipuladas, el rostro de Naruto fue arrancado de las fotos para que unas nuevas ocuparan el lugar de ese templo... ahora el templo tenía en lugar de esas maravillosas fotos... había unas imágenes de la cara de Sasuke. Sin duda, no pudo pegar ojo por ello.

Por otra parte pasemos a uno de los responsables de la broma: Naruto. El había decidido salir antes para ir con Alexa a saludar a Mikoto y Saya. Era evidente que Saya se llevaba muy bien con Alexa aunque el Uzumaki a diferencia de Alexa no sabía el motivo.

* * *

.

{{Calles de Konoha}}

.

"¿Como crees que estarán hoy Mikoto y Saya?" Naruto preguntó animosamente a Alexa tras la clase de hoy... sinceramente estaba de buen humor ya que debido a la vergüenza que sentían sus hermanos biológicos no tuvo que soportarlos.

"Yo creo que bien, espero que no les molestemos con nuestra visita" Alexa dijo un poco tímida, era cierto que quería ver a las Uchiha pero no quería ser un incordio.

"En absoluto, seguro que se alegrarán de vernos-ttebayo" naruto dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Y no debería estar aquí Alastor tambien?" Increiblemente, Alexa pregunto por nuestro buen amigo peliplata y Naruto se quedó con cara de duda.

"Alexa, te dije que avisaras a tou-san de que nos acompañase y si no podía que viniera mas tarde..." Naruto se detuvo completamente ante la mirada perdida de Alexa.

"Por que lo hiciste... ¿Cierto?" La cara de Alexa, indicaba claramente su respuesta: No, no se acordó. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien decidió que era el momento de molestar.

"¿Que hacer por aquí Uzu-perdedor" Sasuke era el portador de este insulto en dirección al Uzumaki Fox.

"Vamos a ver a tu madre y tu hermana" Alexa puso mala cara ante el comportamiento del niño Uchiha.

Sin duda, el niño pelo pato tenía esa mirada de superioridad que se hacía mirar con todas las respuestas o casi todas.

"No se de mi madre pero esa Saya se fue con mi hermano a una misión ayer por la noche y no volverán hasta por lo menos mañana" Naruto al igual que Alexa fruncieron el ceño al ver como Sasuke trataba a su hermana, el mas enfadado era Naruto.

"No está bien que hables así de ella" Naruto rugió enfadado, Sasuke solo se rió y siguió avanzando por el camino a su clan.

"Vamos Naruto" Alexa y Naruto prosiguieron su camino aunque tuvieron que soportar al idiota de Sasuke.

* * *

.

{Academia Shinobi}

.

Alastor estaba preocupado... siempre y cuando se dice siempre... es que siempre acompañaba a su hijo y a Alexa, que tenía la misión de protegerla a casa tras finalizar las clases. pero tras una urgencia al servicio, los dos alumnos no estaban. Empezó a registrar la academia de arriba a abajo y tras un cuarto de hora, decidió ir a buscar al director.

"Buenas tardes Alastor, He oído que fuiste a darme una visita ayer" Sarutobi aun se mantenía la risa por lo sucedido y el viejo sabía que Ciela no fue la bromista por lo que suponía que el era el causante de las bromas.

"Hiruzen... ¿Has visto a Naruto o Alexa? El viejo ex-kage vio la preocupación en los ojos del muchacho por lo que debía hacer algo.

"No te preocupes chico, seguro que están bien. Melody, ¿Has visto a Alexa o Naruto?" De una esquina apareció la niña con la que hablaron el día anterior con un portafolios y vestida de secretaria chibi.

"Hace cosa de media hora, les vi salir de la academia" Una respuesta rápida y sencilla por parte de la niña mientras que de forma un tanto cómica Melody dejaba el montón de papeles en la mesa.

Dada la preocupación, Alastor decidió dejar de lado el chiste de la explotación infantil mientras que Hiruzen lloraba internamente por que esa niña realizaba mucho mejor la labor de ayudante que cualquier otra profesional y solo tenía que darle algo de dinero y caramelos. Además tenía 5 años que era la misma edad que su nieto. aunque en realidad Hiruzen sabía algo de la niña que el resto desconocía.

"Bueno, entonces salieron hace un rato... ¿sabes a donde pueden haber ido? Tal vez ya estén en casa de Tsunade.

"Tal vez... pero hoy es viernes por lo que deben de haber ido a visitar a Mikoto y saya" Alastor suspiró en alivio mientras que la niña tenía un aspecto pensante.

"no lo creo... ellas no están" La niña dijo mientras seguía pensando, esto sin duda provocó la preocupación en Alastor mientras que Sarutobi se empezaba a sentir nervioso.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que no están?" La preocupación de Alastor estaba en aumento.

"Bueno, Saya e Itachi están en una misión especial para... y Jiji de dijo a Mikoto que se reuniera con las señoras Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara y Aburame para no se que... ¿Era eso Jiji? ¿Hoy era un día importante no?"

La mochila de Alastor cayó al suelo creando un buen boquete debido al peso colocado para su auto entrenamiento.

Su mente estaba funcionando a mil por hora, evitar estar en casa de los Uchiha sin que Mikoto se diera cuenta de que era para alejarla (eso era algo nuevo para el pero preocupante), Itachi y Saya en misión especial, día importante y... unas carpetas con el palabras sobre Uchiha en el escritorio... se fijó en la cara de preocupación de Hiruzen y su mente recordó algo que se le había pasado por alto: La masacre Uchiha... solo que esta vez Itachi y Saya eran los encargados.

Su estado emocional era tan evidente que Hiruzen le fue fácil leer su comportamiento y esto le preocupó. Tras las palabras de la niña, el joven miró a unos documentos con el título uchiha que tenía dentro información sobre una reunión que a pesar de los esfuerzos del viejo... Minato con la sugerencia de Danzo y el consejo... para destruir el clan Uchiha evitando la guerra civil. Al menos, Sarutobi logró que Mikoto se salvase por que a pesar de que se rompió la amistad a causa del tratamiento hacia Naruto, Mikoto y Kushina eran compañeras de equipo.

Y por encima de todo, el no podía mantener una cara de preocupación por lo que su mente estaba pensando y Alastor parecía ver claramente ese sentimiento en el rostro del anciano y eso es lo que mas le preocupaba al anciano sandaime... no sabía como, pero Alastor sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡Maldita sea!" Y antes de que Sarutobi abriera la boca, Alastor saltó por la ventana del segundo piso para ir lo mas rápido a su destino por que ya había oscurecido...

Mientras Sarutobi estaba preocupado por lo que estaba a punto de suceder y esperaba que el muchacho no llegara tarde pero era algo que no sabía que podría pasar por que después de todo, Naruto y Alexa no debían aparecer durante la Masacre Uchiha.

* * *

.

{minutos antes, casa de la familia de Sasuke}

.

"Esto no puede estar pasando... papa...¡NO!" Sasuke estaba en shock... al igual que Naruto y Alexa (aunque estos dos últimos en menor medida)

Cuando llegaron al barrio Uchiha ya había oscurecido pero las luces no estaban encendidas y entonces comenzó. Vieron armas arrojadizas por muchos lados... al seguir avanzando pudieron ver a personas muertas que provocó que los tres niños se asustaran. Naruto y Alexa pensaban que lo mejor era salir lo antes posible y avisar a los demás para tener ayuda pero claramente los muertos eran en el barrio del clan Uchiha y Sasuke estaba preocupado por su familia que estaba en Konoha.

Dado lo obvio, el hijo menor de Mikoto empezó a correr lo mas rápido que podían ir sus piernas hasta llegar a su casa, Alexa y Naruto a pesar de que Sasuke era alguien detestable pensaron que era peligroso dejar que fuera solo y decidieron no hacer lo de que decía el sentido común y siguieron al chico.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, vieron a Sasuke de rodillas en el suelo llorando mientras que delante de el había una persona de espaldas con el símbolo Uchiha dando a entender que el autor de todo era un Uchiha... sobre todo si tenía en su mano una kodachi ensangrentada y el padre de Sasuke muerto en el suelo. No supieron mucho de lo que pasaba por que esta persona agarró del cuello a Sasuke y lo que sucedió a partir de ese momento fue una locura.

"Tsukuyomi"

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo el sharingan de esta persona dio un extraño cambio e hizo que Sasuke gritara en agonía antes de quedarse en un estado de pánico y terror total hasta quedarse inconsciente del terror tanto que no sabía que Naruto y Alexa estaban allí esa noche.

Los dos chicos querían hacer algo pero al ser su primera experiencia real de lo que era una masacre, estaban totalmente paralizados y recordemos que eran niños. Lo siguiente que vio Naruto fue negro pues el asaltante le propinó un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente y Alexa estaba a punto de sufrir el mismo destino que Sasuke.

"Tsukuyomi"

El sharingan del individuo extrañamente no logró que entrara en un genjutsu pero si la dejó en un estado de inconsciencia. Esto le pareció raro al usuario del sharingan pero como la chica estaba inconsciente decidió aprovechar de llevarse de Konoha a la Valentai.

Sin embargo no sabía que estaba sucediendo algo dentro de la mente de Alexa.

.

* * *

{Mindscape}

.

**"No me esperaba ver de nuevo esa etapa del sharingan" **La sombra misteriosa que suele aconsejar a Alexa, se fijaba en la chica que incluso en su mente estaba desmayada pero estaba empezando a brillar esto provocó la preocupación en la persona misteriosa.

**"Aun es muy pronto para su verdadero despertar, debo evitarlo"** Tras una serie de sellos, la luz comenzó a disminuir haciendo que la persona misteriosa suspirara.

**"Lo he conseguido retrasar pero... tengo la sensación de que cuando despierte... parte de su verdadero ser también lo hará."** La figura misteriosa volvió a la sombra dentro de la mente de Alexa hasta desaparecer esperando a que la chica se recuperara del sueño.

* * *

Desconocido para todos, una figura misteriosa tras la marcha del autor de la masacre, tomó a Naruto para llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

Lo mas extraño es que a los tres minutos de marcharse la figura misteriosa que tomó a Naruto es que apareció Alastor que estaba muy agitado.

"Mierda, Sasuke está aquí pero sentía hace poco a Naruto cerca. Maldición" Alastor estaba mas que frustrado, estaba en pánico. No pensaba que Itachi o Saya matarían a Naruto y a Alexa pero esto no podía ser nada bueno.

Su frustración hizo que generase por todo su cuerpo un impulso de chakra y por un instante le pareció ver a Alexa con alguien y eso era extraño por que al fijarse en la dirección donde le entro esa sensación había una pared.

Pero como decía el dicho, a caballo regalado y en un estado emocional así, decidió seguir la pista lo mas rápido que podía alcanzar.

El no era muy buen sensor a menos que estuviera usando senjutsu pero algo decía en el fondo de su ser que debía seguir ese camino, aplicando chakra raiton provocó que la respuesta de su cuerpo se hiciera más rápida, si su cuerpo aguantaría la tensión... no lo sabía pero le daba igual.

Tras ir totalmente sin pesos, tenía la suficiente velocidad para alcanzar al perseguidor y así lo hizo. Entonces el chico ante la situación de Alexa decidió que lo mejor no era usar ningun jutsu o proyectil por que podía alcanzarla por accidente así que decidió intentar utilizar una técnica que no sabía si realmente llamar la técnica.

"Entrada...¡DINAMICA!" Y con ese grito el Uchiha miró hacia atrás para ver el puntapié que recibió en toda la cara mandándolo lejos a volar mientras soltaba a la chica que fue recogida por un clon de sombra.

"Se que la rebelión Uchiha era inminente pero eso no explica por que tenías que secuestrar a Alexa..."

El Uchiha se acercó al Alastor original para arremeter contra el , el chico estaba preparado para combatir pero la imagen delante de el hizo que se quedara desconcertado.

"¿Shisui?" Y tras decir esas palabras, el Alastor original chocó con un árbol.

Si, Itachi y Saya estaban en una misión especial lejos de Konoha por que les querían lejos de lo que estaba por suceder... cabe decir que estos dos no sabían nada. Y el autor de esta masacre era el amigo de Itachi... Shisui.

"Lo siento, no sé como lo sabías pero debo terminar con esto... ella es necesaria" las palabras del Uchiha llegaron al pequeño que se tambaleaba por la conmoción del golpe.

"No me jodas... Futon:Daitoppa! " Y con una corta respiración Alastor expulsó un potente disparo de viento que Shisui reaccionó rápidamente con sus propios sellos.

"katon goukakyuu no jutsu" Una gran bola de fuego chocó con la técnica de viento y para desgracia de Alastor su propia técnica solo logró que la técnica de Shisui se hiciera mas potente. El clon del original vio como la bola de fuego dio a su original.

"No está mal para un niño" El Uchiha se dio la vuelta para ver a Alastor intentando entablar batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con el. Shisui pudo ver un pequeño tronco de madera carbonizado donde se suponía que Alastor debió ser alcanzado por la bola de fuego

"¡Toma está!" Tras una serie de ataques fallidos, el pequeño se la jugó intentando dar un golpe en el costado del Uchiha. Por desgracia este pudo evitarlo con facilidad.

"Realmente eres hábil, yo diría que eres un alto chunin en nivel pero... te falta odio y habilidad" Una patada de Shisui golpeo en la barbilla de Alastor haciendo que este cayese al suelo.

El joven intentaba levantarse con esfuerzo por que su centro de gravedad había sido golpeado.

"(Esto va mal... es cierto que soy fuerte... para mi edad, pero el es un shinobi de élite y además puede predecir mis movimientos con Sharingan... si tubiera algún sello para prevenir su predicción de movimientos pero aun así... soy demasiado pequeño... demasiado... débil)" ¡Joder!" Alastor dejó atrás su análisis, era obvio que no ganaría... como mucho ganaría tiempo para que alguien llegase como refuerzo aunque esa era una idea desesperada.

"(No debo rendirme, si lo hago Alexa...)" El Uchiha se movía cada vez más rápido y era cada vez mas difícil de localizar debido a la oscuridad de la noche, el cuerpo del muchacho estaba cada vez mas cansado y la pérdida era cada vez mas inevitable.

"(Maldita sea, no puedo verle, necesito ver... tengo que darle!)" Ante su instinto su cuerpo generó en todo su cuerpo otro impulso de chakra y en ese instante pudo ver como Shisui estaba por golpearle en la espalda y en ese instante se dio la vuelta para contra restarle con un rasengan incompleto pues no le había dado suficiente tiempo.

Shisui retrocedió hasta quedar clavado en el árbol, aunque fueran unos segundos... el Uchiha se sorprendió lo que vio.. no solo por la técnica del rasengan... mas bien por lo que vio en el muchacho antes de desaparecer de el.

"Nos volveremos a ver... muchacho"

Alastor estaba decidido a seguir pero Shisui ya no tenía esa idea en la cabeza... el Uchiha había estado masacrando a todo el clan, había usado el Tsukuyumi dos veces y acababa de recibir un Rasengan incompleto en el estómago... demasiado para asumir y tal vez mandarían AMBU para su búsqueda por haber tomado a Alexa.

Y entonces desapareció por medio de la técnica que era famoso y por el título que le habían dado: El cuerpo parpadeante. El era considerado el segundo shinobi de Konoha más rápido después de Minato.

Alastor se alegró al ver que el Uchiha había decidido retirarse, entonces el clon desapareció y se dispuso a recoger a la chica cuando una extraña figura apareció de entre los arbustos. A la que apenas podía ver.

Pero arrojó un cuerpo hacia Alastor que reconoció antes de que este se desintegrará en astillas de madera: Un Zetsu blanco. Por lo que esa persona debía ser un aliado.

"Tu amiga aun no ha abierto del todo los ojos cuando lo haga...ella sera guiada hacia su destino..." Y tras esas palabras desapareció en una bola de luz.

Alastor obviamente se quedó con cara de palo y pensando si aun seguía con los efectos de la conmoción del golpe... mas aun, eran extrañas las palabras. Obviamente Alexa no tiene los ojos abiertos por que esta inconsciente pero entonces... ¿Por que decir del todo? ¿Acaso esta medio dormida o se hacía la dormida?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió recoger a Alexa entre sus brazos para llevarla de nuevo a su casa {Es la misma forma que Minato llevaba a Kushina cuando la rescató de los shinobi que la secuestraron de niña}.

Debido a la batalla y su poca instrucción de mapas, no sabía cual era la dirección para volver a la villa y entonces comenzó a subir gracias a chakra aplicado a los pies a la cima de un árbol para buscar la dirección a Konoha.

Tras eso, volvió a fijarse en Alexa. claramente estaba dormida y parecía un pequeño ángel.

Alastor se quedó mirando a la Valentai mientras una pequeña brisa movía su cabello, pero también provocó que Alexa se despertara.

El momento pareció pararse, Alexa vio la cara de Alastor con una sonrisa totalmente pacífica junto a la luna llena que se podía ver en el marco de la imagen lo que provocó que se sonrojara mientras que sus ojos se abrieran completamente de par en par.

.

.

Medio segundo despues...

.

.

"¡¿POR QUEEEEEEE?!" Alastor salió volando cortesía de un puñetazo de Alexa, la chica actuó sin darse cuenta de por que motivo había golpeado a Alastor.

"Ups.. Lo siento" La chica dijo tímidamente con una sonrisa en la copa del árbol.

Las cosas en Konoha tal vez estaban a punto de tornarse mas interesantes...

* * *

.

.

¡CORTEN!

Dios mío, nunca pensé que llegaría a escribir un capítulo de esta longitud, no me lo esperaba... en serio un poco mas y llego a las 20000. Me encanta el trabajo en equipo

dentro de poco cumpliré un año del comienzo de la publicación de mi primer fic por lo que tal vez intente sacar algo de tiempo para trabajar en algo especial para ello. Puede ser un omake o un dibujo... quien sabe.

Como hemos visto la segunda mitad del año escolar hemos tenido sucesos de lo mas candentes. Los contratos de invocación y la masacre Uchiha son claramente el hecho.

¿Os sorprende de que no ha sido Itachi xd?

¿Quien será esa persona que se encargó de zetsu y llevó a Naruto a un lugar seguro? Mas un... ¿Que quería decir?

¿Quien es la voz dentro de la cabecita de Alexa?

¿quien es Melody?

¿Os gusto la broma de los Namikaze...Que creéis que paso con Kushina?

¿Que pensáis de las invocaciones y sus líderes?

¿Que es lo que ha pasado con Alastor para que pudiera encontrar a Alexa y que hiciera que Shisui se sorprendiera?

¿Por que haré tantísimas preguntas?

Bueno ahora quiero deciros que gracias por leer el capítulo y me dierais vuestras opiniones: Las buenas y las malas (no se preocupen, responderé a todas (Mirada maléfica))

Y nuevamente gracias por seguir esta historia y los que no la sigan pueden ir dándole al botón de seguir historia por que si no, Ciela aparecerá en vuestra casa y... ya sabéis el resto.

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Otro año mas

Otra semanita, otro capítulo para nuestro querido público.

Como es costumbre, es el momento de repasar los sucesos y para daros un pequeño adelanto, en este capítulo se resolverán algunas incógnitas en referencia al capítulo anterior.

Otra cosa interesante es que este capítulo abarca otra mitad de curso en la academia aunque tenga en realidad flashbacks, si, gran parte de este capítulo van a ser flashback.

Muchos dirán, ¿Por que no es el capítulo tan largo? ¿Que pasó? Bueno amigos, no siempre uno puede sacar capítulo de 17000 palabras así como así. Además tenía mas cosas y seguro que os parecerán interesantes y comprensibles. Comencemos:

**-El viernes me dediqué a reparar el monitor de mi ordenador de sobremesa por que básicamente quedó frito, pero gracias a la electrónica, sabía lo que había que hacer y me tiré una hora para desmontar, comprar materiales , sustituir lo deteriorado y volver a montarlo todo.**

-Este punto está relacionado con el anterior, mi plan era que durante la noche de Halloween escribiera el capítulo, PERO con la motivación de haber reparado el monitor decidí ponerme mi traje de warmachine (que por desgracia ahora quedó destrozado debido a que no lo reparé en su día por la lluvia de carnavales T.T) y puedo resumirlo en una palabra: "EPICO"

**Cada pocos pasos, la gente me pedía fotos** y el momento mas épico **fue cuando la Policía tambien me pidió una foto**. Me quedé con cara de O.o (claro que tenía el casco puesto y no podían verme)

Ahora que este traje esta caput, tal vez fabrique a Pegaso o mejor Robocop (no se... depende del tiempo y ganas)

.

-Y ahora la tercera y mas importante razón amigos míos. El día 3 de noviembre (hoy) publiqué el primer capítulo de Sandaime Mao, por lo que se puede decir que **es mi aniversario como escritor.** Así que para celebrarlo he dedicado varias horas a realizar una bonita imagen que he subido en mi cuenta de deviantart (a la que podéis acceder desde mi perfil, encontrareis la imagen) por lo que si queréis, os agradecería que dejaseis vuestra opinión en un review o en la propia web donde está alojada la imagen.

Ahora que hablamos de review, es hora de responder... aunque extrañamente no hay muchas T.T

siento decir esto, pero **los lectores que leyeron el capítulo pero no dieron un comentario, están en la lista de Ciela.**

.

.

**-naruto tendo rikudo** : Si no fuera por que es un elemento cómico, casi te diría que podría ser perfectamente uno de los seres mas peligrosos que ha pisado el suelo shinobi... bueno, mejor dicho sobrevolado.

.

**-kira taisho:**

Imouto, me alegro que siguieras mis pasos (yo tambien estuve una buena temporada en taekwondo aunque tambien estuve en kendo xd) Y claramente, te felicito por querer humillarla.

Ambos nos estamos convirtiendo en yandere, aunque creo que es culpa de ciertas influencias (y no señalo a nadie)

Bueno, parece que muy pocas personas odian al hada, pobre Alastor.

¿Que pasa con Uka-chan? ¿Acaso quieres ver un dibujo de Alastor con el modo kitsune?

Bueno, espero sorprenderte y hacer que te rías un poco mas en este capítulo aunque no hay demasiada humillación en este capítulo a los Namikaze y por eso creo que en un capítulo debemos centrarnos en ellos y titularlo "pesadilla de los Namikaze" podría ser un omake en el que Ciela aprende a usar Kage bunshin... mejor no, sería el fin del mundo.

**-CCSakuraforever :** Si, quería dejar a Itachi en Konoha por una vez... después de todo, en Konoha venden sus galletas de chocolate favoritas y si se queda sin ellas o se las intentan quitar, da mas miedo que una yandere cabreada.

**-Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul:** Mi buena compi de escritura, tu querida Ciela no para de dejarme sin aire sobre todo cuando ***** (palabras censuradas por peligro de spoiler)

Y ya sabes que puedo reconstruir la casa con hacer un chasquido de dedos pero... ¿Por que le hiciste eso a mi guitarra?

**-Roy4 :** Muy bien Roy... ¿sabes donde está Naruto? He tenido que usar a un doble... no he sabido nada de el desde que se marchó con Shion.

**- Homicidal Liu:** Aun les queda mucha tor... quiero decir diversión por tener.

**- Itachi-ZX:** creo que es un poco injusto que Alastor no pare de recibir.

**- anonimo:** No sé por qué pero creo que eres de la misma ciudad que yo... (se que hay un conocido mío que me ha dicho que ha empezado a leer mis fics pero no me ha dado su opinión pero no se su nick) Gracias por el apoyo y sinceramente estoy tentado con lo de R+V por un lado quiero hacerlo en manga y por otro lado en forma de Fic... ¿Conoces el Kage Bunshin? Lo necesito desesperadamente.

**- Zafir09:** Tu duda se irá aclarando en este capítulo o tal vez no (al menos saldrá la descripción física) Y no te preocupes, tal vez se vaya viendo en el siguiente capítulo lo de la obsesión de la hermana

.

**- Aliteru:** Enhorabuena, hay galletas en el capítulo.

.

Gracias al Cielo, Ciela está dormida.

{sonido de click}

-Eli-sama: bueno como todos saben los personajes de Naruto y otros anime tanto como los juegos de zelda les pertenece a su respectivos dueños solo nuestros oc son nuestros.

-Hylia: De lo contraio Naruto fuera mucho mas kaway {mientras sonrie siniestramente}

-Eli-sama: El verdadero chivotenkai está disfrutando del día con Ciela que lo tiene sujeto a una silla . Disfruten del capítulo.

.

.

**6: Otro año mas**

Un suspiro, es lo que podía decirse de como actuaba el ex-demonio mientras tenía que soportar algo tan aburrido nuevamente, la academia... ya estaban en el segundo curso de la academia shinobi y había veces en las que realmente se quedaba mas aburrido que la una.

Mientras recibían una clase de historia sobre las cinco naciones, Alastor comenzó a rememorar unas cuantas cosas que habían sucedido poco antes de comenzar la academia.

Después de todo, casi no había vacaciones y el paso de un curso a otro era mas rápido aunque en realidad la duración de la academia era mayor que el periodo escolar de su hogar de origen.

Realmente, solo había pasado un mes desde la masacre Uchiha y en ese mes, pasaron de estar en el primer curso de academia a estar en el segundo curso.

Hasta la fecha desde aquella noche, podía destacar dos días en especial aunque también había ciertas cosas que inquietaban al estudiante de academia.

El primero era respecto a el descubrimiento de como pudo ver a Shisui en el combate aunque el otro suceso también sería recordado, el cumpleaños de Naruto y por defecto el de Menma y Naruko.

Dado que no tenía nada nuevo que escuchar de Iruka, Alastor hizo algo que nadie pensaba y era simple... lanzar un genjutsu, una simple ilusión para que todos piensen que el estaba atento cuando en realidad estaba por tomar la filosofía del bueno de Shikamaru... echar una siesta, después de todo, el Alastor original no quería que su clon recibiera clases aburridas, si, un clon.. en esos momentos el original estaba entrenando...

.

* * *

{Sueño/Flashback del clon Alastor: cumpleaños de Naruto}

.

"¡A despertar!" Una potente voz resonó en el hogar de los Senju haciendo que gran parte de los cristales vibrasen.

Esto hizo claramente que todos los que dormían se despertasen con un brinco mas un pequeño susto en el caso de algunos. Este fue el caso del Uzumaki que dormía plácidamente hasta que un fuerte sonido hizo que diese un pequeño brinco haciendo que se levantase de la cama en un instante.

Tras es pequeño salto, Naruto se fijó en el autor de dicha acción horrible solo pudo poner una mezcla de molestia y enfado con un poco de tristeza.

"Tou-san, ¿Por que? Estaba durmiendo con que me había tocado un pack de ramen gratis para toda la vida-ttebayo" Naruto replicaba ante la cara sonriente del autor de la fechoría.

**"Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el gaki, no deberías habernos despertado Otouto"** Kurama se quejaba desde el interior del sello pues el también estaba disfrutando del sueño merecido tras un buen rato de entrenamiento.

"Me ofendes hijo... y yo que quería avisarte que tu desayuna especial esta listo" Con unas lágrimas fingidas, Alastor provocó que Naruto ladease la cabeza en confusión.

"¿Desayuno especial? ¿Se celebra algo?" Kurama se dio cuenta rápidamente del motivo del desayuno especial mientras esperaba a ver la reacción de su jinchuriki en el momento que se diese cuenta.

"Por supuesto que sí... después de todo, hoy cumples nueve años" El ex-demonio no tubo que esperar ni un segundo para la reacción del chico, una expresión totalmente diferente a la que se había imaginado.

"¿Estas bien?" Sinceramente, no se esperaba que Naruto pusiera esa expresión.

"Bueno, es que casi siempre en mi cumpleaños..." Los ojos de Alastor se agrandaron, colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico para que no dijera mas.

"(Que idiota soy) No te preocupes, esta vez vas a tener un buen día" Alastor dio una sonrisa sincera para tranquilizar al joven jinchuriki. Jinchuriki, poder del sacrificio humano, contenedor de un biju... había diferentes formas de decirlo y por desgracia debido a la mentalidad de los civiles y de los sucesos antes del sellado, el pueblo nunca había tratado bien a Naruto y lo peor era seguramente en su cumpleaños pues coincidía con el ataque del Kyubi que provocó tantas muertes hace nueve años.

poco a poco se pudo ver como la expresión de Naruto fue cambiando a una mas alegre y de como rápidamente se fue a el comedor para degustar del desayuno que en esta ocasión, Alastor se pasó en vela toda la noche para preparar las cosas para este día en especial.

Tsunade no se lo creía, Ciela estaba tranquila y por el momento no se había burlado de su archienemigo Alastor... pocos sabían que la misma noche poco antes de que Ciela cometiese una nueva travesura... esta se encontró a Alastor trabajando duramente en la cocina y este mismo le pidió un alto el fuego para que Naruto tuviera un buen cumpleaños e increíblemente, el hada acepto con la condición que incluyese en el menú su comida favorita.

Alexa también estaba en la cocina y parecía un poco cansada, aunque no tenía ojeras visibles, Alastor si se le notaban un poco.

"Buenos días Naruto" La chica que estuvo a punto de ser raptada por el Uchiha saludo con una buena sonrisa.

"¡Alexa, abuelita... que pronto os habéis levantado hoy!" Naruto estaba sorprendido pues era sábado y solían despertarse mas tarde.

"Bueno, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi nieto favorito, por lo que hay que aprovechar la mañana y hay que reconocer que el desayuno esta delicioso." La matriarca del clan Senju respondía de forma alegre mientras tomaba otro bocado de unas pastas y al mismo tiempo no podía resistirse a dar un pequeño sonido que indicaba que la comida estaba deliciosa.

"Gracias Tsunade, pero he de reconocer que Alexa me ha echado una mano" Alastor atrapó a Alexa dando unas palmadas en la espalda mientras que Alexa tenía un leve sonrojo.

"No es nada, solo quería ayudar un poco" Alexa respondió con un poco de vergüenza pero no de forma tan tímida como antaño, Alastor había notado que las palabras de aquella persona misteriosa eran ciertas, la personalidad de Alexa había cambiado un poco, la parte buena es que ya no actuaba tan aterrada ante el demonio.

Fue una casualidad que Alexa se levantó para ir a tomar un vaso de agua y se encontrara con Alastor trabajando en algo ... mayor sorpresa fue saber que el motivo era el cumpleaños de Naruto que ni si quiera sabía la fecha.

"Por supuesto que ayudó Alexa-chan, de no ser por ella, seguro que el canoso la hubiera pifiado" Ciela dio un bocado al bizcocho mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

"Este bizcocho es exquisito" Ciela parecía tener una experiencia de comida celestial e incluso uno podía jurar que parecía que estaba en un escenario de estar en el paraíso.

"Ciela... yo hice las galletas rellenas, el bizcocho... lo hizo Alastor." En un instante, Ciela dejó de comer, miró a Alastor y volvió a mirar al plato del bizcocho. Esta acción la repitió un par de veces causando gotas de sudor en la mayoría hasta que al fin el hada rompió su acción de repetición y totalmente roja, se empezó a marchar pero al poco tiempo, tomó otro trozo de bizcocho para volver a marcharse lo que provocó que muchos sonrieran.

"Esta hada... (al menos no habrá martillazos ni bromas pesadas... al menos hoy) Bueno, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer y esta noche tendremos una buena fiesta." Ante las palabras de su padre adoptivo Naruto dio un bocado a las galletas y luego tomó un poco del bizcocho para que sus ojos brillasen con estrellas. En el interior del sello, su inquilino tenía una sensación similar.

**"Naruto, es necesario que Tsunade se retire de la cocina y que se encarguen mi Otouto y Alexa... esto es exquisito"** El gran biju Kitsune estaba realmente aprovechando la pequeña apertura del sello para poder degustar lo que Naruto comía al mismo tiempo que Alastor tenía una gota de sudor.

"Kurama, puede que Tsunade no sea como Shizune en la cocina pero también cocina decente..." Alastor intentó defender a la sanin babosa a pesar que era cierto que quitando a Naruto que no sabía cocinar, Tsunade era la que peor cocinaba en comparación al resto.

**"Lo que digas... aun ni si quiera se como puedes escucharme aun estando en el sello" **El Kyubi resopló en queja de que su deseo no sería cumplido.

"Kurama, no es bueno decir esas cosas... aunque ya sabemos el motivo de Alexa, no se como Tou-san puede oírte" Naruto bebió un poco del jugo de naranja.

"¿Sabéis que soy la única que no puede escuchar a Kurama?" Tsunade parecía tener una mini nube de depresión al sentirse un poco aislada de la conversación. "¿Cómo es que tu si puedes oírle?" Tsunade quería conocer el secreto de como podía escuchar.

"Bueno, eso es un poco raro de explicar... Naruto ahora que recuerdo... ¿Que contrato firmaste?" Alastor quería mantener el motivo un poco apartado para poder jugar lo máximo posible con la información obtenida.

"Dragones" Naruto respondió tranquilamente mientras Kurama solo empezó a reírse por la reacción de la mayoría, Alastor escupió el zumo, Alexa se le cayó la galleta y Tsunade estaba a punto de desmayarse.

"Dra...dra..dragones?" Tsunade empezó a balbucear pues era un contrato que solo se escuchaba en cuentos de hadas. Naruto sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"¿Quién es su lider?" Alastor tenía curiosidad por saber la identidad del dragón, claro está que no haía visto el contrato de dragones y en su vida Otaku había visto muchos dragones fuertes por lo que estaba la opción de ser un nombre que no había oido antes o ser un dragón conocido por el.

"Acnologia" La segunda respuesta rápida de Naruto hizo que el vaso de Alastor se cayera al suelo haciendo que se rompiera en mucho pedazos.

"¿El dragón del apocalipsis?" El chico empezó a tartamudear al conocer el nombre del jefe de convocatoria pues sabía su capacidad tras ver lo que hacía a la isla de Tenrou en Fairy tail.

"Es bastante majo aunque Grandine parece que lo tiene a ralla" Naruto casi empezó a reír recordando como actuaba Acanologia ante su esposa y se preguntaba por que pasaba eso.

Por otro lado, Alastor no se imaginaba nada, era como si hubieran cogido dos personajes conocidos y les hubieran cambiado su comportamiento... aunque lo dejó pasar por que después de todo, la Konoha en la que vivía era diferente a la que el pensaba conocer.

"¿Y tu que contrato tienes?" Tsunade intentaba dejar de flipar y decidió preguntar a Alastor pues seguramente no tendría mas sorpresas.

"Bueno, es muy fácil y es el motivo por el que puedo escuchar a Kurama... después de todo la jefa de convocatoria es la novia de Aniki" Alastor respondió con una sonrisa burlona mientras que las reacciones terminaron siendo mayores que la revelación del contrato de Naruto.

"¿KURAMA TIENE NOVIA?" Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo que Kurama abrió sus ojos ante la declaración de su hermano pequeño.

**"¿Viste a Uka-chan?"** Kurama estaba totalmente nervioso.

"Si, lo único que estaba jugando a varios Eroges... aun me pregunto como sabe de la existencia de ellos (o que supiera lo que son las video consolas)" Alastor dijo tranquilamente mientras que Tsunade, Kurama y Naruto ladearon la cabeza en confusión mientras que Alexa le parecía sonar de algo la palabra por la que tenían duda.

"¿Que es un eroge?" Naruto pregunto inocentemente pero logrando que su padre adoptivo se ruborizara.

"Em... bueno un Eroge es un juego en el que tomas decisiones y aparecen imágenes en movimiento y sonidos eh..." Alastor empezó a mover la cabeza intentando calmarse.

"¿De que trata... salvar princesas?" Tsunade preguntó, le parecía interesante la capacidad de un juego con toma de decisiones y tal vez sería útil para el campo de batalla pero lo que logró fue que el pobre se ruborizara aun mas y Naruto estuviera poniendo la cara de 'yo tambien quiero saber' Al no haber mas remedio, Alastor se acercó a Tsunade y le susurró algo al oído con lo que empezó también a ruborizarse con una pequeña risita que haría orgulloso a Jiraiya.

"¿Y bien?" Naruto seguía queriendo saber las respuesta.

"Ejem... te lo diré cuando seas mayor... si... o cuando tengas novia" La última parte la dijo en voz mas baja para que Naruto no la escuchara, sin embargo Kurama si que escuchó y comprendió lo que debía de ser la temática del juego haciendo que maldijera con fuerza el echo de estar en la jaula.

"¡No es justo! Tu no eres mayor!" Naruto puso un berrinche por no poder saber mientras que Alastor se ganó una vena hinchada en la cabeza.

"Puede que físicamente tengamos la misma edad, pero mentalmente te gano" Alastor cruzó de brazos mientras que Naruto se extrañó al mismo tiempo que se sorprendió.

"¿Misma edad? ¿Cuando has cumplido años?" Naruto preguntó por que pensaba que aun tenía 8 años.

"Bueno, yo los cumplí hace unos meses... el mismo día que aniki los cumple... no es importante... lo importante será la fiesta que te tenemos preparada para esta noche" Alastor simplemente declaró mientras que Naruto pensó en que no era justo que el cumpleaños de su padre adoptivo no se celebrase, al mismo tiempo, Alexa tubo una idea.

"¿Por que no invitamos a los Uchiha a la fiesta? Después de todo lo ocurrido, merecen pasar un buen rato" Alexa terminó con la intención de animar a clan Uchiha el cual después de la masacre podías contar con una mano los miembros Uchiha con vida aunque en realidad tenía mas intenciones para ir a ver a los Uchiha.

"Claro, ¿Por que no?" Tsunade empezó a tomar los cubiertos para dejarlos en el fregadero y marchar, por desgracia recordó algo. "Lo siento, se me había olvidado, hoy tengo que ir a ocupar una pequeña jornada en el hospital por lo que estaré ocupada hasta la fiesta... Alastor ¿Puedes acompañarlos a la casa de los Uchiha?" Tsunade se preparó rápidamente para ir al hospital para cumplir con sus tareas y volver a casa lo antes posible.

Tras terminar de recoger las cosas, cortesía de unos clones de sombra, cosa que aun sorprendía a Naruto por la habilidad de Alastor y de la utilidad de la técnica fuera de combate que hacía que le entraran ganas de aprender esa técnica.

Al poco, los tres dispusieron su camino a su destino mientras que el hada decidió tomar un nuevo plan de travesuras pues hoy no podía meterse con Alastor por el trato echo y a pesar de ser un hada del *****, siempre mantenía sus palabras (cuando hablaba seriamente, por que después de todo , suele mentir a veces). Aun así, se podía notar un pequeño gruñido por parte de Kurama pues aun no le agradaban los Uchiha. De todas formas estaba contento de que quedaran los únicos Uchiha decentes si no se contaba con el idiota de Sasuke.

Por el camino, Alexa tenía una pequeña conversación mental con una persona especial sobre un tema en particular.

"¿(Crees que debería contárselo a Saya? ¿Es una buena idea? ¿Me creerá... ?)" Alexa preguntó mentalmente, era claro que nadie mas que ella y la persona en cuestión no podían escuchar.

"Por supuesto que sí mi niña, por supuesto que sí" La misteriosa voz resonó en la mente de la Valentai

"(Tu siempre sabes lo que hay que hacer, Jiji)" Mientras hablaba mentalmente con este sujeto misterioso, Alexa se paró en medio de la calle.

"(¿sabes Jiji?, todavía me pregunto que fue del resto de mi familia y sobre ese hombre malo de la pesadilla... tengo miedo.)" Alexa tembló un poco al recordar la terrible pesadilla.

"No te preocupes, la diosa Hylia y tu jiji te protegerán" El sujeto misterioso pudo ver como una persona en la realidad veía a Alexa con un poco de preocupación. "Ademas, sabes que el también cuida de ti... puedes contar con el." La voz de que sonaba en la mente de Alexa cesó para que esta pudiera estar mas atenta a su entorno.

"Alexa, ¿estas bien? ¿te pasa algo?" Alastor se preocupó un poco debido a que Alexa se había parado en medio de la calle e incluso sujetando de los hombros a la chica que normalmente suele reaccionar a los pocos momentos.

"No es nada, solo me preguntaba que sería de mi madre... mi familia o si realmente tuve antes una vida. " Alexa dijo con una expresión un poco deprimida pues si supuesta mente no se equivocaba habían pasado tanto tiempo que su familia hubiera muerto hace mucho. Naruto se puso triste ante la tristeza de Alexa y Aalastor también, aunque el sabía que ella era la hija de Hylia pues su misión era defender a la chica.

Al poco de ver como Naruto se había puesto triste, Alexa reaccionó rápido y cambió su expresión a una sonrisa mientras se soltaba del agarre de Alastor y proseguía con el camino rumbo a el hogar de los Uchiha. Alastor sonrió un poco pues este era un avance, no por como era capaz de seguir adelante... internamente tenía la mini danza de la victoria por que no se había asustado de el... todavía recordaba las anteriores veces que sucedió algo similar y el resultado fue diferente.

Tras un pequeño recorrido, que no fue mucho por que irónicamente la zona Uchiha estaba muy cerca de la Senju, llegaron al hogar de los supervivientes del famoso clan Uchiha. Por desgracia, al llamar a la puerta, fueron recibidos por el Uchiha menos querido para ellos... tras un pequeño vistazo por parte del pelo pato decidió hablar con su tono de Uchiha élite.

"¿Que hacen aquí el Uzu-perdedor y el Canoso?" La expresión de superioridad de Sasuke cambió a la de una de temor... no por la expresión triste de Naruto... mas bien por la expresión fría que puso la Valentai y la mirada asesina que tenía Alastor... mirada que solo podía ver Sasuke pues el peliplata estaba detrás de los otros dos por lo que Naruto y Alexa no pudieron ver como los cabellos de Alastor se elevaban de tal forma que indicaba que estaba por hacer uso del mote que le dieron en la academia. Sin embargo, antes de que Alastor eliminase a un sujeto de un clan en vías de extinción, otra persona actuó primero.

"Solo hemos venido a dar una visita al resto de tu familia así que...¿Podemos pasar?" La voz de Alexa era fría como el hielo y la pregunta no parecía ni de coña una pregunta.

"(Sus cambios de actitud son cada vez mas extremos... no me imagino cuando empiece con...)" Un escalofrío paso por la espalda de Alastor al pensar cosas que probablemente se cumplan en el futuro y por lo que rezaría por Sasuke para que no diga mas idioteces. Por otra parte...

"Cla...claro... pasad" Sasuke casi se mea en los pantalones, entre la mirada de muerte de el ex-demonio y la mirada fría de Alexa el Uchiha sintió el mismo temor que cuando Shisui provocó la masacre del clan.

Tras pasar por la puerta, un pequeño temblor del suelo puso a los muchachos en alerta, el sonido de las puertas abriéndose en estampida para mostrar a una animada Mikoto.

"NARU-CHAN!" Y con un fuerte abrazo, Naruto acabó siendo presa del abrazo de Mikoto y por consecuencia estaba en riesgo de muerte por el método conocido de las montañas de la felicidad.

"Okaa-san... Naruto se está asfixiando" La voz estoica sonó en la sala hizo que todos mirasen a la derecha de Mikoto para descubrir a Itachi que había llegado a la entrada sin haber echo ningún ruido, aunque es natural siendo de AMBU. Mikoto vio a Itachi tras su advertencia con expresión de duda, luego volvió a ver a Naruto que lentamente se estaba poniendo azul para acto seguido repetir la secuencia.

"Huy, lo siento Naru-chan" Mikoto soltó del agarre, a Naruto de forma asustada y sonriente al mismo tiempo que el pobre chico no paraba de coger aire como un loco.

"Aire... oh bendito y sagrado aire" Naruto poco a poco recuperaba su color de piel correcta a la vez que Alastor colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del chico.

" Te comprendo hijo... a veces me pregunto si Mikoto y Uka son parientes" Alastor derramaba lágrimas de anime pues a pesar de ser una situación a la que uno podría considerar como estar en el paraíso, el punto era que te quedabas sin aire. Por otro lado, los ojos de Kurama se volvieron a abrir de golpe al estilo yakuza de una comedia romántica al entender que Alastor había pasado por la misma situación que Naruto solo que...

**"¿QUE HAS ECHO CON MI UKA-CHAN? **La voz de Kurama hizo que los tres jóvenes se tapasen los oídos de lo fuerte que gritó.

"Yo no hice nada, fue ella varias veces y de no ser por que Uka estaba posesiva, Renamon también habría echo lo mismo tras ver mi senjutsu activo." El pobre chico se intentó explicar de todas las formas para evitar la furia de su hermano a pesar de que estaba en un sello. Aunque por desgracia la explicación que intentaba dar podría terminar provocando que la tumba se hiciera mas profunda.

**"¿Senjutsu? ¿No me digas que has logrado el modo kitsune sabio?"** Kurama no sabía si pensar que era una mentira o lo decía en serio pues al igual que su contenedor, siempre le sorprendía. Por desgracia la curiosidad llamó al resto.

"El modo sabio... ¿Algo como lo de Jiraiya? ¿Podemos verlo?" Las palabras de Mikoto provocaron a que el pobre invocador de zorros se quedase paralizado ante las probabilidades.

"Esto... no... no sé si es una buena idea" Alastor empezó a usar un tono de asustado y retroceder un par de pasos.

"¿Por que no? ¿Acaso era mentira?" Mikoto dijo en su mirada de cachorrito no jutsu.

"Tou-san yo también quiero ver el modo sabio" Naruto empezó a usar también la misma técnica y Alastor ni se molestó en mirar a Alexa por que no quería saber si ella se uniría al resto... al menos Itachi mantenía su mirada igual.

"Lo siento, ya sabéis que con el senjutsu aumentas mucho de fuerza y sentidos pero..." Alastor intentaba mantenerse lo mas fuerte posible para no mostrar su habilidad de senjutsu.

"¿acaso te pasa algo como Jiraya que adquiere verrugas y cosas así?" Mikoto era lo único que se le ocurrió por otro lado, Alastor decidió cavar un poco mas la tumba.

"Ummm... no... digamos que adquiero ciertas características que me convierten en algo excesivamente... Kawaii" Las últimas palabras las dijo mientras con las manos en la cabeza emulando a orejas dando a entender que en el modo sabio le salen orejas de kitsune. Mikoto por un instante se imaginó lo que sería la apariencia y entonces un puff de humo se llenó en la sala. Ahora Mikoto tenía entre sus brazos un peluche de un zorro mientras que Alastor estaba detrás de Naruto con la postura equivalente a un gato asustado. Unos segundos después Mikoto miró extrañada el objeto entre sus brazos con una gran decepción.

"Lo siento, pero aprendí del pasado y ahora siempre tengo un kawamiri preparado" Mikoto intentó poner la mirada de cachorrito para convencerlo pero antes de hacer contacto visual Alastor miraba hacia otro lado para no caer presa y a todo esto Naruto se dio cuenta de algo..

"¿Donde está Alexa?" Todos se fijaron en el lugar donde estaba Alexa o se suponía que estaba por que ya no estaba.

"Umm... tal vez haya ido a ver a Saya" Itachi dijo con total calma mientras que Mikoto aun derramaba lágrimas falsas por haber sido víctima de la astucia de Alastor para librarse de ella.

"¿Por cierto, que queríais?" Itachi preguntó de forma calmada.

"Bueno es el cumpleaños de Naruto y el quería preguntarles algo" Alastor dijo de forma inocente mientras se mantenía detrás de Naruto. Por desgracia el temor de Alastor se volvió mayor al ver que el peluche había quedado destrozado de lo fuerte que había estado abrazado por los brazos de Mikoto y está tenía a su vez una mirada con estrellas en los ojos que hacía que el invocador de los zorros se estremeciera de miedo por lo que podría suceder.

"¿Hoy es el CUMPLEAÑOS de Naru-chan? ¿cómo se me había olvidado? Dime que quieres Naru-chan" Mikoto empezó a decir de forma acelerada haciendo que el Uzumaki se pusiera un poco mas nervioso de lo que tendría que estar.

"Esto.. me gustaría... que vinierais... a celebrar mi cumpleaños... y..." Naruto fue victima nuevamente de la terrible técnica que puede llegar a provocar la muerte por asfixia conocida como el abrazo de las montañas del paraíso.

Suerte que esta vez fue Itachi el que tubo que separarlos. Mientras tanto Alexa ya había iniciado la conversación con Saya Uchiha

"Ademas de lo del cumpleaños de Naruto.. veras...hay algo que quería contarte y es que ..." Las palabras que salieron por la boca de Alexa que explicaban el motivo de por que quería ir a la casa Uchiha, provocó que la Uchiha tuviera los ojos abiertos como platos.  
" Eso es increíble... ¿Me estas diciendo que ...? No te preocupes, guardaré el secreto."

Y a partir de ese momento y durante mucho tiempo las personas que estaban en esa habitación guardarían el secreto pero Saya no fue la única que escuchó la conversación pues la figura misteriosa con ojos rojos tambien estaba presente durante la declaración de dicho secreto y tras una sonrisa que era inapreciable debido a que tenía la boca oculta con vendas, desapareció de forma mágica del recinto.

De esta forma pasaron las horas de entretenimiento en la casa de los Uchiha, Saya y Alexa estuvieron charlando mientras que Itachi jugaba con Naruto y le enseñaba algunos trucos mientras que Alastor y Mikoto mantenían una charla civilizada. Todos los Uchiha felices en el hogar... todos menos Sasuke que por decir barbaridades... se fue a paseo

Y cuándo decidieron dar una vuelta antes de ir a casa de Tsunade para la fiesta, un AMBU apareció ante ellos.

"Alexa-sama, la estábamos buscando" El AMBU trató muy formalmente a la Valentai aunque en parte era debido a su condición de hija adoptiva del hokage.

"¿Que quieres de ella?" Mikoto respondió con una voz severa, estuvo por activar el sharingan y causar un alboroto si fuera necesario pero tras una charla con Alastor se dio cuenta de que no era muy buena idea de momento, después de todo, la mayoría de los Uchiha planeaban un golpe de estado y si veían actuar a tal punto tras la masacre, los que conocían la verdad y maquillaron la masacre, ordenarían acciones nada aconsejables para los pocos miembros con vida.

"Hoy es la celebración del nacimiento de los hermanos de Alexa-sama, por lo que debe acudir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos ahora" El AMBU expresó sencillamente el motivo de su aparición que francamente no le gustó a ninguno de ellos.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" La voz de Naruto sonó con un tono bastante bajo pero perfectamente audible.

"Naruto...tu..¿estas seguro?" Alexa preguntó a el Uzumaki con cara de duda pues el niño sabía donde se estaba metiendo si acudía a ese lugar.. Mikoto tenía una expresión triste, Itachi y saya que suelen ser igual de estoicos se le notaba una expresión baja y Alastor cerró el puño con mucha fuerza.

"Por supuesto... si no estas en la fiesta, no sería lo mismo... así que la fiesta será donde tu estés...donde todos estemos" Increíblemente, este AMBU tenía una opinión neutral sobre Naruto por lo que no tenía la mentalidad de -matar al niño demonio- pero si que se le podía apreciar una gota de sudor por la situación actual en la que casi todos comenzaron a llorar y hacer una piña... algo tan de melodrama que parecía la terrible técnica del usuario n#1 de taijutsu de Konoha. Alastor sonrió mientras se acercaba al grupo que estaba en el abrazo (Itachi incluido) y sonrió de forma agradable.

"Sin duda estas creciendo sabio Naruto... claro que iremos y si alguien pretende ofender... " La sonrisa pacífica de Alastor pasó a una cara de total homicida que haría que el mismísimo Hiddan temblase de miedo. "... deseará estar en el infierno" La frase de Alastor terminó con una voz de locura total e incluso sus ojos parecían brillar malévola mente. El AMBU tragó saliva de miedo mientras que cierta conocida tubo una de esas nuevas reacciones.

"Sabes que me asusta que hagas esas cosas... no lo repitas" Alexa estaba alejada un par de metros en lo que parecía el equivalente a la postura de defensa de un gato. Alastor paró mientras que mentalmente suspiró pensando que aun era mejor esta situación que la anterior.

.

* * *

.

{Mas tarde, hogar Namikaze}

.

Las cosas se pusieron tensas, en parte fue una suerte que fueron con Tsunade y con los Uchiha sumado que ya estaban varios invitados presentes en la fiesta.

Mas que nada por el echo de que la versión joven de la persona que humilló a el Hokage en público y el niño al que renegaron entraron en el edificio, por lo que no podían hacer nada los Namikaze por echarlos porque:

1º Eran invitados por Alexa.

2º venían con la madre del Hokage es decir la abuela biológica de Naruko y Menma.

3º Estaban llegando con los supervivientes del clan Uchiha cuyo motivo de ex-terminación lo sabían pocos y echarlos a ojos del público sería algo muy mal visto

4º La fiesta no era privada.

Por lo que los Namikaze no tuvieron otra que aceptar, solo querían que vendría Alexa para mostrar al público que na Valentai vivía en el hogar Namikaze, cosa que no era cierto pues quitando algunas celebraciones a las que tenía que ir, pasaba siempre el rato en el hogar Senju.

Sin embargo a pesar de que Alastor quería que su hijo estuviera feliz al estar todos los seres queridos reunidos ya que sin Alexa no sería lo mismo, estar en ese maldito lugar tampoco era nada agradable por que a pesar de ser el cumpleaños de Naruto, esta no era su fiesta.

Era claro que nadie les miraba excepto algunos civiles que vinieron a hacer la pelota a la familia del Hokage y que ademas pensaban en Naruto como el mismo Kyubi.

También fueron unos cuantos Hyuga menos Hinata pues esta sabía que era imposible que Naruto estuviera ahí por lo que se hizo la enferma.

Pero todo parecía fastidiarse mas cuando una gran nube de humo se formó entre la multitud.

"El gran Jiraiya está aquí" No hace falta decir quien era el que hablaba tras la nube de humo, era el padrino de los niños, el que portaba el contrato de los sapos y uno de los que prefirieron a Menma y Naruko sobre Naruto.

"Sensei, has venido." Minato expresó su estado emocional con una sonrisa mientras que los dos Namikaze se acercaron al escritor de novelas baratas de contenido adulto.

"Claro que vendría, después de todo es el cumpleaños de mis dos ahijados" El sannin de los sapos pronuncio con su típica carcajada haciendo que los dos pequeños Namikaze sonrieran pero al mismo tiempo aunque no le debería afectar, Naruto se sentía mal... aunque legalmente no era Namikaze, Jiraiya era tambien su padrino.

"¿Que regalo nos has traído?" Menma habló en voz alto con un estado emocional equivalente a un niño con sobre dosis de azúcar, al mismo tiempo Jiraiya se hacía el importante a punto de dar su gran revelación.

"Tras haberlo meditado, creo que es el momento de que os regale el privilegio de poder firmar el contrato de los sapos." Nada mas decir eso, desenrolló el pergamino gigante que tenía a su espalda mientras que muchos se sorprendieron y aplaudían a los afortunados. Por que era un gran regalo, aunque tambien había que decir que tenían una montaña de regalos por parte de casi todo el mundo, a diferencia de Naruto.

"Genial" Ambos niños gritaron al unísono mientras todos aplaudían. Sin embargo.

"Bueno, ahora es mi turno... dado que sois muy hábiles creo que mi regalo será enseñaros el Rasengan, después de todo, es una técnica familiar pero al mismo tiempo es una técnica muy difícil de aprender y solo los mejores saben usar bien el jutsu" Ahora los aplausos de fondo eran mas fuerte mientras que los Uchiha y los que apoyaban a Naruto miraban mal a Minato.

Sin embargo, las cosas pueden ir a peor.

"¿Alexa, no tienes nada que regalar a tus hermanos?" Menma habló en voz alta haciendo que todo el público mirase en la dirección donde ella estaba, junto a Naruto y compañía.

"Hija, ¿Que haces con eso? Deberías estar celebrando el cumpleaños de tus hermanos" Kushina se adelantó entre el público con mala mirada, sin embargo las cosas estaban por ir a peor.

"También es su cumpleaños, puede que no me guste decir esto pero a fin de cuentas al ser trillizos, comparten el mismo día de nacimiento." Tsunade argumentó a la esposa de su hijo biológico mientras que Menma ponía su sonrisa arrogante.

"Un perdedor como el no merece que se celebre su cumpleaños" Muchos rieron a favor del comentario de Menma.

"Si, es verdad." Naruko respaldó a su hermano pero internamente estaba golpeándose a sí misma por decir algo así. Al mismo tiempo empezaba a tener una película mental que no debería tener dada su edad pero probablemente sea por culpa de haberse topado con alguno de los libros de Jiraiya

- - - Fantasía de Naruko - - -

El escenario de esta fantasía era igual que el lugar original, solo que había un fondo multicolor y para el espectador que entrara en la mente de Naruko para saber que era lo que pensaba, podía ver un marco dorado al rededor.

"Un perdedor como el no merece que se celebre su cumpleaños" Muchos rieron a favor del comentario de Menma.

En ese momento Naruto ponía una cara triste que hizo algo que nadie se esperara, Menma salió volando y en el proceso perdió varios dientes.

"No digas eso de mi onii-kun" Naruko fue la que había golpeado a Menma con una especie de martillo imaginario parecido al de Ciela solo que en lugar de el símbolo de la trifuerza, estaba un dibujo de una chibi Naruko con un chibi Naruto rodeados por un corazón.

"Imouto-chan" Naruto empezó a correr en dirección a Naruko al mismo tiempo que Naruko empezó a correr en dirección de Naruto al mismo tiempo que mandaba a volar a un hada y a Alexa mientras que el fondo parecía cambiar a una playa en la puesta de sol con música barata.

"Onii-kun" Naruko decía totalmente sonrojada mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor

"Vivamos juntos para siempre.. Naruko-chan" La mirada de Naruto era apasionada

"Se gentil Onii-kun" Naruko decía con una amplia sonrisa mientras caía la noche

- - - fin de la fantasía (lo siento, pero el poder de la censura es necesaria) - - -

Mentalmente, Naruko tenía una risa que dejaría en ridículo a cualquier pervertido mientras que poco a poco empezaba a tener un pequeño sangrado en la nariz pero eso fue dejado de lado debido a el mal estar de alguien.

"Esto ya es el colmo" Alastor estaba chirriando entre dientes mientras que Alexa tenía una cara de seriedad total.

"Sois unos bastardos arrogantes... este lugar apesta, Naruto, vayámonos de aquí." Antes de provocar un alboroto, Alexa agarró de la mano al Uzumaki y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta junto a Tsunade y los Uchiha a excepción de Sasuke que se fue a donde Menma.

Por desgracia con un signo ram, Minato cerró a distancia la puerta para que no pudieran marcharse.

"Jovencita, es la fiesta de tus hermanos... no la fastidies" Kushina puso un tono condescendiente bastante molesto.

"Como tu padre, te prohíbo que salgas de aquí. Y da igual que lo intentes, la puerta no se puede abrir y es irrompible" Minato sonreía ante su sellado que había logrado con la ayuda de Kushina, lo curioso y mas gracioso era que dichos sellos estaba tomados de referencia de las técnicas de los Uzumaki. Haciendo que la puerta de madera pareciera un bloque de hormigón reforzado de ochenta centímetros

"¿Conque irrompible?" La pequeña risa de Alastor hizo eco en la habitación. En su mano, para sorpresa de muchos, se generó un rasengan de tamaño un poco superior al habitual. Una técnica que supuesta mente debía ser difícil de aprender y exclusiva de los Namikaze. Y gritando el nombre de la técnica, la puerta no se rompió pero quedó totalmente debilitada con lo que con una patada espartana, la puerta se hizo añicos para acto seguido la sala quedase inundada de la risa psicótica de el niño de 9 años (mentalmente/existencial-mente era mayor) cuando el chico miró a Alexa, esta... estaba detrás de Tsunade en su pose de gato en defensa.

"Sabes que eso me da miedo, no lo repitas" Las palabras secas de Alexa hicieron resoplar a Alastor el cual simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano para marcharse del lugar antes de que el resto del público saliera del shock y los Namikaze hicieran un alboroto por usar el rasengan.

.

.

"No me lo puedo creer, te juro que un poco mas y me los cargo" Alastor estaba al borde, si no se hubiera desahogado con la puerta, no se sabe que hubiera pasado.

Pero por suerte para los Namikaze, Alexa tambien se marchó pues si hubiera estado un poco mas en la casa, una parte de ella hubiera echo lo mismo que el ex-demonio, solo que lo que haría Alastor se quedaría corto en comparación.

"Da igual, ya estamos llegando... mira, ahí esta Ciela" Tsunade señaló al hada que parecía tener una amplia sonrisa.

.

"Hey Ciela-san ¿Donde has estado?" Alastor gritó alegremente por que sabía que Ciela no le podía hacer nada.

"(Maldita suerte que tienes Canoso, ya veras mañana) ¿Yo? terminando de hacer algunos asuntos... tramitando algunas cosas... si... tramitando juas juas..." El hada rió perversamente.

En esos momentos, Minato seguía en shock por que alguien había usado el rasengan pero decidió centrase en ver a sus hijos abrir sus regalos que habían recibido de los invitados (que eran muchos)

pero lo peor fue que al abrir los envoltorios, resultó que en vez de haber regalos, era papeleo sin tramitar de la oficina de Minato. Dando un único resultado.

.

.

.

"¿Habéis oído eso?.. nah será mi imaginación" Naruto dijo tranquilamente ignorando el grito de desesperación que provenía de la casa Namikaze.

"Bueno, enseguida podremos celebrar la verdadera fiesta, además los últimos detalles están listos" Alastor dijo emocionado mientras que Alexa tambien empezaba a sonreír.

.

Cuando llegaron, Tsunade encendió las luces de casa. Pero la cara de Naruto se iluminó mucho mas que la propia luz de la entrada. Los Uchiha tambien quedaron boquiabiertos.

Todo el lugar había quedado lleno de decoraciones con carteles, globos, serpentina y muchas mas cosas. Unos cuantos regalos y en el frente de todo una gran tarta de chocolate de cumpleaños con algo muy especial.

"Esto es..." Mikoto estaba casi sin palabras ante el decorado y la pinta de la tarta aunque cuando se fijó en la tarta, quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Encima de la tarta, había varias figurillas en las que salían unas réplicas de ellos con una expresión alegre.

"¿Os gustan las figurillas que he preparado?" Alastor sonrió con orgullo pues puso a unos cuantos clones para que preparasen los toque finales, sin embargo el hada se acercaba lentamente a la tarta.

"Tonterías, estas figurillas son simplemente..." El hada se paró en seco cuando tubo una visión total de las figurillas mientras su cara se iluminaba, aun mas. "Perfecto" Ahora que podía ver las figurillas, eran todos menos Ciela sonriendo en fila menos Alastor y Ciela pues en la representación Alastor aparecía siendo perseguido por Ciela y su martillo. Una pequeña lágrima de felicidad apareció por los ojos del hada mientras dijo -gracias- en voz apenas audible.

"¿Has dicho algo?" Alastor preguntó al hada a la que no podía ver su rostro tras haberse acercado a la tarta.

"No es nada... maldito canoso" De pronto, tomo la figura que la representaba que estaba unida al Alastor huyendo. "No te he dado permiso para usar mi maravillosa imagen... así que lo confiscaré" El hada totalmente roja guardó (no se sabe donde) las figuras y tomo un trozo de tarta y así comenzó la fiesta.

"La tarta está deliciosa-ttebayo" Naruto tenía estrellas en los ojos mientras todos degustaban la tarta y estaban de acuerdo con el joven.

"Bueno, después de todo, fue un buen trabajo en equipo" Alastor sonrió mientras que Alexa se puso un poco roja y se rascó la cabeza.

"¿Tu tambien preparaste la tarta?" Mikoto pregunto a la joven Valentai pues la tarta parecía echa por maestros pasteleros.

"bueno, la verdad es que tenía sed y fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y me encontré a Alastor que parecía estar esforzándose mucho... y le ayudé. Por eso, tambien hice las galletas." Alexa respondió con bastante rubor por los elogios que estaban recibiendo por el buen sabor de la tarta.

"Claro que sí Alexa, hacemos un gran equipo (menos cuando tienes miedo de mi) y gracias por estar con nosotros" Alastor respondió a Alexa con la sonrisa marca Naruto.

Alexa estaba feliz y después pasó algo que nadie espera y que rara vez se repetiría al menos durante una temporada "Muchas gracias, Alastor" Y entonces fuera de toda credulidad, Alexa abrazó a Alastor fuertemente e incluso uno podría jurar escuchar un pequeño crack pero Alastor notó algo que hizo que empezase a ponerse rojo.

"(¿Por que me abraza? ¿Cómo es posible? Un momento... ya tiene copa B ?)" Sin embargo, a Tsunade le le hinchó la vena en la cabeza y les separó para darle un coscorrón a Alastor

"¿Por que haces eso? duele" Tsunade solo dio murmullos que apenas eran audibles tales como -no habrá un nuevo Jiraiya- o cosas parecidas. Al mismo tiempo, Alexa se sonrojó mas por lo que ella misma había echo.

quitando ese detalle muy extraño, la fiesta fue excelente, Tsunade regaló un pequeño kit de aprendizaje de jutsu médico, los Uchiha menos Sasuke que estaba con los Namikaze, dieron a Naruto algunos pergaminos sobre teorías de elemento katon para acostumbrarse al fuego de dragón y Alastor le dijo que le enseñaría el ejercicio de trepar arboles usando chakra en los pies.

Alexa no sabía que regalar a Naruto, de no haberse enterado por la labor de Alastor en preparar la tarta, no hubiera sabido que era su cumpleaños... tenía la mente en blanco en referencia a que podría regalar pero de pronto, recordó algo. Lentamente, cogió una pequeña arpa que había cogido del templo.

"Naruto, quisiera regalarte algo...hay poco que recuerdo pero, esta canción y melodía me la cantaban mis padres cuando era muy pequeña.. cada ves que no puedas dormir, quiero que recuerdes esta melodía a pesar de que no entiendas en el idioma en el que cantare." Alexa dijo en un tono bastante maternal pues al igual que Alastor, Alexa esta teniendo un instinto de ayudar al pequeño Uzumaki.

Todos empezaron a verla como tocaba con un ritmo relajado y entonces... empezaron a escuchar la melodía la cual Alastor se sorprendió pues el idioma de la canción estaba en inglés.

"Young portholes light  
heaven and earth join your always

you will be guided by the hind  
chosen by the eternal goddess

through the vast sky  
soars and value  
soon will see your destination  
be the legendary hero

gently floats on top  
with a red glow  
the wind caresses your face  
will guide the light

Eternal hero come save us!  
land await you on  
sea of clouds, your destiny  
courageously conquer all

Young Hero of Time "

y entonces Alexa dio un fuerte abrazo a Naruto tal como el abrazo que da una madre (Si es raro pues tienen la misma edad aunque no sorprende ya que después de todo, su padre adoptivo tambien tiene la misma edad)

Y la noche pasó como un suspiro, con gran júbilo y felicidad por parte de todos en la casa Senju, eso sí... al día siguiente, Ciela preparó una buena contra Alastor... dejó varias arañas en la cama mientras este se duchaba.

* * *

{Flashback, pocos días después de la fiesta de cumpleaños}

.

Tras todos los sucesos, Alastor empezó a recordar la noche de la masacre Uchiha y de como tubo que luchar contra Shisui. Alastor aprovechó para entrenar sin molestias por que Naruto se marchó con Alexa y Tsunade a dar una vuelta con los Uchiha... mejor dicho, casi todos los Uchiha.

"(Akatsuki ya debe estar casi totalmente formado... no debo bajar la guardia, ahora no puedo pensar en hacerme fuerte para proteger únicamente a Naruto y Alexa además golpear a los Namikaze)" Alastor lentamente se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento en el que había preparado una gran cantidad de maniquíes para entrenar.

"(Debo hacer todo lo posible para impedir el plan del ojo de la luna de Madara y evitar que Zetsu negro libere en este mundo a el mayor peligro... Kaguya)" Cuando pensó en lo último, sintió una pequeña punzada de tristeza en su interior aunque no entendía el motivo de dicha punzada, decidió que era el momento de empezar con el entrenamiento.

Antes que nada, a diferencia de una batalla real en la que uno pelea directamente, empezó a realizar unos ejercicios de estiramiento a modo de calentamiento antes de empezar.

"Vamos allá" Con un signo en las manos realizó la técnica favorita de Naruto en el canon original, el kage bunshin y con unas pequeñas nubes de humo, 10 clones se posicionaron al rededor del original. Todos ellos con una postura diferente de combate. Alastor en esta ocasión se colocó de una forma relajada mientras estiraba y flexionaba los brazos y las piernas dando la sensación del símbolo yin-yan.

El primer clon que poseía la postura mas ruda se abalanzó en un arranque de velocidad para atacar a el original pero este simplemente se deslizó de forma elegante, un movimiento fluido como el agua y al esquivarlo, le propinó un golpe potente en el cuello haciéndolo estallar y al instante recibiendo la sensación del golpe, cosa que no le agradaba esa desventaja del clon de sombra pero sería ideal para soportar el dolor aunque ya con los golpes de Ciela, pronto sería inmune.

"¿A que estáis esperando... a que os pida una cita? ¡VAMOS!" El original gritó a sus copias que aun seguían concentradas, era claro que eran sus clones y por tanto esperaban a que cometiera el mínimo fallo pero los clones recordaron con una sonrisa que tienen la misma capacidad y que ellos eran muchos mientras el era solo uno, por lo que en esta ocasión olvidaron el orden de batalla y fueron todos a la vez. Lo que provocó la sonrisa en el original.

Uno que parecía centrarse en el estilo de Akuma (o Ryu o ken... muchos la tienen) realizó el tatsumaki senpuu kyaku que es por así decirlo una patada giratoria con varios giros, el original lo que hizo fue deslizarse al suelo para dar una sesgada al clon que venía por detrás del clon de la patada giratoria, por desgracia los clones eran listos y en el momento exacto ese otro clon dio un pequeño salto para evadir la sesgada y en el mismo aire propinar una patada hacha.

"(Debo lograr hacer lo mismo que contra Shisui... estos clones son listos... que es lo que hice para ver...)" Alastor intentaba recordar mientras ahora a duras penas lograba luchar, pues algunos clones sacaron mas clones y a diferencia del estilo inicial del canon de Naruto en el que usaba los clones a lo loco, estos sabían atacar, defender y buscar puntos ciegos. Realmente, no hay mejor rival que uno mismo. Entonces, lo recordó... envió un pulso de chakra por su cuerpo y empezó a relacionarlo con la vista.

"(Tal vez si centro el chakra en los ojos...)" El Alastor original se paró en su postura de combate mientras le volvían a rodear los clones que ahora tenían la ventaja de la posición al mismo tiempo que el original empezaba a concentrarse.

"¡Eres nuestro!" Y en ese momento se volvieron a abalanzar los clones al original que tenía los ojos cerrados.

"(¡AHORA!)" Fue el último pensamiento del original antes de ser presa de los clones, pero algo pasó... los clones empezaron a desaparecer en explosiones de humo. Estaban siendo golpeados rápidamente, da igual si atacaban por la espalda. El original golpeaba aunque ocultaran su presencia lo mejor posible, es como si para el no existiera ningún escondite o falta de detección de presencia. Golpeaba con precisión los puntos débiles de los clones y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los clones desaparecieron.

Antes de desaparecer los clones a la espalda, pensaron que era imposible pues la única forma de ser meramente detectado así, era usando un poco de senjutsu pero Alastor no lo tenía activo pues no tenía las orejas de kitsune.

Cuando todos los clones se disiparon Alastor jadeaba un poco, era una suerte que supuestamente nadie le estaba vigilando por que si alguien de konoha le viera, podría ver un cambio notable en el joven Fox. Pero no estaba solo, Alastor se giró en postura defensiva hacia los arbustos.

"¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrate!" Una cantidad de chakra con mezcla de intención asesina en aumento salía del cuerpo del joven para prepararse ante el peor escenario posible.

De los arbustos salió la figura misteriosa, era una mujer alta con un vestuario que parecía bastante al diseño AMBU pero mas abierto, los colores eran primordial mente de un azul marino, diseños extraños y plumas en un extremo del cinturón. La parte inferior del rostro estaba tapado con parte de lo que era una especia de capa. En referencia al rostro que parecía bastante afilado, los ojos eran rojos, las orejas puntiagudas como las de un elfo y en la frente tenía un símbolo pintado de color rojo con el mismo diseño que tenía dibujado en la vestimenta. Su cabello que rozaba entre el rubio y el parecía largo pero estaba recogido en una fina coleta.

" Parece que tus ojos han cambiado, tienes cualidades de los Hyuga... pronto nos veremos a ver" y la mujer misteriosa volvió a desaparecer misteriosamente dejando a Alastor parpadeando y con la cara de pez.

"(¿Que quiso decir?... que persona mas rara)" En eso, fue a coger la toalla que estaba frente a un pequeño balde de agua y entonces...

"¡SU PUTA MADRE!" Por un instante, alguien pudo igualar el nivel de sonido del terrible clan de las pelichicle conocidas como las Haruno... retumbando en la aldea.

* * *

.

{Tienda de Konoha, mismo momento}

"¿Esa no era la voz de Tou-san?" Naruto miró en dirección del origen de la voz que provenía del otro extremo de la aldea.

"Si, si que parecía..." Alexa dijo un poco extrañada.

"Ciela le debe haber dejado alguna broma sádica..." Tsunade dijo mientras tomaba unas prendas de la tienda y las dejaba en el mostrador.

"Eso es imposible... yo no he echo nada esta vez." Todos miraron hacia atrás para encontrarse a Ciela tomando un chacho de tarta que había adquirido (tomado prestado). Y entonces todos se asustaron del hada, por que de pronto un aura oscura empezó a rodear su figura.

"Un momento... eso significa... que alguien le ha gastado una broma..." Ahora los ojos del hada brillaban con intensidad de malicia total.

"Encontraré al bastardo que ha echo la broma... la única que puede trollear a Alastor.. ¡SOY YO! ¡ALASTOR ES MI PRESA Y DE NADIE MAS!" Y tras tomarse el resto del pastel de un bocado, salió de la tienda martillo en mano...en busca de la persona que ha osado usar su elemento de diversión.

.

.

* * *

{vuelta a la zona de Alastor}

.

"Uff, siento un escalofrío... mejor voy a lo importante..." De forma calmada, Alastor tomó aire para intentar relajarse pero solo logró un segundo grito casi tan fuerte como anterior.

Tras ese grito se juró a si mismo no volver a hacerlo y aunque no lo supiera, el primer grito rompió los cristales de un lugar y con el segundo el contenido del interior de dicho lugar quedó desordenado.

Estamos hablando de la oficina de Minato y el papeleo finalizado se mezclo con el pendiente de tramitar que era la gran mayoría.

* * *

{Fin del flashback segundo}

.

Tras ese día, Alastor descubrió que aplicando chakra en sus ojos podía lograr algo que debería ser imposible: El byakugan. Sus ojos tornaban a blancos pero a diferencia de los Hyuga, las venas casi no se apreciaban. Por lo que desde entonces, a pesar de conocer de vista las técnicas de los del clan con el estilo del puño suave era mejor investigar como entrenaban para incorporarlo a su repertorio. Pues nunca se sabe si sen necesita y el kaiten era una técnica útil aunque prefería usar el seikuken... pero que mejor que intentar combinarlos.

Había otra cosa que le fastidió desde el cumpleaños de Naruto y fueron los Namikaze... sin duda un dolor en el culo pues exigían tonterías por saber usar el rasengan. Lo mas gracioso es que Alastor respondió diciendo que esa técnica la hizo antes que el y que ambos la obtuvieron de la misma forma (no realmente, pero cuela) basándose en la bijudama pero lo mas gracioso que le resulto al

ex-demonio fue decir que el rasengan solo era una técnica prototipo para su verdadera técnica cosa que era cierta, pues a pesar de que un rasen shuriken era tremenda mente fuerte, no se podía comparar con la ningen dama que podría considerarse el verdadero equivalente a una biju dama.

Cuando sonó la campana del timbre, Alastor se fijó en Alexa. Desde aquel día estaba cambiando, había momentos en los que parecía dar tres pasos en su personalidad y al poco dar 2 pasos y medio atrás.

En ocasiones, ya no era la chica tímida del principio, parecía mucho mas segura y aventurera. Sin embargo, aunque parecía soportarlo mejor, parecía que tenía aun miedo hacia el ex-demonio y este no sabía por que. Luego ha habido un par de ocasiones en las que la chica parecía dar un vuelco total en su personalidad a una que parecía excesivamente fría...

"(A veces creo que tiene problemas de personalidad graves)" El clon de Alastor pensó en el baño de la academia mientras esperaba al original pues las clases estaban por acabar. En cuanto el original entró por la ventana, el kage bunshin se disipó dando al ejecutor de la técnica los recuerdos vividos por el falso.

"(Otro aburrido día de academia, que novedad... al menos parece que mi clon ha visto como Alexa a dado una paliza a Menma y Sasuke... algo es algo)" El original, simplemente movió sus hombros para marchar a donde le estaban esperando para volver a clase.

Mientras se reunía con ellos, hizo algo que suele hacer últimamente: ponerse unas gafas de sol. Esto era para poder habituarse al Byakugan mejor, lo curioso es que apenas notaba desgaste por tenerlo activo. Como si lo tuviera en la sangre. Además, gracias al doujutsu tenía cierto rango de visión periférica de 360º exactos, extrañamente no tenía el punto ciego de los Hyuga... pero sin duda la mejor ventaja es que teniendo los ojos activos podía saber si Ciela andaba cerca por lo que podía evitar ataques sorpresa por la espalda disimulando claro esta para que no descubriera nadie el secreto por medios tales como por ejemplo en viejo -¡oh! Una moneda- aunque también -se me ha soltado el nudo del zapato- cosa absurda pues su calzado no lleva cordones.

Hoy le tocaba preparar la cena por lo que en medio del camino se separó del resto para ir al mercado a comprar los alimentos para la cena.

{Mas tarde, compuesto Senju}

Alexa estaba practicando el lanzamiento de armas arrojadizas pero como de costumbre, el resultado era el mismo.

"Sabes que eres mas de arco o ballesta... lanzar estas cosas nunca fue prudente" Una voz femenina con un tono serio sonó detrás de Alexa, esta se dio la vuelta para saber quien la estaba hablando. Esta persona era la misma que se encargó de cuidar de Naruto en la masacre Uchiha, la misma que se encargó del Zetsu blanco esa misma noche y la misma que no solo conocía el Byakugan de Alastor... también parecía conocer a la chica.

"¿Quien eres?" La chica le sonaba la figura adulta que estaba frente a ella pero no recordaba bien, increiblemente a diferencia del comportamiento mostrado hasta ahora, la figura misteriosa actuó de forma muy cariñosa.

"Parece que tu memoria tiene todavía muchas lagunas, soy... "

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par al escuchar el nombre de la persona misteriosa.

No pasó muchos minutos para que nuestro pobre amigo Alastor llegase con el carro de la compra y se encontrase a la persona misteriosa sola en el patio, obviamente Alastor se puso a la defensiva.

"Por fin sales ¿Eh?" El ex-demonio dijo muy seriamente. Sin embargo, el ruido de la puerta hizo que mirasen a la dirección del origen del sonido la cual era Alexa con una taza de te. La cual se la dio a la persona misteriosa.

"Gracias Alexa... está muy bueno" No se sabe como pero esta mujer toma la bebida sin destaparse la cara... tal vez podía ser un pariente lejano de Kakashi.

"¿Quien eres tu? ¿Que haces? ¿Que pretendes?" Alastor puso cara de sorpresa por como Alexa se comportaba con esta persona pero no debía bajar la guardia.

"Es verdad... tu no me recuerdas... yo soy..." Sin embargo una ráfaga de viento sumada al ruido de un choque de un carro en la calle no dejó al pobre chico escuchar el nombre.

"Pero yo la llamo Nana" Alexa finalizó de forma sonriente la frase, por lo que a partir de ahora llamaremos a la persona misteriosa por Nana aunque no sea ese su verdadero nombre si no un nombre. Pero algo le llamó la atención a Alastor.

"Un momento, ¿Por que dices que no te recuerdo?" Alastor se dio cuenta de que esta persona podía ser otra enviada de Hylia y que tal vez podía conocer esa supuesta vida que había tenido antes de ser Alastor. Se podía notar fuego en los ojos del chico el cual ya se había quitado las gafas mientras miraba fijamente a Nana.

"Parece que eres muy diferente a antes... pronto nos volveremos a ver" Y como una bruma, Nana desapareció dejando en el suelo perfectamente colocado el vaso del que había tomado el te.

Un nuevo paso a resolver algunas de sus incógnitas anteriores había aparecido pero al mismo tiempo tenía nuevas dudas, pero eso se vería con el tiempo pues a veces las sorpresas suelen llegar de tres en tres.

* * *

.

* * *

**Bueno, este es el final de este capítulo.**

Sinceramente, aun no sé que decir. Se me hacen muy cortos incluso a mi... pero es lo que hay.

Bueno, ya es oficial. Alastor tiene el Byakugan, **me supongo que ya sabéis por que.**

**Algunas preguntas:**

-¿Qué pasara cuando Naruto tenga la "charla" al igual que Alexa?

-¿Que pasaría si Jiraiya o Kakashi descubren los eroge?

-¿Que puede pasar a continuación?

-¿Que queréis mas en el siguiente capítulo: batalla, troleadas o desarrollo de historia?

-¿Queréis un poco del bizcocho o de las galletas?

-¿Quien es la persona misteriosa apodada como Nana?

-¿Sugerencias?

Una aclaración para todos y es que en esta historia no será un Naruto x Hinata... aunque no lo creáis, yo soy fan aferrimo del Naruhina para el canon oficial y viendo el trailer de la película que parece que va a ser el epílogo... mi corazón salta de alegría por ver que el Naruhina está por triunfar a pesar de que no mola nada el 6º Hokage.

Excepto una persona que si lo sabe (pues es en sí, acepté por que me ayudó mucho en algunas cosas) **tengo una sorpresa para todos los lectores. Puede que veamos a Kon-sama dentro de poco o tal vez sea algo relacionado con isla yandere?**

No sé si las personas que me han seguido hasta hace poco me siguen siguiendo por lo que tal vez utilice todas mis historias para hacer un llamamiento a todos los que me leían hasta la fecha.

A finales de este mes, intentaré subir algo muy especial y por tanto es el momento que dejéis vuestros comentarios... en los que...:  
Podéis poner vuestras teorías conspiratorias, ideas (por favor no digáis la palabra Harem o castro a Naruto y se acaba el chiste... o mejor, pongo un Naruto x Sakura x Sasuke y aseguro que os provocará pesadillas), también podéis dar vuestra opinión con la evolución de la historia, críticas positivas, negativas... etc.

Algo que voy a intentar dentro de poco, va a ser mejorar las escenas de pelea pues las hago muy flojas o me da esa sensación... no sé, parece que la parte dramática y cómica se me da mas fácil que los golpes serios.

Recuerden pasarse por mi sitio en Deviantart y dar vuestra opinión de mi dibujo titulado aniversario... si bien es en dicha web o en esta.

**Ahora una vez mas, se despide vuestro buen amigo Chivotenkai que cumple un año en esta maravillosa web con vosotros mis queridos lectores.**


End file.
